


The Western Shore (Japanese Translation)

by Asagi_translator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Miscarriage, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 188,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: ソー無印からEGまで、ロキ視点で物語が進みます。優雅な王宮での生活から一転、深淵への転落、サノスによる拷問と洗脳、ミッドガルド襲撃からスヴァルトヘイムで死を装い、ラグナロク勃発まで駆け足で話が進みます。ステイツマンでの蜜月期間からサノスの襲来など、映画の時系列で進みますが、IW時点でロキが死なないので、その先は展開が大きく変わります。





	1. そんなに酷いことにはならない

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Western Shore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652614) by [KitCat_Italica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat_Italica/pseuds/KitCat_Italica). 

「ロキ、お願いだ、やらせてくれ」

その夜、その懇願にロキが呆れて天を仰いだのは実に九回目だった。「いやだ」

しかし、彼のベッドに輝くばかりの裸体を仰向けに横たえ、この夜三度に及ぶ絶頂の白を素肌に散らした兄の姿に、浮かびそうになる笑みを押し殺さねばならなかった。ソーが彼に向ける、仔犬さえ負けてしまうような大きく哀願する瞳も、笑みが浮かびそうになる要因だった。

だが、ロキは餌に食いつくことはしなかった。「まず第一に、あなたは二時間前には眠りについてるべきだった。自分の戴冠式に寝ぼけ眼で出席するなんてありえない。あんたの弟として、それは私の役割だ」

「ちょっと待て！」ソーが言い返す。「寝室に誘ってきたのはどっちだ？『未来の王に相応しい甘味を』とか言っていなかったか？」

「父上と母上の前で他に何と言えば良かったのだ？『夕飯の後、弟のペニスを味わいませんか』とでも？」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「それを聞いた父上がどんな顔をするか、凄く見物だっただろうな。それを見るためなら高い金を支払っても良かったかもしれん」

「そうだね」ロキは鼻で笑う。「私もあの人に失望される理由がまだ欲しいからな」その言葉にソーが反論しそうになるのを感じる。彼が何度も口にしてきた『父上はお前に失望などしていない』と保証する言葉や、兄という存在が言うべき数々の励ましの言葉をもって。まあ、必ずしも全世界の兄がそういう存在ではないかもしれない。もしかすると、単にソーという男がそう言う人物なだけなのかも。

どっちでもいい。ロキはそんな話は聞きたくなかった。話を逸らされている気もする。「第二に、この四百年間、あなたは私の口と尻で充分満足していたじゃないか。そのコレクションに三番目の穴を加える必要がどこにあるのか分からない」

「これはそんな問題ではない！」

「では、どういう問題だと？」今やロキの穏やかな呆れた感情も本物の苛立ちに傾きかけていた。

その声音に、ソーは恥ずかしげな態度になり、肩を竦めた。「それが特別だからだ」

それに対してあまりに激しく眼球をぐるりと回したため、ロキの目が痛くなった。「ノルンの女神に祈る必要なんてどこにあるんだろう？男どもの話を聞いていると、その讃えぶりを考えて膣への神殿を建てたほうが効率が良くないか？」

ソーはこれに声を立てて笑った。「俺がお前のを讃えても特別文句を言われた覚えはないがな」

ロキは手近にあった枕でソーを叩き、それは彼のはっきりと赤くなった顔からソーの意識を逸らすのには非常に役立った。まったく、ベッドでの技術を誇るのもいい加減にしてほしいものだ！

しかも厭味なことに、彼は誇るだけの技術があるのだ。ペニスを喉の奥まで飲み込むことに関しては達人レベルだったし、膣を弄る舌の動きと言ったら名人としか形容できない。ロキは彼以上に房術に長けた人物を脚の間に迎えたことはなかった。しかも、かつてはファンドラルと寝ていた頃もあるというのに！

「だが、本気で言うが」ソーは言ったが、ロキの忠告するような眼差しに枕の襲撃に対して身構えておいた。「お前の膣に挿れること自体が特別だとか、そういう意味で言ったんじゃない。まあ、特別なんだがな。そうじゃなくて、お前とそれをするということが特別なんだ」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げ、『今度はどんな馬鹿げた言葉をその口から吐き出すのかな、愛しい兄上？』の表情を浮かべていた。だが、何も言わなかったので、対抗されることのなかった馬鹿げた言葉はするすると出てくるのだった。今のところは。

ソーがロキの太腿を撫ではじめると、その優しい手の動きに彼の素肌に鳥肌が立った。「とても親密な交わりだ。恋人同士の間で交わされる素敵な行為だ。お前以外の奴とそれを交わしたいとは思わない。それに、今夜は俺たちが二人とも王子である最後の夜だから、特別な夜にしたかった。それだけなんだ」

そうか。それだけか。誰かと親密になり、対等の存在となり、その人にとって特別な存在となるという願望がロキの心臓に刻み込まれていることなど知りもしないくせに。それらの言葉を誰かが彼に語り掛けるだけで、その心臓は早鐘を打ち始めるというのに。特に、その誰かが彼の馬鹿だけど完璧な兄だというのなら。

まあ、重要なことでもある、たった一つの譲歩をソーが認めてくれるのならば、あるいは…

「これをやるって言うのなら――」

ソーが勢いよく上体を起こし、ロキの唇目掛けて顔を近づけてきた。だが、その胸元に置いた手で、ロキは彼を寸でのところで食い止める。「もしも、するなら――」

ソーは促すように頷いた。

「中で出さないと約束するか？」

ロキはソーがそれを覆い隠す前に、一瞬だけ失望の表情が顔を駆け抜けるのを見逃さなかった。だが、彼はすぐに口を開いていた。「もちろんだ、もちろんだとも、弟よ！」

ああ。では、それはソーにとっても重要な部分なのだな。ロキとて、それを責め立てることはできない。絶頂を迎える時は、誰かの締めつけてくる熱の中のほうが断然気持ちが良かった。ロキだって、それはソーを含む数多の男性や女性との経験の中で知ったことの一つだ。

そして受け入れる側としても、ソーが彼の腸内に精を放つ時に広がる熱の感覚を喜んで歓迎していた。膣の方は、まだ誰にもされたことがなかったが、きっと同じくらいに気持ちがいいのだろうと思う。

もっとも、モータルではないため性病とは無縁な彼らであっても、ソーが彼の子宮の中に精を放つことで起こりえる副作用があることには変わらず、ロキはそれを欲しいとは微塵も思っていなかった。

「本気だぞ」ロキは言った。「これは決して譲れないことだからな」

ソーはすでにロキの上に覆い被さっている。「お前の膣内で果てることはしない、弟よ。外に出すと約束する」

しかし、ちょうどロキがソーを迎え入れるために膣の力を抜こうと意識を集中させた時、ソーは上体を倒して彼の陰唇の中央に沿って大きく舐め上げた。

ロキは生涯、その瞬間に上げた情けない声を否定し続けることだろう。

こうして、再びソーの達人技が披露されることとなり、ロキの女性器を舐めては弄り、舌を突き入れては円を描くように動かしてイイ場所を刺激し続けるので、ロキは必死な嬌声を上げるほかなかった。彼は達した後も長い間感度が高められた状態が続く傾向にあったが、ソーはそれを良く知っているのだった。

ソーは彼に峠を越えさせることはせず、その寸前のところで彼を引き留めながらも溢れ出るような愛液を誘いだした。時折ロキのペニスの方も扱いてやり、どちらの性の興味をも引いておく。なんと抜け目のない男だろう。

やがて、ロキは焦らされ続けることにもう一瞬たりとも耐えられなくなった。「抱いて、ソー、早く突いて、今すぐ入れて、このっホント癪に障る――」

すると、ソーの口はあっさりと離れていった。これはさらにいただけない。だが、ソーは彼に長く寂しい思いをさせることはなかった。

ロキの身体に覆い被さると同時にロキの太腿も一緒に倒すと、彼の膝がソーの耳の辺りまでやって来て、体が半分に折り曲げられていた。ロキはソーの髪を掴むと彼を引っ張りおろし、飢えた獣のように彼に口づけをした。ソーもキスを返しながら唸り声をもらしていた。

そして、ソーが彼の膣内を貫きはじめると、ロキは彼の口内に叫び声を投げかけていた。彼はゆっくりとすることはなく、一気に滑らかな動きで押し込んできたのだ。もっとも、それこそがロキの欲したものだったのだが。

根元まで納めたところで、ソーは動きを止めた。必死に腰を静止させているので、彼が全身を震わせているのがロキにも感じられた。もしもロキの頭がまだ明瞭であったならば、その夜十一回目となる呆れ顔を見せていたことだろう。今は騎士道精神的な優しさを見せる時ではなく、恥も外聞もなく弟の体内にガツガツと激しく腰を打ち付ける時だろうに！

ロキはその気持ちを口にしようとしたが、辛うじて出てきた言葉は途切れがちだった。「あんっ、来てっ、もういいから、早く――！」

幸いなことに、ソーは彼の気持ちを汲むことができたようだ。直後にはロキの膣内に滑らかでいて力強いピストン運動で穿ち始め、突き上げる度に低く唸った。その声とハーモニーを奏でるようにロキも嬌声を上げる。

あまりの気持ち良さに瞼が勝手に下りてくるので、ロキは目を開けておくのに苦労した。しかし、意識の混濁しかけた視界が辛うじて捉えた光景は、輝かんばかりのソーの姿だった。その脈打つ、隆起した筋肉。その汗に濡れた皮膚。獅子の鬣のようなその黄金の髪が愛を交わす二人の動きに合わせて揺れ…

だが、何よりも印象的だったのは彼の瞳だった。普段は空のように青い瞳は瞳孔が開かれたために黒々としており、瞼も欲に重くなっている。そしてその情熱の全て、その献身と赤裸々な情欲の全てがまっすぐとロキに向けられており、まるで彼がこの世でもっとも大事な人物なのだと語り掛けてくるようだった。

それに加えて、ソーの立派なものを咥え込むために開かれた膣の焼けつくような甘い疼きに、ロキは過去最高速度で絶頂への坂を駆け上っていた。もう少しで辿りつく。もう少し、もう少し、あと少しで――

「ロキ、俺…」ソーが腰を律動させる合間に、息も絶え絶えに言った。「もうイキそうだ、もう――」

ああ、来て、来て、嬉しい、来て――

そしてソーが腰を引き始めた。嫌だ！なんで出て行くの、なんで？

その瞬間、ロキは頭に浮かんだ唯一の行動に出た――ソーの腰に両脚を巻きつけ、彼を膣の中に押しとどめたのだ。「出て行くなっ、そんなことしたらあんたのソレを切り落として、二度と使えなくしてやる！」

ソーは一瞬動きを止めた。欲に駆られたロキが必死に鳴いた。「ソー、お願い、お願い中に来て、お願いぃ！」

直後にはまたソーにキスをされて、また中への挿入が始まっていて、そう、そこ、そこをそんなふうに、来て、来て！

数世紀をかけて、ロキは二人が情を交わす時どちらもあまり静かなタチではないことを学んできたので、この秘密の逢引が始まった時、彼は自室を覆う静寂の呪文の強度を二倍にしていた。ソーと二人でその夜四度目の絶頂を迎え、ひどい嬌声を上げたこの時もまた、それは非常に役立ったのである。

XXX

次にロキが気づいた時には、ソーが彼の肩を揺すっていた。「ロキ？」

ロキの脳味噌は実は糖蜜でできていたのかもしれない。瞼を上げるだけの気力すら呼び集めることはできなかった。「んー？」

ソーが喉の奥で笑う音がする。いつもはその声を聞くだけで身体が疼くのだが、現状ロキの酷使された神経はセックスのことを考えることさえできないほど疲れ切っていた。「お前が生きているか確かめただけだ」ソーの声が彼の横の方でする。「お前が気絶するまで激しくイクところを見たのは初めてだ」

ああ、説明がついた。彼は気絶したのだ。セックスのせいでそんなことになったのは初めてのことだ。ソーはこの事を忘れさせないよう事あるごとに持ち出すだろうから、いつものロキであれば、ここで彼を罵っていただろう。だが、この時はあまりの幸福感にそんなことはどうでも良かった。

のんびりと含み笑いを漏らすと、彼は肩に置かれたソーの手の方に身体を丸めた。「大丈夫か？」ソーが尋ねる。どこか心配そうな声音だ。何をそんなに懸念する必要があるのだろう。「俺にするなって言ってたのは分かっているが――」

ロキはそのままソーの体にぴったりと寄り添い、未だ快楽に酔いしれた状態で笑っていた。「もちろん、だいじょうぶだよ」

ソーが溜め息をついて、その分厚い胸が上下するのを感じる。「それならばいい」彼は言ったが、納得いった様子ではない。「ただ、何かあれば絶対に俺に言えよ――」

しかし、ロキはすでに眠りに落ちていた。


	2. 何もかも酷いことに

「ノルンの神々に呪われてしまえ、このうつけめ！」

ロキは五杯目となるワインの入ったカップを寝室の壁に投げつけた。それは粉々に割れてそこら中にワインを振り巻いては床に転がる四つの仲間に加わった。

床に散乱したガラスとワインに向かって憤怒の炎を燃やしながら、彼は全身で震えている。この調子では額に立てた青筋が切れてしまってもおかしくはない。

朝目覚めてソーがいなかったことは分かる。今日はソーの数々の特別な日の中でもさらに特別で大事な日なのだから。今頃彼はどこぞで髪の一筋までもが完璧に整うように身繕いしてもらっており、彼の鎧もピカピカに磨き上げられているのだろう。

ロキも同じことをしているべきだったが、彼は召使の一人とて居室に上げようとはしなかった。彼らも別に悲しんではいないだろう。誰も二番目の王子の世話を言い渡されるのは喜ばないものだ。それに彼の最低値にまで急降下している機嫌のことを思えば、その誰も責めることはできなかった。

しかし、他にどんな態度を取れば良かったというのだろう。目覚めて最初に気づいたのが彼の膣から零れ出る、ソーの乾いた精の残滓だった場合、どう反応するべきなのだろうか。

彼の膣からだ。言い換えれば、昨夜、それは彼の膣内にあったということになる。

そして一体全体それはどうやってそこにあったのかと言えば、当然、ソーがそこで出したということになる。あれほどはっきりと中に出すなと言ったのに、だ！

ロキは作業台へのしのしと歩いて行った。彼はここで彼を侮辱した多くの者たち(ソー含む)に報復するため、多くの魔法薬を煎じたり、多くの呪具を作成したりしてきた。だが、これは違う。これは特別強力な仕返しが必要だ。

何週間も前に、彼は数人の霜の巨人に冬の小箱を盗む機会を与えると持ち掛けていた。宝物庫を守護するデストロイヤーのことを踏まえれば、彼らが成功する見込みはないが、だからこそ、ロキはあくまで『盗む機会』という言葉を使ったのだった。彼は巨人どもにうまく行きそうな気配があれば、最低でも今朝までには計画実行の合図を送ると告げていた。

ソーの特別な日を台無しにしてやりたい気持ちになるか、彼はそれを決めかねていたのだ。なにしろ、ここ最近、ソーは驚くほど行儀が良かった。放っておけば彼は酷い王になるが、ここ数週間のようにロキの助言に耳を傾けていれば、あるいは何とかなったかもしれないと思わせるだけの基礎的な素質はあったのだ。

なのに、彼は昨夜全てを台無しにした。どれだけ素晴らしい房術を披露し、ロキに最高のオーガズムを与えたからといって、それは変わらない。しかも、それよりもずっと恐ろしい何かを与えられたかもしれないのだ。

頭の中でこれは最悪の状況ではないと説く声を、ロキは無視することにした。避妊薬の材料は何世紀も前、母に赤ん坊がどうやってできるのかを説明された際に暗記していた。それは簡単なことで、あっという間に完成する。問題となる前に、その芽を摘んでおけばいいだけだ。

だが、重要なのはそこではなかった。重要なのは、ソーがいかに傲慢で自己中心的、自己顕示欲に染まった大馬鹿者であり、いかにその身を弁える必要があるか。ここに尽きる。王にまったく相応しくないその本性を浮き彫りにさせてやろう。避妊薬の方は、今夜、全てが繰り広げられた後にでも作れば充分間に合うことだ。

彼は魔法の鏡を手に取ると、必要な呪文をそれに向かって唱えた。これで霜の巨人どもに伝達が行く。ロキはただ、ソーが戴冠される前に彼らが行動を起こすことを祈るのだった。

XXX

霜の巨人は確かにソーが戴冠される前に行動を起こした。だが、続く三日間の中でロキの計画通りに進んだことと言えば、それだけだった。

ロキはすでに千年以上生きてきたというのに、その中でもたったの三日間で彼の人生がここまで狂うなど、まさに驚嘆すべきことだった。過去一世紀の中で起こった出来事よりも、ずっと濃い三日間であった。

彼はオーディンの息子ではなかった。

彼はフリッガの息子ではなかった。

彼はソーの弟ではなかった。

彼はヨトゥンヘイムの霜の巨人だった。彼の存在そのものが偽りの土台に築き上げられたものだったのだ。

そして、彼がそれを正そうと努力しても、アスガルド王家が抱える問題をラウフェイとその一族全てを根絶やしにすることで帳消しにしようとしても、まだ足りなかったのだ。

今、彼はビフレストの端っこでグングニルに掴まり、今にも落ちそうになっている。ソーの懇願する顔を見ずに、その向こう側にあるオーディンの厳しい眼差しに注目して、彼は全父に彼を再び迎え入れてくれるよう哀願した。子供っぽいかもしれなかったが、彼には他にどうすることもできなかった。「私にはできた！父上の為、私たち皆の為ならば！」

それから、ロキがこれまでずっと聞いてきた二つの言葉、それを聞く度に彼の精神を挫いてきた二つの言葉が紡がれた。オーディンが黄銅のガラクタのように投げかけてきたその言葉は、ロキの心を鋼鉄で切り裂いてきたものだった。

「違う、ロキ」

それだけだった。どれだけ努力したところで、彼にはそれ以上にはなれなかった。ただ、『違う』だけの存在。

ソーは彼の顔をよぎった決意を見たのだろう、必死になって懇願してきた。「ロキ、駄目だ！」

しかし、ロキにはもう帰る家がなかった。彼にはもう家族はいない。もう、何の希望も残されていないのだ。ソーだって、彼にこのまま生きていてほしいなどとは思うはずはない。思えないのだ。

だから、彼は手を放し、宇宙の深淵に飲み込まれ、彼と共に落下するソーの悲鳴を聞かないようにするのだった。

XXX

彼は無限に落ち続けていたように感じる。宇宙における死は、彼が計算していたよりも長くかかるのかもしれなかった。もしかすると、身の内を流れるヨトゥンの血によって、彼は凍りつかずに済んでいるのかもしれなかったが。

どちらでもいい。ただ、死ぬまで落ち続けるだけだ。他の選択肢はないのだから。

しかし、そうはならなかった。彼はもう何も感じられなくなるまで落下を続けるのだと思っていた。どこかに着地するとは思いもしなかった。

あまりの勢いで地面に激突したため、動くことすらできなかった。きっと、所々を骨折したに違いない。

それでも、やはりどうでも良かった。彼はこの場所で雨風に晒されて死ぬことだろう。いずれにせよ、彼はどうにかして死ぬだけ。

顎を強く掴まれたことで、彼は弾かれたように目を見開いていた。頭髪のない青い肌の女と目が合う。彼女は片目の周辺にサイバネティクスの部品が埋め込まれていた。

彼女はニヤリと笑う。「父さん？」彼女の声はどこか機械的な要素を含んでいた。「こいつ、まだ生きています」


	3. 状況はさらに酷いことに

こうして、『ルチーン』が始まった。

彼は小さな独房に投げ込まれ、そこで数分から数時間放っておかれる。中には何もなかったので――ベッドもシンクもトイレさえも――ロキは奥の角で用を足し、反対側の角で眠った。

彼はあまり多くの時間をその中で過ごすことはなかった。ほとんどの時間、彼は拷問を受けているのだった。

どういった拷問を受けるかは、実に様々だった。それは誰が拷問を仕掛けているのかに左右された。

カルという名の肥大した筋肉に覆われた大男は彼を殴るだけだった。彼の身体の骨という骨を砕き、その破片によって内臓の損傷もあった。だが、これが一番耐えやすいものだった。過去にも狩りや戦闘での負傷で似たような重傷を負ったことはあったし、数日もすれば元通りだった。

彼らがそれに気づいて以来、カルが彼の下を訪れることは少なくなった。

時折、男女のペアが彼を独房から引きずり出すことがあった。次に彼の素肌のどの部分を感電させようかと、二人は交互に決めては激しく痙攣するロキの苦悶を嗤った。これは苦痛には違いなかったが、ミョルニルによる一撃はこんなものより圧倒的に強かったので、ロキはこれも比較的静かに耐え抜いた。

最も酷かったのは『マウ』と呼ばれる男だった。ロキに分かるのは、彼は彫刻家が粘土を扱うように、痛みを巧みに扱う男だということだ。彼は拷問の達人だった。

彼はロキの指の爪を引き抜いた。ロキの両足から趾を切断した。ロキの胸からは皮膚を剥いだ。ロキの目には酸を流し込んだ。その度に、どれほど抑えようとしても、ロキは耐えられずに沈黙を破った。悲鳴を、絶叫を、断末魔を上げ続けた。

永遠に夜の続くこの地で、ある日ロキはマウのテレキネシスの能力によって宙に浮かび、水平に固定された。ガラスのような物で作られた針が徐々に彼の顔面に近づいてきている。それが無駄だと知りながらも、彼は体が震えるのを止められなかった。

マウは針のすぐ後に続いて、ゆっくりと彼に近づいた。「お前がなぜまだ生かされているか、分かるか？」彼はその甲高い、蛇のようにスルスルとした声で尋ねた。

ロキは答えなかった。悶絶するような苦痛の合間に、まさにそれを自問してきたロキだったが、考えたところで無意味だとも思っていた。

マウはロキの顔から一歩離れた所で立ち止まった。ロキの頬骨に狙いを定めた拷問道具さえなければ、彼の捕虜を見つめる眼差しはどこか優しげでさえあった。「我がご主人様はお前の外見と耐久性を見るに、明らかにアスガーディアンだと結論された。アスガルドに安置されている、とある宝物にまつわる情報を必要としておられる。お前はその情報を知っているかもしれない。だが、その前に――」

針が一本、ロキの左頬を貫き、彼は泣き声を抑えられなかった。

「――そもそもお前がオーディンの武器庫に関する情報を持つような立場にあったのかを判断する必要がある」

針はそのままゆっくりと彼の顔の奥へと押し込まれていく。これまでその努力がうまく行ったためしがないと分かっていながらも、来たる激痛に耐えるべく意思を固めようとするロキの様子を、マウは冷静に見つめるのだった。「さあ、若者よ、教えておくれ――」

さらに幾つかの針が彼の顔に刺しこみ、ロキは呻き声を漏らした。

「――お前の名は何という？」

ロキは目から零れ落ちる涙の感触と、針の刺さった場所から滴る血の感触を覚えていた。最初に刺さってきた針はまだ奥へと向かっている。そのまま行って彼の頭蓋骨を、その脳味噌までをも貫くのだろうか。

痛みは募る一方で、ロキはもはや我慢できなかった。「ロキだ！」

その一言で全ての針の動きが止まった。マウがニヤリと笑う。「ロキ、何だ？」

ロキは顔に感じる苦痛に呼吸を乱していた。針の動きは止まったが、引き抜かれる気配はない。全ての傷口に火がついたかのようだった。

「ラウフェイソン」彼は食いしばった歯の間から言った。「ロキ・ラウフェイソンだ」

「嘘だわ」

マウが振り返り、ロキもまた新参者に視線を向けた。そこにはこれまで見たことのない、緑色の肌をした女が立っていた。片手に薄らと黄金に輝く麻袋をぶら下げていた。

彼女はロキに対して目を眇めた。「ラウフェイはヨトゥンヘイムの王だった」彼女が告げる。「アスガルドの刺客によって三月周期前に殺された」

三月周期？ロキはここに三ヵ月もいたというのか？

マウはロキに向き直ると首を傾けた。「アスガーディアンよ、なぜ死んだヨトゥンの王の子と名乗る？」

再び針が奥へと進み始めると、ロキの瞳にまた涙が浮かべられた。「本当、本当だ！」彼は必死に言う。「私は霜の巨人だ、アスガルド人の外見をしているだけだ、信じてくれ！」

針の動きが再び静止する。ロキは安堵の息をついていた。

だが、マウの笑みはいやらしい目つきも相俟って、安心するにはまだ早いことを物語っていた。「見せてみろ」

ロキは絶望に目を閉じた。彼が本来の肌を見せたのはヨトゥンヘイムの兵士か遺物に直接触れていた時のみ。自分の力だけでその姿に変化したことはなかった。

しかし、マウは気軽な提案をしているのではない。だから、なんとかしなければならなかった。消滅寸前の魔力を掻き集め、ロキはそれを自分の皮膚に注ぎ込んだ。知らず、ずっと身に纏っていた変化の術を解こうとしたのだ。

直後には、顔中に刺さった針に触れている肌が熱くなった。実際、部屋そのものの温度が上がったように感じる。

目を開けると、マウは彼に勝利に満ちた眼差しを向けていた。ロキはうまく行ったのだと知る。彼が今どのような姿をしているのかは、考えないようにした。

「ほら見なさい」マウが緑色の肌をした女に言った。「彼は本当のことを話している。ラウフェイの子でなくとも、少なくとも霜の巨人ではある」

女は微笑んだ。だが、そこに浮かぶはずの温もりは目に届く前に掻き消えていた。「それでも。何か隠していることに変わりはないわ。理由もなくアスガルド人の姿をしていたわけではないはず」

彼女はマウに向き直った。「その理由を探ってちょうだい。お父様はこの事を知りたがるわ」

マウの笑みが大きくなった。「ああ、理由は必ず引き出して見せましょう。ご心配なく」

女は立ち去り、遠ざかる踵の音にロキの心は沈んでいくのだった。

XXX

その後、ロキが全てを明かすまで、三日しか時間を要さなかった。

彼はずっと昔から寒さに対して敏感ではなかった。その理由が、ヨトゥンとして、氷点下の気温の中で生活できるような身体の造りをしていたからだったとは、思いもしなかった。

また、その逆も然りだとも。ヨトゥンであるため、熱に弱いのだはこれまで思いもしなかったのだ。

今はそれを事実として知っている。彼が霜の巨人だと知るなり、マウは新たな拷問を幾つか編み出していた。

彼の皮膚に熱された刃を押しつける。焼き鏝を押しつけられ、焼印をつけられる。また、彼の檻の気温を不快に感じるほど高め、眠る間に徐々に煮られていった。

彼の意思が折れたのは、焼け焦げるほどに熱された鉄板の真上に浮かべられ、背中に溶解した鉄が滴り落ちていた時だった。

「お前の名は何という？」悲鳴を上げるロキを見つめ、マウは低く歌うような声で尋ねた。「アスガルドで名乗っていた名は何だ？」

「オーディンソン！」ロキは絶叫した。「ロキ・オーディンソン！」


	4. 全てを失う

アスガルドから落ちた時の衣服を再び纏ったロキは、宙に浮いた玉座の足下に広がる岩の上に投げ出された。「照覧あれ！」マウが声を張り上げる。「お前は今、主の威光を前にしている！虜囚であったお前は、サノス様にお仕えする栄誉を与えられるまでになったのだ！」

玉座に座る巨大な存在を視界の隅に捉えたロキは身震いした。その生き物は最低でも八フィート(約244センチ)はありそうで、紫色の肌と対比的な黄金の鎧を纏っている。

「なんと」サノスという名の存在が重く轟いた。「我が賓客はオーディンの息子であったか」

賓客だと？これをそんなふうに呼ぶのか？

ロキは反論の言葉を飲み込んだ。これまで以上の痛みは味わいたくなかったし、反射的に頭に浮かんだ言葉を声にしていれば、確実にそれを与えられていたことだろう。それで頭を下げ、沈黙した。その体勢でいるのは腹部が勢いよく掻き回されているような感覚があっては、非常に難しかった。

サノスは身を乗り出した。「では、お前は私が探している遺物について知っているはずだな。オーディンの宝物の中でも最も価値のあるものだ。千年以上前に行方知れずとなったがな」

ロキの腹痛が悪化した。サノスの言葉に返事をするどころか、思考を纏めるのにも苦労した。

霞がかったロキの意識に、突如閃いた黄金の光が射し込んだ。その光の源を見上げる。サノスが掲げた小さな黄色い宝玉は、この不毛の地の中でまばゆいばかりの光を発していた。

「これは六つある内一つだ」彼は笑みを浮かべて言った。「これは我が娘が見つけたものだ。これの姉妹のうち一つがキューブの中に閉じ込められ、この世のどこにでも通じるポータルを召喚することができる。何の話をしているか、お前に分かるか？」

ロキが答えようと口を開きかけた時、腹部に激痛が走った。痛みを訴える泣き声はほとんど呑み込むことができたものの、喉の奥から少しだけ情けないその音が漏れてしまった。

サノスは口角を下げた。「見せた方が早いかもしれんな」

黄色い宝玉が眩く輝き、ロキは見た。

もっとも、物理的に見たわけではない。彼自身、記憶を覗く魔術を多く使ってきた経験があったために、目の前の光景が直接脳内に送り込まれていることはすぐに分かった。ただ、彼の魔術などよりも、圧倒的に強力なものだった。このように使うことができるとは、あの宝玉に秘められた魔力はとんでもないものに違いなかった。

彼が見たものはサノスが説明したとおりのものだった。黄色い宝玉と同様に、だが青い光を放つ宝玉は立方体の形をした物体の中に封じ込められている。活性化された時、キューブは数フィート離れた一点に青い光を集中させ、宇宙の反対側へ通じるポータルを開いた。

テッセラクトだ。ビフレストが建設される遥か昔、アスガルドにて使用されてきたという話は聞いたことがあった。そのあまりに強力な魔性の力に、多くの世界を制圧しようと野望を抱く暴君から守るため、オーディンがそれを地球に隠したことも。

サノスもそのような暴君なのだろうか。

だが、ロキはあまり長くその光景に集中することができなかった。激痛のせいで呆然とした精神状態では、サノスが彼に見せようとしている光景を捉えることすらできない。オーディンとアスガルドのことが脳裏に浮かんだとたん、その錯乱した思考は故郷の記憶に流れていった。

子供の頃、様々な物語をオーディンの膝の上で読んだこと。思春期に入った頃にはフリッガから魔術を教わりはじめた。大人になってからは友人らと格闘の腕を競い合った。どの年齢においても、ソーとは秘密を分かち合い、宮殿の中で追いかけっこをして、馬鹿なことをすれば彼を叱り、夜には彼を褥に誘った。

彼らがそもそもロキの家族ではなかったことを思えば、それはすべて偽りだったのだろうか？彼はこの幸せを失ったのか、それとも始めからそんなものはなかったのか。

彼の視界から記憶が一気に遠ざかった。サノスは玉座の上から彼にいやらしい視線を投げかけている。

「そうか」彼は言った。「テッセラクトは地球にあるのか」

ロキは視界が霞む中、何度も瞬きをした。腹部が痛くて仕方ない。

サノスの表情がどこか和らいだ。「お前はあまりに多くのものを失ったようだ、オーディンソン。それも、非常に短期間のうちに」

彼は玉座から立ち上がった。ロキはガクガクと震えた。

しかし、ロキの顎を傾けて彼に顔を向けたサノスの手は優しかった。「新たに故郷と呼ぶ場所を手に入れたいならば、お前に力添えをしてやれるぞ。お前を愛する新世界を手に入れることもできる。代わりに、私が探し求めている物を手に入れることを手伝ってくれるならば」

故郷？新世界？愛？

ロキは何かを言うために口を開こうとした。何を言おうとしていたのかも定かでない。そうする前に新たな激痛の波が彼を襲い、これまでのものより酷い痙攣痛は彼の声を奪ったのだ。口を開いたところで、出てきたのは鋭い音を立てて息を呑む声だけだった。

サノスは微笑んだ。「しばし、考える時間をやろう」

ロキの前から離れると、彼は玉座に戻った。マウの超能力がロキをその場から引き離す。

「よく考えることだ」そう言ったサノスの顔にはロキが同意しなければどんな酷いことが起こるか、脅すような笑みが浮かべられていた。

XXX

再び独房に放り込まれた後、ロキは痛みに悶絶する声を抑えようともしなくなった。まるでそうすることで痛みが和らぐかのように下腹部を掴んだが、何の助けにもならなかった。

痛みは悪化するばかり。ロキは壁に寄り掛かっていたのだが、ほどなくそれすらできなくなり、激しい呼吸を繰り返しながら床に四つん這いになった。

このような痛みは拷問者の手によっても与えらてきたが、こうして腹部に集中してはいなかった。あの男女の二人組が感電杖を彼の腹部に直接押し当てていた時でさえ、それが皮膚から離れたとたんにその痛みは弱まったものだ。

似たような痛みを感じた時が過去にもあったが、あれはロキが五百歳の頃だった。彼の初潮が来たときである。最初の数年間、彼の月経周期はあまりに不規則で、数週間おきにはベッドで安静にし、苦悶したり文句を言ったりすることしかできなかった期間がある。

ただ、これはそんなものよりもずっと酷い激痛だ。しかも、徐々に悪化している。

それどころか、少しずつ下方に、骨盤の方へと向かっていた。膀胱だろうか。それとも腸？子宮か？

突如刺しこむような激痛に見舞われ、彼は悲鳴を上げた。何かが股の間から流れてきている。では、痛みの原因は子宮にあるようだ。

この地に来てから彼は一度も生理が来ていなかった。おそらく拷問のせいだけでなく、規則的な食事や睡眠が取れていないことにも起因しているだろう。まるで三ヵ月分の月経が一気に来たかのように、大量の血が流れ出ているようだった。

ほどなく、彼は檻の扉の役割を果たしている透明な障壁に背を向けて横になった。なんとか我慢するほかない。これまで様々な拷問に耐え抜いてきたではないか。これだって耐えることができるはずだ。

激痛に身悶えながらどれだけの間そうして横たわっていたのか定かではなかった。経血や子宮内壁と思われる組織が彼の内腿をどんどん流れ落ちていく。子宮と膣が中身を出すために凝縮を繰り返し、その度に筆舌にし難い苦痛が迸った。

やがて、あまりに大量の血が衣服に滲み込んだため、べったりと皮膚にくっついてしまった。なんとか膝立ちになると、彼は少しでも不快さを減らすためにズボンと下着を途中まで下ろすことにした。

そうしたとたん、新たな激痛の波が彼を引き裂かんとした。抑えきれない悲鳴が口をついた。下腹部の中心を片手で押さえる。

これまでの痛みよりも強い。さらに血が流れて床に広がるのを見つめることしかできなかった。だが、それ以上に、彼の中に何らかの物体が詰まっており、徐々に膣から外へと押し出されようとしていた。かつてこれほど大きな血栓が出てきたことはなかった。

ようやくそれが床に落ちた時、ロキはその正体を見た。しかし、彼の脳はそれを認識できなかった。

違う。

違う、そんなはずはない。

違う、違う、違う、違う、違う…

ロキはその一言を繰り返し声に出していたことに気がつかなかった。再び横向きに倒れ込む。その顔を涙がとめどなく零れ落ちていった。

三ヵ月、ここにいた。三ヵ月、生理が来なかった。三ヵ月、ろくな食べ物を与えられずにいたにもかかわらず、体重が減った様子はなかった。つまり、現実には体重が増えていたということだ。

三ヵ月前、ソーがロキの子宮に種を植えつけた。そして今、ロキはそれを失ったのだ。今度こそ、本当に全てを失ってしまった。もう、彼にはソーのほんの一部分でさえ残されていない。この、彼の体内に残されていたことも知らずにいた、ほんのひと欠片でさえ。

それはとても小さく、二インチ(約五センチ)にも満たなかった。涙で滲んだ視界では、よく見ることもできない。あまりに激しくしゃくり上げて泣いているため、呼吸自体が困難だった。

どうしてだか、それに触れたくなった。そうするなり、後悔した。それはあまりに小さく、血に濡れていた。それでも、それを覆うように手を置いた。あたかも、そうすることで彼の子宮の中にいた時よりも上手に守り、栄養を与えられるかのように。

生理痛――それが本当は何だったのか、とてもではないが言葉にはできなかった――は止まる気配がない。さらに股の間からは血が流れ続けている。ロキは悲鳴を上げ、泣き喚き、苦悶の絶叫を上げ続けた。失ったものを守るように置いた手は、その場を動くことはなかった。

背後で息を呑む声がして、彼は硬直した。誰かに見られていたとは思わなかった。

恐る恐る、彼は首を回して背後を見やる。そこに立っていたのは、サノスを父と呼ぶ緑色の肌をした女だった。彼女は彼を、その周りに溜まった血を、その手が覆い隠そうとしていたものを見ていた。

「お願い」ロキは囁くほどの声で言った。何を願っているのかも分からない。それが何であろうと、それを与えられることがないことは分かっていたが。ここでは、彼が望むものは何も与えられない。願うものは何も。

女の唇がきつく引き結ばれた。数秒間、微動だにせずに佇んでいた。

彼女が動いた時、それは身に着けていた革製の上着を脱ぎ、彼に差し出すためだった。彼女の腕は障壁をものともせずに通り抜けることができた。

はじめ、彼は驚愕のあまり反応ができなかった。彼女は手に持ったジャケットを揺らした。「取って」

彼は、何とかして動くだけの意思を振り絞った。震える手でそれを掴む。そのために動かした手は、先程まで覆い隠していたものから離れ…

その物体を見たとたん、彼女は目を見張っていた。そこに愉悦の色が浮かばないのが不思議だった。拷問を受けるロキが苦痛に悶えていた時はそんなことはなかったのに。

それから、彼女は背筋を正した。まるで表に出掛けた精神を体の中に押し戻そうとするかのように。「身体を清めておきなさい」やがて、彼女が言った。「しばらくしたら、お父様に呼び出されるだろうから」そして、彼女は立ち去った。

ロキは直ちにはその言葉に従わなかった。体の横にジャケットを落とすと、可能な限り小さく丸まり、泣いたのだった。


	5. 異様な手段

彼が再びサノスの前に引っ立てられ、膝をついた時、まだ涙がその頬を伝い落ちていた。泣き声を何とか抑えこもうとしたが、その幾らかは成すすべなく喉を震わせた。

サノスはただ沈黙の中に座っていた。マウはロキの背後に立ち、緑色の肌をした女とあの頭髪のない青い肌の女が父親の左側に立っていた。

青い方は悲嘆に明け暮れるロキを不思議そうに首を傾けて見つめている。緑の方は視線を足元に落としていた。

ついに、サノスが口を開いた。「何があったのか、ガモーラに伝えられた」

ロキは顔を上げ、涙に滲んだサノスのぼんやりとした姿を見つめた。瞬きをし、視界が少しはっきりとした。

サノスは彼に厳粛な眼差しを向けていた。虜囚の苦しみに対する喜悦のようなものはそこにはない。少なくとも、ロキに見えるものは。

「お前の兄の子だったと推測するが」

ロキは再び泣き声を漏らし、それが彼にできる唯一の肯定の印だった。青い肌の女が機械の眉を撥ね上げる。緑の肌の女――ガモーラ、それが彼女の名なのか？――は彼をチラリと見やったが、そこにはロキが憐憫と形容したくなるような感情が見え隠れしていた。だが、それを確信する前に彼女の視線は再び落とされた。

サノスが玉座から立ち上がった。「子を失くすという気持ちはよくわかる。これまで、多くの我が子らが死んでいった。彼らに与えた試練を乗り越えることができなかったのだ」

ガモーラは歯を食いしばっていた。

それにサノスは気づいていたようで、彼女に愛しげな笑みを向けていた。「我が最愛の娘が試練を乗り越え、生き抜いたことは実に幸いだった。この子に何かがあれば…」彼女の頬にそっと触れる。「…私は自分を許すことができないだろう」

ガモーラも笑みを湛えて父親を見上げた。ロキには、しかし、そこに父親と同じ愛情は映し出されていないように見える。

サノスは腕を下ろすと、ロキに向き直った。ロキは身動ぎさえしなかった。すでに人生最大の苦悶を味わっているのだ。これ以上どんな苦痛を与えられるというのだろう？

「お前が私の手にテッセラクトを送り届けるというのならば」サノスが言った。「お前はこの悲劇を乗り越えなければならない。そのような感傷に惑わされ、判断力を鈍らせてはならないのだ」

ロキは涙を流しながら、なんとか言葉にした。「あれは…あれはわ、私に、の、残された、最後の…兄上の――」

「本当の兄ではなかった」サノスが言う。「我々の下に来る前に、お前はそのことを知ったのではなかったか？」

ロキはまたも泣き声を絞り出した。

「お前は奴のことを忘れねばならん、ロキ。そのような記憶に縋り続けても、さらに苦しみを味わうだけだ。そして、苦しみは為すべきことから意識を遠ざけかねない」

ロキは震える息を吸いこんだ。気がつけば、頷いていた。自分の意思でサノスに手を貸すか、それともそれを物理的に強制されるか、どちらにしても長い目で見れば、これまで起きたことの全てを忘れてしまったほうがいいだろう。そうしなければ、彼はきっと気が狂ってしまう。これほどの苦痛の中にいつまでも身を置いていては、頭がおかしくなるだけだ。

だが、人生最愛の人を忘れるためにはどうすれば良いのか。ロキにはその答えがなかった。

サノスも同じことを考えていたのだろう。彼は微笑みを浮かべていた。「忘れるために必要な助力はできる。やがて、ソー・オーディンソンはお前にとってただの名前となる。それ以上の意味を持つことはなくなるだろう」

その笑みがマウに向けられた。「こやつをアウトライダーたちの下へ。充分な持て成しをするよう、言いつけておけ」

ガモーラが驚いた眼差しを父親に向けた。その青い肌の妹の目が驚愕に見開かれる。

「もちろんですとも、崇高なるお方よ」マウが言った。彼のその能力によってロキが引きずられ始めると、彼は体の芯から不安な気持ちになっていった。

マウの声は非常に愉悦に満ちていたのだ。ロキにとって、それが意味するところはひとつしかない。

さらなる苦痛だ。

XXX

アウトライダーとは、凶悪な異形の獣の姿をした生き物だということが分かった。マウはそれらの獣が肉体的に優れた存在になるよう育種されたものだと話していた。一目見れば、それが戦場における兵力としての話だとわかった。

しかし、次の数ヶ月の間に、ロキはそれが性行為に於いてもそうなのだと知った。彼らは死の執行人であると同時に、快楽を与える淫獣でもあるのだった。

少なくとも、マウによるとそうだった。現実には、彼らはロキに更なる苦痛しか与えることはなかった。

彼はこの獣たちの下に放り出され、何ヶ月もの間まぐわうこととなった。口内に注がれた彼らの汚らわしい精だけが糧となった。とめどなく行われる輪姦に疲れ果てて意識を失った時だけ、ロキは眠ることができた。

獣は彼の口と尻を貫いたが、もっとも集中したのはその膣だった。彼の陰茎どころか、彼に少しでも快楽を与えること自体に興味はないようだった。ただ、彼に苦痛を与えるのみ。

その精は酸味が強く、どこかすっぱい味がした。飲まされる時、それはロキの歯と喉を焼いた。獣が互いに場所を交代する間に視界に飛び込んできた自分の内股を流れ落ちるものを見たが、黒いのか赤いのか判然としなかった。もっとも、赤いのは彼自身の血液かもしれなかったが。まるで黒い胆汁を胎内に注ぎ込まれているかのようだった。

その間中、膣から流れる血は止まらなかった。そして、そこに何かが挟まっていない時は、中から何かの破片が零れ落ちていた。

それが彼の子宮の破片だということに気づいたのは、この行為が始まって一ヶ月が経ってからの事だった。

しかも、その破片は黒ずみ、煙を上げていた。自分の生きた臓器の一部というよりは、丸焼きにされた豚の焼け焦げた亡骸のように見えた。

痙攣するような痛みも止まることはなかった。まるで、月経の状態から抜け出せなくなったかのように。ただ、これは生理的なものではなく、強制的に流されているものだった。

この行為が始まったばかりの時、ロキは孕んでしまうことを恐れていた。獣の醜い子を産まされることを恐れた。しかし、ほどなくして彼はその逆のことが起きているのだと理解していた。獣たちは彼の子宮を内側から殺しているのだ。子宮をボロボロに焼き尽くし、中から獣が自身を抜く度にその破片が零れ落ちていく。そうすることで、彼が二度と誰の子も宿すことが不可能になるよう、保障しているのだ。

何ヶ月も経てば、ロキは悲鳴を上げることをやめていた。その精神は破壊されており、そのおかげで激痛もあまり感じずに済んでいる。彼に残された意思に浮かぶ考えはただひとつ、次にサノスに会った時に告げる言葉だけだった。

当然、契約は受け入れる。彼を讃える世界を約束されたのではなかったか？その代わりにテッセラクトを差し出すのは公平な対価に思えた。

しかし、それを実行するには軍が必要だった。ちょうど今、喉に不快なモノを突っ込んでいる獣や、二匹一度に膣に突っ込んできている獣たちはどうだろう？凶悪さで言えば何者にも引けは取らないだろう。地球など、きっと為すすべもない。

口内にいた獣が辛酸な精を放つと同時にロキは決意を固めていた。できるだけそれを飲み込む。喉が焼けつくような感覚が治まると、膣の中に打ちつけていた獣が二匹とも果てていた。その精液が彼の胎内を溶かしていく鈍痛に意識を向けないようにする。

「契約を呑む！」掠れた声で叫び、マウかガモーラがその声を耳にできる程度に近い所にいることを願った。

一斉に、獣たちは彼から離れて行き、ロキは床に落ちた。唐突な動きに胃がひっくり返り、彼は咳き込んでいた。

それが治まった後、魔力に意識を向ける。かなり集中しなければならなかったが、なんとかそれを呼び出すことに成功する。これまで身に纏ったこともないほど王者の風格が窺える衣類を召喚した。これだけ苦労した後なのだから、少しくらいの尊厳は取り戻してもいいのではないだろうか。

その鎧が彼の身体に纏わりつき、それぞれの位置に納まる頃にマウが姿を現した。彼はロキに向かってニタリと笑みを向けていた。「今、何と言ったか？」

ロキは震える膝を叱りつけて立ち上がった。子宮のひと欠片が膣の方へ落ちるのを感じたが、それを無視する。

背筋を正し、スラリとした長身を見せた。「契約を呑むと言った」

マウの笑みが深まった。指をくいっと曲げて、ロキについて来るよう示した。テレキネシスの能力を使って彼を引きずるような真似はしなかった。良い兆候だ。

歩きはじめると、その振動で親指の爪ほどの大きさの子宮の欠片が膣内から零れ落ち、ズボンの中を転がって床に落ちる間も、ロキは正しい選択をしたのだと理解していた。

XXX

ロキが使用するためサノスが作らせた優雅なセプターの中に収められたマインドストーンを渡された。つまり、数ある拷問の手段の中でも、この数ヶ月行われていたものがロキを取り込むことに成功すると確信していたということだ。

このセプターさえあれば、ロキは遥か遠く離れた場所にも自分の意識を送り込むことができる。これまで使ってきた幻影に頼るよりも、よほど遠くまで。そうやって彼はテッセラクトの在処を探り出し、同時に彼の侵攻を阻む可能性のある障害も探った。

生物学的に強化され、アスガーディアンほどの身体能力を得た兵士がいた。ロキは彼の存在を記憶に留めておいた。

その実験を複製しようとして失敗し、恐ろしい副作用を引き起こした男がいた。彼はアドレナリン値が急上昇する度に緑色の巨人へと変貌を遂げるようだ。刺激しては厄介な障害になりそうだったが、ロキがうまくやれば利用できるかもしれない。

テクノロジーで強化した鎧を纏う、世界平和を私営化したと嘯く男がいた。彼と遭遇したところで、大した問題にはならないだろう。

特に興味深いことに、様々な専門の知識や技能を持った人間が多く集う大きな組織があった。他の人間と戦ったり操ったりする場所のようだが、地球という惑星そのものを守る軍に最も近い存在ではないだろうか。さらに、テッセラクトの在処を割り出したのも、彼らのようだった。

ロキは、その能力を研究していた科学者の一人を利用することにした。セルヴィグ博士は、本人が知ることなくロキの目となり耳となった。いざロキが地球に降り立った時、この男は非常に役立つことだろう。

サノスは彼にアウトライダーを渡す気はないようだった。しかし、代わりにサノスはロキを『ジ・アザー』とだけ自己紹介をした、顔を覆い隠した奇怪な生き物に引き合わせた。彼は血に飢えたチタウリという種族を率いる存在だった。彼らの力添えがあれば、ロキが地球を手に入れるのは容易いことだ。

そして、物理的に地球に移動する方法だったが、サノスは彼にマインドストーンの力を使ってテッセラクトに呼びかけるように指示した。宝玉は姉妹であり、互いの存在を感じ取ることができるため、それなりに正確に互いの位置を特定することができるのだという。

ロキが魔術を使って鎧をもう少し軽装(とはいえ、王者の風格は損なわれていない)に変えていると、サノスが彼の顔を覗き込んできた。「準備はできているのか、アスガーディアンよ？」

ロキは一度深呼吸をした。もう何ヶ月も前になるというのに、熱を利用した拷問の名残である発汗がまだ続いていた。生殖機能に襲い掛かった幾つもの外傷に、彼の身体は未だ小刻みに震えている。さらに言えば、子宮の残骸からはまだ小さな、焼け焦げた破片が流れ出ていた。きっと、今の彼は相当疲弊し、ぼろぼろになっているように見えることだろう。

「ええ、もちろん」彼は笑みを作って言った。「二日以内に、テッセラクトはあなたのものとなるでしょう」

サノスはニヤリと笑んだ。「そして、地球はお前の物となるだろう」

彼はロキが失敗したらどうなるのか、という脅迫の言葉をわざわざ声には出さなかった。ロキは身震いしそうになるのを抑えた。

マインドストーンを使って呼びかけると、テッセラクトは応えた。


	6. 次の五年間

歩きながら彼は何度も躓いてしまったが、作戦の初手はそれなりにうまくいったのではないだろうか。今のところ、彼が遭遇した人間どもは誰一人として彼に立ち向かうことはできずにいた。特に、セプターを手にした今は。

偵察中に発見した強化された人間たちについては、対抗させるのが一番手っ取り早い対処法だと結論した。そうさせるだけのエゴが彼らにはあった。だから、ロキはわざと捕まって、彼らの浮遊基地に連行された。

しかし、そこに辿りつく前に、彼の作戦は最初の思わぬ障害物に躓いてしまった。

その時、彼は人間どもの小さな飛行機械に拘束され、二人の人間がすでに口論していたところだった。しめしめと思っていたのだが、夜空を飛翔中に周囲で雷鳴が響きだしたのだ。

それは飛行機械を震わせた。しかし、雷光が閃き続けているうちに、ロキはこれが単純にミッドガルドの嵐ではないかもしれないとの疑念が湧きおこってきた。

まさか…

新たに夜空が雷光に照らされると、彼は周囲をそわそわと見回し始めた。強化された兵士が彼を見やる。「どうした。雷が怖いのか？」

「後に続くものが苦手でね」ロキは答えた。

そして予想通り、証拠と言わんばかりのドシン、と何かが飛行機の屋根に落下してきた音が鳴り響いた。ロキは心が重くなってきた。

鎧の男がジェット機の搬入口を開いてこの新たな脅威に真っ向から立ち向かおうとした。だが、それが無意味であることはロキには分かっていた。

そしてそこ、ジェット機の船尾には、ロキが二度と見たくなかった人物が現れたのだった。

ソー。

XXX

ソーは優しくはなかった。ロキはむしろ、そのほうが良かった。ソーが愛の言葉を囁き、その甘言で以てロキを再び彼の下に引き戻そうとしなかったのは幸いだった。そのような愛など、この世には存在していないのだから。二人は兄弟ではなかったのだから。

ソーに彼の死を悼んだか、嘲るように尋ねた時、ロキはその気持ちを吐露したつもりだった。ソーは悲しんだと言った。皆悲しんだのだと。ふん。信じられない話だ。

しかも、ソーは「俺たちの父上が」などと抜かし、これにはロキも耐えられなかった。「お前の父親だ」とロキは噛みつくように言った。ソーは愕然としていたが、ロキはその隙を突いて相手を振り払った。

だが、ソーに語り掛ける間も、ロキは彼が今だに互いを兄弟なのだと必死に思い込もうとしているのが解せなかった。というよりも、互いの間にまだ何かが残っているのだと考えているのが理解できない。彼がそれに訴えかけようとする度に、ロキはその言葉を遮った。それらの言葉を嫌悪感以外の感情で受け止めようとすれば、すでに押し殺したはずの切ない慕情の苦しみが彼の心を呑み込んでしまいそうだった。

『さらに苦しみを味わうだけだ。そして、苦しみは為すべきことから意識を遠ざけかねない』

だから、彼は為さねばならないことを為した。ソーの愛する世界を征服したのだと嘯いた。『オーディンソン』の名を嘲り、二人の間に横たわる溝の深さを強調した。それは期待通りにソーを怒らせ、彼は権力を得ようとするその意思を諦めろとロキに詰め寄った。

だが、次に彼は予期しなかったことを、ロキが拷問を受けてきた間中ずっと夢見てきたことをしたのだった。ソーはロキの項に手を添えると、優しく懇願してきたのだ。「帰って来い」

帰る。かつての家へ。

もはやアスガルドに居場所はないと言うのに、何ヶ月もの間ロキが切望してきたことだ。そこでは、兄が彼とふざけ合い、笑い合い、穏やかに囁きかけてくる。そこでは、兄がロキに心地よさと、快楽と、喜びを運んでくれるのだ。

仮面が落ちてしまっていたことに、ロキは遅ればせながら気づいた。急いで取り繕うと、テッセラクトへと話題を戻すのだった。「持ってない」

それだけで良かった。ソーは彼を手放し、ミョルニルに手を伸ばしていた。計画続行だ。

XXX

最終的に、彼は失敗した。

モータルどもはバラバラになっていたのだが、一致団結すれば今まで以上の脅威となった。そこにソーが加われば、チタウリ軍など容易く打ち勝ち、テッセラクトのポータルを閉じ、ロキを床に叩きつけることができたのだ。

つまり、ロキはテッセラクトを失っただけでなく、マインドストーンまでも失ったのだ。これでサノスはインフィニティストーンを二つも失ったことになる。

彼に再び捕らわれた時にどんな目に遭わされるか分かっていたロキは、彼に残された最良の選択は損切りをしてソーに降伏することだと考えた。

彼はテッセラクトと共にアスガルドに連行され、それぞれの保管所に閉じ込められた。二つの盗品は安全に貯蔵されたということだ。

この時の彼がもっとも恐れたのは、サノスの手によって齎された苦痛に思考を巡らせるだけの自由時間を与えられてしまうことだった。しかし、その頃の痛みの大半がすでに彼の中で死んでいたことを知った。溶解した金属が背中に滴り落ちた時のことを思って身を捩ったところで何だというのか。何度も血や破壊された子宮の一部が股から零れ落ちるところを想像したり、あれがどれだけ小さな存在だったかを思い出して悲鳴をあげそうになるのを抑えたり――

いや、大丈夫。ほとんどずっと、そんなことを思い浮かべることなどしなかったのだから。

しかし、ダークエルフが現れ、立ち去った後は、当然のことながらフリッガの死に対する悲嘆に明け暮れたものだった。それでもなお、彼の利己的な心は保身を図ることで忙しかった。

マレキスとその手下どもがアスガルドの防備をものともせずに侵攻し、オーディンの最愛なる后を容易く殺したというのならば、同じことをサノスとその手下がオーディンの虜囚に対して行うことはどれだけ簡単なことなのだろう。しかも、彼はオーディンにもっとも愛されない存在、その生得権は死ぬことだけだったとされる存在なのだ。

彼がロキである限り、アスガルドでさえ彼の安全を保障することはできないのだ。

だから、ソーが彼の助力を求めて現れた時、ロキは自身の計画を立てはじめていた。ロキとしての安全を確保できないのならば、他の人物としての安全を確保するしかあるまい。

XXX

死体の振りをした彼を抱きしめるソーの悲嘆の度合いは、ロキの想像以上だった。あのみすぼらしいモータルの女が彼をロキから引き離す必要があったほどだ。

オーディンを魔法にかけ、ミッドガルドの老人介護施設に送り込むことの容易さも、ロキの想像以上だった。しかし、全父の精神を除き込み、そこにあった妻と息子への壮絶な悲しみを見た時、なぜ簡単なことだったのかは理解できた。

ロキはオーディンが妻だけでなく、息子の死を悼んでいたことを考えないようにした。ロキが本当に死んだわけではないと分かっていながらも、オーディンは救えるはずだった子供を失った悲しみに明け暮れていたのだ。ロキの本当の親についての真実を、何世紀も前に、もっと優しい方法で明かすべきだったと後悔していた。

まあ、ロキだってかつては兄と結婚できる世界に生きたかったと願ったこともあったが、それだって叶わなかったのだ。心からの願望というものはいつだって、今更どうにもならないという時に切実なものとなるのだろう。

だが、オーディンに扮することによって、一人きりになって思索に耽る時間が多すぎることに気づいた。その憤慨を叫ぶこともできない。オーディンの口から出るような言葉ではないためだ。

だから、彼は華やかに飾り立てられた王の寝室に引きこもって叫んだ。叫び、泣き、罵り、考えた。

その声を聞いた者は皆、オーディンがフリッガの死を悲しんでいるのだと考えた。そしてそれは、ある意味ロキにとっても真実ではあった。

もっとも、彼は母の死を悼んでいるだけではなかった。彼は自分が母になる機会を奪われたことをも悼んでいた。

そもそも、そんなものは欲しかったのか？

彼の思考は、その概念から生まれた危険な空想の世界に流れていった。オーディンは彼が苦しかった時に手を差し伸べることができたはずだ。ビフレストでのあの夜、彼を冷たく突き放すのではなく、崖っぷちから優しく呼び戻すことだってできたはずだ。そうであったなら、現実よりもずっと穏やかな状況でロキの妊娠が発覚していたことだろう。ソーは大喜びしていただろうし、ロキがその子を育てることができるよう、両親を説得もしてくれだろう。

彼らが血の繋がった兄弟ではなく、しかしどちらも王族であるということで、婚姻を結ぶことも許されたかもしれない。あの子をソーの正統な後継者とすることができたかもしれない。しかし、もしロキがその子を私生児として育て、周囲にソーはただの伯父だと思い込ませなければいけなかったとしても、それでも良かった。

それでも、彼らは家族になれた。あの子には生きる機会が与えられ、愛される機会が与えられたのだから。一人で生存できるようになる何ヶ月も前に、両親のどちらもがその存在を知ることすらできる前に、冷たい石の床に落とされるのではなく。

その姿を思い出しては、ロキは涙を流した。あの子が彼の身体から出て行った時の感覚を思い出しては嘆いた。

その記憶はあまりに辛く、もしもの世界を空想するのはさらに苦しかった。それでも、ロキはそれを止めることができない。

それからの四年間で、圧倒的な痛みは薄れ、壮絶な悲しみも彼から徐々に出て行った。だが、忘れることはなかった。この先一生ないだろう。彼の唯一人の子供の記憶は彼が死ぬその日まで、ずっと付きまとうことになるだろう。

XXX

やがて彼の策略がソーにばれたのは、当然のことだったかもしれない。そして、それが発覚するなり、ソーはオーディンを探すために彼を引きずっていった。

しかも、ロキはそれがあまり嫌ではなかったのだ。もう二度とそう感じることはないと思っていたのに、彼は心の何処かでソーの気配を恋しく思っていたようだ。

ソーは彼が(またも)死んだように思えたこと、(またも)謀略でもって玉座に就いたこと、そして(またも)その策略にミッドガルドを巻き込んだことに怒り、まだ血の繋がった兄弟だと思っていた頃のようにロキを穏やかに叱っていた。モータルの世界に溶け込めるよう選んだ衣服を魔女のようだとからかわれたことも、胸が痛むほど懐かしい。

あるいは、いつの日か、二人は再び兄弟のようなものに戻れるのかもしれない。しかし、恋人になることはないだろう。ロキには決してその心構えはできない。彼の心はあまりズタズタに引き裂かれているのだから。

しかし、彼らがオーディンを見つけた時(己を魔術師だと抜かす傲岸不遜なモータルの助けになど感謝する必要はあるまい)、オーディンはちょうど良いとばかりに息子たちの目の前で死ぬことにしたようだ。

そして、これまたオーディンらしく、最後の最後にもう一つ家族の秘密を明かしたのだった。なんと、他の世界を征服しようと企んだ結果追放された子がもう一人いたというのだ。

オーディンが他世界を占領するために決然とした努力をすることが尊いのだと思わせるように子らを育てた張本人であることはどうでもいいらしい。彼の育児法の結果に対処することなく、彼はその余波の処理を子供たちに任せて逝ってしまった。

だから、ヘラの攻撃によって宇宙の彼方に放り出されたロキが全くの異世界である惑星に漂着した時、現状彼が取れる最善の選択はアスガルドから遠く離れたこの地で新たな人生を築くことだと結論したのだった。


	7. ラグナロク

惑星の支配者が主催するパーティーに潜り込むことはそれほど難しいことではなかった。彼はその男が――『ザ・グランドマスター』などという派手で奇抜な称号を名乗っていた――どうやら、つい昨日までは親しげに微笑みかけていた相手を軽々と殺してしまうような狂人であるようだと推察している。そんなことになってはならないので、ロキはどうにかしてこの男の好意を勝ち取らなければならなかった。

それ自体は簡単だった。問題はその条件をやり遂げることにあった。グランドマスターのお気に入りになるための条件がセックスであったためだ。

六年前ならば、ロキにとっては至極簡単なゲームだったことだろう。ソーとのあの夜まで膣の方は処女のままだったにせよ、他の部分はまったくそんなことはなかった。なにしろ、彼はアスガルドの王子だったのだし、様々なことを思い通りに運ぶために誰かを誘惑することは朝飯前だったのだから。

だが、サノスの手下どもによる仕打ちを受けて以降、誰かにそのように触れられると考えただけで虫唾が走った。あまりに多くの悲痛な記憶が何倍にもなって彼を襲う恐れがあった。

とはいえ、他にどんな選択肢があるというのか。グランドマスターが彼を手元に置いておく意味がないと結論し、スカベンジャーたちに食われるために放り出されるのを待つのか？それとも闘技場に放り込まれ、ずたずたに引き裂かれるかもしれない。あるいは、『メルトスティック』などと適切な名前を付けられた棒で溶かされるか。しかも、あれは話に聞く限り、最も苦痛を伴う死に方の一つだという。

ダメだ。ロキは腹を括り、今夜のパーティーでグランドマスターとやらを誘惑し、最善の結果を願うほかない。過去にはもっと酷い状況も生き延びてきたのだ。きっとできる。

この目標を頭に、彼は持てる限りのいかがわしい自信を身に纏い、グランドマスターのシンセサイザーへと近づいた。その周囲には何人ものパーティーゲストが集まっており、彼がその場で思いついたくだらないメロディーを奏でる度に歓声を上げていた。ロキの耳に、それは酷い雑音にしか聞こえなかった。

次のメロディーを礼儀正しく聞いていたロキは、それが終わるなり他の観衆に交じって拍手を送った。「素晴らしかったです、グランドマスター！」彼は言った。

狙い通り、グランドマスターはそれに気が引かれたようだ。「おおっ、新たなゲストの登場だ！確か…待て待て、何も――何も言うなよ！」彼は指を大きく振り回し、しばし考え込んだ。非常に居心地の悪い十五秒間、観衆は沈黙していた。

やがて、彼は言った。「ライネル？」

ロキは違うと首を振った。

「ルーカス？」

また、ロキは首を振る。

グランドマスターは青い線の引かれた顎に手をやる。「ルーシー？いや、いやいや、何を言ってるんだ私は！それは女の子の名前だよねぇ！」全員が笑い、ロキもそれに加わった。

「もちろん」グランドマスターは続ける。「君が最近流行りの前進的な両親を持っていた可能性もあるけどね！」これに、全員がさらに笑った。「よし、よし、よし、教えてくれ！降参だよ！」

「ロキです」ロキは笑顔で言った。

「ああ！」グランドマスターは嬉しそうに手を叩いた。「ロキ！そうだった、それが小悪魔ちゃんのお名前だったね。ガハハ…」彼は不明瞭な言葉をいくつか並べ、ロキの顎をクイッと上げた。「さて、私たちは即興演奏をしていたわけだが、どうだろう？ビートを取るのを君に手伝ってはもらえないだろうか？」

ロキは内心、このあまりに奇怪な男にドン引きしていたが、表面には微塵も出さなかった。「光栄です」

こうして、ロキとグランドマスターはミッドガルドで言う「ビートボックス」を一緒になって披露した。何周か交互にビートを取っていると、ほどなくグランドマスターのシンセサイザーが奏でられ始める。この奇妙な演奏会に引き寄せられるように、観衆は増えた。

ようやく演奏が終わると、観衆は全員拍手を送ってきた。グランドマスターは酷く上機嫌に笑っていた。「ワーオ！今の最高だったね！」彼は煌めく目をロキに据えた。「君って、うん、君ってかなり才能豊かな口を持ってるね！」

やった！グランドマスターは彼の前に餌をぶら下げて、ロキの反応を窺っている。そして、ロキはこの釣針には進んで引っかかりたいと思っている魚だった。

「よく、そう言われます」彼は悪戯っぽい笑みを浮かべていった。

グランドマスターの笑みが大きくなった。「本当？誰が、誰がそんなことを言ったの？」

「いろんな人が」ロキは答える。「正直、数え切れないほどの人数ですね」彼はシンセサイザーの端を指先で撫ではじめた。「実際、どれほどの才能があるか、お見せすることもできます。もしも、どこか…お話できるところがあれば」

グランドマスターの眉が躍った。この男にさりげなさというものが一切ないように思えた。「おお、いいね、それは実に興味を引かれる話だ！ねえ、あー、トパーズ？」

メルトスティックを管理している女が別のグループと談話していたところから歩み寄ってきた。

「ちょっとの間、シンセサイザーを弾いていてくれるかい」グランドマスターが彼女に指示をする。「私はちょっと…まあ、しばらくの間忙しいからさ！」

そう言うと、彼はロキの肘を掴んで彼をパーティー会場から攫うように連れ去った。

XXX

グランドマスターのけばけばしく飾り立てられた寝室に辿りついた頃には、ロキは相手の好きなペースに持ち込んでもらうのが得策だと考えていた。当然とばかりに、彼はショーを見せてもらいたがった。エンターテイメントのために、剣闘士らにデスマッチを強要していることを思えば、そんなことは自明だったかもしれない。

グランドマスターは豪奢なベッドの上に金色のバスローブ一枚で座り、ベッドの足下でゆっくりと、媚態を晒しながらストリップするロキを見つめた。彼がそれを始める前に、グランドマスターはサイドテーブルに置かれていたリモコンに手を伸ばしていた。ボタンの一押しで、まるでミッドガルドのポルノ映画に流れていそうな音楽を流し始めた。

ロキは何を求められているのか悟り、その音楽に合わせてストリップショーを披露した。衣類を一枚剥す度に、得意げな笑みと共にそれをグランドマスターの方に放りやる。グランドマスターはくすくすと笑いながらそれらを空中でキャッチしようとした。

ロキが徐々に素肌を露わにするにつれ、下腹部に僅かな熱が点っていた。派手なインテリア、安っぽい音楽、残虐な方法で殺されないために行為に及ぼうとしているという事実――これらの要素すべて、再び自分の性について見つめ直す機会に最適な環境とは言い難かったが…

…最低の環境とも言えなかった。

彼が下着をグランドマスターに投げた時、わざと狙いを外した。それはベッドの端に引っ掛かった。グランドマスターはロキから視線を外すことなく、手探りでそれに手を伸ばしていた。「これは…」彼は下着を掴んで言った。「…これは預かっておくよ！」それを手に取り、楽しげな笑みを浮かべているロキに向かって振ると、笑った。「ベイビー、これを取り戻すことはできないよ！」

ロキもお返しに笑った。「おやまあ、それでは私は一体どうすれば良いのでしょう？」

「それは」グランドマスターはリモコンのあるサイドテーブルに下着を置くと、言った。「まずはここに乗っかってもらおうかな、この、あー…」彼は自分の膝の上を叩いた。「この、この船の船首に」

「うーん、そうさせてもらいましょうか」ロキは蠱惑的に言うと、ベッドの上の目的地まで猫のように這っていった。グランドマスターの膝を跨ぐ位置につくと、彼は一か八か、身を乗り出して相手に柔らかなキスを贈った。

グランドマスターは彼の口内で笑い声を漏らし、同様にキスを返してきた。それは…気持ちが良かった。

しかし、グランドマスターはすぐにキスをやめた。「ところで、それは…」ロキの脚の間を示す。「それはなかなかのセット販売だね！これは…」彼はロキの半勃ちになったペニスを持ち上げてギュッと握りはじめ、もう片方の手がさらに奥へ伸ばされてロキの膣を触りはじめた。「ワオ。これは君の種族全員にあるものなのかい？二本立てとでも言うべきか。確か、えーと、ヨーデルハイとか何とか言ったっけ？」

ロキはグランドマスターの間違いに少し笑った。「ヨトゥンヘイムです。それに私は…」グランドマスターの人差指が膣の中に押し込まれると、彼は息を呑んでいた。長いことこのような感覚に触れてこなかったため、彼はかなりの勢いで圧倒されつつあった。

だが、直ちになんとか意識をはっきりとさせる。「…よくわらかないのです。私はほんの赤ん坊の時に攫われて、遠い惑星で育てられました。我が一族と唯一接触した時は――ああっ！」

彼はグランドマスターの指が膣内にある、彼の視界に星を散りばめる場所を探り出されて、不意を突かれた。グランドマスターは笑った。「やあ、見つけたぞ、かわいいお転婆ちゃん。み・つ・け・た」一言ずつ指を上下に動かし、ロキのＧスポットを突いた。

その快感の勢いに体勢を崩したロキの身体が前方に倒れ、彼はグランドマスターの肩に掴まった。彼はその拍子にロキの唇を奪い、ロキは積極的に口づけを返した。

「それで、何だって？」キスの合間にグランドマスターが呟いた。「君の一族と唯一接触したのが？」

「ああ」ロキは先程までの思考を呼び戻すためと、快楽への反応の両方の意味合いで声を漏らしていた。「それは私が彼らを絶滅させようとした時だけでした」

グランドマスターの指の動きが止まった。心地よかったそれを止められて、ロキは不満そうな声を噛み殺していた。しかし、グランドマスターの目に浮かぶ煌めきを見れば、彼の身が直ちに危険に曝される心配はなさそうだった。特に、温もりの感じられる含み笑いを聞かされては。

「ああ、やっぱり」グランドマスターが言った。「君のことはきっと気に入ると思っていたよ、ロキ」

ロキはこれに笑みで応えた。集団虐殺未遂の話でグランドマスターを楽しませるのは計画の一部ではなかったが、彼がそのような話を好む男であることは理に適っていた。

謝意を示すために、ロキは膣の内壁にできる限りの力を込めてグランドマスターの指をキュッと締めつけた。ぬめる愛液が零れるのを感じる。グランドマスターは指を抜くと、ロキを深く口づけた。ロキも全霊を込めてそれに応えた。

「では」グランドマスターが歌うように言う。「早速、始めちゃおうか」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「それで、今夜はどちらの道を辿るおつもりで？」少し膝立ちになり、グランドマスターの張りつめたものの上で秘部を揺らした。その問いの意味するところは明白だった――膣か尻か。

与えられた選択肢に、グランドマスターは大きな笑みを見せていた。「ああ、そうか、そうだな…これは難しい選択だけど、私はこう思う。まずはメインストリートから始めて、様子を見て、それから…」片手をロキの背後に回して尻たぶを片方鷲掴みにする。「…その後、まだいけそうなら、後ろに回り込んでみるのはどうかな」

それで問題なかった。膣の方が準備に時間を割く必要もないのだから。

しかし、グランドマスターの性器を掴んで、濡れそぼった膣と位置を合わせて、いざ腰を下ろそうという時に、ロキの腰に手を置いて彼が制止した。「ああ、ちょっと待って。これで君は…できちゃったりはしないよね？」

ロキは凍りついた。

「子供が苦手というわけじゃあないんだが、そこまで将来を誓い合うような関係を持つのはまだ早いと思うからね、分かるだろう？」

ロキは深呼吸をしなければいけなかった。なんとかして平常心を保たねば。

そして、彼はどうにかして沸き起こった感情を押し殺すことに成功した。「残念ですが、それはもう私には不可能になったのです。そんなことには、もうなりません」

ロキの声音に悲しみを感じ取っていたとしても、グランドマスターは少しも思いやりを見せることはなかった。「ああ、なんだ、そうなのか。じゃあ、始めよっか！」

そして腰を浮かしてロキの膣を貫き、ロキは驚きに声を上げていた。

もっとも、それは嫌な驚きではなかった。まったく嫌なものではない。

その夜、グランドマスターはロキの膣を二度、尻を一度犯した。彼の三度の絶頂に対してロキは一度しか快楽の頂点には辿りつかなかったが、それが目的なのではなかった。目的はグランドマスターの側近者としての地位を獲得することだった。それさえ手に入れることができていれば、一度も快楽を得ることがなかったとしても構わなかった。

それ以外に彼が心配していたのは、グランドマスターが膣内に精を放った時にどんな感覚を覚えるかということだった。アウトライダーたちの精液は彼の内側を焼き切り、侵食していった。その時の痛みが蘇る可能性だってあった。

しかし、それはなかった。温もりを感じることもなかった。何年も前、ソーとの初めての夜に感じたような温もりは何も。

それどころか、彼は何も感じることができなかった。おそらく、内側の神経が修復不可能なほどに損傷してしまったのだろう。あの時感じた快楽は、二度と味わうことはないのだ。

XXX

やはり、というべきか。数週間後にはソーが現れて、何もかも台無しにした。

ソーはこともあろうにグランドマスターのチャンピオンと直接対決をした(しかも、そのチャンピオンはミッドガルドでロキにトラウマを植えつけたあの怪物だった)。さらに彼は与えられた部屋から脱走し、サカールからの脱出を試みた。ソーはアスガルドで彼の姉という悪魔と戦い、果てるという決意にひたむきだった。これに呆れ返っていなければ、ロキは彼の行動を立派なものだと感心していたかもしれない。

しかし、心の奥底ではソーが生きていたことに対して、非常に安堵していたことを認めざるを得なかった。ビフレストで移動中にヘラに殺されたものと確信していたのだから。なにしろ、ハンマーを失ったソーにどれほどの力があるというのだろう？

もちろん、ソーが生まれながらに持っている嵐の力を解き放ったという可能性もある。ソーがその力を秘めていることをロキは知っていた。ただ、ソー自身、その力の使い方を学び始めたばかりなのだ。

ソーが生きていたことは嬉しかったし、やがて彼をアスガルドに送り返す手伝いをすることに同意したが、二人の間に掛けられた橋にはどうしても修復できないものも多かった。

だから、ソーが「俺たちは話すべきだ」と言った時、パネルにキーコードを打ち込もうとしていたロキは危うく指を滑らせて間違ったキーを押すところだった。ロキは何度もそれを払い除けた。何度も、そして何度も。ロキはきっと喋りすぎていただろうが、ソーが必ず上げるだろう話題から身を守るすべを他に知らなかった。

そしてやがて、ソーがいかにロキを理解しているか浮き彫りになった。それはある意味、ロキが自分自身を理解している以上だった。

ソーは自分の意見を言った。ロキはサカールに残るべきだと。ソーが「お前は俺にとって世界そのものだった」と告げた時、ロキは危うく目に涙を浮かべるところだった。

それに対して衝動的に仕返しをしてやろうと、ロキはソーに罠を仕掛けた。だが、逆にソーの罠に引っ掛かり、ソーがアスガルドへ発つ中、ロキは格納庫に置き去りにされ、床の上で身悶え続けることになったのだ。

あの忌むべき服従ディスクのなすがままに倒れていたロキは、ソーの言葉を振り返った。『生きるということは成長すること。変わるということだ』と。

『お前にはもっとできるはずだ』

この先もずっと、彼は同じパターンを繰り返し続けるのだろうか？少しでも侮辱されたと思うたびに子供っぽい衝動に従い続けるというのか？多大な喪失の記憶に怯み続けるのか？これまで生きてきた中、ずっとその愛を求めてきた、彼にとって唯一の男を押し退け続けるのか？

ロキは本当にそれだけの存在なのか？ただ、『違う』だけの？

突然、身体を駆け巡っていた電流が止まり、服従ディスクが背中から落ちた。ロキは安堵の声を上げていた。

近くに、ヴァルキリーが解放した数人の剣闘士が立っていた。ディスクのスイッチを切ったのは彼らのようだ。「ありがとう」彼は息をついた。

彼らの名目上のリーダーは、巨大だが驚くほど物腰柔らかいクロナン人だった。彼らのリーダーとなって脱出を手伝うというロキの申し出を、彼は快く受け入れた。

格納からサカールの空へと飛び立つと、コーグという名のクロナン人が彼を向いた。「それで、リーダー？空に浮かぶ穴のどれを通るんだい？」

ロキはそれらを眺めた。その内二つが彼の目に留まる。

ひとつは、ザンダーに繋がると知っているワームホールだ。そこは裕福で国際的な帝国の首都であり、富と資源に満ちていた。そこならば、ロキは快適な生活を得られるだろう。

しかし、彼は己の心がどこにあるのかを知っていた。というよりは、誰と共に在るのかを。

そしてこの日、彼はあの男を否定する言葉を口にする気はなかった。

だから、彼は空に浮かぶ最大のワームホールを指差した。「私たちは肛門を通る。ロードオブサンダーが私たちの助けを必要としてる」

XXX

そして実際に、ソーは彼の助けを必要としていた。いかにもソーらしく、彼は一人でヘラに立ち向かうという素晴らしい作戦を思いつき、それを実行中に片目を失っていた。それどころか、彼は血みどろの眼窩を剥き出しにしたままロキに歩み寄ると、「遅いぞ」というセリフひとつで状況を説明したのだ。

ほんと、馬鹿な奴。でも、ロキの馬鹿なのだった。

全父よ、私に力を、とロキは祈った。

幸いなことに、この日運は彼らに味方し、ソーはアスガルドの民が避難した後、故意にラグナロクを勃発させるという実際に素晴らしい作戦を思いついたのだった。そして、彼はその作戦の遂行をロキに任せたのだ。

ロキは、その信頼が何を意味するのかを考える時間などなかった。宝物庫へと駆け出した彼の脚は疾走していた。

だが、スルトの冠を持ち上げて永劫の炎へと足を向けた彼の視界に見覚えのある青い光が飛び込んだ時、彼は一瞬立ち止まっていた。

もう二度とテッセラクトなど見たくなかった。それは彼にとって最低の日々を思い出させ、それを引き起こしたタイタンのことを思わせるからだった。

そのタイタンはまだ彼を探していることだろう。そしてテッセラクトのことも。

アスガルドの宝物庫にあるうちは安全だった。だが、宝物庫はこれから木端微塵にされる。だが、スペースストーンはそうならない。インフィニティストーンは宇宙そのものよりも古い存在だ。この宇宙にあるものではそれらを破壊することはできない。たとえ、それが一つの世界に終焉をもたらすスルトという存在であっても。スペースストーンは瓦礫の中を漂い、やがて木の枝から林檎をもぎ取るかのごとく、サノスがそれを拾いにやって来ることだろう。

そして、もしもロキがこの日、何らかの保険を持たずにソーと共に去れば、サノスはただ彼を殺し、道連れにどれほどのアスガルド人が殺されるか分かったものではなかった。ソー自身もサノス相手ではきっと敵わない。

しかし、もしもロキがテッセラクトを持っていれば、少なくとも交渉の手札として使える。

最低でも、ソーの首を繋げることはできるかもしれない。たとえ、自分自身を救うことは叶わなくても。


	8. ステイツマンにおける最初の夜

全てが終わったその夜。場所であるアスガルドが無くなり、目的地を地球に定め、必要な様々な編成や管理を全員が睡眠を取った後に行うと決めた後、ロキは王の居室に招待された。ソーの居室だ。

ロキは何を期待すれば良いのか分からなかった。数時間前にこの部屋を訪れた時、ソーはとても親密で温もりのある態度を取っていた。酒瓶の蓋をロキの頭めがけて投げたことは確かだが、彼はロキが実際にこの場にいるとは思っていなかったのだ。ロキがそれを宙で受け止めるまでは。

ロキは後ろ手にドアを閉めた。ソーは二人分の酒を注いでいる。ロキはどうしてここまで緊張しているのか分からなかった。「それを私に投げるつもりでいないことを祈るよ」彼は無造作に言った。

鏡に映ったソーの笑顔が視界に入る。「俺にそうさせる理由を与えてこないことを祈るぞ」

確かに。もっともな指摘だった。

「だが」ソーは言って、酒瓶を脇に置いた。「お前を呼んだのはそのためじゃない」

「ではなぜ呼んだ？」

ソーはようやく彼に向き直った。そして、やはり現在の兄の姿はロキを戸惑わせた。明るい鬣のような髪は仄暗いダークブロンドに変貌し、非常に短くなっていた。ほんの数分前にも見ているというのに、眼帯の姿はロキを驚かせる。この六年間でソーの顔に刻まれた線は過去千五百年の間にできたものよりもずっと多かった。

かつての漫然とした王子はいなくなり、目の前には賢明になった王が佇んでいた。しかし、それでもそこにいるのは兄に違いなかった。そして、彼の魅力は決して損なわれてなどいなかった。そんなことは断じてなかった。

特に、まるでロキの顔から盗んだのではと疑うような悪戯っぽい笑みをソーが浮かべた時は。「それは、俺が思うに、お前はまだ俺にハグをする義務があるからだ」

ロキは思わず笑みを浮かべていた。同時に、思わず胃をひっくり返すような憂倶も覚えていた。こちらのほうは、彼にはうまく説明できなかった。

ソーは二人分のグラスを置くと、部屋を横断した。ロキは兄の荒っぽい抱擁が来ると思って身構えた。それに対して子供の頃は大声で文句を言ったものだが、本心ではずっとそれを待ち望んでいた。だが、ソーは彼に歩み寄ると、立ち止まったのだ。

しばしの間、ソーは残された片目でロキの顔を探るように見た。吟味するようなその眼差しに、ロキは急速に居心地悪くなっていった。

「お前を失うたびに」ソーが呟く。「俺はお前の顔を隅々まで記憶すると自分に言い聞かせた。そうすれば、たとえお前が二度と戻らなくても、まるでずっと傍にいたかのように感じられるだろうから」

その言葉に、ロキは息もつけなくなった。

そして、ソーは彼特有の輝かんばかりの笑顔を見せた。「だが、俺の記憶の中のお前は本物のお前にはどうしても劣る」

ソーとその感傷などノルンに呪われてしまえ！

ソーはロキの顔に触れた。彼の首ではなく。首だけでも充分親密なのに、彼の顔に触れているのだ。それは兄弟間の好意として捉えるにはあまりに近しい、恋人の触れ方だった。

だが、ロキの唇にソーが少し顔を寄せると、ロキは相手を抱擁することで緊張した空気を壊した。ロキの中のどんなことにも反対する子供はまだ完全には消えていないようだ。

事実、ソーは驚き、どこか拗ねたように言った。「何をしているんだ？」

「ハグしてる」ロキはソーの肩に顔を埋めて言った。「そのために私を呼んだんじゃなかったか？」

ソーは笑った。ああ、なんてことだ。その振動がロキの胸に伝わり、体が反応している。とても素敵な反応を。「うーん…」ソーが言う。「一応、そのとおりなんだが、俺はもっとこう…それ以上のことを期待していたんだがな――」

「代わりにあんたを刺したほうが良かったか？まだその可能性が否定されたわけじゃないぞ」

「わかった、わかった」ソーが笑う。ロキも気がついたら一緒になって笑っていた。そしてそうすることは気持ちが良かった。

身体を引いて、またソーに視線を向ける。彼の腕はまだソーの肩に回されていたので、先程よりも近い位置にいた。二人の間には一寸ほどの間しかなかった。

そしてロキがソーに近づけば近づくほど、ソーが始めようとした『それ以上のこと』とやらを進めない理由が思い浮かばなくなっていった。

「だが、お前が正しいかもしれんな」ソーが言った。

ロキは溜め息をついた。どうやら、互いの意図するところが同時に逆転してしまったようだ。二人の意見が合うことはあるのだろうか？

ソーは肩を竦める。「まずは話し合ったほうがいいかもしれない」

マジか。

「今更何の話をするっていうんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。

その問いにソーの顔面が少し遠のいた。「本気か？俺たちがここ数年間で経験してきたことを見て、本気で何も話すことがないと思っているのか？」

「むしろ、話すことが多すぎると思ってる」ロキは言った。「たった一度の話し合いで簡単に解決するようなものじゃない」

彼の腕の中でソーが少し萎んでいくのを感じた。ロキが正しい指摘をしたことを理解しているのだ。「それでも、どこからか始めないといけない」

ロキは肩を竦める。「確かに」だが、その後ニヤリと笑った。「じゃあ、まずはこれから始めようか？」

そして、彼はソーと柔らかく唇を合わせた。

ソーはキスを返し、彼はカッと血が熱くなった気がした。しかし、ちょうどキスに没頭しようとした時になって、ソーが身体を引いた。「これは欲しくなかったんだと思ったが」

ロキはキスを再開させる。「考えが変わった」キスの合間に告げた。

ソーは触れ合う唇の間から笑う。それから呟いた。「本気なんだな？」

ロキはさらに強く唇をソーに押しつけた。「これのどこが」――キスをまた――「私が本気でないと」――もう一度キスを――「思わせるんだ？」

そして次のキスで、ソーの舌がロキの歯の間から押し込まれ、彼を圧倒した。ロキは思わず相手の口内に喘ぎ声を送り込んでいた。ソーがどれだけキスの技術に長けているか、忘れていたようだ！

気がつけば、ソーは彼をベッドまで押しやり、その巨躯で弟の身体に覆い被さっていた。ロキは、この夜ソーが齎すだろう快楽に身を委ねる気でいた。そして、お互いに満足し合って事後の夢心地な雰囲気の中で共に横になった後、その時になってから話し合えばいい。

あるいは、そのまま眠りに落ちて、次の三日間ゆっくりと休んでもいい。その選択肢も許容範囲にあった。地球へ向かう旅は何か月もかかるのだから、話し合う時間はいくらでもある。何をそんなに急ぐ必要があるのだ？

ソーは一瞬で上半身を露わにし、これにロキは思わず涎が出そうになる。それからソーはロキの衣服の継ぎ合わせを探してその上半身をまさぐりはじめた。「お前はどうしていつも脱がせにくい服ばかりを纏うのだ？」彼が文句を言う。

ロキは意地悪そうに笑った。「あんたが脱がそうと踏ん張って苛立つところを眺めるため」

ソーは彼の肩を押しやった。「お前には魔法があるじゃないか。それを使えばいい」

「でも、それじゃあ何の意味があるんだ？もしかしたら、あんたが欲しい物を手に入れるために努力する姿が私を興奮させるのかもしれないだろう」

「それを言うならば、可能な限り早くお前が裸になったところを見るのが俺を興奮させるかもしれないだろう」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「それは出来ない相談だ。これが欲しいなら、あんたは私のルールに従わなきゃいけない」

「ほう、そうか。それはまるでお前はこれが欲しくないとでも言っているようだな？」

「あんたの方がもっと欲しがってると賭けてもいい」

「早く服を脱げ、ロキ！」

「あんたが脱がせろ、このせっかちなガキが！」

いつの間にか、二人の言い合いに含まれていた温もりは本物の苛立ちに変わっていた。二人は互いに無言の挑戦を突き付け、相手が折れるのを待った。

五秒くらいは。それから二人とも噴き出すと、お互いに止められなくなるほど爆笑し続けていた。

ほどなく、ソーが前方に倒れてきて、笑いながらロキを抱きしめた。その勢いにロキの笑い声はどちらかというと押し潰された蛙のような声になっていたが。時折、ソーは自分の力加減に気づいていないふりをする時があった。

「わかった、わかった」ロキは言って、ソーにどいてもらうために肩を叩いた。ソーは従い、少し場所を開けて彼に呼吸を許した。「仕方ない。ではこれはどうだろう？私は上着を自分で脱ぐけど、ズボンはあんたに任せる」

「いいだろう」ソーが言った。そして、ロキが指を閃かせて上半身の衣服を掻き消したとたんに、ソーの手が彼に触れていた。

「一応忠告しておく」ソーはロキの顎に鼻先を押しつけながら言った。「もしかしたら、俺はそいつをバラバラに引き千切ることにするかもしれない」

「かもしれない？」

「この歯でな」

そう言ったソーの目が情欲に濡れた瞬間を見て、ロキは身震いした。一気に血が下腹部に集まって、彼は唐突にクラクラとていた。

「それは本当？」彼は不安定な声で尋ねた。

ソーはゆっくりと微笑むと、その目に浮かんでいた色欲は純粋で不滅な愛情に変貌していた。「ああ」彼は吐息のように答えた。「これも本当だ」

彼が次に仕掛けてきた口づけのあまりの甘さに、ロキは死んでしまうかと思った。

しかし、どうやらソーは彼を憐れんでくれたようで、その唇は彼の首に移動した。ロキは自分の身体の欲求についていけず、急速に呼吸が乱れていった。

ソーの口がさらに下へ移動し、胸の中央から腹の方へ下りていくと、彼の呼吸はさらに荒くなった。ソーの両手もその唇と同じく移動し、ロキが好きだった場所のすべてを撫でては揉み、優しく触れていった。ロキ自身、それらの場所にどのように触れられるのが好きだったのか忘れかけていたというのに、ソーは明らかにすべて憶えていた。

この身体がソーにとってよりも、自分にとって異質なものになっていたという事実は奇妙に感じられた。特に、この身体の近況における幾つかの重要な出来事に関して、ソーがひたすらに無知であることを踏まえれば。

その考えがロキの脳裏をよぎった瞬間、ソーの唇が彼の臍より下、ズボンのウエストバンドの真上に辿りついた。彼の手はさらに下に移動して、ロキの太腿を捏ねるように動いている。

ロキは一瞬で冷や汗をかきはじめていた。

「やめて」

ソーの歯がロキのウエストバンドに優しく噛みつき、それを引っ張ろうとした。

「ソー、やめろ！」

今度はソーにもその声が聞こえた。瞬時に手と歯をパッと放す。ロキはバネのように上体を起こして、ベッドの上でソーをさらに遠ざける。

ロキはソーを向くことができなかった。ベッドの端から脚を下ろし、膝を覆うように座る。上半身剥き出しの状態ではあまりに無防備に感じられ、彼は再び魔法で衣服を纏っていた。

ついでにソーの上衣も召喚してやる。今は誘惑を視界に入れたくはなかった。

自分の上半身が突然覆われたため、ソーが苛立った溜め息をついたのが聞こえる。だが、それ以上は彼の気持ちを口にはしなかった。代わりに、彼は尋ねる。「何か、まずいことをしてしまったか？」

ロキは鼻先で笑った。しかし、彼の口答えに含めた棘は意図していたよりも早く毒を失っていた。「あんたは何も悪いことをしてないよ。少なくとも今夜は」

彼はソーが更に問い詰めるのを待ったが、彼はそうしなかった。しばらくの間、沈黙が下りるに任せた。おかげでロキはもう少しだけ人心地がつき、呼吸も落ち着けることができた。

ソーが再び口を開いた時、その声は柔らかかった。「やっぱり、まずは話し合ったほうが良さそうだ」

ロキは自覚する前に立ち上がっていた。「あるいは」と、彼は吐き捨てるように言う。「そんなことをする必要はないかもしれない」

しかし、彼が二歩進む前にソーが彼の手首を掴み、彼を引き留めた。ロキは彼を睨み返した。その怒りは有無を言わせぬソーの眼差しだけに煽られていた。

「確か、私を手放す気でいたんじゃなかったか」ロキが慳貪に言った。

だが、ソーはかつてのハンマーのように不動の存在となっていた。しかも、その片目の奥には古い痛みが宿っており、鉄の意志を窺わせる視線にさらなる重みを加えている。

「俺たちはこの六年間、互いに締め出しを食らわしてきた」ソーは言った。「それは俺たちに何をもたらした？何の意味があった？」

ロキの舌先には千もの反論の言葉が準備を整えていたが、それらは口を突く前に全て死んでいった。

なぜなら、ソーは正しいのだから。許しがたいことに。

ソーはロキがそれを認めたことを察したのか、彼の手首を手放した。叱られて尻尾を後足の間に挟んだ犬のように、ロキはすごすごとベッドに戻るとその上に座った。

だが、彼が座ったとたん、ソーの方がベッドから立ちあがっていた。ロキは焦った。「あんた、何をして――」

ソーは先程準備していた二杯の酒を手に取ると、これを見ろと言わんばかりに眉を引き上げ、盃を掲げた。

「なんだ」ロキは言う。ソーが出て行くと思ったことが馬鹿みたいだと思った。しかし、これから話し合うというのなら、酒の力は助けになるだろう。

ソーはヘッドボードに背中を預けて座り、居心地のいい位置を探ると、ロキも同じ体勢を取った。手渡された酒を一気に半分ほど飲みこむ。ソーも同じようにした。

残った酒をちびちびと舐めながら、彼らはしばらくの間沈黙したままでいた。ロキの方は腹いせにそうしていた。話したいと思っているのはソーの方だ。彼の方から始めるのが筋だろう。

ロキが沈黙しているのは、こういった会話が怖いと思っているためではないのだ。断じて、そうではない。

幸いにも、先に沈黙を破ったのはソーだった。「まあ、一度終わった関係をそのまま元通りにというのは、愚かな考えだったかもしれんな」

ロキは返事の代わりに沈黙を返した。ああ、とても愚かだった。彼らのどちらもが。

「俺たちは二人とも変わった」ソーが続ける。「俺たちは以前の俺たちとは違う人物になった」

これに、ロキは半笑いを浮かべる。「あんたはあんた、私は私、だものな」彼は繰り返す。普段、ソーの言葉をそっくりそのまま返してやれれば、それは勝利を噛みしめる時となるのだが、今回ばかりは勝利などというものはなかった。

突然熱を感じると、ソーがロキの手を取ったところだった。とても単純な仕草なのに、それだけでロキの心は切なく疼いた。

ソーを見上げる。彼は微かな笑みを浮かべて彼を見つめていた。「それはそうかもしれない」彼は言った。「だが、お前が誰であろうと、お前が何であろうと、俺は常にお前を誰よりも大事な人ととして見続けるだろう。これまでもそうだったようにな」

その言葉は上衣を脱いでいた時よりも、ロキを裸に感じさせた。ソーからの告白だったとはいえ、それによって無防備となったのはロキの方だった。

彼はそれを皮肉な発言で遠ざけようとした。「それには大した意味はないな。家族や友人の大半が死んだ今となっては」

だが、ソーの顔にくっきりと痛みが浮かんだため、それは直ちに跳ね返ってきた。ロキ自身、その発言に怯んだのだ。そんなに傷つけるような言葉を発する意図はなかった。

ならば、そもそも何故そんなことを言ってしまったのだろう？

彼は自分を密かに呪った。何故かは分かっている。ソーに近づきすぎることがないよう、自分を守るためだ。本当はそれこそを求めてやまないというのに。

ロキは自分の膝に視線を落とした。「すまない」彼は呟く。「今のは優しくなかった」

ソーは肩を竦める。だが無言のうちにロキの謝罪を受け入れ、感謝の印としてロキの手をギュッと握っていた。それを貰えただけでも良かったのだと、ロキは認識していた。

「俺の方も、すまなかった」ソーが呟いた。どういう意味かとロキは戸惑い、それを探るために再びソーに目を向けていた。

ソーは手元のグラスに残った酒を見下ろしていた。「六年前、お前は家族と友人の全てを失ったのだと思っていた」

ロキは口角を下げる。「地球を乗っ取ろうと画策していたからな」

「俺が追放された直後の話をしている」

ロキは目を見開いていた。ソーはそれを捉え、慎重に続けた。「だが、お前は俺たちを失ってはいなかった。本当の意味ではな。お前の出自のせいで俺たちを失望させたんじゃない」その視線が和らぎ、その奥には後悔の念が籠められていた。「お前がもっとも俺たちを必要としていた時に、俺たちこそがお前を失望させたんだ」

ロキは視線をソーの肩に落とした。唐突に、彼の中にいる弟の衝動に呑み込まれ、そこに顔を埋めたくなった。それを辛うじて思いとどまる。

「母上と父上には失望させられた」彼は言った。「あの人たちは真実を知っていながら、私から隠し通し、最終的にはそれが裏目に出た」そう言って、彼は肩を竦めた。「あんただって私と同じくらい嘘をつかれていた。しかも、私についての事だけじゃない。ついさっき命辛々逃げ切ったばかりじゃないか。それだって、父上がずっと殺人鬼の娘を幽閉していたという事実を私たちから隠してきたから起こったことだ」

これには同意するように眉を上げ、ソーはもう一口酒を呷った。ロキの視線はその眼帯へと流れた。その縁から覗く皮膚はまだ赤く腫れ上がっている。まだ痛むのだろうか

ソーがグラスを下ろすと、その声は穏やかなものだった。「それでもだ。俺たちの姉の記憶がお前にやめろと言わせたんじゃないだろうと思っている」

ロキは顔を顰めていた。今夜はこの話題を避けられればいいのに、と本気で願っていたのだが。どうやら運命は彼には優しくないようだ。

しかし、彼がしどろもどろに言葉を並べようと口を開きかけた時、ソーが尋ねていたのだ。「グランドマスターだったのか？」

ロキは金魚のように口をパクパクとさせながら、その場に凍りついた。

ソーは彼を心底心配そうに見つめていた。「弟よ、それを恥として捉える必要はない。奴がお前を傷つけたというのなら――」

耐えられない。ロキは爆笑していた。

ソーの懸念は急速に困惑に塗り替えられていた。「待てよ、ロキ、お前はいったい――」

「グランドマスター？」ロキは哄笑しながら言った。「ああ、ソー、あんたは――まさか、あんたがそんなことを――」

ソーは少し肩の力を抜き、笑った。「わかった、俺は間違っていた。ほっとしたぞ」

ロキは笑うあまり眦に浮かんだ涙を拭った。「あんた、本当にあの人が、なんだ？私を無理矢理組み敷いたとでも？ベッドの上でサディスティックな行為に及んだとでも、本気で思っていたのか？ああ、兄上、可笑しすぎてもう！」

まるで勝ち誇ったような笑みを浮かべて、ソーは酒の最後の一口を飲み干した。そして、ロキは我慢がならなかった。「でもまあ、間違いのないように言っておくけど、あの人は確かに私を犯したよ」

ソーは口の中の酒を吹き出し、そこら中に撒き散らした。「な、なんだと！？」彼はどもりながら言った。

ロキはニタリと笑んで肩を竦める。「生き延びるためにはグランドマスターのお気に入りにならなければいけなかったからな。他にどうやってあの地位を得たと思っているんだ？」

「お、俺はあいつの耳にお前が適当なことを囁きかけていただけかと！」

「まあ、確かにそれもしたが、他にもストリップショーを披露して、尻を突かせてやった」

ソーは顔を手で覆った。ここまで神経が昂っている様子が面白く、ロキはくすくすとした笑い声を立てないよう非常に苦労した。

「つまり、待てよ。お前は…」ソーは顔を手で覆ったまま、もごもごと言った。「…お前はそれを楽しんだと言っているのか？」

再び、ロキは肩を竦めた。「悪くはなかった」

ソーは指の間から目を覗かせた。一瞬、彼はアスガルドの民の運命を背負った王ではなく、ただの子供のように見える。「それは楽しんだという意味にはならない」

「あんたは私に何を言ってほしいんだ？」ロキは言い返した。「あの人に触れられて、確かに気持ちいいと思った。一度は達することもできた。そして、それをした結果私は生き残った。それがそもそもの目的だったんだから」

ソーは何の返事もしなかった。ロキは自分が正しいことを知っていた。何故こんな口論に至ったのか、よくわらかない。もっとも、互いを血のつながった兄弟だと思っていた頃も、些細なことで口論に発展することは日常茶飯事だった。

彼はソーが口を開き、また閉じたところを見た。言葉を呑み込んでいる。ロキは溜め息をついた。「なんだ？」

「何でもない」

ロキは呆れて目を回した。「さっき互いを締め出していたとかなんとか言っていなかったか？」

そう言って、彼は酒を一口呷る。その間に、ソーが言った。「忘れろ。こんなこと考えるだけ馬鹿馬鹿しい」

「まあ、あんたは確かに馬鹿だからな」ロキは言って、ふざけてソーの頭を軽く小突く。ソーは気のない笑みを返した。「ほら、何を言いたかったんだ？」

ソーは大仰に溜め息をつくと、自分の膝に視線を落としていた。「奴は、俺よりうまかったか？」

ロキは一瞬固まって、我に返るとソーを見つめた。あの狂人と比べるほど、ソーは本当に自分に自信を持てていないとでも言うのか？

ロキは笑い声の混じった息をついた。「ソー」彼は言って、ソーが彼を向くまで待ってから言葉を続けた。「あの人はあんたの足元にも及ばなかったよ」

それを聞いて、ソーの顔にはしっかりとした笑みが刻まれていた。それだけで部屋中が明るくなった気がする。

ロキはチラリとソーの股間に視線をやる。「あんたのほうが大きかったしね」ソーは笑う。「そんなに違わなかったけど、でもね！」

これにソーは彼の肩を小突いていたが、ロキには相手が内心得意げにしているのが分かる。この図体のデカい子供のような男には呆れてしまうが、そこをかわいいと思ってしまうロキは、相手に好きなようにさせておいた。

「それで」ソーは自分の膝を叩いて言った。「話題が変わらないうちに聞くが、他にも俺が知っておくべき相手はいるのか？最近、他にお前と寝た奴は？」

またも、ロキは凍りついた。ドキリと心臓が鳴る。またこの話に戻るのか。

いつの日か、彼はソーにアウトライダーたちのことを話せる日が来るかもしれない。きっと何世紀も後の話になってしまうだろうが、それでもいつかそんな日は来るような気がする。檻の中で起きたことは、しかし…

「ロキ？」はっと気がつけば、ソーが彼を覗き込んでいる。

その瞬間、檻の中で起きた出来事については、生涯黙っていなければならないとロキは確信していた。それは墓場まで持っていく秘密だと。

他にどうやってこの話題を避ければ良いのか分からず、彼は静かに告げる。「今はまだ、その問いに答える心の準備ができていない」

その返事に、ソーは不意を突かれたようだった。ふざけ合いの軽やかなものから、ピンと張りつめた綱の上を歩く緊張感へと、二人を包む空気がまたも一変していた。あるいは、この先も二人は常にその間を行き来することになるのかもしれない。

だが、ソーはただこう言ったのだ。「分かった。それでも構わない。また今度話そう」

そう、それがいい。また今度。できれば千年後くらいが理想だ。

ロキはベッドの背もたれから上体を起こし、ベッドを下りた。ソーの空になったグラスと自分のを手に取り、酒瓶が並ぶテーブルに戻す。その後、この機会を逃さないとばかりにドアに足を向けた。船内で寝る場所を確保しなければならないのだし。

「ここに残らないのか？」

ソーの問いに、ロキは足を止めた。笑って、なるべく軽い口調で答える。「ソー、今夜はあんたとはヤらないし、明日の朝もそれは変わらないよ」

「そういうつもりで言ったんじゃない」ソーが言った。「ここで眠らないのかという意味だ」

ロキは溜め息をついた。悪い話ではない。これまで何世紀も兄の隣で眠り、それは彼に安寧を与えてきたものだった。幼少時は寝室を共にしていたし、ある年齢で離れ離れにされた後も、結局は互いの部屋に忍び込んでいた。子供の頃は夜中までごっこ遊びに明け暮れ、思春期に入った後はセックスに明け暮れた。

それを思えば、ロキはこれまでの人生でソーと過ごした夜の方が、そうでなかった夜よりも圧倒的に多かった。彼にとっての基本的な睡眠状態は常にソーの隣で行われるものであった。もっとも、ここ六年間で学んだことの一つは、それまでの「現状」というものがもはや彼には当て嵌まらないことだったが。

「それに」ソーは続ける。「まだ俺以外の部屋割りを終えていない。今出て行っても、一人になれる場所は見つからないと思うぞ」

「それはここに残っても同じだと思うが」ロキが反論した。

だが、彼はすでに自分が折れてここで眠ることになると分かっていた。分かっていたし、ソーも分かっている。

それでも、ソーは止めとばかりに懇願の言葉を口にしていた。「ここにいてくれ、ロキ。頼む」

なんて奴だ。ソーはここぞとばかりに、あの柔らかで、心を曝け出したような、『お前が必要なあまりどうしようもない』という声音を使ったのだ。ミッドガルドのあの崖の上で『帰って来い』と告げた、あの時と同じ声音だ。それを使われると、ロキソーを拒み続けることができない。

「仕方あるまい」彼は言った。「ただ、鼾だけはかかないでくれ」

懐かしい文句に、ソーはぐるりと目を回した。「自分の意思で鼾の有無はコントロールできない。なぜなら、鼾をかく時は眠ってるからな」

「だったら、何かに寄り掛かって上体を起こして眠れ」ロキは指先を閃かせて二人分の寝巻を召喚しながら言った。「あんたの雷みたいな鼾で夜中に起こされたら、あんたの脇腹にナイフを埋め込んでやるからな」

ソーは近くのサイドテーブルに眼帯を置いた。「お前がそうすれば」ベッドカバーの下に潜り込みながら言う。「お前を感電させて、この先一週間は髪の毛が逆立ったままの状態にしてやるからな」

ソーの後に続きながら、ロキは唇を歪ませた。「ファッキュー。ふざけるな、ロードオブサンダー」

「お前、さっきはそれをしないって言わなかったか」

「どういうつもりで言ったのかは分かっているはずだ」

しかし、ソーは自分の冗談に笑っていた。「お休み、弟よ」

ロキは溜め息をつく。二人の空虚な脅し文句はベッドな中に落ち着いたとたんに霧散していた。自分のサイドテーブルに手を伸ばしたロキは、部屋の照明を制御しているサカール文字の上に指を滑らせた。その指がテーブルの角に辿りつく頃には、照明は完全に落ちていた。

「お休み」彼は小さく告げる。

ロキはソーに背中を向けていたが、ほどなくソーの腕が彼の胴体に回され、背後に寄り添ってきた。ロキは異論を唱えるつもりで苛立った息を吐いたが、相手から距離を置こうとはしなかった。

「なあ」と囁くソーの吐息が項を擽った。

「ん？」

一瞬の沈黙。それから、「俺はお前を愛しているぞ、ロキ」

ロキはまたも凍り付く。なんだか、今夜はそんな反応ばかりで過去最高記録を叩きだしているような気がした。最近は、兄に真正面から好意を向けられると、すぐこうなってしまう。

「お前が何をしたとしても」ソーは暗闇の中で続けた。「お前に何が起こったのだとしても。お前を愛してる」

ロキは顔がかなり熱くなっていた。室内温度のせいではないと分かっている。毛布のせいでもなければ、ソーの体温のせいでもない。

「どうしてそんなことを言う必要があった？」と尋ねる自分の声が割れてしまわないよう、辛うじて抑えていた。

「時々、お前はそのことを知らないんじゃないかと思えてな」ソーが囁く。「だから、お前にはそれを知っておいてほしい。愛してる」

三十秒の間に、彼はその言葉を三度も使った。ロキはどちらのほうが良いか分からなかった。もう二度とソーがその言葉を紡がなくなるか、それともこの先ずっとその言葉を聞き続けることになるか。

ソーは彼がその言葉を返すのを待っているのだろうか。兄はきっとそれを望んでいるだろうが、希望と期待は似て非なる物だ。特に、ロキに関すれば。

最終的に、ロキはその言葉を返さなかった。この時の彼にできたのは、胸に置かれた兄の手に自分の手を重ねることだけだった。ソーは理解したとばかりに、その手を握り返した。

こうして、二人は眠りに落ちていった。どういうわけか、その仕草だけで充分だったのだと思えた。


	9. せっかくうまくいっていたのに

ロキは同じ体勢で目が覚めた。背中にくっついている兄が柔らかな寝息を立てている。そのあまりの懐かしさに、ロキは思わず全身の力を抜いていた。

ソーと一緒にいるというだけで心が落ち着くような気がした。彼らがかつてのリズムを取り戻すのにそれほど苦労はしなかった。血の繋がった間柄だと信じていた頃と同じように互いをからかい合うこともできる。これほどまでにそれを恋しく思っていたとは、自分でも思わなかった。

だが、そのとおりだった。そしてそれはつまり、彼がいつかまた失敗して、せっかくの優しい関係を台無しにしてしまう可能性を意味していた。それだけは、起こしてはならなかった。

なのに、この日の仮の議会でまさにその可能性が現実となってしまう。

ソーは彼が最も信頼する者たち、そして様々な分野に最も精通している者たちを選別していた。ヘイムダル、ヴァルキリー、バナー、コーグの他に操縦士、治療師、技師たち。そして、もちろんそこにはロキも含まれていた。

まず、彼らは船内の時間設定を行った。いつ寝て、いつ起きるのかのスケジュールを組む。食物や燃料の在庫確認をする者たちを選び、彼らはそれらの配給を管理し、いつ補給拠点に立ち寄るかも彼らが決めることとなっていた。船内で揉め事が起きた場合、誰がそれを収め、調停するかも決めた。そして、全員の寝室の割り当てが行われた。(これに関してロキは沈黙を守り、ありがたいことに、ソーは彼を放っておいてくれた)

それは彼らがアスガルド崩壊の際に死んでいった者たちをどう追悼するべきか話し合っていた時だった。年老いた老人が口を開いた。「今はここにある者たちで間に合わせるほかないのは重々承知しておりますが、このような場合、伝統的に全父と全母が追悼式を率いることとなっております。陛下、全母の地位を与えられる者は誰かおられませんか？」

一拍長すぎる沈黙がテーブルを囲んで座る彼らの間に降りた。ソーが瞬きをする。「なんだって？」

老人はテーブルの上に身を乗り出した。「つまり、こういうことです。陛下のお后に相応しい者として心当たりのあるお方はおられますか？」

ロキは突然吐き気を催し、それを飲みこまなければならなかった。なるべく周囲には悟らせないように気を配る。

しかし、あまり上手に隠せなかったようで、ヴァルキリーが彼に向かって眉を撥ね上げていた。彼女はすぐにソーに顔を向けた。「そのとおりよ、王サマ」彼女はいつもその名を口にする時に使う厚かましい声音で言った。「たった一日の葬式を執り行う伝統のために、この先一生同じベッドで寝ることになるラッキーな女性は誰かしら？」

「これは正当な疑問ですぞ」先程の老人が言った。「ソー様が王となられた今、世継ぎが必要になります。我々の国としての存続がそれにかかっているのです」

その行動が果たして慎重なものかどうか考える前に、ロキは立ち上がっていた。全員の視線が彼に注がれる。ロキは隣に座っている馬鹿な兄王の視線は特に、避けるように顔を背けていた。

彼は小さな笑い声を立て、この場を切り抜けるために銀の舌に頼ろうとした。しかし、彼が何かを言う前に、ソーが発言していた。「俺に解決策があるかもしれない」

『やめてくれ』とロキは思った。ソーに心の声が聞こえるかのように繰り返す。『やめてくれ、絶対にやめてくれ』

「だが」ソーが続ける。「先に相手と相談する必要がある。その答えを貰ってから、また改めて報告しよう」

この話題を持ち掛けた老人が寛大に頷いた。誰もそれ以上は何も言わなかったので、会議は終わりを告げた。

ロキは直ちに部屋を飛び出していた。

XXX

ロキは若い頃、ソーを避けることに関しては達人技を身に着けていた。この世のどこにいようとも――宮殿の回廊であっても、遠征中の軍基地の中であっても、この僻遠たる宇宙船の中においても――彼はその才能を発揮することができた。

残念ながら、ソーの方も何年もかけてロキを探し出すことに関しては達人技を習得しているのだった。ロキはそのことが憎かった。

ロキは様々な作業に手を貸して、人々の役に立っているという建前を作り上げていた。その日の午後だけで、彼は医療用品の半分の在庫品録を作り、二つの家族が分け合っている居室の間にプライバシーカーテンを取り付ける手伝いをし、機関室でショートしていた電気回路を修復した。

その夜最後の作業を終えて部屋を出たロキが、エンジンオイルのついた手を魔法で綺麗にした時だった。ヴァルキリーが彼の道を塞いだのは。「ちょっと、取り巻きクン！」

ロキはぐるりと目を回した。さすがに今となっては彼の名がロキだということくらい知っているはずだろう。「私の本当の名で呼ぶならば、応えてやる気も起きるんだがな」

「たった今応えたじゃない」彼女は悠々とした調子で彼に歩み寄った。「もし時間があるなら、船の反対側で手伝ってほしいことがあるんだけど」

ロキは溜め息をつく。相手を仮借のない返事で追い返そうとも思ったが、彼はソーと共有している寝室に戻れないという口実を探してもいるのだ。このため、彼は代わりに「案内しろ」と答えていた。

彼女は彼を連れて、船の反対側に向かうにしては随分と遠回りな道を選んいるようだった。やがて、彼は他にもっと良い道があると告げていたが、彼女は「あと少しで着くから」としか言わなかった。

そしてロキは彼女に続いて角を曲がり、ソーと顔面を突き合わせていた。

彼はその場に凍りついた。ソーは不機嫌そうな顔をしている。

しかし、彼が無様な逃亡を図れる前に、ヴァルキリーが彼の手首を捕らえていた。彼は本能的にそれを振り払おうと腕を引っ張った。

一度のヘッドロックと幾つかの打撲傷の後、ロキはこの女と戦うことの愚かさを思い出していた。

ソーが彼の二の腕をしっかりと掴んだだけで、彼女のチョークホールドから解放された。「もういい。あとは俺に任せろ」

「ご自由に、陛下」彼女は言って、ロキにニヤリと笑いかけてから、来た道を去って行った。

「誰も助けないとか言ってたくせに！」ロキは立ち去る彼女の背中を怒鳴りつけていた。

彼女は踵を返すと、彼に厭味な視線を向けながら後ろ向きで歩いた。「お高く纏ってるあんたを少しでも蹴落とすことができるなら、助けることもあるわ！」そう言って中指を立てると、彼女は角を曲がって消えた。

警告もなしに、ソーはロキを二人の居室へと引きずりはじめた。この場所からそれほど遠くはない。どうりでヴァルキリーが彼を妙な道筋で案内していたわけだ。彼の方向感覚を失わせるためだったのだ。

ロキはなんとかこの状況を抜け出そうとした。「ソー、やっぱりこれは一番いい方法じゃない――」

遅すぎた。ソーはすでに彼を室内に押し込んでおり、後ろ手にドアを閉めていた。なんてことだ。

ロキはソーの背後にあるドアを見やり、ぶっ飛ばされる前に兄の巨躯を回り込めるかどうか考慮した。無理そうだった。

次に、彼は苛立ちをソーに向けた。「これがあんたなりの和解の方法だとでも言うのか？」

「他の選択を与えられない場合はそうだな。まるで子供のように一日中俺から隠れられたんでは、他にどうすることもできないだろう」

ロキはその発言に返事をすることで内容を認めたくなかった。なにしろ、あまりに正論だったのだから。

このため、彼はツンとした態度で笑い、数歩下がるとソーと(そして彼の？)鏡台に向い、その上にあった銀の道具を手慰みに弄った。逃げているのではない。断じて。

「さて」彼はなるべく語気を緩めて言った。「あんたは私をここに連れ込んだ。敬愛する王の相手をつきっきりでさせないといけないほどの用事とはいったい――」

「何かは分かっているだろう」

ロキの指が静止した。もちろん分かっている。だからといって、ソーの空想したに違いない夢物語を突き放す心の準備ができているとは言えなかった。「兄上。私と会話を持ちたいなら、もっと具体的に――」

ソーの手がいきなり彼の肩を押したかと思うと、その勢いで方向転換させられたロキは彼に向き直っていた。事実上、彼はソーの巨体によって鏡台に押しつけられる形となった。

だが、ロキは構えができていた。一瞬でダガーを片手に召喚した彼は、瞬きをする間にソーの頸動脈にその刃先を突き付けていた。

ソーは苛立ちを抑えこむために、鼻から荒々しい呼吸を繰り返していた。あまりに顔を近づけていたため、ロキは相手の吐息がひとつひとつはっきりと感じられた。身震いしそうになる身体を全神経を使って落ち着かせる。

「お前は俺が何の話をしているかは分かっている」ソーが唸った。「議会でドゥランナーが話していたことだ」

誤魔化すことができなくなったロキは、その話を笑い飛ばすように言った。「それで、あんたはその話を私とするために、こんな手段を用いるというのか？あんたと会うよう私を騙して、首にナイフを突きつけられるまで私を追い詰める手段を？」

「お前が俺にそうさせて――」

「それであんたはどうして私がこの話題を避けているのだと思う？」ロキが噛みつくように言った。憤懣が彼の言動を乗っ取りはじめていた。ダガーを持つ手が震えだしている。その刃はソーの首筋を擽る程度にしか掠めていなかったが、ソーが身動ぎしなくなるだけの迫力はあるようだった。

それでいい。たまには彼の方が防衛本能を掻き立てられればいい。

とはいえ、それだけの効果を完全に得ることは叶わなかったようだ。それはただ、ソーの怒りの勢いを少し殺いだ程度。ロキに対するアプローチを変えさせただけだった。それはロキにとっては最悪なことに、一番効果的な態度であった。

ソーは溜め息をつき、ロキの肩に置いていた手をその首筋に移動させた。ロキは硬直する。チャンスがあった時にソーの首を掻き切っておくべきだった。これで彼の負けは確定してしまった。

「俺はこのことで喧嘩を始めたくない」ソーは優しく告げた。「俺はただ、お前にこの選択を考えてほしかっただけだ」

「何の選択だ？」ロキは吐き捨てるように言った。

ソーの目が輝き始めた。さらに青くなる、そんなことが可能であるならば。「俺たちが結婚するという選択だ」

悍ましい一瞬の間、ロキの目に涙が溜まりはじめた。急いで瞬きを繰り返してそれを押し戻す。ソーに見られたかどうか、確かなことは言えない。ロキの不運を思えば、おそらく気づかれているだろう。

ソーは言葉を続けた。「俺たちがまだ若かった頃に、そんな話をしたことがあった――」

「文字通り子供の頃の話だ」ロキが反論する。

「そして、俺たちにはそれを絶対に許さない王たる父親がいた」ソーは言った。「だが、今王となったのは俺だ。俺が望めば、これは実現できる」

ロキは目をぐるりと回した。「国の統治に対する見解がそれならば、あんたは酷い王になるな」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。「分かってる。だが、今の俺にはどこまで自分の望みを叶えるべきか、もう少し分別があると思っている」

「それは議論の余地があるな」ロキが言う。「あんたが弟と結婚するつもりでいると宣言した時、愛すべき民衆はどんな反応をすると思っているんだ？」

ソーは一瞬だけ黙った。それから肩を竦める。「あまり気にしないんじゃないか」

ロキは思わず怯んでいた。「本気か？」

「他の状況では気にしていたとしても、彼らは皆ほとんどすべてを失ったばかりだ」ソーが指摘した。「これまで俺たちの生活に根付いていたルールの多くが議論されていくことになる」

ロキはかつてシフに告げた言葉を思い出していた。ソーが追放された時に告げた言葉だ。『この難儀な日々の中、安心して生きていくために人々が必要としているのは、はっきりとした継続感だ』

確かに、あの当時はソーの追放命令を覆さないための見え透いた言い訳として口にしていただけだった。だが、その言葉に真実がないわけではない。ソーが唯一他に残されているアスガルドの王族と結婚するというのは、継続感に繋がるだろうか。特に、その人物が数年の間玉座に就いて国を統治していたという場合は。

「だいたい」ソーが続ける。「俺たちが血を分けた兄弟ではないということは、皆の知るところだ。俺たちが子供を作ったところで、近親相姦の禁忌を犯すことにはならない」

その言葉に、ロキの顔面から血の気が一気に引いた。

ソーもそれに気づいたのだろうか、唇を噛んでいる。「ロキ、俺は――」

「それがあんたの目的なのか？」

突然毒々しい声を向けられて、ソーは一歩引いた。「俺は、そんなことを――」

「あんたは私をここに閉じ込めて、幾つかの甘い言葉を囁けば、私がすぐに膝を突いてあんたの子を産む機械になることに同意するとでも思っていたのか？」ロキは憤怒の眼差しを据え、ダガーを片手にソーへ向かって前進し、反対側の壁まで相手を追いやった。「きっとそうなると、本気で思っていたのか！？」

「俺がこれを望むのはそのためじゃない！」

「本当に？」

「それだけが理由じゃない！」ソーは叫んだ。「それに、俺には他に選択肢がない！俺は王になったんだから、子供を作らなけりゃいけないんだ！」

「だったら他の相手を見つけるんだな！」

「他の相手なんか欲しくないんだ！」

「それは残念、私はあんたにそれを与えることが、もうできないんだ！」

ソーは言い返そうと口を開きかけたが、ロキがたった今口走った言葉の内容を反芻した瞬間に言葉を切っていた。

残念なことに、ソーの反応を見たロキも同じことに気がついていた。

ソーの額にしわが寄せられる。次の言葉を口にするまで、何度か試みる必要がった。ようやくその口から言葉が零れ出た時には、それは酷く小さな声であった。「もう、とはどういうことだ？」

ロキの顎は反論や話を逸らす言葉を出せないほど、震えた。最後の発言を口にするつもりはなかった。なのに、どうして言ってしまったのか。何故、ここまで徹底的に愚かなことをしてしまったのか。

彼は首を振った。「この話はしない」

ソーを押し退けてドアへ向かおうとしたが、ソーはそれを許さなかった。ロキの胸元に手を置いて、強制的にその足を止めた。「もう、とはどういう意味だ？」

ソーの目に浮かぶ感情は懸念と希望、そして恐怖を同時に表していた。だが、ロキにはそれらの感情を宥めるようなことは何も言えなかった。「放せ、このけだものめ」

「俺の質問に答えるならばだ、弟よ」

ロキは歯を噛みしめた。この状況を打破することはできない。この部屋から脱出するにはソーと戦うか、騙すかしか方法がなかったが、最近はそのどちらも成功したためしがなかった。

だから、どうやらソーには真実をもって立ち向かわなければならないようだった。

「わかった」彼は吐き捨てるように言った。「真実が欲しいんだろう？いいさ、くれてやる。それを知った時、あんたは私が嘘をついていれば良かったのにと嘆くだろう。いいか、憶えておけ。これはあんたが望んだことだからな」

ソーは頷いた。だが、そこに確信がないことを、ロキは見抜いていた。それでいい。

一応、約束通り、ソーはロキの胸から手を放した。だが、ドアへの道は塞いだままだ。万一にも、ロキが逃亡を図れないようにしていた。

もっとも、この話を語り終える頃には、あのドアから逃亡を図るのはソーの方になりそうだったが。

ロキはソーに背を向けると、ダガーを掻き消した。覚悟を決めるために深呼吸をする。「ビフレストから落ちた後、私がどこにいたのか考えたことはなかったのか？」

少し待つが、ソーは返事をしなかった。おそらく、彼がさっさとその答えを告げるとでも思っているのだろう。

だから、その期待に応えてやることにした。部屋を横切り、宇宙を覗きこむ大きな窓に向かった。「そこは心地いい場所とは到底言えないところだった。ひとつの世界と呼ぶにはあまりに空虚で不毛な土地だった。そこはとてつもない力を持つ独裁者の支配する世界で、その男の名は――」

そこで彼は一旦止まった。何故止まった？ただの名前なのに。六年間彼の心を苛ませた名前だったが、それでもただの名前だ。

「サノス」彼は囁くほどの声で言った。

目線を上げれば、窓の上の方見えるはるか遠くの星々が視界に入る。彼が落ちた先にあったあの小さく岩だらけだった世界があの中のどこかにあるのかもしれなかった。

「奴は手下どもに私を拷問させた」彼はか細い声で言った。溶けた金属の感触が幻の痛みとなって背中を駆け下り、彼は戦慄した。「奴らはテッセラクトの情報を欲しがっていた。見た目がアスガルド人だったからか、奴らは私がその情報を持っていると思ったらしい」

しばらく沈黙が降りるに任せた。彼がその情報を明かしたため地球が大損害を被ったことを、ソーに責め立てられるのを待っていたのかもしれない。だが、ソーは一言も発することはなかった。

彼の先程の発言に対する説明を待っているのだということは分かっている。しかし、次のセリフは喉に張り付くようで、なかなか口にすることができなかった。

だから彼は含み笑いを漏らす。おかげでそのセリフが喉からするりと出てきた。「私が霜の巨人であることが知れるのに、三ヵ月かかった。それからは熱を使った拷問に手法を変えてきた。結果的に、私の意思を粉砕したのはそれだった」

ちょうど良い角度から見れば、窓に自分の姿が映し出されていることに気がついた。それから視線を外し、深淵に煌めく星に目を戻す。「たぶん、そのせいで起きたことなんだと思う。はじめは生理痛かと思っていた。三ヵ月間、出血はしなかったんだが、私はそれが拷問のせいだと思っていた。まさかそれが本当は――」

その記憶に、彼は思わず俯いていた。その激痛の記憶に。そして、それがようやく彼の中から出てきたとき、どんな姿をしていたかの――

首を振る。「それが私の中から出てくるまで、あの時私たちが子を授かっていたのだということを知らなかった」

その言葉を紡ぎながら、彼は心の内が冷たくなっていくのを感じていた。悲鳴を上げたい気持ちにはならなかった。もっとも、これまでこの記憶を思い出した時も悲鳴を上げようとは思わなかったが。あの時の悲痛な思いには瘡蓋ができていた。今はただ虚しいだけ。

「妊娠三ヶ月目の胎児がどのくらい大きいか、知っているか？」気がつけば、そんなことを尋ねていた。そこに棘はなく、ソーの顔面にこれらの言葉を投げつける意地の悪い歓びもなかった。そこには、何もなかった。

自分の問いに自分で答え、彼は親指と人差し指の間でその大きさを示した。「このくらいの長さだった。私の手の平で覆ってしまえる程度の」

再び待つが、ソーは黙ったままでいた。

大きく深呼吸をすると、ロキは話を続けることにした。「当然、サノスはこのことを知った。テッセラクトを探すことに専念しないといけないから、私にそれを忘れさせる必要があると言っていた。そのために奴は…異様な手段を用いたんだ」

あの獣たちが彼にしたことの記憶に、ようやく嫌悪感がやってきた。最初に強姦された時にどれほど悲鳴を上げたことか。終わりの見えないその悍ましい行為がずっと続くと知った時の絶望がいかほどのものだったことか。

「奴は様々な獣を掛け合わせて生み出したけだものの種族に私を引き渡した」なるべく平坦な声音を維持して言った。「全部の穴を無理矢理犯されたよ。それが何ヶ月も続いた。そいつらの精液はたぶん酸性の強いものだったんじゃないかと思う。それは私の中で焼けるような痛みを発生させたからな。そして…」

獣の種が何をしたのか思い起こせば、今も下腹部に痛みを感じられる気がした。「…やがて、子宮の欠片が私の中から落ちていった。それは焼け焦げて煙を上げていた。結構長い間それは続いていたように思う。あんたとあんたの友人たちとやらと地球で戦っていた時も続いていた。それがようやく止まったのはアスガルドの地下牢に入れられた後だった」彼は、子宮のあるはずの場所に視線を落とした。「今はそれがどれだけ残っているのかもわからない。そこにあるのはたぶん、辛うじて内臓に引っ掛かっているだけの、ぼろぼろになった残骸だ。あるいは、もう何も残っていないのかもしれない。それとも、かつて子宮頚のあった場所には巨大な瘢痕組織ができていて、完全に閉じているのかもしれない」

少しずつ、彼の声に苦いものが加わっていった。「その時から一度も経血は来ていない。だから、もしも卵巣が残されているとして、もう機能はしていない。あんたの子供を宿すことが不可能なのは明白だ」そう言って、彼は再びソーに向き直った。「だから、頼むから、そんな馬鹿げた夢物語は忘れて――」

兄に視線を向けたとたんに、続く言葉は掻き消えていた。

ソーは目を閉じ、片手で口を覆っていた。ほとんど無音の嗚咽を抑えようと、その肩が大きく揺れていた。

彼がロキの胸部に蹴りを喰らわせてきたほうが痛みは少なかっただろう。この話をしてどんな反応が返ってくると想定していたのか分からなかったが、確実にここまで胸の痛むものではなかったはずだ。兄に掛ける言葉が、慰める行動が何ひとつ思い浮かばない。

最終的に、彼は部屋を横断してソーの下に移動していた。目を閉じたまま静かに嗚咽を漏らしていた彼は、それに気がつかなかったようだ。ロキは躊躇いがちにソーの肩に手を置いた。

ソーの瞼が弾かれたように開かれ、その奥にあった壮絶な悲哀と喪失感を見たロキは、その場から逃げ出したい衝動に駆られた。どこか遠くへ、彼自身の痛みからずっと逃げ続けてきたように。

ソーの手が口元から離れた。嗚咽のせいで息を呑むようにする。「俺たち…俺たちには子供がいたのか？」

ロキの喉が痞えた。目に涙が滲みる。彼にできることは、ただ頷くことだけだった。

すると、ソーは声を上げて泣き出した。ロキは何が起こったのか思考が追いつく前に、憚ることなく涙を流し始めたソーの必死な抱擁に引き込まれていた。その喉から零れる掠れた嗚咽の一つひとつが、ロキの心を新たに引き裂くかのようだった。

彼は抱擁を返すと、泣き続ける兄に胸を貸した。それ以上にできることは、何もなかった。

XXX

やがて、二人はベッドの上で互いに強く抱きしめ合っていた。一時間近く経った後も、ソーは未だに嗚咽に身体を震わせていたが、だいぶ落ち着いてはきていた。

ロキの顔にも涙が流れていたが、嗚咽によって押し出されたものではなく、勝手に湧き上がって流れ落ちたものだった。それを流したことを、彼は憶えていない。

ソーの頭はロキの首に押しつけられており、それはつまりそこは兄の涙の跡がくっきりと残っているということだ。しかし、ロキはそれを気にしてなどいなかった。

「すまない」ソーは囁いていた。「すまない、すまない、すまない…」

ロキは彼が何故そんなことを言っているのか、判然としなかった。その理由は幾つもあるのかもしれない。

お前を涙で濡らしてすまない。お前を妊娠させてすまない。ビフレストから落ちるのを止められなくてすまない。お前が拷問を受け、強姦され、流産してしまってすまない。その全てを一人で背負わせてすまない。お前が不妊になってしまってすまない。お前と結婚できなくてすまない。

その全ての意味があったのかもしれないし、それ以上のことに対しての謝罪でもあったのかもしれない。

「俺がもしも…」ソーは引き攣るような呼吸の合間に告げた。「…あの時お前が手を放すのを止めることができていれば――」

「やめてくれ」ロキは囁いた。

「あの夜、お前に何か告げていれば、掴まっているよう説得することができていれば――」

「こんなことしてはいけない」ロキは哀願した。すでに下腹部の痛みが戻って来ている。それから気を逸らすために、彼はソーの短く刈り上げられた髪に指を通し始めた。昔は兄の髪を弄って遊んだものだが、今はほとんど残されていない。短くツンツンとした毛先で我慢するしかないだろう。

「結果の違っていたかもしれない世界を求めて、もしもの選択肢を並べても仕方ない」彼は呟く。「それらの世界で私たちがどんな経験をできたとか、彼女がどんな子だっただろうかとか、そんなことをつらつらと考えても現実を変えることはできないんだ」

彼の腕の中でソーの体強張った。その理由が分からずにいたが、それもソーがたった一言搾り出すまでの事だった。

「彼女？」

思わず口にしていた言葉を知って、ロキは喉の奥が焼けつくような気がした。

何年も娘のことを『それ』と呼ぶことで、彼はずっとそう確信してきたことを忘れようとしていたのだ。

腕の中で、新たな嗚咽を漏らし始めたソーが全身を揺らす。今度は、ロキも彼に続いた。


	10. 追悼式

ロキは翌朝遅い時間帯に目覚めた――少なくとも、船内の時間割をした時に、この時間帯を『朝』と呼ぶことが決定していた。最初に気がついたのは、彼の髪に通される指先の存在だった。

目を開ける。ソーが彼を切なそうに見つめていた。昨夜の記憶が一気に蘇る。

ロキはただソーを見つめた。ソーもただロキを見つめた。昨日二人が経験した闇の後、一体どんな言葉をかけることができるというのか。

体の細胞がひとつ残らず抵抗したが、ロキは起き上がろうと身体を動かした。あまり長い間この雰囲気に浸るわけにはいかない。その内、二度とそこから這い上がれなくなりそうだ。

そもそも、彼とソーの間にある恋愛的な執着は、今では消費期限がつけられた。それは避けようがないことだ。ソーには世継ぎを作る義務があったし、ロキにはそれに応えてやる機能がもはやないのだから。この関係を続けて何になる？

しかし、ソーは彼に続いて上体を起こした。それから彼の顔に手を添えた。ロキはまるでそうすることでソーを締め出そうとするように目を閉じた。

当然、締め出すことは叶わなかった。その事実はソーが彼に口づけをしたことで裏付けされた。彼の唇ではなく、口の端の方ではあったが。

「それでも、お前以外の誰も欲しくない」ソーが呟いた。

ロキが弾かれたように目を開けると、すぐ近くに兄の柔らかな眼差しがあった。吐息のように答える。「それが不可能だとは分かっているはずだ」

ソーの返事は、そこに含まれた希望が本心からのものであると受け取るには一拍遅れていた。「なんとか解決策を考えるさ」

「ソー――」

「どうしても妻を娶らなければならなくなったとしても、向こう数千年は時間が残されている。今すぐそうする必要はない」

「つまり、私はあんたが孕ませたいと思うような女が現れれば捨てられる愛人になれと？」

「ロキ」ソーは溜め息をついた。唐突に、ひどく疲れたような顔になった。「俺の言葉を曲解するな」

彼がそう言うと、ロキは彼がオーディンに似ていると思った。

ロキはすぐさまその発見を振り払った。「追悼式はどうする？」

「それに全母は必要ない」ソーが言った。その顔がどこか曇るように顰められた。「俺だって、全父として認められるかどうか」

これに、ロキは眉を撥ね上げていた。確かに、全父というのは通常、アスガルドの大広間にある黄金の玉座フリズスキャルヴにて、その治世に必要な黒魔術の力で祝福された場所から統治するものだ。それに比べ、ソーにはビフレストを開く力はなく、宮殿もないばかりか、玉座と呼べるものすらなかった。

とは言え、ソーが自身の地位を疑うのは間違っている。「あんたはアスガルドの王だ」ロキが告げた。「それはあんたの意思とは関係なく、全父であることを意味している」

ソーは彼に悲しげな笑みを見せた。そしてロキの痛みの中にある意地の悪い部分がその鎌首をもたげ、彼は付け加えていた。「少なくとも、あんたは誰かの父親にはなれるわけだ」

彼の笑みが掻き消えた。ロキは内心自分を罵った。何故彼の舌はいつも彼の心を裏切るのだろう？

ソーはロキの首に添えようと手を伸ばしかけたが、ロキはこれ以上ここに歓迎されているという虚構に耐えられず、ベッドから飛び起きると部屋から逃げだしていた。

XXX

続く数日間、彼はなるべく人前に姿を現さないようにした。小さな物置を見つけ、そこを新たに彼の寝室に変えた。はじめ、彼はヴァルキリーに出くわすことだけは避けるよう気をつけ、彼を探しているだろうソーに協力を乞われていることを考えて、さらにコーグとヘイムダルも避けるようになった。しかし驚くべきことに、その誰も真の目的を隠して彼を探し出そうとはしなかった。

それはつまり、ソーが彼を放っておいていることを意味している。確かにロキがそれを望んだわけだが、その事実に彼は胸が押し潰されていた。ソーが何かに対する希望を諦める時、それはそこに何の救いも残されていないということだった。

それでも、アスガルドで散った者たちの追悼式の日が差し迫ってきた。ロキでさえ、それから逃れることはできない。このため、彼は無表情を纏って、集まった人々の中にすっと滑り込むのだった。

ここには天に向かって手放す光のオーブはないため、サカールの懐中電灯がその代わりを務めていた。斃れた者一人一人のために木舟を作り、それを燃やすこともできない。代わりに、彼らは戦闘の後に残されたボロボロになった衣服や血に染まった包帯を掻き集め、ブリッジの中央に設けた積み薪に燃え盛る炎の中に投げ込んだ。

ソーは単独で追悼式を率い、朽ちた魂がヴァルハラへと召される言葉を唱えた。皆がそれぞれ、戦いで失われた大事な者たちの名を捧げた。一人一人の名前に、室内の空気はどんどん重くなっていき、ロキは耐えられそうになかった。

最後の一人が幾つかの名を口にした後、所々ですすり泣きが聞こえる以外は沈黙が下りた。「他に捧げる名は残されているか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは周囲を見回した。それ以上誰かの口に名前が昇ることはなかった。だが、やがて彼の視線がソーを捉えると、兄がまっすぐ彼を見つめていることに気がついた。

ああ。ソーは彼に問いかけていたのだ。

なんとか我に返り、首を振る。彼は彼女に名を与えていなかった。そうすることに何の意味があるというのか。今以上に、その喪失に重要性を与えるためか？

それでもソーの目が彼から離れるのに、もうしばらくの時間がかかった。「では、お前たち名のある者も、名のない者も、勇敢なる者が永遠に生きるヴァルハラにてその座につくことを告げる」

「その死を悲しむことはせず、我らは歓びの声を上げる」アスガーディアンが一人残らず声を揃えた。「栄光ある死を得た者たちを称えよう」

ロキはそれらの言葉をも呑み込む炎を凝視した。ソーが選んだ言葉を、彼は逃していなかった。名のある者も、名のない者も。

あの小さな存在は今頃ヴァルハラにいるのだろうか？あれは――彼女は――戦いの中でしんだのだろうか？彼女は勇敢だっただろうか？

ロキは炎に背を向けると、一番手近にあった廊下に姿を隠した。一つだけ、ソーが決して理解することはないことを、ロキは知っていた。

彼女の死は、決して栄光あるものなどではなかったのだと。


	11. 再結合

船の人々が皆深い眠りについた頃、ロキはまだ眠れずにいた。座る場所が取れるほど広い窓枠のある大きな明り取りを見つけた。かつてアスガルドの宮殿の出窓に身体を丸めて座ったように、彼はそこに腰を下ろし、船を囲む星々を眺めていた。

「とても美しい景色を見つけられたようだ」

ヘイムダルの声にも、彼は顔を上げなかった。「いくらお前でも、時折は眠る必要があると思ってた」

「時折は、そうですね」元門番はロキの隣に腰を下ろしながら言った。「ですが、今夜、眠りは失われたものを悼む我々の下には訪れなかった」

ロキの目がチラリとヘイムダルに向けられる。そこには恐れていたとおりのものがあった。悲哀に縁取られた、何もかも見透かしたような眼差しが。

「あなたの身に起きた苦痛の話を聞きました。お悔やみ申し上げます」ヘイムダルは言った。

ロキはどう反応すべきか迷った。ソーが友人に告げた可能性もあるが、それも妙な気がする。二人はあまりに長い間この関係を秘密にしてきたため、今では本能的に他者から隠すようになっていた。

それはつまり、ロキが兄にその話を告げた夜、ヘイムダルはソーの寝室の中を視ていたことになる。あの夜、ロキは通常部屋にかけておく隠匿の呪文を使っていなかった。そして今、彼はその時の不注意の罰を受けていた。

思えば、この船に乗り込んだ最初の夜、六年振りにソーと体を重ねようとした時も全視から隠れようとはしていなかった。もしかすると、ヘイムダルはあの時のことも目撃していたかもしれない。なんて素敵な話だろう。

「いつから知ってた？」彼は尋ねる。どれほどの間この男に欺かれていたか知っておこうと思ったのだ。

「あなたとソーの事ですか？」ヘイムダルが訊き返した。「この船での最初の夜からです」

よかった。それならば、そこまで悪くはない。

「ですが、何世紀もの間、もしやとは思っていました」

ちっ。

これに、ロキの眉が額を這い上っていった。しかし、理由を尋ねる前にヘイムダルがその問いに答えていた。「毎夜、あなたたちは互いの部屋に入り、私は中で何が行われているのか視ることは叶わなかった。それはつまり、私の視界から故意に隠したかった何かがあったということになる」

「そんなの何だってありえる」ロキは指摘した。

ヘイムダルは微笑んだ。「ええ。ですが、あなた方のお互いに対する態度を見れば、真実を悟るのは容易いことでした」

ロキはそれを簡単には反駁できなかた。若い頃、彼とソーはほとんどいつも隣同士にいた。そのうち半分は激しく争っていたとはいえ、残り半分は激しく…まあ、激しくまぐわっていたのだから。

「そしてお前はこのことをオーディンへ報告する理由がなかったとでも？」

「報告するものは何もなかった」ヘイムダルが言う。「あなた方の部屋の中を視ることはできなかったのです。それに、そもそもそちらに目を向けることもあまりなかった」

「本当か？」ロキは噛みつくように言う。ヘイムダルの視界から隠れるためにずっとやって来たことを思うと、彼の言葉は信じ難かった。

「本当です」ヘイムダルが言った。「まさかとは思うでしょうが、私は仕える相手である王室の方々を密かに見張ることなどしていないのです」

この点については反論できるとばかりにロキは口を開きかけたが、続くヘイムダルの言葉がそれを遮った。「今夜もまた、そんなことはしない」

口をあんぐりと開けたままのロキを残し、ヘイムダルは窓枠から腰を上げた。彼が廊下を立ち去ろうとした頃になってから、ようやくロキは尋ねていた。「今夜は何が起きるんだ？」

ヘイムダルは立ち止まり、ロキを振り返った。「それはあなた次第です」

ロキは口を閉じる。ヘイムダルは良い夜をとばかりに頷きかけ、立ち去った。

XXX

その後、ロキは窓辺に長く残らなかった。廊下を彷徨い、船の全長を横断してまた戻り、それを繰り返した。

『あなた次第』とはどういうつもりか？

もう彼次第ではないし、ソー次第でもない。ソーは彼の子を宿せる愛らしく優しい后が必要なのだ。ロキは愛らしくも優しくもないし、子を宿すこともできない。

ヨトゥンヘイムで霜の巨人に腕を掴まれたあの日以来、彼の人生において本当に彼次第であったことは何一つなかった。彼の本質も、彼の力も、彼の身体も。今この瞬間だって、船に残るか去るかという選択においても彼次第ではないのだ。サノスに見つかるというリスクを背負ったまま、現実的に彼が行ける場所はどこにもないのだから。

この数年間で彼のみに起きた凄惨な事件はすべてあの狂人のせいだ。兄との間に彼が求めるような関係を築くことさえ、あの男は邪魔している。

そして、そう、彼はそれを心底求めていた。

子供の頃、彼はソーに頼ることで何でも良くなると信じていた。そして事実、彼は成長してからもその信仰とも呼ぶべき感情を捨てきれていない。今この瞬間だって。

気がつけば、彼が自室として乗っ取った小さな物置の前に立っていた。なんら特別ものではない。幾つかの毛布を丸めて作った小さな寝床、魔術で宙に出現させたフェアリーライト。豪華なものはなにひとつない、こんなみすぼらしい部屋でもいいと、彼は受け入れていた。なにしろ、ここでは眠る以外のことはしないのだから。

だが、改めて見てみると、そこはあの檻と同じくらいの大きさであることに思い至った。

彼は身震いした。それから廊下の奥へ視線を向ける。そちらにはソーの部屋がある。

これはたぶん間違っている。いつか必ず来る破局に彼自身、そしてソーを巻き込もうとしている。そもそも、今夜それを実行できるかもわからない。

でも、やってみたかった。その可能性だけでも欲しくてならなかった。

考え直すことのできる前に、彼は廊下を進んでいた。

XXX

彼は静かにドアを開き、そっと後ろ手で閉めた。部屋は暗かったが、真っ暗闇ではない。窓から零れ入る星明りがほんの僅かな照明となっていた。

ロキの視界が慣れてくると、ベッドで眠るソーの姿が見えた。その裸の胸板を見て、ロキは彼が全裸なのだろうかと考えた。ソーはなるべく裸で寝るのが好きだったので、可能な限りそうしている。

静かにベッドに歩み寄り、その端に腰を下ろす。ソーの肩を揺すって起こそうと考えていたのだが、気がつけばそれよりもよほど柔らかな行動を起こしていた。

彼はそっとソーの顔に手を触れた。「ソー」囁くほどの声で呼ぶ。

眠っているにもかかわらず、ソーはその手に頬を寄せていた。だがすぐに唸り声を上げて覚醒すると、両方の瞼が開く。眼球は片方しか現れなかったが。その目がぼんやりと焦点を合わせた。「ロキ？どうした？」

ロキはゴクリと生唾を呑み込んだ。引き返すなら今しかない。

そして、彼はその瞬間を黙って見過ごし、ソーの唇に自分の唇を重ねた。

数秒の間、期待外れであったことを懸念した。しかしほどなく、ソーが昔のように優しくキスを返してきた。

ロキはソーの膝に跨るためだけにキスを中断した。ソーが上体を起こすと、二人の唇は再び互いを見つけていた。ソーは両手で彼の頬を挟むように持ち、その手の優しさだけでロキはキスの合間に息を呑んでいた。

数分間、彼らはそれ以外のことをしなかった。途中で互いの舌が絡み合い始めてはいたが。だがそうする間に、ロキは下腹部で燻る懐かしい感覚を覚え、ペニスがピクリと動き出し、膣がその花弁を開き始めた。

その感覚を追いかけ、彼は腰を下方に押しつけた。シーツの下から彼をつつくソーの反り立ったものの存在を感じる。では、確実に全裸だな。よし。

ロキは指の一振りで自分の纏っていた衣服を取り払った。それに気づいたソーがロキの背中を掴み、露わになった肌を上下に擦った。「ロキ」彼はロキの口内に囁きかける。「ロキ」

ロキの名を呼ぶその声にはあまりに深い優しさと恋しさが含まれていたため、ロキはその音に湧き起こりそうだった嗚咽を噛み殺していた。

代わりに、ソーの膝の上からシーツを引き下ろすのに充分なスペースを開けることに執心する。ソーはされるがままにした。どちらも完全に裸体を晒した後に、彼はロキを近くまで引き寄せ、素肌が触れ合うと小さく喘いでいた。

ロキは慣れ親しんできた濡れた感触を覚える。彼の膣はソーの膝を塗らし、二人のペニスは互いの腹に涎を垂らしていた。そこに刺激が欲しくて、彼は少しだけ腰を前に揺らし、そのあまりの快感に小さく声を上げる。

ソーは二人のペニスを同時に手で包み込もうとしたのか、体の間に手を伸ばしたが、ロキが手首を掴んで止めた。「そっちじゃない」彼は囁いた。

ソーは頷く。彼はそれ以上は何もしてこなかった。ただロキにリードを任せている。

そして、ロキは今夜何が必要なのかわかっていた。

膝立ちになると、ソーのペニスをそっと掴み、自分の膣に焦点を合わせた。そこで一旦止まり、ソーの硬く張りつめたものが彼の手中で脈打つ感触をしばし堪能する。中に入れた時も同じくらい気持ちがいいことを願う。

だが、それを知るためにその上に腰を沈めようとした時、ソーが彼の腰に手をやって引き留めた。「待て」

ロキは呼吸を乱したまま静止する。「なに？」

ソーはロキの性器に視線を落とし、それから彼の顔に戻した。その青すぎるほどの眼差しには懸念の色が窺えた。「これはお前を傷つけたりしないな？」彼は呟いた。

ロキの心臓がドキリと、これまで以上に大きく脈打つ。それに合わせて脈打った彼の膣も新たに愛液を生み出していた。

彼は首を振る。「しないよ」

ソーの目にどこか奥深くから沸き起こった切望が表面化した。それを何と呼べばよいのか、ロキにはわからなかった。

だから代わりに、彼はソーの両肩に手を置いて身体を支えると、彼のペニスに身を沈めた。

ロキの熱が彼を包み込むなり「あっ！」と小さく漏れ出た声を、きっとソーは抑えることができなかったのだろう。ロキの方は確実に、鼻を突き抜けるようにして出た声を制御することはできなかった。

完全に沈み込んだ後、彼はそこでしばらく静止する必要があった。ソーはかなり恵まれた大きさを持っており、ロキはそれを隅々まで感じて真っ二つに割り開かれながら膣が徐々にそれを受け入れるために広がるのを待った。その間、彼はただ呼吸をすることに集中する他なかった。

最高だった。まさにパーフェクト。

ソーは両手で彼の脇腹を撫ではじめ、彼の身体が慣れるのを励ましていた。彼と同様にソーも呼吸を荒げている。その心臓の鼓動がペニスに直結しており、早鐘を打っているのがダイレクトに伝わった。

ロキが動き始めるまでの長い間、どうやってソーが待ち続けることができたのか、ロキには見当もつかない。だが、心底ありがたく思っていた。

それはほんの三十秒ほどのことだったのかもしれないが、三百年のように感じた。だがやがて、ロキは数インチほど腰を上げることができるようになり、再びそれを下ろした。

その感触に、ソーは呻き声を漏らしていた。ロキも無防備なほどの喘ぎ声を上げていた。彼の中でソーを感じることで生まれる鋭い快感に対し、彼は心の準備ができていなかったのだ。いったいどうして、こんなにも長い間これなしで生きてこられたのだろう？

ほどなくして、彼は規則的なリズムを生み出すことができていたが、彼にとっては少し緩やかすぎる。ソーも同じことを感じていたかもしれない。だが、今のロキにはこれが精一杯だった。

しかし、そこでソーの手が彼の背中を上へ移動し始めた。上へ、上へ。そのペニスがロキを何度も貫いているにも関わらず、その手の感触だけでロキは身震いをするのだった。

ソーは両手でロキの顔を包み込むように添えた。ロキは彼を見つめる。ソーの目は快楽に霞んでいたが、そのせいでその眼差しはさらに強いものになっていた。ロキの動きに合わせて息を吐く口がわずかに開いていた。

彼は全神経をロキの顔に集中させており、そこには献身と切望と愛情が籠められていた。それは性の快楽以上にロキを圧倒した。

そして、彼の中でソーが動き出した。

それは穏やかな動作に違いなかったが、ロキは呼吸を奪われ、小さく「あ」と声を漏らしていた。それでもロキはその動きに合わせ、ソーが突き上げると同時に自分の腰を押しつけた。

普段彼らが情を交わす時はこれほど静かではないし、優しくもなかった。だがこの夜二人が必要としていたのは、まさにこれだった。この緩やかなダンスにロキは溺れ、ソーと絡み合って呼吸を同じくした。六年に及ぶ苦悶と喪失によって引き離されていた二人は再び一つの存在となって動いていた。

ロキの絶頂は唐突に来て、彼の不意を突いた。彼はソーにキスをし、ソーが彼を見つめ、無音で彼の名を唇に乗せたのを見た。その瞬間、ロキはその波に完全に呑まれていた。

その間中ソーは彼を抱きしめ、彼の周りでロキが痙攣しながら二人の身体の間で精を溢す間も腰でゆるりと円を描くようにしていた。ロキのささやかな甲高い嬌声は、ほどなく暗闇の中で消えていった。

だが、ソーはまだ終わっていなかった。彼のペニスは今だロキの中で硬くそそり立ち、きっと痛いほどだろう。それでも彼はすぐには自分の快楽を追い求めなかった。ただロキを抱きしめ、その顎に沿って不器用なキスを繰り返していた。

ロキもそれを返し、ソーの口のすぐ上にあてずっぽうのキスをした。「動いて」彼は囁く。

ソーは従い、ロキの中に緩やかに腰の動きを再開した。ロキはされるがままに動いた。先程迎えた絶頂は彼の感度を非常に高めており、この行為に少し痛みを感じるほどだった。だが、彼はこれを感じたかった。ソーが再び彼の中に居場所を刻み込むのを感じたくて仕方なかった。

最後の方になるとソーの動きは鋭くなっていき、突き上げる度に低く唸った。かなり近いのだろう。首に埋められたソーの頭を押しつけるように抱き込み、ロキはソーのペニスを絞るように締めつけ、兄の絶頂を促した。

それは成功し、ソーは身震いするとロキの腕の中でピタリと動きを止め、低く喘ぎながらロキの奥深くに精を注ぎ込んだ。

ロキは息を呑んだ。

感じたのだ。

ソーの種が中で跳ねるのを感じた。

温かかった。

だが、それは一瞬でなくなっていた。ロキの想像の産物だったのだろうか。それがかつてどんな感覚だったのか、何もないところを彼の記憶が埋めていっただけなのかもしれない。

ソーは自身の余韻に浸り、ロキの首筋に顔を埋めたまま唸っている。ロキは彼が落ち着くまで抱きしめ、そのこめかみに唇を押しつけた。

ロキの目に涙が滲んだ。

はじめ、それがどこから来たのかわからなかった。これまでの人生において、セックスの後に泣いたのは数えるほどしかない。確かに、それはすべてソーとの事後であった。もちろん、それは必然だった。

しかし、それら全ては快楽とそれに対する深い罪悪感が混ざり合い、眩暈を起こすような感覚からくるものだった。それは兄から快楽を受け取ったということに対する恥だった。あの当時、彼はまだその事実の折り合いをつけることができていなかった。

だが今、こうして情を交わしたことに恥も罪悪感もない。そこにあるのはその他の全てだ。

ずっと避けていた行為をようやく互いに分かち合ったことへの強烈な安堵感。そもそも二人の間を分けた喪失に対する深い悲しみ。これまでずっと一人でその悲哀に耐えてこなければならなかったロキの膨れ上がった感情の蓋が開かれたこと。

そして今、彼はついに彼にとって最も大切な男とその悲しみを分かち合うことができた。オーディンのもう一人の息子と。フリッガのもう一人の息子と。

彼の娘の父親と。

彼の兄と。彼の最愛の人と。ソーと。

ソーは鼻をすすった。ロキはソーの顎に手をやると、上を向かせる。彼自身、涙に濡れた目でロキを見つめ、ロキと同じくらいにぼろぼろの顔をしていた。

ロキは彼に口づけをする。ソーは片手でロキの頭を支えると、キスを返した。二人分の塩辛い涙の味がする。それでもよかった。

唇を離した後も、二人はただ共に呼吸を繰り返していた。互いを抱きしめ合っていた。ずっと望んできたように、ようやく一緒になっていた。


	12. もっと幸福に、もっと健康に

「君、大丈夫なの？」

思い出に浸っていたロキは我に返り、ブルース・バナーの言葉に注意を向けた。「なに？」

バナーは今にも彼の前から逃げ出そうとしているように見える。この男は普段から哀れっぽく見えることが多いが、不安そうにしている時は尚更だ。特に、トニー・スタークの衣服を着ているようでは。「君なんだか…最近妙にさ…笑顔だよね」

「それで私が大丈夫ではないと？」

「それか、僕たちが大丈夫じゃなくなるか」バナーが言った。「だってさ…最後に君がこんなに笑顔を振りまいていたのって、僕の住む惑星を乗っ取ろうとしてた時だったから」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。もちろん、ミッドガルドを占領しようとしていた時、ロキは幸福からは程遠い感情を抱いていたことなどバナーは知る由もない。だが、ロキはそんなことを仄めかすつもりはなかった。だいたい、その思い込みを正さず、このモータルをからかっていたほうが余程面白い。彼を怒らせない限りは。

だから、ブリッジの席に座っていたロキは目の前の様々な器具が並ぶコンソールの上に両足を載せた。「お前は私が苛立っていたり不満を抱えていた方がいいのか？」

バナーの目が可笑しいくらいに見開かれる。「違う違う違う、そっちのほうがまずいよ。いや…どっちのほうがまずいかはわからないな。ただ…」彼は広げた両手を真ん中の方へ寄せ合った。「こう、真ん中の方にいてくれよ？わかるだろ、ニュートラルだ」

ロキはハッと笑った。「お前のような男から感情の制御についてのアドバイスを受けるのが賢いとは思わん。許せ」

「ちょっと！」バナーは言って一歩前に出た。「僕を侮辱するのが賢いとでも？そんなこと続けてスタークタワー2.0が発生するまでどれだけ時間がかかるか、試してみるかい？」

ロキはその記憶に強張りながらも、鼻で笑った。あの時何度も床に叩きつけられて彼の子宮が外れてしまわなかったのは、その頃にはほとんどなくなっていたからに他ならない。

なのに、彼は気がついたらまた微笑みを浮かべていた。ここ数週間、どうにもこれを抑えられない。

バナーは彼を凝視していた。「またやってるんだけど」

ロキは不明瞭な声を出して同意するだけだった。彼の思考はどこか遠くへふわふわと漂っていった。

その様子にバナーは居心地悪そうに身動ぎしていた。「だいたい、何がそんなに嬉しいんだい？」

その問いはロキの注意を引いた。バナーに向けて片方の眉を撥ね上げる。一瞬、本当のことを言ってやろうかとも思った。『兄上のデカチンに貫かれてるところを想像してる。実際、ここのところ毎日そうされてるからな』

しかし、民衆に知られたところで問題はないと確信しているソーと違って、ロキは不安が強かった。それに、あやふやな答えをやったほうが、バナーから面白い反応を得られるだろう。

だから、彼は相手に狡猾そうな笑みを向けて言った。「お前は知りたいだろうな」

思惑通り、バナーは恐怖に顔を強張らせていた。どうやって全てを破壊しようと、ロキが謀略を思い描いていると考えているのだろうか。

だが、彼が不安を口にする前に、部屋の反対側からよく知った声が轟いた。「お前たち、口を利くまでになっていのか」

その声に、ロキの陰茎がピクリと反応した。ニヤリと笑みを深める。

バナーはソーを振り向くと、ロキを責めるように指差した。「九十九パーセントくらい確信してるけど、君の弟が何かを企んでるかもしれないよ」

「企んでるだと？」ソーが訊き返し、二人の方へ近づいてきた。「弟よ、もうそんなことはしないと言ってなかったか？」

「してない」ロキは言った。「あんたの友人がそう思い込んでるだけだ」

ソーはロキの足を押しやり、コンソールの上からどけた。ロキは意地の悪そうな笑みを彼に向ける。

「だって…」バナーが言った。「確かに本人がそう言ったわけじゃないけど、でも…」彼はロキの笑顔を示す。「見てよ、あの顔を！誰かを刺すこと以外であんなに楽しそうな顔をしていたことがかつてあったかい！？」

ソーはその指摘を考慮するかのように首を傾げた。だが、ロキにはソーの目に楽しげな光が躍っているのが見えた。彼は何がロキをこんなにも上機嫌にしているのかよくわかっているのだ。

「一理あるな」ソーがモータルに向かって言った。「ロキの顔にあんな笑みが浮かぶ時は信用しない方がいい」

誤魔化しの一部であることは承知の上だったが、ロキは思わず呆れて目を回していた。しょっちゅう人を裏切って自分の地位を向上させる傾向があるからと言って何が悪い？自分の気持ちに素直になって笑顔を見せてもいいはずだ！

それでも、彼はソーに椅子から強引に引っ張りあげられるに任せた。「弟よ、一度じっくりと話し合ったほうがよさそうだな」ソーは唸り声を上げた。ロキは苛立った息をつくという芝居を打ち、ソーに引きずられていった。

そしてそうされる間も、バナーには邪悪な笑みを向けるのを忘れない。緊張感は大事だ。

ソーと彼の寝室へ向かう間、笑いを噛み殺すのが大変だった。後ろでドアが閉まって、二人が密室空間に入るなり、彼は腹を抱えて笑い出すのだった。

ソーはその笑い声をキスで中断させる。ロキはそれを受け入れたが、ソーの口内でくすくすと笑い続けた。

「お前はどうして会う人会う人そうやって敵に回そうとするんだ？」ソーがキスの合間に尋ねる。

ロキは含み笑いを口ずさむ間も、ソーは彼をベッドの方へ後ろ歩きで追いやり始める。次のキスの後に、ロキは答えた。「楽しいから」

「だが、バナーだぞ？」ソーが訊いた。「あいつの反感を買うのは賢いと思うか？」

膝の後ろがベッドにぶつかると、ロキは背後に倒れ込んだ。手の一振りで二人分の衣服が掻き消える。「ハルクに変身しなかったんだから、大丈夫だろう」

ソーは呆れたような笑い声を立て、体を前方に倒すとロキの口内深くに舌を押し込んだ。「お前は無鉄砲すぎるな、弟よ」キスの合間に彼は言った。

「ほう？」ロキが答える。「誰から移ったんだろうな？」

ソーはくすりと笑う。だがそうしながらも、彼は唐突にロキの唇から離れた。ロキは文句を言うところだったが、ソーの目的はすぐに明らかになり、ロキを一瞬でひっくり返すと強引に四つん這いにさせられた。

ロキの膣はすでに濡れていないわけではなかったが、今では完全に濡れそぼっていた。次にソーが何をするか期待するあまり、淫乱にも体が震えるのを止められなかった。今回は甘いのか、遊び心のあるものか、荒々しいか、からかうようなものか――そのどれでもいい。全部欲しかったし、それ以上のものも欲しかった。

マットレスが窪み、背後でソーが膝を突いた。それから硬い手の平が彼の背中に置かれ、穏やかな動きで上下に撫ではじめる。今回は優しいもののようだ。ロキはそれでも構わない。

ソーが彼の上に覆い被さり、ロキは兄の硬く反り立ったものが太腿の裏に当たるのを感じた。そう、これだ。

「船の床に穴や窪みができては困る」ソーは彼の耳元で窘めた。「ロキ型のものもそうでないものもな」

ソーの方が支配的な態度を取っているというのに、ロキの耳にはその声に潜む必死な影を、強すぎる情欲に震えるさまを感じ取ることができた。ぞくりとしながらも、ロキは笑みを浮かべていた。

もっとも、言い返す彼の声だって大差なかったかもしれない。「それはあんたの友人に言うべきことじゃないか？」

ソーが彼の右尻たぶを叩いたので、彼は息を呑んだ。

「バナーは何かを始めようとはしない」ソーはロキの耳元で囁く。「だが、お前の方は…」

今度は左側の尻たぶを引っ叩いた。ロキは鼻から抜ける声を上げていた。

しかし、ソーは次には優しい手つきに戻っており、ひりひり痛む尻を慰撫した。「やりすぎたか？」

ソーが何を尋ねているのか認識するのにロキは一瞬を要した。理解するなり、侮辱された気分になる。たった二回の尻叩きで？過去二人が身体を重ねていた頃と比べても、まだまだ生温いものだったし、かつて試してきた様々なリスキーな行為だって、とても拷問と呼べる域まではいってなかった。

ソーの心配そうな眼差しを肩越しに見やる。「今やめてみろ」ロキは低い声で言った。「あんたの金タマを切り落として、勝利のトロフィーとして首にかけてやる」

ロキの脅し文句が半分も終わらないうちにソーの顔には笑みが浮かんでいた。ロキが言葉を終える頃には、彼はすでにロキの尻に手を打ち付けていた。そのスリリングな感覚に、ロキは嬉しそうに鳴いていた。

ソーはそれを止めなかった。止めるまでに、二十回ほど尻を叩いていた。その頃にはロキは手ではなく肘を使って上体を支えており、エンドルフィンでハイになって夢心地の喘ぎ声を上げながらシーツに涎を垂らすまでに至っていた。

赤くなった素肌をソーが優しく撫でる感触も歓迎したものの、ロキは休む時間など欲しくなかった。ソーの手に向かって尻を突き出す。「もっと」彼はせっつくように言った。「もっとちょうだい、欲しいっ、早く来て――」

ソーはロキの腰を両手で掴むと、彼をぐいっと引っ張り、張りつめたペニスで貫いた。その快楽にロキは嬌声を上げる。「あんっ、これ、これ！」

ほっと息をつく間もなく、ソーは半狂乱になってロキの膣に打ち込んだ。素肌のぶつかる音が部屋中に響き、ロキは穿たれる度に腹の底から押し出されるような喘ぎ声を上げていた。

ずっとこれが欲しかった。この情熱、二人の熱狂的に情を交わす行為、ソーのいっそ動物的ともいえる愛の表現。それは豪華な贈り物や甘すぎるほどの詩歌よりもよほど、深く不屈の愛を示してくれる。

確かに、彼を二つに割り開くかのように巨大な逸物を持っているのも助けになっているが。しかも、その逸物が誰よりも彼を良く知る兄の物で、時間が続く限り彼が愛し続ける相手の物であるということは、何にも代えがたい喜びだった。

やがて、ソーは肘を突いていた彼を引き上げ、ソーの胸板に背中がくっつくいた膝立ちの体勢に引っ張り上げた。二人を絶頂へ駆け上らせるソーはロキと同様に大きな喘ぎ声を上げている。ロキは彼を胸元で支えているソーの手を掴み、空いた手はソーをさらに促すべくその尻の肉に食い込ませた。

自分に触れる必要などなかった。中を貫かれているだけで果てることはわかっていた。絶頂を急ぐこともしたくない。できる限り長くそれを食い止めながらも、彼はソーのペニスが中に滑り込むたびに締めつけた。まだ、あれを感じることができるのかが知りたい…

ソーの動きが不規則になっていき、そのためロキの中でその存在が徐々に耐え難いものになっていく。それでもロキはその全てを受け入れた。あと少しで来る、あと少しで――

そして来た。ソーはロキの肩口に向かって叫び声をあげ、凶悪なほどの勢いで絶頂を迎えた。ロキの膣に強く押しこんだのも、最高の気分にさせなければきっと痛いほどだっただろう。

それを感じたロキは目を閉じた。中に流れ込んでくる精液の温もりは間違いようがない。それと共に別の昂揚感も覚え、彼は部屋の中に割れた喘ぎ声を響かせていた。結果的に、その感覚によって彼は一度も触れられることなく達し、シーツの上に精を溢した。ソーの腕の中で全身を強張らせ、掠れた嬌声と共に身震いする。

二人とも荒い呼吸を繰り返しながら興奮状態から下りてくる。ロキはソーの尻を鷲掴みにしていた時に引っ掻いて、血を流させたかもしれないと遅れて気がついた。これで二人とも座るのに苦労することだろう。少なくとも、彼らは共に堕落したのだから良しとするか。

ソーは慎重にロキの中から出ていった。すると、彼の放ったものが一筋、ロキの内腿を零れ落ちていった。ロキは全身をそれで汚されるのと、全部中に留めておくのと、どちらの方を好むか分からなかった。

どちらにしろ、ソーの手の支えを失った途端、彼は目の前の枕の上に倒れ込んだ。ソーも後に続き、すぐ隣に崩れ落ちた。それでもロキの腰に腕を回して彼を近くに抱き寄せたまま、二人は徐々に息を整えていった。

最初に動いたのはロキだった。至福の極みといった様子のソーを見やる。「あんたも随分と悪戯っぽくなったな」

ソーの目の焦点がようやく戻り始めたところだった。ロキの顔にそれが据えられると、彼はのんびりとした笑みを見せた。「さて、誰から移ったんだろうな？」返事の代わりにロキは彼と一緒にクスクスと笑うのだった。

二人は数分間、そうして笑い続け、ぼんやりと互いを愛撫する以外は動かなかった。ロキは夢心地に意識を漂わせた。これほど幸せに感じたのは、もう本当に長いことなかった。

やがて、ソーが身動ぎした。ロキを横向きにさせると、シーツの角を使って乾き始めた白濁を拭きはじめる。優しく擦ってくる感触に、ロキは溜め息をついていた。

だが、それがどれほど優しい手つきだとしても、ソーが彼の陰唇の間まで掃除し始めると、まだ敏感なその場所の感覚にロキは鋭く息を呑んだ。「悪い」と、ソーが呟く。彼はロキの外陰部に付着した膣液と精液の残骸を拭くだけに留めた。残りはソーが後で綺麗にするだろう。

ソーのことだから、きっと舌を使ってそうするだろうと考え、ロキは笑みを浮かべていた。

「バナーの言っていることは本当だぞ」

ソーの発言に、ロキは顔を上げ、兄が再び枕の上に頭を載せるのを見守った。ソーは彼に不不思議そうな表情を向けていた。「この数週間、お前は確かに異常なくらい嬉しそうだ」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げた。「まあ、一日に三度はオーガズムに達してるしな」

「俺は一日に三度のオーガズムを何世紀にも渡ってお前に与えてきたぞ」ソーが指摘する。「それなのにお前はしょっちゅう機嫌の悪い厭味な奴だったじゃないか」

ロキは反論しようと口を開きかけたが、言葉は出てこなかった。ソーの言葉は正しい。

「それだけじゃない」ソーが続ける。「最近のお前はテンションが高い。普段よりもエネルギッシュだし、食欲も増えている」ロキに片頬だけで微笑みかけた。「文句を言ってるんじゃないぞ。俺はお前には幸せでいてほしいからな。ただ…普段と違っているというだけだ」

ロキは肩を竦める。「久しぶりだってことかも。六年間きちんと抱かれてこなかったからな」

ソーは強張った。その理由を悟るのにロキは一瞬遅れて、直ちにその発言を後悔することになった。

過去六年の間に抱かれなかったわけではない。だが、アウトライダーどもやグランドマスターの時でさえ、彼は好きでそうされたとは言えない。ここでは『ちゃんと』抱かれなかったではなく、『合意の基で』という修飾語を使ったほうが良かったかもしれない。

「それのこともある」ソーが静かに言った。

ロキは思わず身構える。それはまだどちらにとっても完全に乗り越えたことではないのだから、ロキは出来ればこの話題は避けたかった。それは起きて、終わった。それだけではいけないのか。

しかし、ソーは全く別のことを言いだし、ロキは不意を突かれた。「いつもお前が抱かれる側でいる必要はないんだぞ」

ロキは彼に問いたげな眼差しを向けた。ソーは説明するように言った。「またこの関係を始めてから、いつも俺がお前に突っ込む側でいる。ただお前に知っていてほしいだけなんだが、俺はそれ以上のことをしてもいいと思ってる。俺の口を使ってもいいし、俺のケツだって――」

「いい！」

ロキの声に含まれた熱意に、ソーは絶句していた。ロキ自身、自分の声音に驚いてしまった。

「いいんだ」彼は今度は柔らかな口調で繰り返した。「今やってる行為で充分嬉しいから」

「同じことを何度もやっていてもか」

ロキは目をぐるりと回した。「わかってる。でも膣に入れるのが特別だとか言ってたのはあんたじゃなかったか？」

ソーは鼻で笑う。「あの夜、俺は自分の思い通りにするために屁理屈を並べ立ててただけだ」

「それを私が知らないとでも？」ロキは片方の眉を上げて尋ねる。だが、彼はソーに笑いかけ、彼もロキに笑いかけた。二人ともあの頃のソーの傲慢さと無鉄砲さを思い返したのだ。

ロキはまた肩を竦めた。「それでも、あんたはいいところを突いてたと思う。確かにある種の…魅力がある」

そう、確かな魅力が。あるとも知らなかった慢性的な痛みを取り除くという魅力が。完全に破壊されたと思っていた神経を復活させるという魅力が。

ソーは彼をもっと近くに引き寄せようと腕を伸ばした。「そうか、わかった」彼は言った。「お前が本心からそう言うのなら」ロキの額に口づけを落とし、改めて目を覗き込んだ。「だが、この先お前が兄の中でイきたいと思う日が来たら、遠慮なく言ってくれ」

ロキは笑った。「わかった」

だが、そんな日はきっと来ないと思った。彼は彼の中で放たれ脈打つソーの精液の感覚に、それが彼の脚を伝い落ちる温かさに夢中だった。自分のペニスをソーの温もりの中に押し込むことさえも比べ物にならないほどに。

XXX

そうして、さらに数週間これは続いた。ロキはソーに抱かれ続け、常に膣を使った。毎晩、ほとんどの朝、時には日中も、二人は部屋に閉じこもり、互いの肌の感触に酔いしれるのだった。

そんな日が続く中、ロキはかつてないほど体力と健康状態が好調だった。歩く足取りもどこか飛び跳ねるよう。いつも笑顔を振りまいた。普段は振るわない食欲も『ふつう』の域に近づくまでなった。夜はソーの腕の中、ぐっすりと眠ることができた。

ソーはロキの髪の毛さえも健康的だと冗談っぽく言っていた。「輝いてるかのようだ！」ある朝、(二人が共有した)シャワーの後にロキが魔法で髪を乾かしているとソーが言った。「夕日に煌めくミーミルの泉のようだ」

「甘い言葉で私を釣れば、今すぐヤれると思ってるなら考え直すんだな」ロキが呆れて言った。「シャワーを浴びたばかりなんだし、一日に一度しか浴びれないんだからな」

ソーはくすりと笑った。「ただの甘い言葉じゃない」黒髪を一房ロキの耳に掛けてやる。「すごく綺麗だって思っただけだ」

結局、その朝ロキはまた抱かれた。内腿に相手の精液をこびりつかせたまま一日を過ごすことになった。魔法で綺麗にすることはできたのだが、ロキはそうしなかった。

そう、彼は確かに全ての意味においてもっと健康になっていた。それ以上に、彼はもっと幸福にも感じていた。周囲の者たちを悉く混乱させた。

バナーは彼をすっかり困惑した表情で見つめるだけだった。ヴァルキリーもそうだ。ある日、彼女は病室の近くで彼を問い詰めた。「あんたがどうしちゃったのか分からないけど」彼と顔面を突き合わせて言ってくる。「もしも、誰かの人生を滅茶苦茶にしようなんて考えてるなら――」

「どうもしてない」ロキは滑らかに偽った。毎日兄上に抱かれてるけど。「船での生活にうまく適応できてるってだけだ」

彼女はロキをじろじろと見やり、彼が何を誤魔化しているのか探ろうとしていた。それを見破れなかったヴァルキリーは溜め息をついて言った。「そうかもしれない。でも、あんたほんと最近変よ。だからこれ以上変な行動には出ないでちょうだい。それと、妙な企みがあるなら諦めること。私を怒らせたくないならね」

ロキは目を回したくなる衝動と激しく戦った。そんなことをすれば、きっと鼻を折られるだろう。「了解した」

彼女は挑戦するように両の眉を引き上げていたが、それ以上は絡んでこなかった。

その夜、彼はソーにそのことを話した。ソーは笑って言った。「俺はここのところずっとヘイムダルに笑いかけられているのが妙に思えて仕方なかったんだがな」

「ああ、言ってなかったっけ？」ロキはソーがひと際強く腰を突き上げてきたので息を呑んだ。「ヘイムダルは私たちの関係を知ってるよ」

ソーは性行為を中断していた。「なんだと？」

「船に乗った最初の夜、この部屋に隠匿の魔術を使うのを忘れていたんだ。私たちがもう少しでセックスするところ、あいつはしっかりと視ていたよ」

「なんでそういうことを早く言わない？」

彼がもう少しで中から出て行きそうだったので、ロキはソーの腰に回した脚に力を込め、彼をその場に押え込んだ。「忘れてた、としか」ソーは唖然とした。「だって、あいつ別に怒ってなかったし！別に私たちの事を悪く思ってるわけじゃないと思う。なにしろ、もう何世紀もそんな気がしてたって言ってた割に、止めようとしなかったわけだし」

ソーは呆れたように笑って首を振った。「お前にはほとほと呆れるぞ、弟よ。そういうことは先に言っておいてくれないと」

「私があんたにほとほと呆れてるようにね、兄上」ロキが言い返す。「こんな時に会話を持とうという心意気にな」

ソーはニヤリと笑った。彼がロキの目にあまりに美しく見えたので、その光景だけでロキは達してしまうところだった。

その後、ソーはそれ以上何も言わなかった。ロキに口づけするために上体を倒し、腰を揺らし始めた。ロキは安心したような吐息をついていた。

二人とも達した時、ロキは意識を飛ばしていた。

目を覚ますと、ソーはそれがほんの数秒間のことだと話していた。彼はロキを近くに抱き寄せ、額に何度もキスを繰り返した。ロキは四肢に、そして胸に感じる温もりに身を任せ、ほどなく眠りに落ちるのだった。


	13. 病魔

地球へ向かう旅程も三カ月ほど経った頃、彼らは灰色の小さな惑星にある交易所に立ち寄り、物資の補給を行った。そこは埃だらけで風も強く、何よりも荒涼とした土地だった。ロキはそこを苦手だと思った。

だが、彼らは新鮮な物資の補充と脚を伸ばすことを目的に二日しか滞在しない予定だった。子供たちは町外れの砂丘で遊ぶのが楽しいようだった。大人も船内のものではない空気と空虚な深淵ではない景色を堪能することができて嬉しそうだった。

彼らはアスガルドから持ち出した貴重品を掻き集めた結果、それが五十万ユニットの価値があると知った。ロキの銀の舌を駆使してそれを七十万ユニットで売却することに成功する。だが、それでもまだ足りなかった。七十万ユニットで購入できる物資では、次に立ち寄るつもりでいる補給地点までも持たない。どうやら進路の調節を行わなければならないようだ。

二日の休暇が過ぎると、民衆は悄然とした様子で乗船した。次の有人惑星に辿りつくまで、それぞれの配給分は減少してしまった。しかし、アスガーディアンは忍耐力が強く、立ち直りも早い民族だった。厳しい日常の中でも、互いに笑顔を見せることはできていた。

数人の子供たちが病に罹るまでは。

始めは鼻水やまばらな咳だったものが、三日以内に発熱、悪寒、嘔吐へと変化していった。治療師たちは出来る限りの処置を施したが、燃料を増やすために医療品の方は切り詰めてしまった。彼らにできることは子供たちを抱きしめ、励ますことだけだった。

しかし、その病が大人にまで広まりはじめてしまった。彼らも発熱と嘔吐を経験したが、そのうち数人は顔から首にかけて、痒みの強い赤い斑点が現れた。ある年配の女性など、腹部に嚢胞までできてしまった。医務室に加工ソウルフォージを建てて早期発見に至っていなければ、この哀れな女性は命を落としていたかもしれなかった。

誰も死にはしなかったが、二週間もすると、国民の四分の一近くが寝たきりの状態になってしまった。ソーはこの病の症状を見せる者たちを船の一郭に隔離することにした。

病魔に侵された者たちを助けるため、ロキは何度かその中に忍び込んでいたが、やがてソーに見つかってしまった。「彼らを隔離しているのには理由がある」ソーは彼が隔離所に入らないよう腕を掴んで告げた。「今は、彼らに食事を与え、病が去るのを待つ以外にしてやれることはない」

「バナーとコーグは手伝ってる」ロキは指摘した。

「そうだ」ソーが言う。「一人は人間、もう一人はクロナン人だからだ。今のところ、この病はアスガーディアンにしか――」

そこまで言って、彼は自分が何を言っているのか気づいたかのように黙り込んだ。

ロキは『そのことを忘れてたようだな』とでも言わんばかりに、眉を引き上げた。

しかし、ソーは溜め息をついていた。「それでも気に入らない。ロキ、霜の巨人は見た目よりもアスガーディアンに近い。お前が病に罹らないという保証はないし、へたをすればお前の方が症状が重い――」

「なんだ、あんたは、私の妻かなんかか？」ロキは噛みつくように言った。「がみがみ小言を言うのはやめてくれ。もう一週間手伝いをしてるけど、ひとつも症状は出てない。大丈夫だ」

そう言って、彼はソーの手を振り払うと、子供たちにスープを与えるために中へ入っていった。

XXX

翌朝、ロキはトイレに覆い被さって腹の中の物をすべて吐き出していた。

ソーに聞こえないよう、静かにしようと気をつけていたのだが、不随意反応の音量を制御するのは難しい。ほどなくすると、温かい手を背中に感じた。

彼はまたもどした。彼が苦しみ喘ぐ間、ソーは彼の髪を纏めて持っていてくれた。それが止まるまで三十秒ほどかかった。

ロキは吐き終えると、少し咳き込んだ。「水を――」さらに咳き込む。「水を持ってきてくれないか？」

ソーは一言も言わずに水を汲んでやった。ロキはそれを少し飲み、残りで口内をゆすいだ。吐瀉物が鼻に残っていたので、トイレットペーパーを使って鼻をかんだ。

それらすべてをトイレに流した後になって、ようやくソーが静かに口を開いた。「医務室に行け」

「嫌だ」ロキは掠れた声で言う。「私は大丈夫だから」

「昨日食べたものを全部もどしたばかりだろうが！」

「熱はないし、悪寒もしない。ついでに咳もしてない」

ソーはロキの額に手の平を押し当てた。それから手の甲を使ってみる。彼は口角を下げた。「お前は昔から体温が低かった。お前の平熱がどんなものか分からない」

「私にはわかる」ロキは唸るように言った。「そのうえで言ってるんだ。私は大丈夫」

「ロキ」

ロキはソーを睨み上げながらゆっくりと息を吐いた。しかし、兄の眼差しには『言わんこっちゃない』などという言葉は含まれていない。そこにあるの心配だけだった。

ロキは考えるように俯いた。「またこんなことがあったら」彼は静かに言った。「医務室に行く」

ソーは何も言わなかった。ただロキの手を握りしめた。ロキが少しでもそうする意思を見せただけで、それがかなりの譲歩であることを理解しているのだ。

XXX

続く三日間で、ロキはこっそり姿を隠して十一回も嘔吐していた。十二回目の時に、ソーに見つかった。

ロキが口をゆすぎ、鼻をかむのを手伝ってやってから彼を引っ張り上げる。「医務室。今すぐにだ」激しい嘔吐の直後でまだ頭がくらくらしていたロキは、従うほかなかった。

治療師長として働いている若い娘は、非常に疲れているように見えた。次の患者が誰か見たとたん、彼女は顔を曇らせていた。「王家の方々はこの病から守られるように願っていましたのに」と、彼女は残念そうに言った。

「俺たちもそう願っていた」ソーは言って、ロキを金属の診察台に座らせた。そこで彼は通常の健康診断を受けた。

だが、ひとつずつ検査結果が出る度に、治療師は困惑していった。ロキは霜の巨人にしては少し体温が上がっていたが、発熱まではいかなかった。眩暈や倦怠感はなく、リンパ腺も腫れていない。嘔吐しているということ以外は特に問題が見当たらなかった。

彼女がロキに診察台に横になるよう指示するなり、ロキは不安になってきた。「何のために？」

「内部スキャンのためです。ナリに嚢胞ができてから、全員にこの検査を受けてもらっています」

内部スキャンだと？なんてことだ。「私は吐いただけなんだから、そんなことする必要は――」

「殿下、念のための事です――」

「ロキ、彼女にやらせて――」

「そんな必要があるとは思えない――」

彼が起き上がろうとすると、ソーに肩を掴まれた。ソーを睨みつけるが、そこには兄の心配顔があるだけだった。

ソーが彼の肩を擦りはじめた。「大丈夫だ」彼は言った。「それを見たところで構わない」

治療師はその間、二人が何の話をしているのか分からず、彼らを交互に見つめていた。もっとも、そんなことはすぐに明らかになるだろう。

ロキは二人から顔を背けると、磨き上げられた金属の床に視線を落とした。「ソー、あんたには部屋を出て行ってほしい」

「ロキ、大丈夫だ」

「それはあんたが決めることじゃない」ロキはまだソーと視線を合わせなかった。「私にスキャンを受けてほしいなら、あんたは出て行く必要がある」

ソーが長い息を吐くのが聞こえる。それから肩をギュッと揉まれた。「わかった」彼は呟いた。ロキはソーのゆっくりとした足音がドアの方へ向かうのを聞いた。

ドアの閉まる音を聞いてから、彼はようやく詰めていた息を吐いていた。「続けてくれ」彼は治療師に告げた。

彼女は頷くと、ソウルフォージの操作し始めた。

若い頃、こういった機械に何度も診察を受けていたので、ロキはその感覚には慣れていた。彼の精髄が画像となって頭上に浮かび上がる中、全身がピリピリと痺れた。そして、治療師が身体の様々な部位の精査をすると、その部位だけが強く震動するのだ。

それは彼の頭部から始まり、徐々に下へと向かっていった。その画像が彼の頭上にあるため、天井を見つめるというのはできない。だから、ロキは顔を横に向け、部屋の隅をじっと見つめていた。

治療師が彼の胸部を調べ始めると、徐々に恐怖を覚えていった。次は彼の腹腔だ。現実を突きつけられる恐怖に、彼は思わず全身を強張らせていた。

「どうか力を抜いてください、殿下」治療師が言った。

ロキは息を吐き、可能な限りそうした。だが、腹部が強く痺れだすと、やはり全身を強張らせてしまっていた。特に、その感覚が下腹部に差し掛かった時は。

「あらまあ」

治療師の小さな声がする。ロキは目を閉じていた。

「このことはご存知だったのですか、王子？」

ロキは面白くなさそうな笑い声を立てた。「私はその場にいたからな」

一拍置いて、彼女は続けた。「それもそうですね。それに、これならば吐き気と体温上昇も説明がつきます」

ふむ。そうだろうか、とロキは思った。体内に残された子宮組織が感染症を起こすのであれば、もう何年も前に起きていたはずだ。今更それが起こるのは妙な話だ。

「食生活などの必要な改変は行っていますか？」

ロキはこの娘の治療師としての腕を本気で疑い始めていた。「どのような改変だ？栄養を増やしたからと言って私の子宮が元通りになるわけじゃない」

今度はもっと長い沈黙があってから、彼女が口を開いていた。「『元通りになる』とはどういうことですか？」

なんだと。この女はソウルフォージの操作も満足に行えないのか？

あるいは、子宮は跡形もなくなくなっており、彼女もかつて彼にそれがあったことを知らないのか。「私が両性をもって生まれたということは知っているだろう？私には子宮があるはずなのだが、見てわかるように、それが全部残されているわけではないんだ」

「殿下、いったい何のお話をされているのですか？」

呆れ果てたため息をつくと、彼は彼女に目を向ける。頭上にある画像を見なくて済むように、素早くそうした。「膣管がどこに繋がってるか見えないのか？というか、かつてどこに繋がっていたのか？」

これに彼女は少し怯んでいたが、その困惑顔は僅かに楽し気なものへと変わりつつあった。「王子、私が見ているものをご覧になってはいかがでしょうか」

彼はぐるりと目を回した。彼女に仕事の仕方を教えるのは彼の役割ではない。しかし、とっととこの茶番を終わらせるには、そうせざるをえなかった。

彼は画像を見た。そして目を眇めた。

そこに黒ずんだ残骸は、骨盤辺りにぶら下がる死んだ欠片は見当たらなかった。瘢痕組織すらない。何年も前に、その残骸が膣から落ちていくのを見ていなければ、彼の下腹部はまったくの正常であるように思えただろう。

きっとこの女は正しい断面図を見せていないのだ。「なぜスキャンの詳細を動かしたんだ？」と、彼は尋ねた。

「そのようなことはしていません」彼女は言った。そして彼の頭上に浮かぶ画像を指し示した。「それがあなたの子宮です。その残骸などというものではありませんよ。あなたの完全なる子宮です」

「そんな馬鹿な」ロキは言った。「そんなことは不可能――」

だが、その画像を見れば彼女が正しいことがわかる。

そこに彼の子宮があった。子宮頚、子宮体、卵管、卵巣…

全てがあった。損傷もせず。完全な形で。彼女の言ったとおりだ。

彼は自分の下腹部に手をやり、少し押してみた。はたして、目の前の画像も彼の動きに合わせて僅かに動いた。

「これは…」彼は突然クラクラとしはじめ、どもった。「…これは不可能なはずだ」

彼女は微笑む。「そこに他にあるものがおわかりになりますか、殿下？」

彼は彼女をきょとんと見やる。治療師はソウルフォージに注意を戻すと、画像を少しだけ拡大した。下腹部に感じる痺れが増した。

「ここです」彼女は言って、子宮の中の一点を指差した。「見えますか？」

彼は肘で少し上体を起こし、彼女の示す場所に目を凝らした。もしかすると、そこには子宮の再出現を説明できる何らかの証拠があるのかもしれない。以前の損傷の名残か何かが。

しかし、彼女が指し示しているものの正体を見たとたん、彼は口をあんぐりと開けていた。

「おめでとうございます、王子」治療師が笑みを浮かべて言った。

彼女は今何と言った？おめでとうございます？

彼女の次の言葉は霞んでおり、何やら「八週間ほど」だとか「胎盤の状態も良好」とやら話していた気もするが、船の反対側から語り掛けているも同然だった。彼の頭は目の前の画像に映るものを理解しようと、そのことばかりに集中するあまり、他の情報が入ってこなかった。

唐突に、それが消えた。その画像がどこに行ったのか探そうとしたロキが勢いよく上体を起こしたので、眩暈に襲われた。彼はまた横にならなければならなかった。

「深呼吸です、殿下」治療師が言った。「少し驚かれるのも無理はありません」

彼女は壁際にあるキャビネットに向かった。ロキはただ呼吸を繰り返している。頭にしっかりと血が巡りだしたことを確認してからゆっくりと上体を起こした。

そうしていると、治療師が彼の傍に戻って来て幾つかの紙袋を渡してきた。「船内の食材は種類が豊富でないのは否めませんが、こちらの第一三半期のためのサプリパックならあります。食事の度に、食べ物の上に振りかけてください。無味のはずだと教えらえました」

彼は首肯しながらそれらを受け取った。そのどちらも自動的に行われた気がした。

「では、四週間後にまたスキャンをするためにこちらまでご足労願えますか？」彼女は尋ねた。

再び、彼は首肯した。ロキはオートパイロット状態だった。周囲の全てが霧がかっているようだ。

診察台から下りてドアに向かうと、後ろから治療師が声をかけてきた。「殿下？」

彼は立ち止まる。

「陛下と殿下のご多幸をお祈りしています」

その言葉の意味を理解するには、意識的な領域で働いている脳細胞が足りない。だが、真実を認められないと考えるだけの脳細胞はあるようだった。

彼は一言も口にしなかった。ただ栄養パックを片手にしっかりと握り込んだまま、ドアに向かって足を進めるのだった。


	14. 報告

当然のことながら、ほんの数分前にソーを医務室から追い出したばかりだったことを失念していた。さらに悪いことに、彼は兄が心配している状態で追い出したのだ。つまり、彼はドアのすぐ外の廊下で希望に満ちた仔犬のように立ち尽して待っているのだった。

ロキはソーを怒らせてしまえばよかったと思った。それならばどこか別の場所で拗ねてくれていただろう。少なくとも、ロキはたった今知ったことを反芻する時間を得られたはずだ。

しかしそうなることはなく、ドアが開いた瞬間ソーは顔を上げてロキに詰め寄っていたのだ。「大丈夫なのか？」彼は尋ねた。

ロキはただ彼を見やった。一度瞬きをして、もう一度した。

ソーは彼が手に持っている物に視線を落とした。「それは何だ？」

彼はパックを一つ手に取ろうとしたが、ロキはそれをひったくるように奪い返すと、胸に抱き込むように持った。

ソーは顔を顰めた。「分かった…」一拍置いて、ロキから刺々しい言葉を浴びせられるだろうと身構えているようだ。しかし、ロキは何も言わなかった。

ソーはロキの顔を覗き込む。「お前がどんな病に罹っているのか、わかったのか？」

ロキはゴクリと生唾を呑む。わかるにはわかった。だが、病などではない。

どうにか自分の声を探し出したロキは首を振る。「話がある」

ソーは緊張した。「なんの？」

「プライベートな話だ」

ソーはさらに緊張した。不快な話をされると思ったのだろう。

だが、ロキは相手にどんなふうに見られているかなど、気にしている場合ではなかった。二人の部屋に向かって歩きはじめる。ソーがついてこなければ、少なくともロキには考える時間が与えられる。

しかしほどなく、ソーの足音が背後から聞こえてきた。どうやら、これは今すぐ起こることのようだ。

XXX

ドアを閉めて部屋の密室状態を確保したとたん、彼は溜め息をついて言った。「よし、話とは何だ？」

ロキは何も言わなかった。箪笥の前に立ち、栄養パックを保管できる場所を探して引き出しを開けていた。頭はまだ霞がかっており、彼を圧倒せんとする感情の波を全て遮断していた。それらを寄せ付けないためには、いつもの心の壁を築き上げることしかできなかった。

時間稼ぎをしているのか？おそらくは。しかし、兄に自分が彼の子を孕んでいると伝える場合の――しかも、それがどちらも不可能だと思い込んでいた後にこうなった時に告げる助言をする者がいれば、ロキは喜んで話を聞いていただろう。

黙殺されていることが不満なのか、ソーがもう一度口を開く。「ロキ、何があったんだ？」

その声音はだいぶ和らいでいた。ロキの心中にある柔らかな部分がその音色に惹かれていた。

感傷。弱々しさ。放心。これらの反応はすべて彼の体内を巡るホルモンのせいで激化される。

彼の肩に手が置かれた。ロキは身の裡にアドレナリンが一気に湧き上がるのを感じ、せっかく立てた壁が揺れるのを感じた。ダガーを手にする衝動を抑えこむのに全神経を使った。

だが、ロキはソーに目をやるという間違いを犯してしまう。その、端整な顔が浮かべる心配の表情を見てしまう。夢かと見紛うほど青い瞳を。

この子は同じ目を持って生まれるだろうか？

ロキは顔を背ける。肩を竦めてソーの手から逃れる。部屋を横切る。こんなことできない！

「ロキ」ソーは唸るように言った。忍耐が擦り切れそうになっているようだ。「話があるといったのはお前だぞ。なのに、何故俺に何も――」

「グランドマスターの話をした時のことを憶えているか？」

ロキは何故その話題から始めたのかわからなかった。だが、ソーを数秒間黙らせることには成功した。「奴の気に入りになるために抱かれたと」

ソーの声音については、ロキは無視することにした。どうやら、兄はまだあの狂人に対して少しだけ嫉妬を抱いているようだ。「そうだ。そして、奴が私の中でイった時の感覚について話したことはあったか？」

彼を向いていなくとも、ロキはソーがぐるりと目を回す様子が手に取るようにわかった。「いいや、お前はその話をしていない。だいたい、なんでそんな話を――」

「何も感じなかったんだ」

またソーを黙らせることができた。ロキは続ける。「アウトライダーのことがあったから、きっと痛みを感じると思っていたんだが、それはなかった。快感もなかった。何の感覚もなかったんだ。あの怪物どもの精はきっと中の神経を全部焼き切ったんだと思う」

さらに沈黙が続き、そして、「ロキ、お前は何故こんな話をしているんだ？」

ロキは溜め息をついた。「その理由を話そうとしてるんだが、この馬鹿」

「だったら、さっさと要点を言え。こっちは他の男にお前が抱かれた時の話など聞きたくないんだ！」

「だから、話そうとしてる！」

意を決してソーを睨む。ソーは嫌な態度を取っていることを自覚したのか、その顔が罪悪感に染まった。「悪い」彼は気まずげに言う。「お前だって話しにくい内容だよな」

「言うまでもないことだな」ロキはぼそりと言った。

ソーは寄り掛かっていた箪笥から体を起こすと、ロキに近づいた。ロキは身体を強張らせる。しかし、ソーは少し離れた位置にあるベッドの上に腰を下ろしたのだ。「それで、グランドマスターがどうしたって？」

ロキは鼻で笑うようにして、天井を見上げた。「だから、あいつの精を中で感じることができなかったんだ」一拍置いて、唇を噛む。「だけど、あんたのは感じられた」

ソーの眉が跳ね上がった。「なんだって？」

「ほんの一瞬だけだった」ロキが言う。「あの最初の夜に。すぐになくなった。でも、それからあんたに抱かれる度に、もっと感じるようになっていた。今では、あの戴冠式の前夜と変わらない」

「本当か？」

ロキは頷いた。「それだけじゃない。あんたに中で出される度に、私は…まるで肩の荷が下りたかのようになる。まるで、ずっと抱えていた痛みが突然和らいだかのように。というか、まさにそれだ。私はずっと痛みを抱えていたということが分からなかった。それがあまりに長い間私の一部になってしまっていたから、慣れてしまったんだ。それが消えるまでは」

ソーの目が横の方に向けられる。まるで部屋の向こうにロキの言わんとしているものの正体が置いてあるとでもいうように。「そうか。それで…つまり？」

ロキは長い吐息をついた。この数ヶ月、彼も同じ疑問を抱いていた。そして、その結果を知った今、彼の仮説の中でも最も途方もないものが唯一、もっともらしい説明であると思った。「きっと頭おかしいんじゃないかと思われそうだ」

彼はソーに歩み寄ると、彼から少し離れた位置に立った。どうやって話そうか迷う間、自分の太腿を指で叩く。やがて、口を開いていた。「地球にいる間に、モータルどもが彼らの神話の中であんたのことをどのように見ていたか、確認したことはあったか？」

ソーは笑みを浮かべる。「少しな。俺たちの面白おかしい話が幾つかあったな」

「ああ、だけど、あんたが何の神として称えられていたか、調べたことは？」

ソーの額にしわが寄せられた。「どういうことだ？俺は雷神だと書かれていた。今も彼らにとっては同じだろう？」

「うん、そうだけど、それ以外には？」

ソーは何の話をされているのか分からずに、肩を竦めるほかなかった。つまり、ロキが一から説明しなければいけないということだ。「まあ、私は調べたんだ」

「お前が地球を乗っ取ろうとしていた時にか？」

「そう、私が地球を乗っ取ろうとしていた時にだ！」ロキは噛みつく。「今はそんなことどうでもいいだろう？」

これに関しては同感だと、ソーは手を上げて降参を示した。ロキは続ける。「私が言いたいのは、つまり、あんたが彼らにとってだた雷神であるというだけでなく――」

ロキは一旦言葉を切る。彼の身体に起こった変化がこのためだと感じるのは、本当に狂ってるとしか言いようがない。だが、他にどんな説明ができるというのだろう？

「あんたは豊穣の神だったんだ」静かに告げた。「子だくさんの。あんたが崇められていた地域では豊作を願って動物を生贄にしたという。彼らの結婚式ではミョルニルのレプリカを花嫁の膝に乗せて、多くの子を産めるよう彼女を祝福したらしい」

この情報に、ソーは思慮深げに彼を見上げていた。それと同時に、ロキの話についていけずにすっかり困惑してもいるようだった。

「これを読んだ時」ロキは続ける。「これは象徴的な信仰だろうと考えた。あんたの齎す嵐は畑を潤し、作物に命を吹き込むからな。同時に、女の胎に種を植え、新たな命を作り出すという比喩にもなる。ミョルニルはまさに、男根象徴だとも言えるし」

ソーはどこか悲しげに微笑んだ。だが、ロキには兄の大事なハンマーの喪失を思うような心の余裕がなかった。今はとてもではないが。

その代わりに、彼は静かに言った。「だけど、今では彼らは正しかったのかもしれないと思ってる。あんたは…あんたはきっと…私を癒していた」

「癒していた？」

ロキは頷いた。目を閉じ、できるだけ早口に告げる。「あんたの精が私の子宮を癒していたんだと思う」

ソーは確かに笑った。だが、半信半疑で笑ったのだ。「待てよ、どういう意味だ？」

「それなら理屈が通るだろう？」ロキは再びソーに目を向けて尋ねた。彼になんとか説明しようとする。「だから最近、私は元気が有り余ってる。体力が戻ってきたのも、髪に艶が出てきたのも。膣の神経が再生して、慢性的な痛みが消去されたのも」

ソーは何かを言おうと口を開きかけたが、途中でやめた。また口を閉ざす。考え込むように下を向いた。

また顔を上げた時、全てのパズルピースが嵌ったようだった。驚いた表情を浮かべている。「つまり…俺は、お前の中に出すことで、お前を癒していたというのか？」

「私の膣の中に出すことでだ」ロキが訂正する。「他の場所では駄目だと思う。少なくとも、同じような効果はないだろう」

ソーの顔にゆっくりと笑みが広がった。「お前が最近俺に抱かれた後に気絶するようになったのは、このせいか？」

ロキは顔を真っ赤に染めた。「それは――」

待てよ。くそ、おそらくそれは事実だ。四百年もの間、ソーは彼の肌の上、口の中、尻の奥に出してきた。その気持ち良さと言ったらなかったが、情を交わした後に気絶したことなど一度もなかった…

…戴冠式前夜までは。初めてソーが彼の膣の中で達し、ロキがソーの癒しの力を必要としていなかったあの時。その癒しの力は彼の神経を圧倒したのだ。そして数ヶ月前に、彼は再び気を失うようになった。

いや、違う。数ヶ月前ではない。二ヶ月前だ。

ぴったり、八週間前のことだった。

ロキは口を開けたままでいたことに、遅れて気づく。彼を勝ち誇ったような眼差しで微笑みかけているソーを凝視した。

「くそ」ロキがぼやく。

まだ馬鹿みたいに笑みながら、ソーは立ち上がり、ロキの両肩に優しく手を置いた。気がつけば、彼は下を向いていた。彼の子宮のある場所を。

「ソウルフォージがこれを明らかにしたのか？」ソーがそっと尋ねた。「お前の子宮が再生しているのだと？」

立て続けに明かされた事実に目を回し、ロキは頷いて、からからに渇いた口を開いた。「再生しているだけじゃない」彼は言った。「再生したんだ。完全に。まるで、何も起こらなかったかのように」

ソーはまた笑ったが、それは純粋な喜びからであって、それを耳にしたロキは思わず微笑み返していた。しかも、ソーが彼をがっしりと抱擁してきたとあれば、なおさらだ。

「お前にこれをしてやれたことが嬉しい」ソーが言った。「そんなことは知らなかったとはいえ、それでも、お前の身体を癒す手助けができたことが心底嬉しい」

彼を抱きしめるソーの力強い腕に、ロキは呼吸すら危うかったが、なんとかソーに両腕を回す。無言のうちに、この贈り物に感謝するのだった。

ソーはロキの耳元で含み笑いを漏らした。「ということは、俺にはマジカルヒーリングコック（癒しの魔力を持つペニス）があるということだな？」

ロキの喜びの一端が萎んで苛立ちに変わった。「違う。あんたが持ってるのはマジカルヒーリングシーメン（精液）だ。だから、使い方に気をつけてくれよ」

ソーは口ずさむように笑う。「心配するな、弟よ。それをお前以外にやるつもりはない」その約束に、ロキは知らず、内心得意げになっていた。

だが、まだソーに伝えなければならないことがもう一つあった。そのことを考えるだけで胃がキリキリとした。

心の一部がここまで緊張する必要はないと自分を諭していたが、心のもっと大きな部分は自分が何故これほど不安になっているのか分かっていた。このような報せをパートナーに伝えるというのは、人生の中でももっとも弱い瞬間、脆い本質を曝け出すようなものだった。きっと肯定的な反応が返ってくると分かっているのに、それでもその報せの重大性を否定はできない。

しかし、これを避けることはできない。だから、ソーの腕の中に包み込まれたままの体勢で、彼は兄の耳元で囁いた。「ソウルフォージが見せてくれたのはそれだけじゃなかった」

「そうなのか？」ソーは囁き返し、まだ喜びの中にいた。「他に何を見せてくれたんだ？」

ソーには見えなかったが、ロキの唇が歪んだ。「子宮が完全に回復した今、それは与えられた役割を全うしている」

「それは良かった」ソーは言った。彼の手がロキの背中を撫ではじめる。

「それで、今は中で何かが育ってる」

手が止まった。

丸五秒、ソーはその場に凍りついていた。動いた時は、ロキを包む腕から力を抜き、彼の目を見れるよう上体を引いた。いつもは健康的な小麦色のソーは血の気を失っており、その目もどこか生気を欠き、ロキの言葉の意味を理解しようとしていた。

「お…お前…」ソーはどもった。「…お前が何の話をしているのか、はっきりと言ってくれないか？」

そうだ。現実ではないものに対してソーが過剰反応をしてしまわないよう、こういうことははっきりと告げなければいけない。ロキはそれを理解している。

しかし、実際にその言葉を口にするのは恐怖を伴った。何故か、そうすることでもっと現実味が増すかのように思えた。

それでも、十秒ほど恐怖に凝り固まっていたロキの心の奥底から湧き上がった勇気が声を上げていた。

「妊娠した」

そして、たったその一言で、二人の世界は一変した。

ソーは鼻から大きく息を吸った。片手が口を覆う。兄の反応を読み解こうと、ロキは彼を見つめていた。それで分かるのは、兄が圧倒されているということだけだ。それが肯定的なのか否定的なのかは、確かなことは言えない。

ソーはまたも彼の下腹部を見つめていた。二人の子がいる場所に。まるで新しい目を貰ったばかりだと言わんばかりに凝視している。

そして、ロキは相手が喜んでいるのかどうか、まだ分からなかった。

「まずは、教えてくれ…」ソーは口を覆ったまま、くぐもった声で言った。「…お前はこのことをどう思っているんだ？」

なんだと？ソーは彼の反応を知りたいというのか？

遠くから見ればそれは理解できたかもしれない。ロキがこの子を欲しくなければソーは喜びたくなかったし、逆にロキが欲しいと思っているのならソーはあまり動揺したくはないのだ。だが、それはロキを少しも励ましはしなかった。彼が何よりも嫌うのは、自分の感情に目を向けることだった。特にそれが家族に関する感情ならば。

「不安だ」ロキは吐息交じりに言った。ソーは頷く。

家族。それは自分が養子だと知る前から、彼を傷つけてきたものだ。完全には自分の居場所だとは思えなかった場所だ。

「怖い」

しかし、彼とソーは血で繋がることとなった。二人は新しい家族を、自分たちだけの家族を作り出すことができるのだ。

ロキは頬を流れる涙をソーが拭い始めるまで、自分が泣いていることに気がつかなかった。だが、歪む視界の中瞬きをして、ソーの心配そうな顔を見ると、彼は笑い声が湧き上がってきた。

「それに、すごく嬉しい」

ソーは涙に濡れた笑い声を漏らした。「本当か？」ロキは思考がようやく現実に追いつくなり彼を呑み込まんとした歓喜に、ただ頷くことしかできなかった。

同じ歓喜がソーをも呑み込んだようだ。彼は再びロキを抱きしめると、彼の顔を、頬を、鼻を、唇をキスしながら何度も「俺もだ」と言った。ロキはただ笑う事しかできなかった。

ソーはロキの顔を包み込むように手を滑らせ、両の掌を彼の顎に添えた。「お前は本当に――」彼は鼻をすする。「お前は本当に妊娠しているのか？」

ロキは笑顔で頷いた。「八週間目くらいだ」

「八週間」ソーは囁いた。その視線がまたロキの下腹部に辿りつく。今度は彼の片手がそれに続き、ロキの臍のすぐ下に恭しく置かれた。それは全力で彼らを守ると宣言しており、どこか誇らしげなものだった。

「なあ」ソーが言った。「やはり、お前は病人を隔離している所には近づかない方がいいと思う。お前はその病気に抵抗力があるかもしれんが、子供に移る可能性はある」

ロキは反論する気も起きなかった。代わりにソーの顔を両手で包み込むと、正面から口づけをした。ソーは積極的にキスを返してきた。口づけを終えた後も、二人はほんの一寸ほどしか顔を離さず、どこか緊張を孕んだ興奮を味わいながら互いを見つめ合っていた。

「俺たちに、赤ん坊が生まれるんだな」ソーは喜びに満ちた声で囁いた。

ロキはさらに笑みを深めていた。「そうだよ」


	15. 広がる報せ

二人は、この情報をまだ誰にも話さないことにした。ロキはまだ腹が膨れ始めていなかったため、それは簡単だった。もちろん、いずれは人々に真実を伝えなければならないだろう。二人が互いのものだと周知するためにも、ソーはまだロキと結婚したいと思っていた。

驚くことに、ロキの方はそれが欲しいのかどうか分からなくなっていた。子供の頃からソーと結婚することを夢見ていたのだが、それは玉座とオーディンに認められることが彼の動機の大半を占めていた頃のこと。王室の血筋を引いていることが何よりも重要だとされていた時のことだ。だが、オーディンが死に、黄金の玉座が破壊され、アスガルドの法律も移民に必要とされる最低限のものにまで削ぎ落とされた今、二人が婚姻関係にあることがそれほど重要だろうか。

だいたい、彼はソーの子を孕んでいるのだ。ソーが彼のものであり、彼がソーのものであると証明するのに、それ以上のことはあるまい。

とはいえ、今のところこの事実を秘密にするとは言っても、ソーがあまりに誇らしげにしていたため非常に喜びに満ちていた。周囲から二人の関係を隠してきた経験が長くなければ、十二時間以内に船の半分にこの話を広めていたかもしれない。

いつか、彼にそうさせてやってもいいとロキは思った。しかし、しばらくの間はこの事実を一人で噛みしめていたかった。なにしろ、彼は自己中心的な人物なのだから。

ソーがヘイムダルには伝えておきたいということで、これだけは譲歩してやった。アスガルドの守護者はすでに二人の関係を知っていたし、ロキの生殖機能に起こったトラウマについても知っている。彼はきっとこの報せを聞いて喜ぶことだろう。

そして事実、一週間後ロキがブリッジでヘイムダルと共に次の補給地点へ向かう進路調節を行っていた時に、ヘイムダルは静かに告げるのだった。「ぜひ、お祝い申し上げたく存じます」

ロキは彼を見やった。ヘイムダルは彼に小さく笑いかける。「私がアスガルド王にお仕えし、お守りすると誓ったことは周知の事実」その黄金の瞳がチラリとロキの下腹部に向けられた。「それは王家全員に対して言えることです」

ロキは笑みを返した。「ありがとう」

ヘイムダルは頷き、彼らは作業に戻るのだった。

他の誰にも伝えることはしなかった。しかし、時間が経つにつれて人々はロキが嘔吐を繰り返していること、食事に栄養サプリメントをこっそりと振りかけていること、そして非常に艶のある肌になったと気づき始め、彼らは徐々に彼を見る目が変わっていき、奇妙な申し出を持ち掛けてきたりするようになった。

女たちは妊娠経験について語ったり、そのような立場の者が特に気をつけなければならないことを指摘した。男たちは今は故人となった家族や恋人の話をして彼らの名を強調しては、ロキが赤ん坊につける名の候補として、まったくさりげなくない提案をした。子供たちはロキを子守役として彼の周りに集まっては、ロキは「練習」をしたがっているかもしれないと親に教えられたと話した。

ロキの知る限り、誰も子供の父親については知らないはずだった。それも、コーグが何かを言うまでのことだったが。

ある夜、彼らが食堂で夕飯を食べていた時のことだった。ソーは初めてシリアクを狩った話で民衆を魅了していた。この話をロキは千もの食事会で聞いてきたが、語られる度にその内容は奇抜さを増していった。

彼が語り終えると、ヴァルキリーがたった一本のダガーに分厚い毛皮を突き通されるようなシリアクなど見たことがないと言い張った。そのことで彼女とソーが口論を始めると、コーグがロキの肩をトントンと叩いた。

「やあ、リーダー」彼は言った。「赤ちゃんができたみたいで、おめでとうと言いたかったんだ」

ロキは一瞬反応に困った。彼に祝辞を述べてきた者たちに、確かに妊娠していることを認めたことはなかった。だが、このクロナン人は何をするにも善意をもっているので、悪いことにはならないだろうと思った。それに、ソーとヴァルキリーが食堂にいる人々の注目を浴びている今ならば、彼の返事を聞く者などいないだろう。「ありがとう」彼は静かに言った。

「うん」コーグが言う。「君が本当にそうなのか自信がなかったんだよね。だって、アスガーディアンには卵嚢があるのか、それとも体内で赤ちゃんを成長させるのか知らなかったからね。でも、どうやら体内にいるのかな。だって、君には卵嚢はないものね」

「よく気づいたな」ロキが言った。

コーグはクスクスと笑う。「それと、アスガーディアンのことで知らなかったことと言えば、君たちにとって『兄弟』っていう言葉に『ライフパートナー』という意味があるなんて知らなかったよ」彼はまた笑った。「僕なんてずっと君とソーが血縁関係にあると思ってたよ」

これに、ロキは返すべき最善の言葉を模索した。最終的に、彼は真実を告げることにする。「『兄弟』という言葉は確かに家族関係を示している。私は養子だった。それを知ったのは数年前の事だったがな。その前まで、ソーと私は兄弟として育てられた」

「え」コーグが言った。「じゃあ、アスガルドでは兄弟で子供作ったりできるの？」

「通常はだめだな」ロキは言った。「私たちの文化でも近親相姦は禁忌だ」そして肩を竦めた。「もっとも、ソーと私はそれを気にしたことはなかったがな」

「へぇ」コーグが言う。そして彼も肩を竦めると、特有の柔和な笑みを浮かべた。「まあ、君たちは幸せそうだし、いいか。この先もずっと幸せだといいね。僕の姉ちゃんみたいにはならないこと祈るよ。姉ちゃんの元カレはいっつもナメリアン・レースにお金をつぎ込んでたから姉ちゃんが家から追い出したんだ。うん、あいつのせいで随分お金がかかったんだって」

クロナン人の家族の話が続く間、ロキは彼とソーの関係が問題なく歓迎されたことに気づいていた。

実際、次の数日の間で、彼は民衆がソーにも祝辞や提案の言葉をかけているのを見かけた。コーグのように彼とロキの関係を明確に口にする者はいなかったが、様子を見ていれば、彼らが一様にそのように推測していることは明らかだった。

ヴァルキリーまでもがそのようなことをソーに告げるところを、ロキは耳にしていた。その時、二人はミークの卵膜が破裂した後片付けをしている時だった。ソーは顔を輝かせて言った。「ああ、伯父になるのを楽しみにしてる」

「ああ、そうね」彼女は言った。「伯父、ね」

彼女は数秒間沈黙を漂わせた。ソーはその中で居心地悪そうに身動ぎしている。近くを通りかかっていたロキは助け舟を出そうかと迷ったが、その前にヴァルキリーが鼻で笑い飛ばして口を開いていた。「まあ、王家は何世代もどこかおかしかったわ。それを変えようとすることは、とうの昔に諦めてる」

ソーは彼女に慎重な笑みをやり、二人は床掃除に続けるのだった。

あらかた掃除も終わると、彼らは皆それぞれの居室への帰路についた。廊下を歩きながら、ソーは彼に微笑みかけた。「言っただろう？他の奴らは誰も気にしないと」

「はいはい」ロキが言う。「自分が正しかったって言いたくて仕方ないんだな」

ソーは彼の腕を取って引き留めた。ロキに優しく、甘く笑いかけ、その首筋に手を添わせた。「これに関しては正しくて良かっただろう？」

ロキは腹が立った。しかし、その苛立ちもすぐに萎み、いつの間にか微笑み返していた。「そうかもね」

ソーは彼に口づけをした。本当はサッと軽く終わらせるつもりだったのだろうが、気がつけばロキはそのキスを長引かせていた。ロキのまだ大きくなっていない胎を間に挟んで、二人は廊下に立って互いに腕を回し、唇を触れ合わせる。束の間だけ、ロキは彼らがどこにいるのかも忘れるところだった。

唇を放した瞬間に思い出す。彼らは公共の廊下にいるのだ。いつ誰が通りかかってもおかしくない。これを続けるなら、部屋に戻ってからの方が賢明だ。

しかし、再び歩き出そうと体の向きを変えたとたん、彼は数フィート離れた所から彼らを凝視しているブルース・バナーと目が合った。

バナーの口はあんぐりと開いていた。その目がソーとロキの間を何度も行き来している。何かを言おうと、彼は何度か口を開いたものの、一言も出てくることはなかった。どうやら頭がショート寸前のようだった。

やがて、彼は諦めたように言った。「まあ、いいや。今日はもっと奇妙な光景も見たことだし」そして背後を指し示す。「僕は…もう行くよ」踵を返すと、彼は廊下を去って行った。

彼の姿が見えなくなったとたん、ロキは爆笑していた。ソーが彼を部屋まで引きずっていく間も、彼は笑い続けるのだった。


	16. 記憶

気がつけば、十二週目のスキャン予定日になっていた。ソーはその目で赤ん坊を見たいと言ってロキに同行すると言い張った。それを拒否する理由は見当たらなかった。彼の体内の環境はロキにとって恥ではなくなり、誇りとなっていたのだから。

室内に残りたいとソーが告げた時、治療師長は彼に心得顔を向けた。それを見たロキは、民衆が一体どれほどの間二人の関係に勘付いていたのだろうと疑問に思った。彼が妊娠した時に始まったのだろうか。それとも、この船旅が始まってからだろうか。あるいは、それよりもずっと昔、アスガルドにて何世紀もの間互いのベッドにこっそりと潜り込んでいた頃からなのか。

ロキは常に自分の秘密を守る才能を誇らしく思っていた。もしも、民衆がすでに長いこと二人の関係に気づいていたというのならば、彼としては面子を潰されたような気分だった。

治療師長がソウルフォージを起動するなり、彼はそれらの考えを脇に押しやった。この一ヶ月の間に胎児がどれほど成長したのか、目の当たりにするのを楽しみにしていたのだ。

その姿を見たとたん、彼は凍りついていた。

四週間で、それはかなり成長していた。今では異質な塊よりは人の姿に近づいている。「ああ、ロキ」ソーが吐息交じりに言った。「この子が…」彼の手が画像の縁に向かって伸び、まるでその小さな存在を手の平に包み込むかのようにしていた。

治療師は様々な測定とエネルギー反応を読み取り、あれやこれやの健康状態が良好で、予定通りに進んでいることを話していた。ソーは手の平の上に浮かぶ、二人の愛の結晶に魅了されていた。

しかし、ロキはまるで首を絞めつけられているような気分だった。

一ヶ月前に比べれば、胎児は大きくなっていたが、それでもまだ随分と小さい。だいたい二インチほどだろうか。

ロキは以前もこれを見たことがあった。

「やめてくれ」彼は言ったが、誰もその声が聞こえなかったようだ。治療師は体重増加や特定の食べ物を欲するようになるだろうと話していた。ソーは胎児の画像の輪郭をなぞっては、彼女に様々な質問をしている。

あれは、自分の手で簡単に覆ってしまえるだろう。

「消してくれ！」

治療師とソーは驚いてロキに向き直った。「殿下？」彼女が呼びかける。

だが、ロキは何が起きているのか説明できなかった。記憶が蘇ると、彼はただ起き上がって何度も繰り返していた。「消して、消して、消して…」

ソーはロキの肩に手をやった。それが彼を宥めるためなのか、抑えるためなのかは定かでなかったが。「ロキ、彼女はまだ診察が終わって――」

「そんなのどうでもいい！」ロキは悲鳴を上げた。涙が一筋頬を伝った。それが目に溜まっていたことも気づいていなかったのに。

それを見るなり、ソーはぎょっとしていた。彼が状況を理解したのかどうか、ロキにはわからなかったが、それでもソーは治療師に視線を移して告げていた。「少し時間をくれないか？」

治療師はソーを見て、ロキを見やり、またソーに目を戻した。だが、彼女は頷いていた。「畏まりました、陛下」ソウルフォージの電源を落とし、その場を立ち去る。

ロキは診察台の上に座り、ソーに背を向けた。大きくしゃくり上げ、目元を拭いて深呼吸をしては、溢れる涙を食い止めようとした。

ソーは彼の隣に腰を下ろした。放っておいてくれればいいのに、とロキは思った。彼が感じていることは、ソーには決して理解できない。できるはずがないのだ。

だが、ソーは彼を放っておくどころか、その真逆の行動に出た。ロキを抱擁しようとしたのだ。ロキは肩を竦めてその腕から逃れた。だから、ソーはもう一度腕を回そうとした。ほどなくすると、ロキはソーにやめてくれと、その腕を振り払おうともがきだしたが、ソーは諦めなかった。

諦めることとなったのはロキの方で、ソーのしっかりとした腕の中で彼にしなだれかかった。ソーは何も言わなかった。ただ、彼を抱きしめていた。

どれほどの間そうしていたことか、ロキの涙が止まった。兄の抱擁に夢中になろうとしたが、頭に浮かんだ光景は彼を放っておいてくれなかった。

ソーは彼を抱く腕を緩めると、ロキの顔を覗き込もうとした。ロキは顔を背ける。

代わりに、ソーはロキの額にキスをした。「前回のようにはならない」彼は囁いた。その親指がロキの頬を優しく撫ではじめ、ロキはその感触に震えた。「以前の時とは違う。お前は拷問されていない。お前は安全な場所にいる」

「そんなこと分かってる」ロキは唸るように言った。そのあまりに不安定な声に、彼は内心自分を罵っていた。

ソーはただ頷き、彼の顔をなぞり続けた。「お前が俺に守ってもらったり、面倒を見てもらう必要がないのは分かっている。だが、もしもお前がそれをしてほしいと願えば、いつだって俺に頼っていいんだからな」

ロキは鼻から長い息を吐いた。ソーがそのように表現したのは良かった。もし、単純に『お前を守ってやる』などと抜かしていたならば、ロキはおそらく彼を刺して部屋から飛び出していたことだろう。

心の底では、兄の申し出をありがたく思っていた。彼は幼少の頃よりずっと、本当にまずい状況になった時、必ず兄が助けてくれると本能的に理解していた。その安心感が戻ってきたのは嬉しいことだ。

だが、心のさらに奥深いところでは、もし最初の子供を殺した男がロキを見つけてしまった場合、たとえソーであっても彼を守ることは叶わないだろうことも、理解していた。

XXX

結局、彼は治療師にソウルフォージを使った診断を最後まで続けさせることにした。その間中、彼は目を瞑っていたのだが。まだ反射的に恐怖を覚えてしまったことに動揺していたが、なんとか最後まで我慢することができた。

ソーの腕をロキの肩に回した状態で、彼らは医務室を後にしていた。先程起こったことに関して、ソーがそれ以上何も言わなかったのは実にありがたいことだった。

ロキが横になれるよう、二人は居室に向かったのだが、かなり大きな男が行く手を遮っていたので、立ち止まらなければならなくなった。

とても大きな、緑色の男が。

ロキの心臓はさらに激しく脈打ち始めた。ソーは彼を放したが、それはただ彼を背に庇うように前に進み出るためだった。「ハルク、こんなところで何してるんだ？宇宙船に乗っている間はバナーに任せるって約束したじゃないか」

ハルクは腹立たしげに言った。「ハルク、外に出たい」

「そうだな、ハルク」ソーは子供を諭すような口調で言った。「お前が外に出たいのは分かっている。だが、お前は宇宙船に乗ってるとそれを壊す傾向が――」

ハルクはソーが転げるほど強く彼を押した。「ハルク！外に！出たい！！」

ソーが慌てて立ち上がろうとする間も、ハルクは彼の横をすり抜けてロキの方に向かっていった。

ソーは彼の向かう先を見た。「ハルク、待て！」

ロキは緑色の野獣が彼の目の前で立ち止まると、その場に完全に凍りついていた。ソーはたしか彼を守るとか言っていなかったか？

ハルクは緑色の太い指をロキの顔面に突き付けた。「ちょろい神」

ロキは絶対にガタガタ震えているに違いないと思った。あまり気づかれないと良いのだが。

それからハルクは指を下へ動かし、ロキの腹に突き付けた。ロキは胎の上で手を握り合わせる。まるで、そうすることでその部分を守れると思っているかのように。

ハルクは指を差しながら笑みを見せた。「もっとちょろい神！」

なんだって？

ロキは震えながらハルクを見上げた。野獣は実に誇らしげな笑みを浮かべていた。ロキの腹を指差したまま、じっと彼に期待を込めた眼差しを据えている。

ロキはなんとか背筋を伸ばそうとした。「ああ」彼は言った。「もっとちょろい神だ」

ハルクは歓喜に哄笑し、手を叩いた。その大音量に、ロキはビクリと肩を震わせた。

「ハルク！」ソーが叫ぶ。その頃には彼も起き上がっており、ロキの隣に移動していた。「そうだ、弟の中ではさらにちょろい神がすくすくと成長してるんだ。だが、お前があまり大きな音を立てていると、もっとちょろい神を怖がらせてしまうぞ！」

だが、ハルクは聞いていなかった。「もっとちょろい神！もっとちょろい神！もっとちょろい神！」と口ずさみながら、彼は廊下を駆け戻っていった。

「まずい」ソーは言った。「あいつ、気をつけないと船を半壊させてしまう！」彼はハルクの後を追い始めたが、すぐに立ち止まる。ロキの方が彼を必要としているかもしれないと気づいたようだ。

しかし、ロキは彼に手を振った。「行け。行って、責任感あるリーダーをやってこい。私は横になる」

「お前を見捨てたわけじゃないからな！」ソーは叫ぶ。その間も後ろ向きで歩き、ロキから離れていった。「ただ、おれはあいつを――」

「わかってる！」ロキが言う。「私はそんなに脆くない！」

「後で話そう！」

「行けってば！」

良心の呵責に耐えない眼差しをもう一度ロキに向けると、ソーは振り返り、ハルクの後を追いかけた。ロキは溜め息をつく。最近のことを思えば、ソーがロキを見捨てているのかもしれないと懸念しすぎるのも分からなくはない。とはいえ、やはり口に出して言うと馬鹿馬鹿しく聞こえた。ソーが彼を置き去りにしているわけがない。当たり前のことだ。

それなのに、居室に戻り、二人のベッドに倒れ込むと、まさにそんな風に感じられた。

自分の馬鹿さ加減に、彼は天井に向かって息を吐いた。必死になって自立しようとしてきた割に、彼は見捨てられることや愛されないことに対して非常に敏感だった。あるいは、それはオーディンに関連しているのかもしれない。彼は全面的な承認という褒美を常にロキの手の届かないところにぶら下げていたようなものだった。

それとも、もっと昔に遡れることなのだろうか。実際のところ、赤子の時に死なせるつもりで捨てられたという事実が彼にどれほどの長期的な心理的影響を与えたのか、はっきりと言うことはできない。不安定で無力な状態から人生を始めたから、ロキはこんな気持ちに陥りやすいのかもしれない。

彼は視線を下方に向け、体内で小さな命が育っている場所を見つめた。片手を下腹部に置いて、そっと撫でる。

この赤ん坊を見捨てることだけは決してしない。この小さき者が愛されていないと感じることはあってはならない。絶対にだ。ロキは全力でそれを阻止してみせる。

「今日はとんでもない日だったな？」彼は言った。

彼は赤ん坊に語り掛けているという事実に驚いた。自分がそんなタイプだとは思っていなかった。なのに、何かが彼にそうさせていた。

「ほんの一時間の間に二回も心拍が上昇してしまったな」彼は言った。「それに、ソウルフォージもお前にとっては奇妙に感じられるだろう。私だって体がピリピリするが、お前と違ってその理由が分かっているからな。お前を怖がらせてしまっているなら、申し訳ない」

赤ん坊に彼の声が実際に聞こえているわけではないのは分かっていた。まだこれらの震動を音として感知するまでに脳が充分発達していないし、言葉の意味を理解するなどもっての外だ。

それでも、胎児に話しかけているうちに、ロキは己の心拍が徐々に正常値に戻っていくのを感じていた。コルチゾール値も落ちてきているに違いない。これらの変化は本人には理解できていなくとも、赤子の細胞にかかっている負荷を下げてくれていることだろう。

「お前はちょっとした捕らわれの聴衆だな」ロキは物思わしげに言った。「今、お前の心も体も、その健康状態は完全に私の健康状態にかかってる。それが良いことなのか、悪いことなのかはちょっと分からないが、これから六ヵ月間、それは変わらない」

六ヶ月。そんな時間はあっというまに過ぎてしまう気がした。半年もすれば、この子は彼の腕の中にいることだろう。その頃には自力で呼吸ができて、自力で心臓も脈打っている。その頃には、ロキの命が絶たれたとしても、この子の命まで終わるとは限らなくなる。

そうなれば、安心できる。

「どんな悪いことからも、お前を守ってみせるよ」ロキは約束した。「誓って、守る。私の命、あるいはお前の父の命に誓うこともできるけど、私はその二人とも殺そうとしたことがあったからね。だから、お前は私を信じるしかないよ」

彼はそれからも数分間、子宮のある場所に片手を置いて、中にいる赤ん坊に語り掛けていた。しばらくすると、全身の力が抜けてきて、彼は居眠りを始めていた。

XXX

目が覚めると、ソーが彼の隣で丸まり、片手でぼんやりとロキの腹を撫でていた。

ロキは身動ぎし、ソーを見つめた。ソーの目が彼を向く。「やあ」

ロキは欠伸を漏らすと、少し手足を伸ばした。「どれくらい寝てた？」

「ここについてすぐに眠ったのなら、だいたい一時間くらいか」ソーが言った。

「一時間？それだけでハルクを制御下に置いたというのか？」

「最近は以前ほど難しいことではなくなった」ソーが言った。「サカールで過ごした二年のうちに精神的に成長したようだからな。ある程度は、論理的な会話ができるまでにはなった」

ロキは疑い深そうに眉を上げた。確かにハルクは以前よりも話ができるようになったようだが、奴の認知能力に関してはあまり感心するようなものではないと思っている。「つまり、船の安全は確保できたんだな？」

ソーは含み笑いを漏らした。「ああ、船は安全になった」再びロキの腹を擦りはじめることで、無言のうちに誰が安全になったのかを物語っていた。「それから、さっきはすまなかった。この段階での赤子を見るのがお前にとってどんな意味を持つのか、考えるべきだった」

「思い出させてくれてありがとう」ロキはぼやく。だが、それが随分と陰険な発言だと認識もしていたので、彼は胎の上にあるソーの手に自分の手を重ねた。「別に、赤ん坊だって好きでこのサイズなわけじゃないんだし」

「ならば、次のスキャンの時にはその姿を見たいと思うのか？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキは硬直した。「分からない」蚊の鳴くほどの声として出てきたので、彼は咳払いをしてから続けた。「今となっては、この子が生まれるまで姿を見たいとは思わない」

だが、ソーはしつこく追求した。「まったくか？二十週目になっても？三十は？」

ロキは彼を睨みつけた。ソーは折れた。「わかった、すまん」

二人の間に沈黙が下りた。ソーはロキの腹部を撫で続ける。それに、許しを乞うようなキスをロキの頬にした。ロキはそれを許した。

「嫌ならいいんだ」ソーがやがて言った。「だが、俺に言わせれば、今日見たものは…」彼は笑みをこぼす。「今まで見たものの中でも最も奇跡的な光景だった」

「ん？」

「俺たちがこの子を作ったんだ、ロキ。二人で。そして今、この子は俺たち二人の肉を持ち、二人の特徴が混ざり合って、全く別の新しい存在となったんだ」

「そうだな、ソー。多細胞生物の繁殖というのは、だいたいそんな感じだな」

ソーは笑った。「俺が言いたいことは分かるだろう。俺たちは二人で奇跡を起こしたんだ」

それは心底胸やけのするような感傷に満ちた発言だった。それなのに、ロキは思わず口角が笑みの形に引き上がりそうになる。

ソーが再び彼の頬に口づけをした時、ロキはそちらに頭を向けて、正面からキスをしてやった。ソーは嬉しげな声を漏らした。

そして、二人はキスを続けた。もっと、もっと、もっとと。のんびりと甘い口づけだったが、それでもロキはソーの近くにいると必ず点る熱を感じていた。常に煮え続ける情欲は二人が傍に寄れば燃え上がり、離れる時は燻る。しかし、どんなものにもその炎を完全に消すことはできないのだ。

ソーの手はまだ彼の腹を撫でている。だが、しばらくすると徐々に下の方へと移動し、その指先がロキのズボンの中にそっと潜り込んだ。

だが、ソーはそこで止まった。彼の意図を明白にし、だが許可を待っている。

ロキは腰回りからズボンを下ろすことで返事をした。

ソーは笑みを浮かべた。ロキの陰茎を手で包み込むと、キスを中断させて顔を離す。

ロキは耐えられずに引き攣ったような息を呑みこんでいた。ソーの手にできたたこの一つひとつが素肌に心地よく、彼は兄の手の動きによって完全に勃ち上がっていった。

とろんとした眼差しでソーを見つめる。ソーも同じように彼を見つめ返していたが、ロキが喘ぐたびに、その顔に小さな笑みが浮かべられた。

共に成長していった過程で、ソーはいつだってロキを紐解くのを随分と楽しんだものだった。過去と違うのは、ロキはもうソーの得意げな達成感に対して苛立ちを覚えなくなったことだろうか。今はソーが彼よりも力を持つことに対して満足しているのではないとわかっていた。今はロキに快楽を与えられていること自体を喜んでいるのだと分かっているのだ。

その知識がロキの中で寛大さを呼び覚ましたのかもしれない。あるいは、妊娠したことによるホルモンの働きが彼を促したのか。理由が何であるにしろ、ロキはソーのズボンの腰紐を解き始めた。

ソーは空いた手を使って、邪魔な衣類をどかすのを手伝った。彼がロキに触れていただけで硬く張りつめていたペニスが飛び出すと、ロキは横向きになって互いの股間を寄せ合った。

「いいっ」ソーが息を呑む。ロキは、まあ、同感であった。

彼とソーはそれぞれ片手で二人の陰茎を包み込んだ。二人から零れる大量の先走りによって、二人の手はすぐに腰を突き上げえるのに適した滑りの良い鞘となった。今やソーもロキと共に喘ぎ声を上げていた。

だが、二人はどちらも急いではいなかった。互いに陰茎をゆったりと擦りつけながら、緩やかに動き、息を吸い、溜め息をつく。その規則的なリズムが壊れたのは、ロキが腰遣いにもっと勢いをつけられるよう、ソーの腰に片脚を回したからだった。

それは同時に、ソーが彼の膣に手を伸ばすのにちょうど良い隙間を開けていた。横向きになっていたソーは下敷きにしていた腕を動かすのに少し苦労したが、その指がロキの陰唇の間に到達すると、その中に潜り込み、その周辺を撫ではじめたので苦労した甲斐があった。

ソーは一度、ロキの膣の存在が羨ましかったと認めたことがあった。ちょうど、ロキがソーの巨根を羨んだように。だが、ロキはソーの気持ちを理解できたことがなかった。彼にとって膣の存在は月経の痛みと出血を伴うだけのものだった。全ての女性が常に頭の隅に抱えている、性的暴行の危険性を考慮しなければいけなかった。女性の特徴を持った男性として、彼は他の誰とも違う存在だった。

だが今、ソーの手を犯し、またソーの手によって犯されながら確実に絶頂に向かっていると、何がソーをそんなに嫉妬させたのか分かった気がした。両性の快感を得るのはまさに神懸っており、彼以外の誰もこの歓喜を経験することはできないのだ。

二人はほぼ同時に達し、低く喘ぎながら互いの腹や手を白濁で汚した。ロキの膣がソーの指を締め付け、震えたことで、その快感は増した。

ソーがロキの胎内に精を放たなかったので、ロキは気を失わなかった。互いの吐息を混ぜ合わせながら、絶頂からソーと同じペースで徐々に下りてこれたのは実に数カ月ぶりの事だった。

ほどなく、ソーに触れられるにはロキがあまりに敏感になってしまったので、ソーは彼の両方の性器から手を引いた。だが、片方の手がそれでもロキの手を探り出し、互いの柔らかくなっていく陰茎の近くで指を絡み合わせた。

ロキはただ呼吸を繰り返し、満足そうに眠りに落ちていきそうだった。そこで彼はたった今、またも赤子に急激な心拍の変化を経験させてしまったことに思い至る。だが、体中の力が抜けて、子供の父親と共に丸くなった今、彼の体内に溢れているオキシトシンの存在だけでも充分その甲斐があったというもの。

「これ以外に欲しいものはなかった」ソーが呟いた。

閉じていたロキの目が開き、ソーを見た。彼を見つめる兄の目はとてつもなく穏やかな愛情に満ちており、それはいつもロキを居心地悪くさせた。このため、彼は皮肉っぽい問いかけでそれを逸らそうとした。「なんだ、手扱きのことか？」

ソーは僅かに笑ったが、真摯な言葉を阻まれることはなかった。「お前の隣にいること。お前と共に世界に立ち向かうこと」空いた手が汗でロキの額に貼りついた髪を耳にかけてやる。「お前と愛を交わすこと。お前と家族を持つことだ」

ロキの霞んだ幼少時の記憶が自然と沸き起こった。彼がまだ辛うじて歩き始めたばかりの頃、ソーの後に続いてよちよちと歩いていた。ソーは彼らの母親に駆け寄って尋ねたのだ。「ははうえ、いつになったらおれはロキとけっこんできるの？」

フリッガは笑い、おそらく兄というものは弟や妹と結婚はしないのだという単純な答えを告げていたはずだ。だが、ソーは叫んだのだ。「でも、おれはだれよりもロキがいちばん好きなんだ！」そして、まるで花嫁を攫うかのようにロキを抱き上げると、どたどたと走り去ったのだった。

あの頃、本当の意味での情欲を感じるには、二人は幼すぎた。しかし、あの頃もソーは自分の運命を知っており、心からそれを受け入れていた。今でもロキが兄を見れば、かつての荒々しさは知恵と経験によって緩和されたものの、ソーの顔には運命が彼の望むものを全て与えてくれるという穏やかな確信を見つけることができた。

ロキはかつてソーのそんな側面を嫌悪していた。だが、今はそれを喜びとして受け入れていた。彼が望むものと、ソーの望むものが今では完全に一致しているためだった。

微笑み、彼は溜め息と共にソーに身を寄せた。ソーは喜んでその意を汲むと、彼を近くに抱き寄せて額にキスをした。実に久しいことに、彼らの間には何の敵愾心も恨みもなかった。そこにあるのは愛だけ。子供の頃のようにシンプルな、常にそうあるべきだった愛だけがあるのだった。


	17. 胸騒ぎ

平穏はそれからさらに三週間持った。彼らにしては新記録だろう。確かに、次の補給地点へ向かうための進路変更を何度も行う必要はあったし、民衆を貪る病魔は広がる一方だった。しかし、それでも彼らは民をうまく纏め、目的地への航行を続けていた。

だがしかし、いつまでもそれが続くはずもなかった。

この朝、ロキは彼らの浴室からソーを蹴り出し、中に閉じこもってしまった。ソーは彼が非常識だと思った。二人で湯浴みをしたのは過去に何百回もあったし、互いの前で用を足すのだって、決してこれまで避けていたわけではない。お互いの身体を隅々まで探索してきたのだから、今更の話だった。

それが今は違うらしい。そしてロキはまだ体の変化に慣れておらず、ソーにそれを見せる覚悟ができていなかったのだ。

彼は上衣を脱いで浴室の鏡の前で横向きになって立ち、様々な角度から自分の身体の丸みを観察していた。このうち一つの丸みは嬉しくて仕方なかったが、ふたつの膨らみは想定外だった。

彼の妊娠ももう少しで十六週目であり、腹が膨らみ始めたところだった。見る人が見れば、まだ夕食で食べ過ぎただけのようにも思えただろう。この丸みの場所を作るため、彼はチュニックに少し余裕を持たせていたので、赤ん坊の存在はまだよく隠されていた。

だが、ロキが酷く気になって仕方ないのはその上にある二つの小さな膨らみだった。そう、そのとおり、アスガルドの王子(后？)、少なくとも一つの世界、もしかすると二つの世界の正統なる王であるロキ・オーディンソンに乳房ができ始めていたのだ。

まあ、その一歩手前と言ったところか。他人から見れば、おそらく彼の胸元は何も変わっていない。ソーのような見事なものではないとはいえ、彼の胸筋はそれなりに立派なものである。今のところは、まだきちんと男性の胸に見えた。

だが、ロキにはその違いが感じられたのだ。皮膚の下で腫れているのが分かる。まるで、これから一気に大きくなると物語っているように。特に彼の乳首がそうだ。

指先で乳輪に触れてみれば、その敏感さに怯んでしまう。硬くなっているような気がした。色素も濃くなっていないか？彼のは通常薄いピンク色をしていたが、何か変わっただろうか？

よく分からない。だが、これまでとは何かが違うことは否定できなかった。それはつまり、妊娠が進むにつれ、この変化も徐々に進行していくという意味だ。

待てよ、きっとそれよりももっと長い期間となる。赤ん坊が生まれてしまえば、彼の乳房には実際の役割が与えられるのだから。そして、その役割とは…

その考えに、彼はトイレの蓋の上に腰を下ろさねばならなかった。彼は今、赤子を初めて腕に抱くところを想像していた。それから、その赤子に授乳するところも。

その可能性すら、彼は考えたことがなかった。そして、その展望に感じた喜びも想定外だった。彼は満面の笑みを浮かべると、下腹部を見下ろした。「どうやら、私はお前に乳をやることにもなるようだ」と、彼は言った。

そう、彼はまだ赤子に話しかけていた。いや、ソーはまだそのことも知らない。さらに、この事をソーに告げることもしたくなかった。

彼はさらに数分の間、そこに座ったまま胸筋に手を添えたり、腹を撫でたりしていた。第二三半期に入ってから、彼の身体は様々な場所に脂肪分を蓄え始めており、体中に柔らかな場所が増え始めていた。ソーが機会を与えられるたびにロキに触れようとすることを考えれば、近いうちに彼にはばれてしまうことだろう。

兄と言えば、たぶんそろそろ彼にはシャワーを浴びさせてやった方がいいだろう。

しかし、浴室のドアを開けると(上衣とマントを召喚して身に纏った後に)、そこに不機嫌な顔をして突っ立ているはずのソーの姿はなかった。それどころか、そこにあったのは空っぽの寝室だった。

ロキは口角を下げた。廊下に出てみたが、さらに疑問が増えただけだった。

人々が船首の方へ続々と向かっていた。ロキはしばらくの間そこに佇んで彼らの足並みを眺めていたが、やがて彼らと共に足を進めた。民衆は彼らの中に現れた人物を認めると、彼を通らせるために道を開いた。

彼らはブリッジに辿りつくまで彼を先に行かせてくれ、そこではソーと議会の面々がコンソールの前に集まっていた。艦船間通信リンクから雑音交じりの音がしていた。他の市民や元剣闘士たちも室内に集まって、入ってきた通信に全員が耳を傾けていた。

ロキが近づいた時に顔を上げたのはヘイムダルだけだった。横に動き、ロキのための場所を開けてくれた。ちょうど、ソーの右隣にあたる場所だった。

ソーはその中央に立っており、顎に片手をやって、通信リンクのスピーカーから出てくる音に集中していた。宇宙の静寂の中響く、パチパチと弾けるような音の合間から聞こえる言葉を、ロキはほとんど聞き取ることができない。何やら、攻撃を受けているということと、周辺を囲まれていることだけは聞こえた。どうやら何らかの救難信号のようだ。

しかし、次に彼の耳は『ノヴァ軍』という言葉を拾った。ノヴァ軍はいつも自分たちの領土を守ることができていた。数年前にクリーの武将がザンダーを攻撃した時だって、問題なく自衛できていた。

だが、今通信リンクの向こう側から聞こえるザンダー人の焦った声は、そうとは限らないことを示していた。「ノヴァ軍は壊滅。繰り返す。ノヴァ軍は壊滅した。付近を航行中の輸送船は直ちに我々の市民の避難に協力願いたい。我々には子供たちが――」

また雑音が入る。

彼らは数分間、その場に佇んで通信機の雑音交じりの言葉を聞きとろうとしていた。だが、その声は徐々に不明瞭に、そしてか細くなっていき、やがて雑音しか聞こえなくなった。

「ヘイムダル、ザンダーは視えるか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ヘイムダルは大窓の向こう側に広がる星々に目を向けた。眼球の周りの筋肉が強張る。ヘイムダルがどれほど遠くの物を視ていようと、身体的な負荷がかかることはないことをロキは知っていたので、彼が強張った理由は感情面にあるのだと思った。

ついに、ヘイムダルが静かに告げた。「彼らの言う通りです。惑星ごと殺戮に巻き込まれています。今、この時も彼らは――」

そこで彼は言葉を切った。ソー以外の全員が何事かとヘイムダルを見やり、守護者の顔に刻み込まれた悲哀の表情に息を呑んでいた。

「何があったの？」ヴァルキリーが尋ねる。

一瞬後、ヘイムダルは答えた。「ザンダーは破壊された」

「都市ごとですか？」アスガーディアンの女が問う。

ヘイムダルは首を振った。「惑星ごとだ」

ブリッジにざわざわと抑えられた声が広まった。

「インフィニティストーンはどうなった？」ソーが尋ねた。ロキは彼を見やり、胃の腑が恐怖にキリキリと痛んだ。ストーンの所在地について、ソーにこれほどの知識があったとは知らなかった。

ヘイムダルの返答は厳粛だった。「それが破滅の原因でした。巨大な宇宙船に運び込まれましたが、今やその姿は私の全視からも隠されています」

ロキの呼吸が速くなる。顔色が失われていくのを感じた。気がつけば、彼は踵を返し、ブリッジから走り去っていた。

XXX

ロキはパニック状態になっていた。

始めは居室に戻ろうと思った。だが、半分ほどの距離で考えを改める。このような状態のところをソーに発見されるのは耐えられなかった。プライバシーを確保できる唯一の場所として頭に浮かんだのは、数ヶ月前に寝床として使っていたあの小さな物置だった。

その中に閉じこもった後、彼は過呼吸に陥ってしまった。床に滑り落ちると、胸に膝を抱えて座った。何とかして平常心を取り戻そうとするが、失敗し続けた。

サノスがインフィニティストーンを集め始めているのだ。すでに彼を何者よりも強くするストーンを手に入れた。これから得るストーンは全てその姉妹の力を通して能力が強化されることだろう。

そして、彼が宇宙を移動しながらストーンを集めているというのならば、論理的に考えて、次に得ようとするのはどれか。宇宙全域のどこにでも、瞬時に移動できるようになるストーンはどれだ？

震える手で、ロキはポケット次元に手を伸ばし、テッセラクトを取り出した。優美な青い光が物置の中を照らし出し、まるでその存在を広く知らせるかのような彼の行動を嘲笑うかのようだった。

だが、なぜ彼はここまで抵抗しているのだろう？最終的にはサノスが彼を探し出すことなどわかっていたはずではないか。そもそも宝物庫からテッセラクトを持ち出した理由もこのためではなかったか？最低でも彼自身の命と引き換えにソーの命を救えるようにしたことではなかったのか？

彼は自分の愚かさに目を閉じた。再び目を開けると、彼は腹を見下ろしていた。

もう自分の命を軽々と投げ打つことができなくなった理由を見つめた。

失望の涙が溢れ出ようとしていた。だが、深呼吸を繰り返してそれを何とか食い止める。涙を流したところで現状が変わるわけではない。

こうなっては、彼は自分自身の命を選ばなければならなくなった。彼を孕ませたことで、ソーは知らずに己の死刑執行令状に署名をしてしまったのだ。

決断をしたロキはテッセラクトを掴む手に力を込めた。その力は彼がいくら無視しようとも、血に語り掛けてくる。全宇宙がすぐ手の届く位置にあった。考えひとつ分の労力で、好きな地点にポータルを開くことが可能なのだ。それは彼がずっと渇望してきた自由だ！

そうじゃないのか？

疑念が脳裏をよぎったとたん、ロキはストーンから視線を外していた。ただ何処かへ逃げることができないのには、感情的な理由だけでなく、実践的な理由もあった。

ストーンは互いを感知することができる。スペースストーンを使ったとしても、それはその正確な所在地をサノスに知らせるだけとなるだろう。それに、たとえサノスが他のストーンを優先させたとしても、いずれは必ずロキのもとへやって来るだろう。

そして、その時ロキは単独で彼に立ち向かわねばならなくなる。それが妊娠中であるか、赤ん坊を抱えている時かは分からないが、どちらにしろ、ロキと子供の両方が死ぬことになる。

確かに、ソーと他のアスガーディアンの命を守ることにはなる。だが、ロキは子供の命よりも彼らの命の方が大事だと自分を説得しようとすらしなかった。不合理だし、自分勝手な話だったが、たとえそれができたとしてもこの事に関する気持ちを変えようとは思わなかった。

逆に、彼がここに残れば、船に乗っている者たちと共に戦うことができる。そして、そうすれば何とか逃げ切るだけの時間を稼げるかもしれなかった。

ならば、自分の姿を映し出す幻影の腕を磨いておいて損はないだろう。彼の分身がサノスに空約束や脅し文句を使って翻弄し、何を信じていいのか混乱させることもできる。そして、それが何度か攻撃されても消えないような実体のあるものにすれば、二度とサノスに追われなくなるよう、相手を完全に騙しきることが可能になるかもしれない。

その計画を練る間も、ロキはその策の脆さに自嘲するしかなかった。サノスを欺くことに全てを賭けるというのならば、彼の運は尽きたも同然だった。

しかし、相手を騙すのはあくまで時間稼ぎのためだ。

テッセラクトの姿を再び覆い隠すと、彼は物置を出るために立ち上がった。なんとかすることができるはずだ。

そうするしかなかった。


	18. 準備

それから一週間、ロキはこっそりと幻影の術の特訓に励んだ。通常彼が使う実体のない幻影よりも相当集中力が必要だった。だが、それよりも問題となるのは、今こうして特訓に魔力を注ぎ込んでいれば、いざサノスが実際に現れた時に温存された魔力が著しく減っている可能性があるということだ。

また別の問題にソーの存在があった。彼らにできることが何もないと理解してからは、ソーはザンダーの救難信号のことは頭から追いやることにしたようだった。少なくとも、たとえソーがそのことに心を悩ませていたとしても、口に出してはいなかった。

だが、ソーがそのことを考えていないからこそ、ロキが魔術の練習に励んでいる場面を見てしまえば、不審に思うことだろう。このため、ロキはソーが眠ってから特訓していた。

あるいは、今この時のようにソーが部屋にいない時間を狙った。その夜、ソーは隔離区画で心臓が止まった者の蘇生を依頼されているのだった。あの灰色の惑星で拾ってきた病はまだ緩和されていなかった。今では人口の半分が船尾の方に隔離されていた。だが、誰かが死にかけたのは今回が初めてのことだった。幸い、彼らの王が最近覚醒させた雷の能力は、彼が歩く除細動器として使えることを意味していた。

それが彼がこの部屋を留守にしている理由だった。その間、ロキはベッドルームの窓辺に立ち、また分身を作り出そうとしているのだ。

それは簡単に現れた。試しに腕に触れてみれば、しっかりとした感触があった。だが三秒もすると、抵抗を感じることがなくなった。

溜め息をつき、彼は指で複雑な模様を描き、必要な強化魔法を何度もかけていった。そして、もう一度分身に触れようとした時、居室のドアが引かれた。もちろん、そこにいたのはソーだった。

ロキと分身は同時にソーを振り向き、ソーは目を眇めていた。「なんだ。三人でやりたいというお前なりの意思表示か？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは鼻で笑い、分身を消した。「こいつらに実体がないのは知ってるだろう」

ソーは笑いながら後ろ手で戸を閉めた。「知ってるだ。だが、一回だけやってみようとしたことがあっただろう。憶えているか？」

「あんたこそ憶えているか？」ロキは反論する。「完全な失敗に終わったことを」

「結局三人じゃなくて二人でやった」ソーが言った。「それのどこが完全なる失敗だというんだ」

ロキはその思い出に笑みを浮かべそうになるのを必死に堪えた。あの時、二人ともまだ思春期の真っただ中にあり、恋に落ちたばかりだったこともあって、それまで互いに抱いてきた様々な空想を実施しようと躍起になっていた。残念なことに、当時のロキは現在のように幻影の術に精通していなかった。いくらソーやロキの分身を作り出しても、唇に触れたとたんに掻き消えたものだ。

「それじゃないっていうなら」ソーはロキに歩み寄りながら言った。「何をしていたんだ？」

ロキは滑らかに微笑んだ。「練習だ」

それが目の前に来た時、彼はソーの唇を受け入れていた。こうして子を授かり、二人の関係も絶対的な秘匿を必要としなくなった今、彼とソーはあまりにも家庭的になってきていることに思い至った。

もっとも、ソーがすぐにキスを終わらせたのは、徐々に深まる疑惑のせいかもしれなかった。「練習だと？何のためだ？」

ロキはもう一度微笑んだ。「必要になった場合を考えて」

またソーにキスをしようとしたが、ソーは溜め息と共に窓の方を向いた。彼はロキが真実を明かしていないということに気づいているのは明らかだった。

ソーが再び彼に向き直ると、その眼差しはロキを居心地悪くさせる程度には心得ているようだった。「サノスのことか？」

ロキは顔を引き締めるのが少し遅れてしまったので、ここで平静を装おうとしても無意味だと理解してしまった。

ソーがロキの上腕を掴んで口を開けばなおさらだ。「奴はインフィニティストーンを求めている。お前の後を追っているわけではない」

「あいつは私のせいでインフィニティストーンを二個も失った」ロキは言った。

「だからと言って――」

「あいつは私のところに来るだけの時間を必ず作る」

彼を凝視するソーの様子を見れば、彼がロキの声音に含まれた緊張に驚いているのが分かる。「まあ、たとえそうだとしても」彼は言った。「今回はお前一人で立ち向かうわけじゃない。それに」――ロキの呆れたような目の動きに続ける――「俺だけじゃないぞ！」

ロキはソーから目を外し、窓を向いた。今夜はソーに残っている傲慢さに付き合ってやる気分ではなかった。「ソー、船内にはあまり戦士がいない」彼は言った。

「俺は地球の話をしてるんだ」

これに、ロキの困惑して眉を引き寄せた。「地球？」

「そうだ。アベンジャーズのことだ」ソーは告げた。「今じゃあ、インフィニティストーンから作られた新メンバーだっているんだぞ！それに、地球にあるもう一つのストーンはあの魔術師が操っている。俺たちのどちらもあいつのことはあまり好かないことはわかっているが、奴がその称号に相応しいほど強力ならば、奴だって役に立つだろう！」

一気にまくし立てられて、ロキはゆっくりと息を吐いた。地球にまだ二つもストーンが残されていることを忘れかけていた。しかも、ただそこにあるだけではない。ザンダーでのように、ただ捕らわれることを待っているだけではないのだ。その二つは、その能力を操作する方法を良く知る者たちによって、地球を守るために積極的に使用されているのだ。

だが、もしもたった一握りの人間どもがサノスをその欲望から遠ざけることができると本気で信じているのだとすれば、ソーは愚か者だ。

もっとも、あまり意味のない話だ。ミッドガルドに到達するまでまだ何か月もかかる。防衛網のしっかりした、もっと近くにある惑星を見つけてそこに移住した方が賢いかもしれない。

だいたい、最終目的地に関して、ロキはもっと個人的な不安を抱えている。そのことに関して、ソーと話し合ったことはなかったが。今なら彼の話に耳を傾けてくれるだろうか。

「地球へ戻ることが本当にいいと思っているのか？」

「もちろんだ」ソーは言った。気がつけば、兄は彼と同様に窓から外を眺めていた。「俺は地球の人々に愛されている。とても人気者なんだからな」

ああ、そう。どうやらロキの言わんとしていることに、ソーは全く気付いていないようだ。ソーが人気者だからなんだというのだ。「言い方を変えよう」ロキが言った。「私を地球に連れ行くことが本当にいいことだと思っているのか？」

ソーが必死に彼に保証の言葉を投げかけると思っていたのなら、ロキは間違っていた。「正直、たぶんいい考えではないだろうな」ソーは言った。だが、彼はロキに微笑みかけ、ロキも思わず微笑み返していた。ソーがモータルの友人どもにロキとの間に子供を設けたことを説明しようとする場面を思い浮かべて。

「心配するな、弟よ」ソーは言って、窓に向き直った。「俺にはきっと、なんとかなりそうな気がしている」

ロキの唇は笑みの真似事をした。ソーは正しいのかもしれない。もしかしたら、彼が地球に辿りつくまで何も起こらないかもしれない。そこにあるインフィニティストーンの力だけでなんとかなるかもしれない。もしかしたら、ロキはあの苦痛の日々の記憶があるから、潜在的な危険に過剰反応しているだけなのかもしれない。

しかし、そんな考えが彼の脳裏をよぎった瞬間、何かが窓から見える星々の光景を遮った。

彼とソーがその物体を見上げると、ロキは直ちにその正体を悟っていた。

「なんだ、あれは――」

ソーがそのセリフを終えることができる前に、戦艦が最初の砲弾を発射していた。それは船中を揺るがし、二人ともバランスを崩して床に倒れていた。

ロキは肘を打ち付けたことで生まれた鋭い痛みに声を上げていた。しかし、見下ろしてみれば、それは彼が本能的に腹を守るように抱えていたからだった。そう考えれば、肘の痛みはむしろ歓迎していた。

「ロキ」呼ばれて、ロキはソーと目を合わせた。兄は非常に懸念そうな顔をしていた。「これが…？」

ロキはただ頷いた。そう、これが。その理解が染み込むなり、彼は血の気が引くのを感じていた。

これが、奴だ。

ソーの唇は厳しそうに引き結ばれた。「わかった」跳ね上がるように体を起こすと、彼はドアに向かって駆けだした。

「ソー、待って――」

だが、ソーはすでにいなかった。

XXX

馬鹿な話だ。狂気の沙汰だ。彼らを守る障壁に次々を斉射される度に激しく震動する船体は、それを証明していた。

それなのに、ロキはソーの後に続きながら、民衆に次々を命令を下している。何かが、ソーに状況を説明しなければ、と彼を掻き立てていた。たとえそれが大事な数秒間を無駄にすることになっても。たとえ、ソーが最後に彼に対して感じるのが失望だったとしても。

ソーはヴァルキリー以外のヘイムダルを含む他の戦士たちをブリッジへと送っていた。彼女に対して、彼は言った。「お前には隔離区画の者たちの避難を始めてほしい」

「私はここの戦士の中でも最強レベルよ」彼女は言い張った。「私の力が必要になるはず」

「そのとおりだ」ソーは言った。「もし、戦闘が船尾まで拡大してしまったら、民衆を守る者が必要になる」

彼女は口を閉ざした。ソーの指摘が一理あると分かっているのだ。ロキも分かっていた。「わかったわ」彼女は言った。「脱出ポッドの準備をしてくる」

ソーは頷いた。「コーグを連れて行け。あいつも戦闘で役立つ」それ以上何も言わずに船尾へと足を向けたヴァルキリーに、彼はさらに言った。「それから、ロキを連れて行け！」

ロキは弾かれたように彼を振り向いた。「なんだって！？」

「口論している場合じゃない」ソーは言った。「俺が何故そう言ったのか分かっているはずだ」

踵を返して、彼はブリッジへ向かった。だから、ロキは彼について行った。「私は行かない！」ソーの背に向かって声をかける。

「ロキ」ソーは歩みを止めることなく唸るように言った。「お前の自己保存の才能を今こそ生かすべきだと思うぞ」

ロキはソーの腕を引っ張り、横手の廊下に引っ張り込んだ。「あんたは、私がそんなことしか考えてないと思ってるのか！？」噛みつくように言う。「自分の事しか考えてないと！？」

「そうは思わない」ソーが言った。ロキを睨みつける彼の顔はひどく真剣だった。「お前は俺たちの子供のことも考えていると思っている。だからこそ、俺はお前にこう頼んでいるんだ」

「そして、なんだ、あんたが一人でサノスに立ち向かうことがこの子のためになるとでも思っているのか？」

「そうすることでお前が逃げ切る時間を稼げれば――」

「ということは、あんたは倒せない相手と対峙して命を投げ捨てることで、私を――」

「逆よりはよっぽどいい！」ソーは彼の顔面に向かって怒鳴りつけた。ロキはその大音量と言葉の内容、両方に対して身体をビクリと震わせた。ソーはチラリと視線を外してからまた戻した。「またお前を失うことはできない」彼は、今度は声を和らげて言った。その視線が辛うじて膨れ始めたばかりのロキの腹に落ちた。「お前たちのどちらも失うことはできないんだ」

ロキは感傷的なその言葉を押し返した。「奴が欲しいのは私だ」続く言葉を、彼は急いで喉から押し出さなければならなかった。そうしなければ、彼はいつまでも秘密を呑み込んでいただろう。「と言うより、私が持っているものを追っているんだ」

困惑気味に寄せられたソーの眉に、ロキは視線を伏せて、片手にテッセラクトを召喚した。

再びソーの目を見る勇気を奮い立たせるまでに、数秒かかった。目が合うと、最初はショックを受けていたソーの顔に殺人的な怒りが表れた。彼が再び口を開くと、その憤怒は辛うじて抑えられているだけだった。「もしお前が今俺たちの子を孕んでいなければ――」

「でも孕んでる」ロキは言った。「そして、いま私たちはここにいる」

ソーは信じられないという面持ちで首を振り、天井を振り仰いだ。「迂闊だった」彼は言った。「お前が完全に昔のやり方を改めていないと理解するべきだった」

ロキの心臓が激しく脈打ったが、それは彼自身の怒りによるものだった。「どういう意味――」

「考えてもみろ、ロキ、どうなると思っていたんだ！？」ソーは怒鳴った。「テッセラクトを持ったまま乗船して、何が起こると思っていた？俺が知りたいのはひとつだけだ。お前は始めから奴が俺たち全員を殺すまで待ってから自分の命と引き換えにそれを――」

「引き換えにしようと思っていたのは私の命ではない」

ソーの次の言葉は、ロキの認めた真実によって阻まれた。それと、また砲撃を受けたことで船体が大きく揺れたためだった。今度は照明がチカチカと点滅し始めた。ソーとロキの顔は、しかし、二人の間にあるテッセラクトの光によって照らされていた。ラッキーなことに。

一瞬舞い降りた沈黙を利用して、ロキはソーの腕を掴んだ。「戦いたいというなら、私も一緒に」彼は言った。「だけど、もし私たちが敗北した場合、テッセラクトを使って交渉させてくれ。私たちに残された最後のチャンスになるかもしれない」

ソーは彼を見据え、それからテッセラクト見た。どこか遠い所で爆破音が起こり、壁が震動した。

「仕方あるまい」彼は言った。「だが、条件が二つある。一つ、お前は民の避難を手伝ってくること。戦闘からは離れていろ」

少し躊躇してから、ロキは頷いた。戦闘に参加して子供に何かあっては困るし、そもそも先に殺されてしまってはサノスと交渉する機会すら持つことはできない。

「二つ、その時になったら、お前はそいつを自分自身の命を引き換えにしろ」

これに、ロキの顔には恐怖が浮かんでいた。「なに？駄目だ、ソー、聞いてくれ――」

「駄目だ、ロキ、お前が聞け」ソーは言って、ロキの肩を両手で掴んだ。「俺が死んでも、俺の命が終わるだけだ。だが、お前が死ねば、二人分の命が失われてしまう」

それはロキの頭の中で完璧に理屈の通るべき話だった。実際、彼の本能的な部分が彼の子を何に変えてでも守らなければならないと、まさにこの選択を耳元で叫んでいる。

ソーの片手が上がってロキの頬を包み込んだ。「俺は俺たちの子を通して生き続ける」彼は囁いた。「だが、お前に何かがあれば、その子は生きることができない。選ばなければならなくなったら、お前は俺を死なせる選択をしろ」

ロキは固唾を呑んだ。それこそが、偽りの王子が始めから計画しているべきことだった。サカールでソーを剣闘士として売り戻す決断を下すのがいかに容易かったことか。ビフレストでグングニルの力の全てを彼に撃ちこむことのなんと簡単なことだったか。何といっても、彼は悪戯の神、誰よりもまずは自分の保身を求めるものなのだ。

だが、彼はもはや悪戯の神なだけではなかった。今や、彼はそれ以上のものになったのだ。

しかし、ソーの要望に返事ができる前に、また砲弾が命中して船体が揺れた。今度は、どこか遠くから悲鳴が聞こえた。

「約束してくれ、ロキ」ソーはテッセラクトの光に照らされて、彼を促した。

ロキの不安定な視線がソーのものと合った。自分の声もきっと不安定だと思い、彼はただ頷いていた。

ソーは彼に素早くキスをした。あっという間だった。「行け」彼が言う。「脱出ポッドの準備をしているヴァルキリーを手伝ってこい」

ソーがブリッジへ向けて駆け出すと、ロキはなんとか絞り出した。「馬鹿な真似はするなよ」

その声がソーに届いたかどうか、わからなかった。

XXX

隔離区画へ向かって疾走していると、ロキはブルース・バナーとぶつかった。恐るべき一瞬の間、その人間の首に緑色が浮き上がってきたが、ありがたいことに、彼はそれを抑えこむことができていた。

「あれ」バナーが言った。「君、なんでこっちにいるんだい？ソーを助けに行くんじゃなかったの？」

「ソーが私にこっちを手伝えって」

バナーは始め困惑していたが、その視線がロキの腹部に落ちた。「ああ」彼は言った。「確かに…そうだよね、そうなるよね」

「お前もこっちを手伝っているのか？」

「僕？ううん、そういうわけじゃ、僕はただ…あのデカブツはあまり…」彼は思考をうまく纏められていないようだ。「とにかく、もうどうでもいいんだ！僕の知る限り、僕は妊娠してないから、船首の方でソーを手伝ってくるよ！」

彼はロキの来たばかりの道を走り始めた。ロキはこの小さな男の勇敢さを認めてやらねばならないだろう。たとえ、彼の三倍ほどの大きさを持つ敵を前にしても充分戦えるだけの能力があるにしても。

待てよ…

…ハルクは確かに巨大な敵とも対等に戦える…

「バナー、待ってくれ！」

バナーは横滑りするように立ち止まった。「なに？」

ロキは一旦口を閉ざし、与えられた手札を最も有効に使う方法を光速で考えた。サノスはアスガーディアンと戦う事しか想定していないだろう。彼と同等の巨体を持つ猛獣と対峙する可能性など微塵も考えていないはず。さらに、ここ最近ハルクに変身することに非常に抵抗を見せるようになっているバナーを考慮すれば、ソーですら、それを想定していないかもしれない。

「後方で控えていてくれ」ロキが告げた。「私が合図を送るまで、ハルクを出すな」

バナーの目が動いた。「つまり、奇襲をするってことかい？」

「そのとおりだ。ソーにとっては唯一のチャンスかもしれない」

バナーは背後、ブリッジの方角を見やった。それからロキに視線を戻す。ロキは相手の目にも同じような計算高い色が見えた気がしたが、それが彼を信用するかどうか決めかねているだけなのか、判然としなかった。

ありがたいことに、バナーは肯定的な返事をした。「合図は何だい？」

「ハルクの名前だ」

バナーは頷いた。「よし、分かった。だったら僕は後ろの方で控えておくよ」

ロキは頷き返し、隔離区画へと急いだ。

妊娠が発覚してからというもの、彼はここに来ていなかった。病魔に侵された民衆は彼の記憶にあるよりも酷い有り様だった。とはいえ、ヴァルキリー、コーグと治療師長と共に人々を脱出ポッドまで誘導する間、彼は嫌な顔一つしなかった。

最後の病人まで隔離区画を出た後、治療師が医療品を幾つか置き去りにしてしまったことに気がついた。ヴァルキリーが彼女の護衛をするつもりでいたが、ロキが代わりを申し出て、ヴァルキリーとコーグにも皆と共に脱出するよう告げた。迫りくる危険は彼らが口論する時間を奪った。

治療師とロキが両腕に医療品を抱えて船尾にある最後の脱出ポッドまで駆け戻ると、治療師が彼に向き直った。「私と共に来て下さることを願っていますよ、殿下」

ロキは首を振る。「この脅威に立ち向かうソーを助けに行かないと」

「ですが殿下、あなたの現状は――」

「私の現状は私が誰よりも知っている！」

彼の前に立ちはだかり、彼女は咎めるように唇を引き結んだ。「では、今あなたが私たちと共に脱出しなければならない理由を王はご理解されるとご存知でしょう」

「言い争っている時間はない！」ロキは弾かれたように言った。「信じてくれ、私だってそれができたなら――」

また大きな爆発音がした。船体が激しく揺れる。何かが折れる、いやな音がした。

船体がロキの足下で真っ二つに割れ、空気が激しく流れ出ていった。

彼が身構えることができる前に、真空へと引っ張り寄せられた。腕に抱えていた医療用品は星々へと散っていく。おそらくは、治療師の女も共に。

我を忘れるほどのパニック状態に陥ったロキは、一番近くに見える船体の一部に魔力の命綱を括りつけようとした。緑色の光が前方に延び、彼を船に繋ぎとめる。

全力で自身を引っ張り上げ、先程の砲撃の直前まで立っていた廊下まで戻ることができた。しかし、そこも決して安全な場所とは言い難い。宇宙の深淵へと大口を開けて破損した船体の一部から、船内の空気が吸い出されている。

力の及ぶ限り、彼は魔力を括りつけた場所にしがみつき、廊下の隅で蹲っていた。急激に薄くなっていく空気のせいで頭がくらくらとし始めていた。彼はかつて二度も宇宙に放り出されて生還を果たしたが、いつまでこの場に留まっていられるか分からなかった。

しかし、その考えが脳裏に浮かんだとたんに、彼の目の前を通り過ぎていた空気の流れがピタリと止まった。大きく息を吸いこみ、もう一度吸い込んだ。もうあまり酸素は残されていなかったが、少なくともこれ以上空気が薄まる心配はなさそうだ。

立ち上がると、彼は振り向いて大穴がどうなったのか確認した。その代わりにそこにあったのは、船体のもう半分から適当に掻き集めたような破片が強い力で押し潰され、大穴を覆う障壁となっているようだった。そんなはずがないと知っていなければ、ロキはこれがテレキネシス能力を持った者が咄嗟に作り出した壁だと思ったことだろう。

甲高く、ケラケラと笑う声が背後から近付いてきた。

ロキの心臓がバクバクと鼓動を速めた。溶けた金属に与えられた灼熱の痛みを思い出し、全身から汗が噴き出していた。

「お前がどこに消えてしまったのか、疑問に思っていたぞ」あの蛇のようにスルスルとした声が後ろで猫撫で声を出していた。「戦闘中にお前の姿が見当たらなかったのでね。ブリッジで立ち向かってきたお前の民の努力を戦闘などと呼べるかどうかは別として」

ロキはゴクリと唾を飲み込んだ。背後を振り向くだけの勇気が身の裡のどこにあったのか、分からなかった。

マウが彼に笑いかけていた。「来なさい」彼は言った。「あの方がお待ちです」


	19. どんな綿密な計画も

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常に胸の悪くなる、強制脱胎のシーンがあります。サノスが出来うる限り残酷な手段で胎児を殺害します。本文中、そのシーンの手前で＊マークを入れるので、その場面を読みたくない方は、そこからまっすぐ20章に飛んでください

ほどなくすると、ロキは死体を踏み越えていた。マウの言葉は正しかった。サノスとその下僕たちに戦いを持ち掛けるなど、愚かなことだった。

絶命寸前の呻き声やくぐもった啜り泣きの音だけが沈黙を破っていた。それと、時折断末魔の喘ぎ声が起こった。見れば、杖を持った男女のペアが必死に生命にしがみついている者たちを見つけては、止めを刺して回っていた。効率的だが、残酷だった。

マウがいつものようにサノスの子らになるという口上を述べ始めていた。ロキはその声に耳を貸さないよう努めた。ただ歩き続ける。彼の瞳がヘイムダルの姿を捉えた時も、僅かな同様しか見せなかった。彼は自分の血溜まりの上に横たわり、失血しながら震えていた。

ロキはそこら中に散らばる死体に視線を這わせ続ける。ツンツンとした金髪か明るい青の瞳を探して。だが、ソーの姿はどこにもなかった。彼の兄ではない死体を見る度に、安堵と絶望の相反する感情が胸中に湧き起った。

それは部屋の向こう側に佇むタイタン本人を目の当たりにしたとたんに、恐怖に置き換わった。その光景に足を止めたロキは、その気になってもきっと身動きすることはできなかっただろう。

だが、呼吸をしなければいけない。交渉材料は持っているし、ソーの生存が確認できていない今、約束通りに自分自身の命と引き換えに差し出すことができる。問題はない。

「敗北がどういうものか、よく知っている」サノスは言った。それはまるで天気についてでも語っているかのようで、自分で作り出した殺戮に囲まれた状態だとは到底思えない口調だった。「絶望を覚えるほどに自分の正しさを信じているのに、それにもかかわらず失敗することの虚しさを」

彼は話し続けていた。だが、タイタンの足下で何かがピクリと動いて、ロキの注意を引いた。それが誰なのか見たとたん、ロキは落胆していた。

ソー、戦闘で敗北した。ソー、かつてロキを拷問した存在の前で無力に横たわった。ソー、いつもは強い生命力に溢れているのに、今はその場から動くこともできずに。

彼が動くまでは。だが、彼自身の行動ではなかった。彼の胸当てを掴んだサノスに片手で持ち上げられ、力なくもがいていた。釣り針にかかってしまった魚のように。

心の何処かで、ロキはあまりのショックを受けていることに安堵していた。おかげで彼の表情は平坦なままで、サノスに彼の弱点を嗅ぎ出されずに済みそうだ。少なくとも、そうであることを願う。

サノスが最後に何を言ったのかは聞こえなかった。だが、ガントレットに填め込んだパワーストーンが光っているのは見えた。紫色の光はきっと美しいのだが、その意味するところを考えるとあまりの恐怖に打ち震えた。

ロキの注目がまた逸れる。サノスがソーを掴み上げる手を動かし、今度は頭を鷲掴みにしていた。ソーは咳き込んで少し血を吐くと、掠れた声で言った。「喋りすぎだ」

『今はやめろ』ロキは無言で懇願した。『今は馬鹿な真似はしないでくれ、ソー。今日はやめてくれ』

それと違い、サノスは賢い手段を取った。「テッセラクトか、お前の兄の首か」

パワーストーンがソーの顔に近づけられるのを見つめ、ロキは呼吸すらままならなかった。

選択の時が来た。

ソーがその選択を取れと話していたのに、ロキはこれほど早くその時が来るとは思っていなかった。

だが、サノスは答えを長く待つつもりはないようだ。「どちらかの方が大事なのだろう？」彼は冷淡に言った。

そのようなことを言うくらいなのだから、サノスは彼が薄情な行動に出ると踏んでいるようだ。ロキはその期待に応えることにしたが、どこからそれを言葉にするような気力が湧いたのか分からなかった。「ええ、確かにあります。どうぞ殺してください」

サノスの目が見開かれたが、彼はその言葉に従った。

だが、最悪だったのは、彼がどうやってそれを遂行したかであった。ストーンの力を使い、それをソーのこめかみに押し当てたのだ。

そして、ソーは悲鳴を上げた。

はじめ、ロキは微笑もうとした。ソーの顔に紫の線がいくつも入り、割れはじめる様子を眺めながら。彼から玉座を奪った王が拷問されながら苦悶の絶叫を上げる光景に、勝ち誇った笑みを浮かべようとした。

その笑みが薄れるにつれ、彼はこれが逆の状況にあるよりは良いのだと己に言い聞かせようとした。サノスの手中にあったのは自分かもしれなかったのだから。あるいは、それ以上に悪いことに、彼の子供であったかもしれなかった。

彼らの子供。

彼が兄との間に設けた子供。

そこで悲鳴を上げているのは彼の兄だ。彼の兄が今にも死にそうな目に遭っている。他の誰よりも愛している人物が拷問を受け、引き千切られようと――

「やめろ！」

サノスはソーを解放した。だが、ロキはそれでもそれが圧倒的な敗北であったかのように、絶望を覚えていた。彼は目を閉ざす。『馬鹿め。感傷に流される、本物の馬鹿だ』

「テッセラクトはここにはない」ソーが不明瞭に告げた。「アスガルドと共に破壊された」

ロキは再び目を開くと、愚かな兄を見つめた。土壇場での偽りを言ったところで、何の助けにもならない。サノスは明らかにその言葉を信じておらず、期待するような目でロキを見据えていた。

他に選択肢もなく、ロキはテッセラクトを手に召喚した。

サノスの目が喜びに輝き、青い光を反射した。ロキの手は震えていたが、サノスの方へと歩みを進めながら、彼は平静を装った。しかし、ソーの失望したような顔を目を合わせる愚行を犯してしまう。

「約束するよ、兄上」ロキはなんとか口にした。「太陽が再び我々を照らすと」

ソーはただ無力に彼を見つめ返した。おそらく彼の眼帯のせいだろうが、ブリッジの奥の残骸の影に隠れた緑色の巨体が見えないようだ。だが、ロキは視界の隅にその姿を捉えていた。あとはサノスを目標の位置に立たせるだけだ。

サノスはニヤリと笑った。その姿はまだロキを恐怖に陥れ、下腹部に思い出させるような幻の痛みを走らせた。「随分と楽観的だな、アスガーディアンよ」サノスが嘲笑うように言った。

「まず、言っておくが」ロキは偽りの勇ましさを装い、嘲り返した。「私はアスガーディアンではない。それに、こっちには…」

大きく、落ち着かせるように息を吸う。「…ハルクがいる」

それを合図に、ハルクが雄叫びを上げた。ハルクが飛び上がると同時にロキも跳び、ソーを抱え込んで床を転がり、来たる戦闘から離れた。テッセラクトは床に落下し、忘れ去られた。

ソーは頭部に響く痛みの残滓と、戦闘で負った数多くの内部損傷もあって、激しく息をついていた。ハルクとサノスの殴り合いからソーを隠すため、ロキは彼を残骸の向こう側まで引きずっていった。ハルクの喚声が船中に響き渡った。その音がロキの胸に希望を呼び起こしたのは初めてのことだった。

ソーが立ち上がろうとしたが、ロキは彼を引きずり戻した。「シーッ！」ロキが強く囁いた。「あんたはもう無理だ」ソーの顔の左側、パワーストーンの印がまだ残る場所に手を添える。急いで魔力を使い、できる限りソーの体を癒してやった。完全なものではなく、ただソーと共に船を脱出できるよう、彼が身動きできるようにするだけのものだった。

しかし、そこで悍ましい音が聞こえた。ハルクの怒りに満ちた咆哮ではなく、彼は苦痛の声を漏らしたのだ。

ソーは弾かれたようにその音がした方を振り向いた。彼らが身を隠した場所からでは向こう側で何が起きているのかは見えなかった。だが、苦痛の呻き声がもう一度上がり、三度目も上がると、ロキは戦いがどのように終わるか想像できていた。その声が響く度に、彼の心が沈んでいく気がした。

その後、ドスンと大きな音がした。巨大な何かが床に衝突する音だった。その後、ハルクの声はしなくなった。

起き上がるだけ回復したソーは、慌てて立ち上がった。ロキの胸にアドレナリンが波のように押し寄せた。「この馬鹿――！」

しかし、ソーは聞く耳を持たなかった。手直にあった鈍器――鉄のパイプを引っ掴むと、よろける足取りでサノスに向かって行った。

ロキは積み重ねられた残骸の上から反対側を覗ける場所まで移動するしかできなかった。次に起こることを見ることはできる位置だった。

ハルクは死んだか意識を失ったかで、床に倒れ込んでいた。ソーは、その無謀な愚かさでもって、サノスに鉄パイプを投げつけた。まるで煉瓦の壁に向かって枕を投げたかのような効果しかなかった。

サノスはまったく意に介さず、軽々しくソーを部屋の反対側まで殴り飛ばしていた。ソーが再び起き上がろうとすると、マウが幾つかの鉄筋を彼に巻きつけ、その場に捕えた。

ロキの心臓は早鐘を打つあまり、胸の中で破裂しそうなほどだ。サノスの注意がハルクに向けられていた時、彼らには逃亡するチャンスがあった。しかし、ソーの馬鹿げた行動により、彼に注意が戻されてしまった。そして、何年も前にロキを拷問し、彼から全てを奪ったマウがその手中にソーを収めているのだ。

ロキは彼らが先にハルクを殺すことを祈った。それならば、彼がソーを助け出すだけの時間を稼げる。彼らが先にソーに向かってしまえば、一巻の終わりだ。

だが、彼に必要なチャンスが与えられた。ビスレストが召喚され、ハルクが運び去られたのだ。

誰がやったのかは分かる。そして、この先にヘイムダルを待つ運命が何かも分かっていた。しかし、そのことに思考を向ける余裕はなかった。チャンスは今、ソーの下へ移動するなら今しかない。

彼は一気に駆け抜け、ソーの背後に身を屈めた。兄を捕縛する鉄筋を繋ぐ場所を魔力で探りはじめる。それは強力だった。マウはこれまで彼が遭遇してきたテレキネシス能力を持つ存在の誰よりも強い力だった。それを解くには彼は全神経を集中させねばならなかった。

しかし、その作業を始める前に、刃が肉体を貫く聞き間違いようのない音がした。直後に、ソーの絶望的な悲鳴がした。

ロキはそれらに対してギュッと目を瞑った。過去に何があったにせよ、ヘイムダルは彼とソーにとって良い友人であった。そして彼が最後に取った行動は二人を守ることと、彼らのモータルの友人を助けることだった。

だが、今彼の死を悼むような余裕はない。今は果たさねばならないことがあった。

しかし、ソーがサノスが死をもってその行いを償うことを喚き始めると、彼は手元の作業を中断しなければならなくなった。マウの注意が彼の虜囚に戻り、今度は彼を捕縛している鉄筋に加えて間に合わせの猿轡で彼の口許を覆ったのだった。ロキの胸中にあの生き物に対する奇妙な感謝の念が広まる。マウがソーを黙らせたことで、ロキはこれ以上気を逸らされることはなくなった。

彼は手元の作業に戻った。ソーの背後に身を隠したまま、彼は目も眩むようなスピードで複雑な模様を次々と指先で描く。金属の枷に自分の魔力を染み込ませるために呪文を呟きながらも、敵に居場所を悟られないようにした。幸運なことに、サノスとその下僕たちは何か別のことに気を取られているようで、ロキは作業に集中することができていた。

室内を青い閃光が脈打ったことで、彼は一瞬手元が止まった。頭の何処かで、それがスペースストーンのものだと考えた。『今はそのことについて考えるな。今はソーさえ自由にできればいい。集中しろ！』

しかし、彼の周囲を認識している頭の一部はサノスの下僕たちが新たな任務を与えられていることに気がついた。そのうち一つはソーを始末することかもしれない。

そしてハルクとヘイムダルがいなくなった今、ロキには時間稼ぎをしてくれる味方がいなくなってしまった。だから、自分がそれを作り出さねばならなかった。

意を決して、彼は現時点で召喚できる最高級の実体を持つ幻影を作り出した。できるだけ周囲の注目を浴びさせるため、彼はそれを傲慢で機転の利く存在にした。

幻影の保持とソーを捕えたマウの能力を解除する呪文を唱えることを同時にするのは、かなり骨が折れた。ロキはみるみるうちに温存していた魔力が枯渇していくのを感じていた。あと数秒だけ持てばいい。あと数秒で手元の作業が完了する。そうすれば――

彼は硬直した。

指を動かせなかった。腕を動かせなかった。脚を動かすことも、首を回すことも、なにも――

彼は視線だけで自分の腕を見下ろした。そして恐怖に喉が引き攣れた。

彼の両腕は青い光に縁取られていた。彼は何ものかの力に捕らえられていた――

スペースストーンの力に。

駄目だ――

重々しい足音が彼の方に近づいてくる度、ロキの心拍は跳ね上がった。視界の隅でサノスが彼に嫌な視線を向けている姿が見える。パニックになり、彼は自由になろうともがいたが、四肢がまったく動かなくて――

「お前はいつもトリックばかりだな」サノスが言った。次の瞬間、ロキの喉を鷲掴みにする手が――ガントレットを填めていない方の手があった。それは彼を宙に持ち上げ、ソーの目の前で彼にぶら下げていて――

「だが」サノスは柔らかく微笑んで言った。「私を騙すことだけはできなかったな」

その手はロキの喉の周りで力を込める。握りしめる。

ロキは呼吸をしようと足掻いた。肺に空気が入ってこない。視界がぼやけてきた。

彼の喉から出てくるのは、ただ無様な弱々しい音だけ。

彼の首を絞める手に爪を立て、脚は勝手にばたついた。だが、無意味だった。

それが…意味あるものとなるまでは。首を絞める手に込められていた力が唐突に抜けたのだ。

ロキは何度も息を吸いこんだ。何度も、何度も。今彼の頭にあるのは息を吸う事だけだった。何がサノスに再び彼に空気を吸わせることにしたのか分からなかったか、ありがたく貰う。

サノスの顔が見えるまで頭が鮮明になってくると、彼はタイタンが興味深そうな笑みと共に首を振っている姿が見えた。彼は笑っていた。その声はロキをひどく不安にさせた。

ついに、サノスはその楽しさを言葉で表した。「我々の道が交わる度に、なぜお前は…」彼はロキを訳知り顔で見据えていた。「…兄の子を宿しているのだろうな？」

ロキの目が恐怖に見開かれた。

彼はまだ――彼の腹はまだ傍目に分かるほどの――だがサノスはそれを――

＊＊＊＊ここから先が危険地帯です。読みたくない方は20章へどうぞ＊＊＊＊

サノスの笑みが深まり、彼はゆっくりと、だが確実に、ガントレットを填めた手を持ち上げた。パワーストーンがひと際眩く輝いた。

それをロキの腹に持ってくる。

ロキは悲鳴を上げた。

泣き喚き、サノスに止めてくれと懇願した。彼の肉体に注ぎ込まれるとてつもないエネルギー量に、彼の四肢は痙攣した。

檻の中で経験した痛みよりもずっと酷かった。体がバラバラに壊れそうだった。それは彼を内側から焦がすばかりの――

とんでもなく長い間、サノスが彼の腹部にその力を押しつけていたように感じられた。それを解放した時、ロキはまだ彼の手の中で跳ねるように痙攣を繰り返し、泣き叫んでいた。

以前にも感じたことのある激痛が彼の下腹部を襲った。生理痛のような。いや、もっと酷い、それは陣痛――

いやだ…

だが、サノスはまだ終わっていなかった。またガントレットを掲げる。今度はスペースストーンが輝いた。この状況でスペースストーンに何をさせ――

サノスの手の横に青く縁どられたポータルが出現した。中から血が滴り落ちた。

サノスはガントレットに覆われた手をポータルの中へと刺しこんだ。ロキは絶叫した。何かが彼の体内に入ってきた。なんだこれは――

サノスが手を引くと、ロキは何かが彼の中から引き千切られるのを感じた。激痛を伴うその感覚に、ロキは悲鳴を上げる。

サノスがガントレットに覆われた手で何を掴んでいるのか、涙に歪んだ視界にははっきりと映らなかった。ただ、それがとても小さく、濡れていて、血に滴っていることしか分からなかった。

それが何かを悟った瞬間、ロキは声が掠れるまで泣き喚いた。

まだあの厭らしい目をロキに向けたまま、サノスはそれを地面に投げつけた。それはソーの足元でビチャッと濡れた音を立てた。

その時になって、ロキはようやくソーのくぐもった悲鳴を聞いていた。

サノスに解放されて地面に衝突した時も、ロキはその衝撃をほとんど感じなかった。それはストーンによって齎された苦痛に比べれば、何でもなかった。彼はカタカタと震え、その目は何も映していなかった。

彼の背後にはソーと…サノスが落した何か…がいるのはわかっていた。少なくとも、どちらも見る必要がないのは良かった。

まだ静かに涙を流し続けているロキは、サノスとその下僕たちが次に話した言葉の内容もろくに聞こえなかった。マウの声がして、何か質問をしているような音をしていた。だが、サノスの嘲笑うかのような返答は聞こえた。「二人とも死んだも同然だ」

そして、彼らは掻き消えた。紫色の炎がロキの視界の隅を覆い尽くした。パワーストーンの力が船を押し包んでいた。

しゃくり上げる合間に、彼は大きく息を吸いこもうとした。まだ肺に空気を送り込むのが難しい。喉が、胸が、腹がまだ痛かった。何もかもが痛かった。

胸元に手が置かれるのを感じた。それから掠れて割れた声が囁いた。「駄目だ、ロキ」兄の声。頭の中で、彼はその声に縋った。最期を迎える前の、一本の糸でつながった正気を保つために。

ソーも彼に縋りついた。二人分の啜り泣きがする間、ソーはロキの胸元に額を載せた。周囲で彼らの世界が爆破される間も、彼は弟を腕の中に抱きしめていた。


	20. ザ・ガーディアンズ

何もかもが痛かった。そして何か尖ったものが彼の腕に当てられていた。

彼の意識は何度も浮上しかけては闇に沈んでいく。彼が認識しているのはその苦痛だけだった。それから何かが聞こえ始めた。何度かそれに集中しなければ、それらが多数の人々の声であることを理解できなかった。

「一体このガキどもはどうやって生きてるってんだよ？」機嫌の悪そうな声はまだ若い男のものだ。

「こちらはガキじゃない。ガキはお前だ」こちらの声はもっと深く、もっと年嵩の男のもの。「これ、こちらの人はまさに男だ。ハンサムで筋肉質な男だ」

「そうかぁ？」こちらの声はなんだかぬるぬるした、どこか鼻にかかったようなもの。「こっちはどう思う？」

またあの深い声がする。「そっちは痩せすぎてる。好みじゃない」

「好みですって？」こちらは女の声。ロキには聞き覚えがあったが、良い思い出はない。「ドラックス、なんでこの人たちを拾ったと思ってるの？」

深い声はどこか弁解するような響きを持っていた。「俺はただ、彼らの見た目に対する俺なりの意見を述べただけだ」

「俺だって筋肉質だぞ！」不機嫌な声が不機嫌そうに言って、全員の注目を浴びようとした。

他の者たちが彼と言い合いを始めたが、ロキは彼らを理解するほどその言葉に意識を向けることができずにいた。また意識が遠のいてきている。良かった。痛みも一緒に遠のいてくれるかもしれない。

しかし、いつも通り、運命は彼に休息の時間も与えてくれはしなかった。ほどなくして、彼の額に触れる手があって、彼の頭の中で声がした。「起きて」

バチン、と意識が完全に戻ってきた。瞼が勢いよく開くと、彼を見下ろす五対の目と視線が合った。男が二人、女が一人、虫のような人型生命体、それから何らかの毛むくじゃらの小動物がいた。

「大丈夫か？」男のうち一人が尋ねた。不機嫌な声を持っていた方だ。「大量に失血してたから、輸血パックを使う必要があった。血液型があってればいいんだが」

ロキは自分の腕を見下ろした。不機嫌な声の言ったとおり、肘の屈曲線のところで半分空になった輸血パックの針が射し込まれていた。先程感じた尖った物体の正体が分かった。

失血の話に、彼の痛みの原因に関する記憶が蘇った。しかし、目に浮かんだ涙を瞬きで押し戻し、しゃくり上げそうになった声も抑えることができた。赤の他人の前でそんな姿を見せるわけにはいかなかった。

彼の肉体は抗議したものの、彼は起き上がろうとした。だが、抗議の方が勝った。身動きするごとに腹部に燃えるように広がる激痛に、彼の呼吸が乱れた。

「ロキ」

彼の肩に力強い手が置かれ、彼をゆっくりと寝かせようとしていた。その手の感触、耳に聞こえるその声に蘇った悲壮感に飲み込まれ、ロキは全身を震わせ始めた。

彼を強制的に寝かせようとするソーの手の力には抗えなかった。彼に唯一出来たのは、ただ顔を合わせないことだけだった。それだけでも、ある程度は自分の尊厳を守れた気がした。

「足を上げるための何かを持ってきてくれ」ソーが言った。その声が僅かに震えているのが分かってしまうのが、ロキは嫌だった。

他の者たちはロキの足の下に差し込める箱を見つけた。彼らに身体を動かされてから初めて、ロキはズボンがぐっしょりと血に濡れていることに気づいた。力が戻ってきたら、新しいものを召喚することもできる。だが今は、ただそこに力なく横たわり、輸血された血液が内臓を駆け巡るのを待つことしかできなかった。

ソーの手は彼の肩を押さえたままだった。ロキはその手を振り払う力が、そうすることができる勇気が欲しかった。その手は彼に全てを思い出させるだけだった。

「彼なら大丈夫よ」女がソーに告げた。「何か食べる？」

ロキに嫌な記憶を思い起こさせるものと言えば、彼は唐突にこの女の声をどこで聞いたのか思い出していた。

あの緑色の肌をした女だ。サノスの娘。ガモーラ。彼にジャケットを差し出してきた。あの時、彼が――

「ああ、助かる」ソーが呟いた。何かに気を取られているようだ。ロキの肩を掴む手に力が籠められた。

「あなたの弟は大丈夫よ」彼女はもう一度告げて、不安そうにしているソーを宥めようとしているようだった。

「弟だと？」壮年の男が訊き返した。確か、誰かにドラックスと呼ばれていた男だ。「何の話をしている、ガモーラ？この二人は明らかに恋人だ」

ガモーラは答えなかった。ソーも黙っていた。おかげで、数秒間、居心地の悪い沈黙が下りた。

ロキは突然、別の手が彼の肩に触れるのを感じた。あの虫の生命体だ。彼女の触角が前に倒れ込んで来たかと思えば、その先端が光りはじめた。ロキの位置からでは、彼女がもう片方の手をソーに伸ばすのが見えた。

彼女は首を傾け、深く考えるように下を向いた。瞳孔の大きな目に涙が湧き上がってきていた。彼女の仲間は全員、何故かその言葉を待っているようだった。

「彼らはお互いに対していくつもの感情を抱いています」彼女は言った。「愛情、とても強い愛情。好意。情欲。嫉妬。喪失と罪悪感。そして怒り」

ロキは目を閉じた。それらの感情を全て抱えているだけでも辛いのに、その上彼自身だけでなく、ソー、そして赤の他人の前で赤裸々に語られてしまったのだ。最高な気分だ。

「でも分からない」彼女は続ける。「その愛情が兄弟間のものなのか、恋人同士のものなのか」

ソーは彼女の手を振り払っていた。「だったら直接聞けばいいだろう？」彼は低く唸った。叱りつけられて、女の触角はシュンと垂れ下がった。彼女はススッと静かに距離を開ける。

ロキの耳にボウルにスプーンがぶつかる音がした。ガモーラがソーに食料を与えたのだろう。そのボウルを受け取るために、ソーの手が彼の肩から離れていったようだ。彼は大きな音を立てながら食物を口に運んでいた。

「そんなに知りたいなら」ソーが言った。「俺たちは両方だ。兄弟であり、恋人である」

一拍だけ静けさが辺りに満ちて、鼻にかかった声をした小動物が言った。「オー…ケー」そしてまた一拍。「まあ、そういう変人みたいなこと言うんだったら、しばらくの間この変人の巣窟にお邪魔しておけばいいさ」

XXX

やがて、ロキは起き上がるだけの力が戻ってきた。新しいズボンを召喚し、皮膚にこびりついた血の跡も魔法で消し去った。この小さな宇宙船の壁際に座り、両腕で自分を抱え込むようにしていた。そうやって、バラバラになってしまわないようにしていた。

何度から腹を撫でようと手が動くのに気づいた。その度に彼は自分を止めて、もう彼の中で育っているものは何もないのだと思い出さなければならなかった。もう彼が宥め、語り掛ける相手はいないのだと。

まだ現実味がなかった。赤ん坊がいなくなっただなんて。彼から引き千切られただなんて。最初の子を失った時のような絶望感は直ちには襲ってこなかった。彼が感じるのはゆっくりと、彼の魂深くに滲みこんでくる苦痛だった。

その苦痛に身を明け渡してしまえば、彼はそれに引きずり込まれ、一欠片ごと喰われてしまうことだろう。耐えることは叶わない。正気を失い、二度と取り戻すことはできないだろう。だから、何としてでもそれをできる限り長い間、遠ざけておかねばならなかった。だからこうして、銀の舌に沈黙を課し、隅の方でじっとしているのだ。

今彼は生きているはずがなかった。この小さな集団はソーだけを拾い、ロキを死んだものとして置き去りにするべきだった。そのほうがずっと楽だった。だが、運命は彼に楽な道を与えることだけはなかった。

小さな宇宙船を見渡す。不機嫌な声をしていた男は半分地球人でクイルという名だった。彼はさっきからソーをチラチラと睨みつけていた。ロキには彼の気持が分かった。自分の男らしさに自信がある者でなければ、ソーの近くにいて居心地悪くなるのはよくある話だった。ソーは、そのもっとも脆弱な瞬間においてでも、常に純粋な力と支配力を周囲に思い知らせるような存在だった。

ドラックスという名の男もそれを理解しているようだった。彼は先程からソーの腕や胸元に感心するような眼差しを向けて舐めまわすように見ている。心を喰らい尽くそうとしているブラックホールに抗っている真っ最中でなければ、それはロキに嫌な思いをさせたかもしれなかった。

ロキの近くにある椅子に伸びやかに座った、小さな木のような生命体がいた。彼の名はグルートと言ったが、せいぜいまだティーンエージャーではないだろうか。何らかの携帯ゲーム機に夢中になっており、ロキやソーの存在を完全に無視していた。

あの虫のような生命体――マンティス――そして小動物――ロケット――はガモーラの話に耳を傾けていた。アスガーディアンを虐殺したのがサノスであるとソーが明かしたとたん、彼女はその怪物について知っていることを話し始めたのだ。

サノスが宇宙の生命体の半分を壊滅させたところで、ロキはあまり気にしなかった。彼自身の宇宙はすでに破綻していたのだから。

その考えに、彼は危うくしゃくり上げるところだった。それを何とか抑制する。その喪失感に身を沈めるのはあまりに苦しいことだ。

だからこそ、この船に乗ってから彼は一度もソーを見ようとしていなかった。ソーが先程からチラチラと彼を目を合わせようとしているのは分かっていた。彼が時折彼の方を見て、彼が大丈夫かどうか確認しているのも。視線を向けられるたびに、ロキは顔を背けていた。

だが、ソーが再びサノスの名を口にした時、彼は沈んでいた思考の沼から引き揚げられた。ドラックスがガモーラを指し示して告げたのだった。「彼女はサノスの娘だ」

船内の空気が変わった。ソーがガモーラを睨み据えると、空気が鋭くなった。大気圏のない環境においても、ソーの感情は空気中に静電気を生み出すことができた。

「お前の父親が俺の息子を殺したんだ」ゆっくりと告げると、彼は立ち上がり、ガモーラの方にのしのしと歩み寄った。

彼は彼女の哀れな家族関係について問い詰めたが、自信のないクイルによって遮られた。だが、ロキは自分の鼓動の音に圧倒されて彼らの会話が聞こえなかった。

息子。

彼は見ていなかった。だが、ソーは見たのだ。

何故彼その詳細にこれほどの重要性を見出してしまったのだろう？

その場で泣き喚きながら崩れ落ち、壁に爪を立てて魔法の力で周りの全てを弾き飛ばしてしまいたくなった。宇宙そのものに彼と共に苦痛に吠えてほしかった。

だが、彼はそれを飲みこんだ。それに食い潰されるわけにはいかないのだ。今、この場所でそれを許してはいけない。それを抑えこもうと、彼は身体を震わせたが、傍から見れば彼が苦悩している兆候はそれだけだった。

クイルは家族の痛みについてはソーよりもガモーラの気持ちが分かると主張し続けていた。「いや、お前の苦痛は分かるぞ！」

「それは違う」

その声はドラックスのものだった。ロキは彼が随分と近くに立っていたことに気づいていなかった。男はロキからソーに視線を移し、またロキに戻すと、その顔には彼がこれまで見せていなかった厳粛さがあった。

「お前たちのような痛みを知っているのは俺だ」ドラックスが静かに言った。彼は視線を落とす。「俺もサノスに子を奪われた」

その事実に、ロキの喉が引き攣れた。少なくとも、クイルを黙らせることはできたようだが。

「この宇宙に潜む恐怖の存在を知るには、娘はまだ幼すぎた」ドラックスが続けた。「何が起きているのか、彼女には分からなかっただろう。その事実だけが、俺を慰める」再びロキを見つめる。その目には静かな悲壮感が漂っていた。「お前の息子もまた、幼すぎたことを祈る。少なくとも、そうならば彼の人生は幸福な記憶のみで満たされていただろうからな」

それを聞いた後、ロキは全神経を使わなければ平静な息をすることができなかっただろう。返事をする声は震えていた。「彼は幼すぎた」

ドラックスは頷いた。

「あの子は私の胎で十七週間過ごした後、サノスによって私の中から引き千切られた」

全員が彼に衝撃の眼差しを向けていた。

ロケットは怯んだ。マンティスの触角が垂れ、今にも泣きそうな顔になった。グルートまでもがゲーム機から顔を上げて、彼に心配そうな視線を向けてきた。

ガモーラは失意の息をついていた。ロキには彼女が何を考えているのか分かる気がした。『また悲劇が起こった。そして私はそれを止めることができなかった』と。

「ジーザス…」クイルが呟き、彼の優位性を保とうと躍起になっていたことも一時的に忘れ、ソーとロキに同情の眼差しを向けていた。

ドラックスがロキの肩に手を触れた。その目は悲哀に満ちていた。「お悔やみ申し上げる」とだけ、彼は呟いた。

ロキはただ頷き返した。他に何を言う事ができるだろう？

どうやら、ソーも同じのようだった。彼も何も言わず、立ち上がるとコントロールパネルのある船尾の方に移動した。付属のポッドのアクセスコードを探ろうと、ぶつぶつと独り言を口にしている。

他の者たちが何処へ行くつもりなのか問い質そうとすると、ソーは計画を説明した。ニダヴェリアへ行って、そこに住むドワーフたちにサノスを殺せる武器を作らせ、再びあのタイタンと対峙するのだと。ロケットが同行する話が出れば、彼に笑いかけもしていた。

その輝かんばかりの笑顔を見た時、何か冷たいものがロキの心に根を生やした。ソーが彼の背に手をやってポッドの中に押しやった時も、その感覚は消えなかった。

ソーは彼と共に子の死を悼むつもりはないのだ。彼はロキ一人にそれを押しつけ、彼を見捨てたのだ。


	21. ニダヴェリア

ポッドの中は宇宙船より乗員が少ないにもかかわらず、さらに狭く感じられた。もっとも、ロキにとってはやはりどうでも良かった。彼はまだポッドの後の隅で一か所に座り込んでいた。星を一つ通り過ぎる度に、彼はそのどれかに立ち寄り、何もない小惑星を見つけて、そこに時間そのものの終わりまで隠れていたいと思った。

代わりに、彼らはまた戦いに身を投じようと、その準備のために動いていた。その戦いだって、とうてい勝てる見込みはないのに。それなのに、ソーの心はその目的一点に注がれており、彼を説得することは不可能だろう。兄を良く知るロキには、そんなことは分かり切っていた。

だが、ロケットはそれを知らない。彼はソーを説得しようとしていた。ロキは内心溜め息をつき、二人をまっすぐ向くことがないよう、少し横向きに座った。ソーの独善的な演説をまた聞くくらいなら、エアロックから身を投げ出す方がまだ耐えられそうだ。

しかし、ソーが彼らの失ったものについて語りはじめたので、ロキは内心驚いていた。

息子と娘が死んだ。

父と姉が死んだ。

母が死んだ。親友たちが死んだ。

民が半分死んだ。故郷は破壊された。

ロキの心はそれを一つひとつ思うごとに冷たくなっていった。だが、そのことを語るソーの声が割れるのを耳にして、彼は仄かな温もりも感じていた。兄の心痛の証拠を見てようやく彼自身の悲哀が慰められるとは、ロキはなんとさもしい人物なのだろう。

「お前さん、本当にこの復讐に身を投じるような心境でいるのか？」ロケットがソーに尋ねた。ロキも同じことを疑問に思っていた。

しかし、ソーが涙を流すかと思っていたロキの期待は外れた。それどころか、ソーは大きな笑みを浮かべてみせたのだ。「もちろんだ！憤怒、復讐、怒り、喪失、後悔――どれも絶大な動機付けだ。目的が明確で頭がすっきりするからな、俺はいつでも問題なくやれるさ」

ロキはソーの完璧な顔面を殴ってやりたかった。それとも、残された眼球を抉り出してやろうか。いつでも問題なくやれると本気で言っているのなら、彼はすでに盲目になっているに違いないのだから。

ロケットも似たような疑惑を示していた。粗野で無粋な小動物ではあったが、ロキは彼をだんだんと気に入っていた。そして、彼が新しいハンマーとやらが如何に強力な物でなければならないのか指摘した時、ソーはようやく静かになった。

「俺は千五百年生きてきた」ソーが告げる。「その倍の数の敵を倒してきたし、その一人一人が俺を殺そうとしてきたが、成功した者は誰もいない。俺は運命に生かされているのだ」

そのセリフに、ロキは埒が明かないと悟っていた。運命とやらに愛されているなどとソーが話し始める時は…

「長蛇の列を組む悪漢どもの中で、次に現れたのがサノスだったというだけだ」ソーは続けた。「そして次に俺の報復を受けるのもサノスだ。運命がそう――」

「いい加減にしてくれないか？」

ソーとロケットはロキを驚いて見た。両腕で自分を抱き込み、窓辺に寄り添って丸まっている自分の姿はきっと哀れに見えることだろう、とロキは思った。しかし、それでもソーを睨みつけることはやめなかった。

ロケットは後退し始めた。「ああ、あんたらは二人で話し合ったほうがいいだろうな」彼は呟いた。頭のいい生き物だ。

ソーはほとんど隠せていない溜め息と共にロキから視線を外した。ロキは歯を食いしばる。そっちがその気ならば、彼だって同じようにしてやる。彼も顔を背けて窓の外に視線を戻した。

「奴を殺したいと思うのは間違っているとでもいうのか？」ソーが尋ねた。

ロキは鼻で笑う。「間違っているのは、それが全てを解決すると考えていることだ」

ソーが沈黙したのは、ロキが勝利したことを意味している。だが、それも長続きはせず、ソーが静かに告げていた。「子供たちを取り戻すことはできない。だが、二人ともサノスのせいで死んだ。奴を殺せば、俺たちの家族は安心できる」

「私たちの家族だと？」信じられないという思いが強かったために、ロキは気がつけばソーに向き直っていた。ソーが慎重な面持ちをしているのを見て、ロキは彼が思った通りのことを示唆しているのを悟った。「あんた、私がまた同じ目に遭うリスクを背負うと本気で考えているのか？」

「ロキ…」

「そんなことはできない、ソー」ああ、なんてことだ、先に声が揺れたのは彼の方だった。「できないんだ」

今にも零れそうな涙を見られてしまわないよう、彼はソーから顔を背けた。もっとも、彼の声音で彼が泣きそうになっているのは瞭然だろうが。

ソーは溜め息をつくと、ロキが彼を見ようとしないのにもかかわらず、彼に体ごと向き直った。「今すぐそれを決めようとは言ってない」

その発言に、ロキは相手を殺してやると思った。

「今は」ソーは続ける。「今、俺たちはただ――」

「ただ、なんだ？」ロキが吐き捨てる。「ただ復讐すると？」

「奴に俺たちの息子を殺されたんだ。俺たちには他に何が残されていると？」

ロキはその言葉に目を閉じていた。できる限り気を静めてから、ゆっくりとソーを向く。

「私たちの…息子、だと？」彼は言った。

ソーはただ彼を見つめた。それからようやく、ようやく、自分が何を言ったのか悟ったようだ。ロキに与えてしまった知識を悟ったのだ。

「ロキ、すまない」彼は囁いた。「考えていなかった――」

「そうだ、考えていなかった」ロキは唸るように言った。「あんたはいつもそうだ！」

残酷なその言葉にソーが狼狽えるのを見ても、何の慰めにもならなかった。ロキは顔を背けると、首を振る。ひどく無力に感じられた。

「そんなに復讐したいなら、サノスを殺したいというなら、そうすればいい」ロキは噛みつくように告げた。「だけど、賢くやれ。奴がどんな能力を持っているのかわかったはずだ。ストーンを得る度に、奴は強くなる。ミョルニルの代替品を持って突撃しても、自殺と変わらない」

ソーの目が下に向けられた。また顔を上げた時、サノスの襲撃以来初めて、ロキはソーの内面がどれほど損傷していたのかを見た。

「ここまで来てしまえば」ソーは不安定な声で言った。「他に失うものは何もない」

眦に浮かび始めていた涙を拭うソーの姿を、ロキはただ凝視していた。ソーの態度が何故ロキをここまで怒らせているのか、ようやく悟った。

「それで私が失うものは？」ソーは彼を見つめ、その唇は罪悪感も露わに一文字に引き結ばれていた。「それについて考えはしなかったのか？」

ソーは固唾を呑んだ。返事をするために口を開いたが(納得のいく言い訳でなければ、承知しないとロキは思った)、彼が言葉を発することができる前に、ポッドの先頭でアラーム音が鳴り響いた。ソーは『仕方なく』立ち上がり、何事かと様子を見に行った。

不本意ながらも、ロキも後に続いた。最後にニダヴェリアを目の当たりにしたのは数百年も前のこと。ソーが必要としている武器を作成できるよう、記憶にあるように素晴らしい光景であることを願った。

XXX

良い報せとしては、ソーが新たな右眼球を得たことだろうか。

(確かに、ソーがそれを顔面に突っ込む直前に、ロキは義眼に洗浄の魔法を使わなければならなかったが。それに、ソーが左右で違う色の瞳をしているので、ロキがそれに慣れるまでしばらく時間がかかりそうだ。それなのに、彼は相変わらず腹が立つくらいの美丈夫だ。むかつく。)

しかし、ニダヴェリアの方はまたも大惨事となるようだった。

中性子星は暗くなり、エイトリはドワーフ最後の生き残りとなっていた。サノスの残虐さは、ほぼ神話化された宇宙の片隅にまでその魔の手を伸ばしていたのだ。それなのに、ソーはそれでも伝説のストームブレーカーの鍛造を試みることに問題はないとしていた。

ソーとロケットが炉を再起動させようとする間、ロキはエイトリの隣に立って二人の様子を眺めていた。うまく行ったのを見て、エイトリが述べた。「お前の兄は相変わらず頑固な少年のままだな」

「私なら『頭の固い馬鹿』と形容するが」ロキが返事した。「そうだな」

エイトリは含み笑いを漏らした。「そしてお前は相変わらずの銀の舌を持っている」

鍛冶場に純粋な太陽光が一筋射し込んできた。エイトリはそれを見上げて笑ったが、ロキは身震いしていた。この距離でも、彼のヨトゥンの血は炎熱を前に竦み上がった。背中に滴り落ちる溶けた金属を感じた気がしたが――

それから安堵していた。だが、理由は良くない。星が再び暗くなってしまったのだ。

この事に関してソーとエイトリが互いに何やら叫び合いながら、ドワーフの男は全てを諦め、再び失意に染まりつつあった。気の合う相手だとロキは思った。

だが、ソーは彼の人生でも最高に馬鹿な考えを声に出したのだ。

「開いたままにするため、俺が押さえる」

馬鹿な。そんなことは不可能だ。生還できるはずもない。エイトリもそう告げたが、ソーはこうする他ないと言い張った。

だがその時、本当は何をしなければならないのか、ロキは閃いていた。

「私を兄上のところに投げてくれ」彼はエイトリに告げた。

エイトリは頷き、その大きな手でロキを掬い上げた。「お前ならあいつを正気に戻せるかもしれん」彼は言って、ロキをポッドに向けて投げた。

まあ…『正気』というのが相応しい言葉かどうか、ロキに確信はなかったが。

彼はポッドの上に綺麗に着地した。エイトリの狙いの正確さに、彼はきっと子供の頃にスポーツでもやっていたのだろうと思った。

彼を見るなり、ソーは口角を下げた。「阻止しようとしても無駄だぞ」

「ソー…」

「俺たちにはあの斧が必要だ。そしてそれを作るには俺が炉を開いたままにする必要がある」

「あんた、死ぬぞ」

それに対して、ソーは何も言わなかった。ただロキから顔を背け、星のゲートに向かって跳躍しようと身構えていた。

だから、ロキは最後まで告げていた。「一人でやろうとするならな」

ソーは硬直する。ゆっくりとロキに顔を向けると、彼は唖然と口を開いていた。

我に返り、彼は首を振った。「駄目だ」

「私なら、あんたに必要な数分間を――」

「こんなことのために命を投げ出そうだなんて許さない」

「で、あんたは今何をしようとしてるつもりだ？」ロキは言い返した。

「お前は――」ソーは躊躇いがちに声を低くした。「お前は霜の巨人だ。こんなことをすれば、俺が死ぬ前にお前が死ぬことになる」

それはロキをも躊躇させるに充分だった。ソーはおそらく正しい。しかも、苦しまずにあっという間に死ぬわけではないのだ。

しかし、彼が霜の巨人であること自体が鍵だった。「私ならあんたが成功できるよう、冷やしてやることができるから」

「ロキ――」

「あんたはアスガルドの王だ」ロキは言った。「斧を扱えるのはあんたの方」彼は肩を竦めた。「生き残らなければならないのは、あんたの方だ」

ソーは目を逸らした。その後、彼はしばらくの間何も言わなかった。きっと、ロキの発言が事実を示していると認めたくなかったのだろう。

ようやく口を開くと、陰気な笑い声が含まれていた。「もしかすると、どちらも生還できないかもしれんがな」

ロキも同じくらい、喜びの感じられない含み笑いをした。「ま、少なくともここまでは生き残ることができた」

ソーは彼に視線を戻した。そこには小さな笑みが浮かべられていた。ロキも同じく笑みを返した。ソーだって同じ気持ちだろうが、二人とも本当は恐怖に打ち震える本音を隠すために笑んでいるのだった。

それでも、ソーはこの計画に賛同した。ロキに手を差し出す。

ロキはそれを取り、二人は共に炉のゲートに向けて跳躍した。

XXX

ソーの『俺が死ねばな』の発言に対するエイトリの返事を聞いたロキは、「ありがとう、エイトリ」と独り言ちていた。

ソーは新しい眼球の隅から彼に視線をやった。「何を？」

「あんたがいつもあり得ないほど愚かな事ばかり言ってるって思ってるのが、私だけじゃないと保証してくれて」

ソーは笑ったが、すぐにそれも消えた。「準備はいいか？」

これに対する答えはなかった。霜の巨人でなかったとしても、それに以前熱による拷問を受けていなかったとしても、ロキは己の皮膚を通して星の全熱量を受ける準備などできるはずがなかった。

しかし、彼は目的のためにこの熱に身を晒すのだ。そして、一人で立ち向かうのでもない。だから、彼はソーにしっかりと頷きかけていた。

彼らは互いの背に腕を回し、身構えた。ゲートの片方を掴んだ手はすでに汗ばんでいた。

「三まで数える」ソーが言った。「一…」

ロキはゲートの取っ手をきつく掴んだ。

「二…」

ソーの項を掴んだ手にも力を込める。無言の約束だ。

「三！」

彼らは同時にゲートの取っ手を引っ張った。直後に、星の熱が彼の皮膚を焦がし始め、苦痛がロキの身を引き裂いた。

ヨトゥンの皮膚を強引に表に引き出す必要があった。アシールの肌であれば、熱に対する抵抗力が少し上がるため、色白のアスガーディアンでいた方が青い霜の巨人の姿でいるよりも長く耐えることができるのだ。

しかし、隣からソーの悲鳴が上がると、ロキの抱えていた不安は全て沈黙していた。本来の姿を引き出し、全身全霊の力をソーに注ぐ。兄を守るため、その背を氷で覆い尽くして。

ああ、でも熱かった。酷く熱かった！マウが彼の身体に赤く熱された焼き鏝を押しつけ、焼印を与え続けた時のように。追い詰められた末端神経は彼らを氷で覆い尽くし、焼却されるよりも早く再生を試みていたが、それは苦痛を悪化させるだけだった…

悲鳴を上げる以外、彼には何もできなかった。ゲートを開いたままにするため、取っ手にしがみつくしか。兄を守るため、ソーにしがみつくしか。そして、叫ぶことしか。

皮下が沸騰し、紫色の水疱が生まれるのが分かる。それが剥がれ、背中の筋肉と骨を曝け出しているのを感じる。痛い、痛い！もう長くはもたない！

視界が狭くなってきた。ソーの首を掴んだ手に意識を集中させる。ソーも悲鳴を上げており、彼を目的に固定するよう、同じくらいきつくロキを掴んでいた。

大丈夫、まだやれる。あと少しだけ長く。あと少しだけ長く生きるんだ。ソーの為。斧の為、赤子たちのため…

ゲートの取っ手から手が滑るのを感じなかった。体の重心がずれ前のめりになり、鍛冶場に向かって落下し始めたのも。彼が認識したのはソーの首から手を外してしまったことで、その後は何もかも真っ暗になった。


	22. 全父の力

顔の目の前に、草が生えていた。その土っぽく、だがどこか甘い香りは彼が呼吸する度に鼻腔を満たした。閉じた瞼の向こうでは太陽の光が降り注いでいる。

彼は目を開けた。草がある。少し離れた所にソーがいて、彼もまた横たわっており、二人は…

…ノルウェーの草原にいる？

そうだ、その場所で間違いない。だが、いったいどうやってここまで来たのか。

ロキは横向きになった。どこも痛くないことに気づいて、彼は驚く。パワーストーンに引き起こされた苦痛も、中性子星の傷も、何も彼の動きを妨げなくなっていた。

訳が分からない。だが、それも彼とソーから少し離れた場所に佇む人物を見るまでだった。

「お前は何度落ちても」オーディンが言った。「必ず立ち上がることができたな」

父親の姿に、ロキは絶句していた。最後に彼を見た時に纏っていた平服を着たままだ。あの時、彼が死ぬ直前に…

ああ。だからロキとソーはここにいるのか。

片膝をついて起き上がり、彼は周囲を見回した。伝説に語り継がれるヴァルハラには見えない。黄金の大広間はどこにも見当たらないし、彼らの到着を歓迎する、何千年も前に遡る勇猛な死を遂げた戦士たちの姿もない。死後の世界は生前のものと同じくつまらないもののようだ。

ソーも同じことを考えているようだった。「ここはヴァルハラなのか？」

オーディンはただ笑った。彼はどこか物悲しそうに草原を見渡している。

「ここは全父たちの領域だ」彼は告げた。「わしが危機に瀕した時に、わしの父が語り掛けてきた場所、そしてその父も彼に語り掛けてきた場所だ。王をやっていくには力が必要だからな。そして、時にその力は過去の王からのみ与えられる場合もある」

「そして時には」オーディンの背後から別の声がした。「王の力だけでは足りないこともあります」

ロキがすでに死んでいなければ(まだ本当に死んだのか分からなかった)、その声を聴いただけで心臓が止まっていたことだろう。

オーディンは微笑み、隣にやって来たフリッガの手を取った。彼女もまた、死んだ時の服装をしていた。彼女の纏うアスガルドのドレスと胸当てはオーディンのミッドガルドの服装と対照的だというのに、二人の姿はそれでも互いのために作られたかのように調和されていた。

フリッガはソーとロキに微笑みかけた。「息子たち、あなたたちは随分遠くまで来たのですね。あなたたちのことを誇りに思います」

ロキは胸が痞えた。彼女に告げたいことが、彼ら二人に話したいことがたくさんあった。「ごめんなさい――」

彼女は手を上げて彼の言葉を静めた。「そう思う必要はないわ」彼女は言った。その瞳は彼の魂までをも見つめているかのようだった。「私たちの家族にこの数年の間に訪れた全て死は、あなたたちの責任ではないのだから」

ロキは平静な呼吸に苦労しなければならなかった。心に抱えた古傷の幾らかが、彼女の言葉に少しだけ和らいだ気がした。

「全ての死？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキはソーを見やり、ソーも彼を見つめ返した。そこでようやく、ソーがどの小さな命の話をしているのか悟った。

そしてそれら小さな命が示唆する、二人が両親からずっと隠してきた秘密の存在も。

二人が慎重に両親に目を戻すと、そこにあったのは冷静な温もりの表情だった。決して承認されているようではなかったが、どちらかというと…生温い承諾といったところか。

「生者の心を阻むのは」オーディンが言った。「死者の関与するところではない」彼の微笑みは深まった。「息子たちの幸福を妨害するのが父の関与するところではないようにな。わしはあまりに長い間、そうしてきてしまった」

それに対して、ロキは何と言えばよいのか言葉が見つからなかった。父が過去の過ちについて語る日が来ようとは思いもしなかったのだ。

オーディンとフリッガは互いを見やった。ロキはその仕草を知っていた、ソーも良く知っているはずだ。それは両親が彼らに何かを告げるべきか、言葉に出さずに相談している時の仕草だった。

続行することにしたのだろう、オーディンは息子たちに視線を戻した。「彼らをここに連れてくるのは止すことにしたのだ。あの子らの魂はまだ脆すぎる。だが、お前たちには知っていてほしい。二人ともわしらと共に、ヴァルハラにいるのだと」

「誰が？」ソーが尋ねる。

だが、ロキは父の言わんとしていることを悟り、しゃくり上げるように息を呑んだ。一瞬後には、ソーも同じことを察していた。

「あの子たちはもう苦しんでいない」オーディンが言った。「わしらがあの子らの面倒を見ているからな」

フリッガの冷静な表情が壊れ、目に涙を浮かべて満面の笑みを見せていた。「あの子たちは本当に美しいのよ」半分囁くような声だった。「二人とも本当に」

最初の涙が一粒零れると、ロキは頭を下げていた。それらは彼の鼻梁を辿り、足元に広がる草の上に落ちていった。

ソーが彼の手を取る。ロキが彼を見上げると、相手も両目に涙を湛えていた。

「ソー」オーディンが呼ぶ。ソーとロキ、二人とも彼を見上げた。「お前が最後にここに来た時、わしはお前がすでにわしよりも強いことを話した。そして、それは真実だ。だが、最大の戦いを前にした今、お前はさらに強くなければならない。

「だから覚えておけ、二人とも。お前たちがもっとも強いところを。兄弟として、戦士として、指導者として、あるいは親として」

彼は微笑む。「お前たちは二人、共にいる時にこそもっとも強いのだと」

その言葉が二人の胸裏に根を張るのを待ってから、彼はフリッガと共に歩き去りはじめた。

だが、まだ何かが引っかかっており、ロキは首を振っていた。「ここが全父の領域だというのなら…」

両親が彼を振り向いた。

「…なぜ、私はソーと共にここに来れたのですか？理由が分かりません」

オーディンとフリッガは彼に笑いかけた。フリッガは片眉を撥ね上げる。「分からない？」

そして、二人はソーと彼の前から掻き消えていった。風景そのものが眼前に広がり、両親は二人の手の届かないところへと消えていった。

それでも、ロキは思わず彼らに手を伸ばしていたし、ソーも同じだった。ロキの視界を白く眩い光が覆い、体内を新たな力が駆け巡りはじめても、彼らを呼び戻そうとした。

呼びかける、伸ばした手に何かが応えるまでは。それは彼の両親ではなかった。

XXX

巨大な斧の柄だった。

例の斧だ。死にそうになりながら作った斧。

というよりは、その斧の半身か。エイトリはウル鋼を刃とハンマー、二つの型を使い、それらを柄で繋ぎあわせたものを作ろうとしていたはず。彼の手にある武器は刃の方しかなく、その表面を彼の緑色の魔力の光がパチパチと音を立てながら弧を描いていた。そして、柄の方はと言えば、妙なことにグルートの腕を彷彿とさせるものだった。

だが、この状況下でロキが懸念しているものはそれしかなかった。彼はかつて経験したことがないほど生命力に漲っていた。何か新たな力が彼の血と共に体を巡っている。

斧を持ち上げられるということは、それは全父の力で間違いないだろう。

周囲を見回せば、彼がソーと共に死にかけていた間に、全父の力は様々な変化をもたらしていたようだ。ひとつには、彼らが二人とも王族の外套と鎧からなる戦装束を纏っていること。そして、エイトリが話していた通り、それはビフレストを召喚しており、彼らが必要とされている場所に運んでいた。

周りの景色を見るに、地球の何処かにいるようだ。ロキにとって喜ばしい場所とは言い難かったが、あまり気にならなかった。今ならば、何が起きても大丈夫な気がした。まるで、彼の裡にずっと封じ込められていた魔力の可能性が初めて開花したかのように。

チラリとソーに目をやる。彼は光り輝いていた。何者にも彼を止めることは叶わないだろう。かつないほどの、アスガルドの戦いの時以上に、大自然の力を身に纏った姿だった。

周囲で繰り広げられていた戦闘が中断され、人間も怪物も同様に彼らの神々しい出現を畏怖の念を持って凝視していた。彼らの中にアウトライダーたちの姿があることに、ロキは気づいた。

これは面白いことになる。

彼とソーは戦闘の真っただ中に正面から向かっていた。「サノスはどこだ！」ソーが吠える。ロキは彼と共に争いの中に突っ込み、すぐ後にはロケットとグルートがついていた。

ロキはソーと共に宙に飛上り、アウトライダーの集団の真上に漂った。どうやら、これらの武器があれば飛翔できるようだ。便利なことだ。

宙に浮かびながら、ロキは力の全てを掻き集めた。魔術師としての魔力と霜の巨人としての氷の力が緑と白の波紋となって周囲に広がり、ソーの雷の青白い光と絡み合った。

息のピッタリと合った鬨の声と共に、彼らはストームブレーカーの両半身を戦場に向けて全力で振り下ろした。合わさった二人の力は半径百フィート(30メートル強)以内にいたアウトライダーたちを焼き尽くしていた。

この戦いがどれほどの間続いていたのかは分からないが、すぐに片付くことだろう。アスガルドの双王が到着したのだ。そして、彼らは復讐を成すことだろう。


	23. ワカンダ

ロキはソーと隣り合わせで戦いながら育った。共に戦闘技術を磨き、互いの弱点や死角を補い合っては雷と魔力を掛け合わせて敵を薙ぎ倒してきたものだった。だからこそ、敵対し合って戦うことにも長けていた。互いの弱点を知り尽くしていたのだから。

そして今、彼らは再び手を取り合っていた。しかし、これは戦いなのではなかった。

これは舞踏だった。

二人はそれぞれ戦場を駆け抜け、合流してはは別れ、再び合流していた。ソーはストームブレーカーのハンマーの方でアウトライダーたちを左右に薙ぎ倒し、届かないところにいる相手には雷を投げていた。ロキは敵を斧で真っ二つに割り、指先から魔法と氷片を撃ち出した。

そして、どちらかがストームブレーカーの両半身を必要とすれば、自分の武器を相手に投げてよこした。ロキには自分の魔法で召喚できる短剣があったし、ソーは拳ひとつでアウトライダーを草原の向こうまで殴り飛ばすことができた。二人が素手である間、それぞれの操る彼らなりの嵐だけで充分な攻防が可能となっていた。

アウトライダーを見た瞬間にその場に凍りついてしまわなかったことに、ロキは心の何処かで驚いていた。だが、彼が得た新たな力、そして同じ力を持つソーが隣にいる今、獣たちを恐れる必要はなかった。いとも簡単に奴らを切り裂けることに、彼は感動すら覚えていた。

ある時点で、彼は戦場の只中でソーと合流し、二十匹ほどの隊列を組んでいたアウトライダーを一気に屠っていた。獣どもを真っ二つに割り、黒い血液を辺りに撒き散らした。

「こいつら気持ち悪いな」ソーが言った。

「あんたが思っているよりもずっとね」ロキが言う。別の敵グループに向かうためソーの脇を通りすぎる時、彼はソーの耳に囁きかけた。「何年も前に私の子宮を焼き尽くしたのはこいつらの種だ」

その言葉は想定通りの結果を招いた。一瞬後、ソーの雷が戦場に暴発し、圧倒的な破壊力以外の予想はつかない動きを見せた。後に、ロキは彼が獰猛な歓喜と共にアウトライダーの頭部をハンマーで何度も叩き潰している場面を目撃した。

ロキも似たような心境だった。何ヶ月にも及び、彼を犯し、拷問してきた獣どもを屠るのは非常に満足感を与えてくれた。サノスに対する復讐は彼とソーの子供たちの仇討ちだったが、アウトライダーを一匹倒すごとに、彼は獣どもに奪われた子宮の欠片を一つずつ仇討ちしているのだった。

アウトライダーの数が減っていくと、ロキは戦場の反対側の様子に意識が向き始めた。もっとも、反対側と言っても、ロキは彼らの味方となっているわけだが。

人間たちは彼に驚嘆と混乱の眼差しを向けていた。驚嘆は彼の圧倒的な力に向けて。混乱の方は、彼らが最後にロキと遭遇した時は敵としてであり、ロキが彼らの星を支配しようとしていたからだろう。絶体絶命の危機に現れる救世主の片割れとしては完全に予想外だったに違いない。

はじめ、ロキは彼らのことはあまり気にしていなかった。だが、ほどなくすると彼は見覚えのある者たちと遭遇した。

エージェント・ロマノフは一度だけ彼に目を向けた。彼は不本意ながら彼女と目が合ってしまった。彼女は彼に確信のない笑みを向けた気がしたが、すぐに踵を返すと戦場の向こう側へと駆け去っていた。実際にどんな表情をしていたのかは、距離が開きすぎていたので分からなかったが。

トニー・スタークの友人であり、軍人である男も戦場の上空を飛び交っていた。宙に跳躍し、彼を叩き落そうとしていたアウトライダーをロキが阻止した時、彼はマスクの向こうでロキを二度見していた。「ああっお前！今日は誰も裏切ったりするなよ！」とだけ言って、またどこかへ飛んでいった。

ブルース・バナーの方は当然のことながら、ロキと再会したことをもう少し喜んでくれた。彼がハルクに変身せず、アイアンマンスーツの巨大版を身につけている理由が分からないが、ロキにはそれを問い質すほどの興味がなかった。

「やあ、ロキ！」バナーが彼に呼びかけ、巨大なロボットの手を振った。「ソーと君、凄い活躍だね！」

「気づいてくれてありがとう」ロキは冷淡に言った。

巨大な腕の一振りでアウトライダーを薙ぎ倒してから、バナーが彼に尋ねた。「でも、君こんなところで戦ってて大丈夫なのかい？」

ロキは困惑して彼を見やった。何の話をしているのか――

ああ。

そうか。あれはバナーが船を去った後のこと…後になってから、あれが起きたのだ。彼は知らない。

だが、この戦いの最中に悲しみに打ち震えるわけにはいかない。バナーがそれを教えてやる気もなかった。彼に伝えたいと思うなら、ソーがやればいい。この戦いが終わった後にでも。

だから、彼はアウトライダーの腹に短剣を突き刺し、別のアウトライダーを斧で真っ二つに裂き、緑の魔法を解き放って二つの死体を向こうにいる三匹の獣へ投げつけた。その戦いぶりに、バナーは唖然と目を見張った。

「戦って大丈夫じゃないように見えるか？」ロキはモータルに尋ねた。

反語的な問いかけに対する返事を待たず、彼は胸に湧いた鬱憤を他の獣たちで晴らすために飛び去った。

彼が選んだ獣たちは、たまたまソーの傍にいた。二人で付近の敵を一掃した後、ソーが彼に笑いかけた。「さっきウサギに何故斧が二つあるのか訊いたんだ」と、彼は言った。

ソーがロケットの種族を盛大に間違っていることについて、ロキは無視することにした。この男は地球に二年も住んでいたというのに、兎がどんな姿をしているのか知らないとでも言うのか？「で？」

「あいつは木が」――また妙なあだ名をつけている――「斧の柄にするため片腕を授けたというんだが、熱くなった二つの斧頭が溶けあうまで」――襲い来るアウトライダーたちをさらに何十匹も屠る――「そいつを掴んでいられなかったらしい」

納得のいく話だ。ストームブレーカーは彼ら二人を殺しかけたあの星と同じ温度になっていはず。それに触れようと思っただけでも、グルートは勇敢だった。

「だから」ソーが話している間も、ロキは彼に砕かせるためアウトライダー数匹を凍らせていた。「名前も二つに分けたらどうかと考えていたんだ」

「何だって？」

ソーは凍結した獣たちをハンマーで粉砕した。「ストームとブレーカーだ！さて、どっちがどっちだ？」

ロキは彼に呆れた眼差しを送った。ソーは大きく目を輝かせ、期待に満ちた満面の笑みを浮かべていたので、まるでユールの時期に母親に豪華なプレゼントをねだる子供のように見えた。

ロキは目をぐるりと回す。ソーがどちらを欲しがるかなど、火を見るよりも明らかだった。「雷神はあんただ。あんたのをストームと呼べばいい」

ソーの顔が輝いた。はじめは比喩的に。次には文字通り光り輝いたかと思うと、近寄っていたアウトライダーたちに雷を放っていた。「嬉しいぞ、弟よ！」

闘いの最中にもかかわらず、ソーの目がその力で光り輝いた瞬間を見たロキは、かつてないほど欲情していた。

彼らは共に戦場を駆け続けた。次に戦闘のペースが落ち着いた時、ソーはキャプテン・ロジャーズに挨拶をしていた。以前はなかった髭があったため、ロキはもう少しで彼の正体に気がつかないところだった。(そして、その髭をソーは自分の真似だと勝手に解釈していた)

ロジャーズは近くにいたグルートに礼儀正しく自己紹介している――これに、ロキはニヤリと笑ってしまう。なにしろ、一度に何匹ものアウトライダーを貫いたグルートが実際に言ったのは、「こいつらろくでなしどものケツの穴にこのメープルウッドのコックをぶち込んでやる！」だったのだから。まあ、ロジャーズにとってはグルート語は初めてなのだから、仕方ないのだろうが。

それから、ロジャーズはロキに顔を向けた。「それで、なんだ。今回は君は僕たちの味方になったとでもいうのか？」

ロキは首を傾けた。「何か問題でも？」

ロジャーズは戦場に散らばる死体の山を見渡した。「僕としては、猫の手も借りたい気分だ」

「お前たちを助けるために私がこんなことをしているとは考えないことだ」ロキは言った。「ソーは喜んでお前たちを助けるだろう。だが、私たちはより大きな目的のためにこの場に来た」

「というと？」

ロキはダガーを召喚すると振り返りもせずに、背後から突進してきたアウトライダーに向かって肩越しに投げた。その死体は勢いに乗って前方に転がり、ロジャーズの足下で止まった。

「復讐だ」ロキが言った。そしてもっと多くの血を流すために再び飛翔した。

XXX

戦いは徐々に収束しつつあった。それはつまり、アウトライダーの血を求めていては、地上の人間どもとの遭遇率が上がるということだ。これに、ロキは苛立った。彼の好きにできるのならば、彼は周囲にいる者は全て、どちらの勢力に属していようと構わずに殺していただろう。だが、そんなことをしてはソーにいつまでも責められることになる。

逆に、彼が多くのアウトライダーを殺せば、多くの人間が彼をヒーローとして認識することだろう。そんなことになれば、彼らはソーに頼るように、彼にも頼るようになるのだろうか。全ての侵略者から彼らを守り、どうでもいい些細な問題を全て解決してもらえると思うようになるのだろうか。まさかアベンジャーズの仲間になってほしいとでも言いだすだろうか。腹立たしい話だ。そうなっては耐えられない。

少なくとも、人間どもの一般兵は彼に近づこうとするほど愚かではないようだ。一人を除いては。

ちょうどロキがまたもアウトライダー数匹の頭を刎ね、戦場の様子を眺めながら次の標的を探している時だった。大きな声で笑う男が近づいてきた。「お前はニューヨーク市を攻撃していた奴じゃなかったか？」

ロキは溜め息をついた。その内愚かにも誰かが彼にそのことを尋ねるだろうとは思っていた。しかし、彼を振り向いてみれば、その男が恐れるものはあまりなさそうだと思えた。人間にしてはかなりの大男で、いかにも彼の部族においてはさぞ名のある戦士なのだろう。

「あれは昔のことだ」ロキは答えた。

「そうだな」男は言った。「だが俺はお前を憶えているぞ！怒りに満ちた小さき者よ。はじめからお前のものになるはずがなかった王座を得ようと挑戦していた」

彼は全く躊躇を見せずにロキの目前までやって来た。愚か者かもしれないが、本物の戦士で間違いない。

「あの日、ここワカンダにいた全ての者が驚愕した」と、男が言った。「俺の部族以外はな。俺は言った。『俺たちの星の向こうにも他の生命体がいるのならば、その中に侵略者がいるのは当然のことだ』とな！」彼は笑う。「教えてくれ、侵略者よ。何故あそこまで欲していた王座を諦めた？」

何が彼を止めたのか？戦闘に戻る前に、あれから六年の間に起きたこと全てを思い出し、この人間のために短くまとめてやるのは骨が折れる。だから、考えられる最短の答えをやった。「その王座の隣に居場所を見つけた。その方が性に合っていた」

男は再び笑った。だが、嘲笑っているようではなかった。「俺も同じだ」彼は言った。

ロキは彼がどういうつもりで言ったのか分からなかった。だが、彼がソーたちと出現したこの地域がニューヨーク市のある国とは別の国家だということは分かっていた。もしかすると、このワカンダという場所はアスガルドのように王国なのかもしれなかった。

男は手を差し出し、名乗った。「エムバクだ」

不思議なことに、ロキは気がついたらエムバクと握手をしていた。「ロキだ」

エムバクは戦士としての敬意を示して頷きかけてきた。だが次の瞬間にはロキにお調子者のような笑みを見せていた。人間どもは容認性にも幅があって、それはエムバクからトニー・スタークに至るまでの範囲があるのかもしれなかった。

しかし、ロキがこのことについて考えを巡らせる間もなく、遠くに見える木立の方で突然起こった爆発音に他の音が全て飲みこまれた。

ロキとエムバクは木立の方を見やった。「破壊したようだな」エムバクが言った。

「何を？」

「ストーンだ」

ロキは彼に疑惑の篭った目を向けた。「インフィニティストーンを破壊することは不可能だ」

「アベンジャーズにはできる」エムバクが言った。「ティチャラ王がそのことについて話しているのを聞いた。それを可能にする能力を持った女を連れてきているらしい」

ロキはその人物の正体に考えを巡らせた。以前、ソーが彼に話したことがある。マインドストーンの力を利用した実験をされた人間が二人いて、彼らはそれぞれの魔力を解放させていたと。だが、その時のロキは話し半分にしか内容を気にかけていなかった。

ロキはその時、目の前で実に奇妙なことが起こるのを目撃した。先程の爆発が…巻き戻されたのだ。

それがインフィニティストーンの力によるものだとすれば、それを使った人物は一人しか考えられない。

「ロキ！」

ロキは顔を上げた。最後にソーを見た時、彼はアウトライダーの生き残りを収容していた戦艦を破壊しているところだったが、今彼は木々に向かって飛翔していた。

「サノスが見える！」ソーが叫んだ。「ブレーカーをくれ。この一撃に全てを賭ける！」

サノスの名を聞いて、ロキは一気に冷や汗を掻いていた。だが、すぐに従うと、ブレーカーをソーの最出された片手目掛けて投げた。

木立の中の一点にソーが雷の力を送り込むのを、ロキは見ていることしかできなかった。色とりどりに輝くエネルギー光線が反撃してくると、彼はストームとブレーカーを投げつけ、それを迎撃した。

そして、二本の斧はそれを押し返したのだ。六つ揃ったインフィニティストーンを押し返したのだ！

ソーが武器の後を追って木立の中に消えていくと、ロキは誇らしげな笑みを湛えていた。復讐は成ったのだ。

「ところで」エムバクが言った。「兄と仲が悪いと言われている割に、お前は随分と兄のことを誇らしく思っているようだ」

「まあ、たった今宇宙一強い存在を倒したところだからな」ロキは言った。そしてすぐに加える。「だが、私がそんなことを言っていたなど、奴には言うなよ。付け上がらせるだけだから」

エムバクは笑ったが、それはどこか喜びを押し殺したような響きがあった。その理由もロキはすぐに悟る。男は戦場に散らばった死者や負傷した仲間に視線を向けていた。「今日、サノスの勢力は多くの兄弟姉妹を殺した。奴を殺した男は勝利に酔いしれてもいいだろう」

そう言ってロキの傍を離れたエムバクは近くにいた負傷者を女戦士が助け起こすのを手伝った。彼の悲しみはよく理解できた。だが、ロキは同情しない。人間は常に死んでいる。だからこそ彼らはモータル、定命者と呼ばれるのだ。それを見ても、ロキは悲しまなかった。

そして、それは結果的に良かった。なぜなら、彼の目の前で女戦士と負傷者の姿が掻き消えたのだから。

エムバクは躓いた。ほんの数秒前まで負傷者を支えていた手を見つめている。そこに残されていたのは…

…あれは灰か？

ロキを見たエムバクの顔には説明を求める無言の要求があった。だが、ロキに答えはない。

ロキは周囲を見回した。どこを見ても、人間たちが次々と灰になり、風に吹かれていった。痛みに悲鳴を上げる声はなく、それが起こる前兆すらなかった。それはただ、起こったのだ。

人を殺す様々な方法をロキは熟知していたし、それらの方法はどういった動機で行われるかに左右された。たとえば喉を一気に掻き斬る時、それは効率よく冷淡な殺害が目的だ。魔術による火傷を相手に負わせれば、それは反射的な自己防衛の結果の場合が多い。相手が絶命した後も狂ったようにレーザー砲を撃つとすれば、それは憤怒と復讐が目的かもしれない。

だが、説明のつかない、無痛の消失は？

これは計算され尽し、無感動だったが残酷ではない。まるで、これらの死が残念ではあるが必要なことだと告げるように。

となると、ロキに思いつく犯人は一人しかいなかった。宇宙船でガモーラが説明していたように、サノスが目的を果たしたのだ。地球の人口の半分が灰に変えられている。

いや、それは違う。地球の生命体の半分だけではない。全宇宙の生命体が半分消えたのだ。

ロキは自分の手を見下ろしていた。自分の身体が崩れ始めるのはいつかと待ち続けているのだ。なにしろ、彼は一度サノスの期待を裏切っているのだから。あの狂人に殺したい者のリストがあるとして、そこにロキの名があるのはむしろ当然の帰結。

だが、それは起こらなかった。彼の身体はバラバラにならなかった。消失する半分を無原則に選択しているというのなら、どうやら、ロキがこれまで出会った者たちの中でも、サノスは誠に不動の信念を持っていたようだ。

待てよ。

彼が本当にストーンを全て集めた後に指を鳴らしたというのなら、ソーは彼を――

なんということか。

殺害が本当にランダムならば…

ロキは戦場を一気に駆け抜け、木立に向かった。ソーを見つけなければ。今すぐに。


	24. スナップの後

アベンジャーズの姿を見つけるなり、ロキは歩調を緩めた。何を目撃してしまうのかが恐ろしかった。

倒木に腰を下ろして静かに落涙するロケットの前を通り過ぎた。キャプテン・ロジャーズは近くの地面に座り込んでおり、人間の形に残った灰色の傍にいた。バナー、ロマノフ、そして空飛ぶ大佐が彼を囲んで立っていた。彼らは皆他の人間と同じく、ショックに狼狽し、  
たった今起きたことを理解しようとしている。

「ソーはどこにいる？」ロキは彼らに尋ねた。

彼らはロキを見た。何も言わない。それがただ現状を理解できていないからだと願う。

「ソーはどこだ？」彼は繰り返した。声が震えていないことを願った。あまりに激しくなる心臓の鼓動に、きっとその音が彼らにも聞こえてしまっていると思った。

ロジャーズが視線を外した。嘘だ。嘘だ、嘘、嘘…

ロキは林の中を見渡した。ソーは近くにいるに違いない。サノスはここであの爆発を巻き戻した。ソーが二人の武器を投げつけたのもここ。だから近くにいるはずだった、必ず近くに…

静かだった。あまりに、静か。

だが、ロキは平静を保つ必要があった。彼を見つけるまで、この林の隅々まで探してやる。必ず見つけてやる。見つけられるに決まっている。

長く捜索を続ける必要はなかった。ウル鋼の斧頭を紫色の血で染め上げたストームとブレーカーが地面に落ちているのを見つけたのだ。

そして、その隣にソーが立っていた。足元の武器を凝視している。無事だった。生きていた。

ロキは息を呑んだ。その音に、ソーが振り返る。ロキの姿を見たソーもまた息を呑んでいた。

周囲にどんな目で見られようとも構わず、ロキは彼に駆け寄った。兄の腕の中へと駆けて行った。彼らは互いの呼吸すら押し出すかのように、全身の力を込めて抱きしめ合った。

「俺は――」ソーの声は割れていた。「俺はお前が――」

「分かってる」ロキは兄の肩に顔を埋めて鼻をすすった。「私もあんたを失ったかと」

ソーはさらに力を込めて彼を抱きしめた。本当にそこにいるのだと、目の前で崩れていくのではないと確かめるように。ロキもソーを強く抱き返し、同じことをしていた。

ロキは長いことその場に佇んだまま、ソーの押し潰すかのような抱擁の中にいた。ソーは生きていたし、彼も生きていた。世界は無事ではなかったし、宇宙などもっての外。だが、少なくともこの瞬間、ロキの世界は完全だった。

目を開けると、彼は地面に落ちている武器を見やった。「何があったんだ？」彼は尋ねる。「間に合わなかったのか？」

ソーはしばらくの間答えなかった。「いや」ついに彼は呟いた。「いや、俺は…攻撃は確かに命中した。だが…その後に奴が指を鳴らして――」

「大丈夫だ」ロキは彼を宥めた。「奴はストーンを六つも持っていたんだ。私たちの武器が奴の頭蓋骨を傷つけたこと自体が驚くべきことだ」

彼の腕の中でソーが硬直した。「俺は…」

だが、彼は口を閉ざしてしまった。相手から少しでも身体を引き離すのは嫌だったが、ロキはソーの体に巻きついた腕を緩めると、ソーの目を覗き込んだ。「どうした？」

ソーは俯き、彼の視線を避けていた。何度か言葉を紡ごうと試みている。「俺は…俺は攻撃を奴の胸部に当てた」

ロキの表情が曇った。

次にどもるのは彼の方だった。「な…なんだって？」

ようやく、ソーは彼の目を見た。実にしばらくぶりに、ロキはその目の奥に真の恐怖を見出していた。「俺は、お前にも奴を――」

ロキはダガーで彼の頬を斬っていた。

ソーはそれを甘んじて受けたものの、ロキに顔を戻すとそこには驚愕の色があった。「弟よ――」

「『弟』などと呼ぶな！」ロキは怒鳴った。「あんたは分かってて斧を投げたはずだ！何世紀もミョルニルを投げていたんだからな！何故奴の頭を狙わなかった！？」

「何故かだと？」ソーが尋ねる。ダガーに斬られた傷から血が溢れ、彼自身の怒りの炎が燃え上がりはじめていた。「何故だと思っている？お前のためだ！」

ロキは再び彼を斬ろうとしたが、ソーがその手首を掴んだ。代わりに、ロキは空いた手で彼を強く押し返した。「あんたのやったことに私を巻き込むな！これはあんた自身の仕業、あんたのせいだ！」

「そして奴がお前にやったことは奴の仕業だ！」ソーが怒鳴り返す。

「黙れ――」

「お前にやったことの報いを奴に受けてほしかったんだ！お前を酷い目に遭わせたことの、奴の怪物どもがお前を苦しませたことの、奴らがお前の中を――」

「これは私の名誉の為だったとでも言うつもりか！？」ロキは吠え、視界が赤く染まった。「斧を投げたのが私だったら、止めを刺すつもりでやらなかったと思うのか？奴が私にしたことを思えば、可能な限り早く奴に死んで欲しいということ以外、私が一体何を望むと思ったんだ！？」

「俺は復讐を果たそうとしたんだ！」ソーは彼の顔面めがけて咆哮を上げた。「お前のために、俺たちの娘、息子のために！」

ロキは相手を凝視した。憤怒で燃え上がり、全身を震わせて。「同じことを宇宙全体の親たちに告げてみろ」彼は言った。「今日この日に息子や娘たちを失った親たちに。あんたがやったことのせいで、サノスが子供たちを殺したんだ」続く言葉は毒に滴るものだったが、彼は構わなかった。「そして私たちと同様に、彼らには埋葬する遺体さえ残されていない」

ソーの顎が震えた。その目に浮かぶ焼けつくような痛みと共に、自分の行動に改めて恐怖を覚え始めているようだった。

それでも、ロキは構わなかった。ソーはその報いを受けるべきだ。

足取りも荒く、彼は踵を返した。他のアベンジャーズたちが彼を見つめているのも構わずに。ブレーカーを手に取ると、空に飛び上がった。

XXX

悲痛な叫びは酷いものだった。

その音から逃れることは叶わないとロキは知っていた。それは愛する者の喪失を嘆く叫びであり、この夜は宇宙全体が嘆いている。

彼はアベンジャーズらと共にこの国の王宮内に滞在する部屋を与えられていた。残念なことに、今や多くの空き部屋があったのだから。人間の国にしてはかなり先進的な技術を持つワカンダに、本来ならばロキはそれなりに感心していただろう。だが、この時の彼はソーへ向けられた低く燻る怒り以上のものは何も感じられなかった。

彼は宛がわれた寝室にいなかった。今夜は眠れそうにもない。玉座の間の大窓の前に佇んでいた。そこからは、人間たちの葬式の様子が見えた。

この国に残された者たちは外に集まっていた。儀式的な舞を踊り、多くは悲嘆に明け暮れ泣き叫んでいる。

その儀式を眺めているのはワカンダの王母であった。なんでも、国王と王女はどちらも灰に変えられてしまったらしい。涙を流さぬよう、それを抑制している姿は王者としての誇りを保っていたが、それができるということは過去にも喪失と悲壮感を経験しているということだ。もっとも、今のロキだから分かることだが、子供を喪うことに匹敵する悲哀などなかった。

宇宙全体でどれだけの葬式が行われているのだろう？何兆もの人々の死を悼む伝統的な儀式が、どれほど行われているのだろう？

それもすべて、ソーがロキの苦難、子供たちの死に対する復讐を望んだからだ。

ソーが仇討ちをしようと望んだこと自体、間接的には自分のせいなのだとは頑固にも認めようとしなかった。だが、夜が深まるにつれ、己にそう言い聞かせるのは難しくなっていった。

ある時点で、キャプテン・ロジャーズが窓辺に歩み寄り、彼の隣に立った。ロキは彼に掛ける言葉など何もなかった。ロジャーズも沈黙したまま、二人は共に葬式の様子を眺めていた。ロキは視界の隅から、この男が泣いていたのだと気づいた。

ロキは長く沈黙に耐えられなかった。「私の様子を見て来いとソーに言われたのか？」

「いや」と返事が返ってきた。「だけど、彼とはついさっき話した」ロジャーズめ。正直者にも程がある。どうしてほしいのだ、勲章でも欲しいのか？「ひどく苦しんでいるよ」

「そうあるべきだ」ロキは吐き捨てるように言った。「あいつの行動の結果を見ろ」

ロジャーズは葬式を眺めながら、そのセリフを噛みしめていた。「彼だけのせいじゃない」やがて、彼は静かに告げた。「今回は僕たち全員が至らなかった。目標に一番近づいたのがソーだった」

ロキは目をぐるりと回した。そうだった、『僕たち』だった。キャプテン・アメリカにとって、全ては『僕たち』なのだ。「そうだ。一番近づいたのは兄上だ」ロキが言った。「だけど、もっとできたはずだ。私たち皆の為に、成し遂げることができたはずだ」

「あるいは」ロジャーズは言った。「だけど、最終的に彼がしたことは、君の為だった」

「お前までそんなことを言うのか！」ロキは怒りも露わに言った。「お前は少なくとも私を挑発することを避けるだけの賢さはあると思っていた。強化されたモータルかもしれないが、それだけだ。貴様はモータルに過ぎない」

ロジャーズは溜め息をついた。「知っているよ。今日という日が明らかにしたことがあるならば、それは命というものが如何に脆いかだ。誰の命でも同じだ。だから、僕たちは愛する者たちの傍に、できるだけ居てやらなければならないんだ」

耳が痛かった。ロジャーズの言わんとしていることを、ロキは分かっていた。今、彼らは愛する者たちと共にいられなくなった何百という数の人間たちを窓から見ている。

それでも、ロキは話題を逸らそうとした。「私がソーを愛しているだなんて、何を見てそんな馬鹿なことを思った？」

「まず、皆が消えた時、君のとった最初の行動が彼を探すことだったという事実」ロジャーズが言った。「そして、彼が生きていると確認できたとたん、彼を抱きしめたこと」一拍置いて、続ける。「それに、ソーは君たちに子供が二人いたと言っていた」

ロキの顔が熱くなった。そういえば、彼はアベンジャーズたちの前でソーと口論していたのを忘れていた。なんてことだ。ただでさえ大変な状況なのに、このうえロキは彼らの批判の目まで浴びなければならないのか。

「バナー博士が地球に戻った時に私たちのことを話していなかったとは驚いた」彼は告げた。

「話していたさ」ロジャーズが言う。「でも、僕とナターシャにしか話してない」

「フン、お前たちの批判を受けて私が傷つくと思ってるなら――」

「批判なんてしてない」

この会話中で初めて、ロキはロジャーズを振り向いた。その反応を隠せる前に、驚きの表情は顔に刻まれていた。

ロジャーズは彼を見やり、肩を竦めた。「ある意味、僕はずっと知っていた気がする。彼が僕たちと一緒にいた二年の間に、ソーは君の話を良くしていたからね。自分の彼女の話以上に」

最後に付け加えられた言葉に、何か温かいものがロキの心中に点った。今度は表情に出さずに済んだようだ。「私はあの人の弟だ」

ロジャーズは頷き、そして俯いた。唐突に、彼は随分と疲れたように見えた。

「ほら」彼は言った。「まったく同じというわけでないのは分かっているけど…世界が望まない誰かとの関係を望むのがどういうことか、僕には分かるんだ」

長い沈黙が下りた。大きく息をつく。ロキには、それが深い悲しみの音に聞こえた。

「そしてその人を手に入れることができた時」彼は少し硬くなった声で続けた。「これまで以上にその人を強く抱きしめていなければ駄目なんだ。距離を取ろうとしたり、相手を突き放したりすることだってできるけど、だからって人生が楽になるわけじゃない。むしろ、辛くなるだけだ」

その言葉はロキの心にあまりに近かったので、ヒヤリとした。ロジャーズはロキの自伝を読み上げているかのようだった。

「ソーと話して来い」ロジャーズは言った。「彼は今、ひどい苦痛の中にいる。僕たちは誰も彼に近づくことができなかった。できるとすれば、君しかいない」

ロキの眼差しが滑り落ちた。言葉に出して同意することはなかったが、どうもロジャーズは彼の心の機微を読むのが上手い。

「それに、本当に残念に思う」ロジャーズが告げた。「君の子供たちのことを」

ロキの顔は石のように硬かった。

「サノスが君にした仕打ちはロケットから聞いている」ロジャーズは続けた。「あんな仕打ちは誰も受けるべきではない」

ロキは嘲笑した。「私のような者でもか？」

ロジャーズは一瞬黙った。ほんの一瞬ではあったが、多くを物語っていた。それでも、彼は言った。「君でもだ。それに、たとえ君がそれほど善人でなかったとしても、君が自分で思うほど悪人でもないよ」

それにどう応えればいいのか、ロキには分からなかった。だから、何も言わなかった。

「できるかどうかは分からないけど」ロジャーズが言う。「今夜は少しだけでも眠ったほうがいい。明日には全員集合だからな」

彼は踵を返して立ち去ろうとした。ロキは彼の言葉が示唆するものに困惑していた。「全員集合だと？何のために？まさか、この状況を直すことができるとでも思っているのか？」

ロジャーズの足音が止まった。「できないかもしれない」静かに告げる。「それでも、僕たちは試さなきゃならない」

また『僕たち』だ。ロキは早くもその言葉が苦手になってきていた。「そして、直せないということが発覚したら？その時はどうする？」

ロジャーズはしばらくの間答えなかった。しかし、次に口を開いた時、その声は鉄のように硬かった。「僕たちは無駄にアベンジャーズ(復讐者)と呼ばれているわけじゃないよ」

そう言って、彼は去った。そしてロキが神や王でなければ、スティーブ・ロジャーズの決意が可能にすることを恐れたかもしれなかった。

XXX

通常の状況下であれば、ロキは人間などに言われたことに従うような真似はしなかった。だが、この夜は通常からは程遠かった。だから、程なくすると、ロキはソーの寝室のドアを後ろ手に閉めていた。

ソーはベッドの端に座っていた。ロキには背を向けており、膝を覆うように前方に傾いて広い肩は前のめりになっている。ほとんど身動きしていなかったが、その背に見える緊張が何を意味しているのか、ロキには分かっていた。彼は泣いていたのだ。

その姿はロキの胸を締めつけた。常に強くあり続けた存在が崩れるさまを見るのは怖かった。部分的とはいえ、彼の言葉が齎した結果でもあるからだ。

だが、ソーは今彼を必要としていた。だから、できる限り、彼の力を貸してやるつもりだ。

彼は静かに部屋を横切ると、ソーの隣に腰かけた。月明かりにのみ照らされ、横顔だけでもソーの姿は痛々しかった。目は赤く腫れ上がり、涙と鼻水の跡が顔に残されていた。

ほんの七年前に王の冠を授けられるところだった若者に比べ、このソーはずっと年老いているように見えた。その姿に、ロキの胸が痛んだ。

ロキは彼に近い方の手を取った。何を言えばいいのか分からない。『すまない』と謝るのが当然の言葉のように思えたが、果たしてそれにどれほどの意味があるだろうか。彼の言葉は残酷だったかもしれないが、事実でもあった。それがソーを最も深く傷つけたものだった。その頬で癒えようとしているダガーの傷痕よりも。

結局、彼は何も言わなくて良かった。ソーが先に口を開いたのだ。「俺は失敗した」涙に嗄れた声で言う。「皆の期待に、お前の期待に応えることができなかった」

ロキは生唾を呑み込んだ。ソーはロキと違って失敗することに慣れていない。これは現状、彼の心情をひどく危うくするかもしれない。

ロキは席を立つと、ソーの前に膝をついた。まだソーの手を取っており、ソーの負傷した頬に空いた手を添える。「だから、次はもっとうまくやろう」彼は言った。ソーは深いところからしゃくり上げた。「次は、躊躇わない」ソーの顎を彼の方に傾け、目を合わせるよう促した。「そして、私たちから未来を奪った悪党を殺してやろう」

ソーの目は深い痛みを抱えたまま焼きつくような眼差しで彼を見つめた。ロキはしっかりとそれを見つめ返した。先に目を逸らしたのはソーだった。「俺たちの未来か」ソーが囁き、首を振った。「俺たちは今より何ヶ月も後に地球に到着するのだと思っていた。俺は…」

彼の向かう先が見えたロキは、もう少しで彼の言葉を遮るところだった。

「…その時は、俺たちの息子が一緒にいるのだと…」

ロキの目が閉じられた。

「ここであの子は育つはずだった」と言ったソーの声は嗚咽と混じっていた。「あの子に地球の事を教えてやり、アスガルドのことも、ヨトゥンヘイムのことも教えてやれた。あの子は三つの世界の子となれたはずなのに」

ロキも自分自身の苦悶が忍び寄るのを感じていた。彼らがニダヴェリアに向かっていた時、ソーが何故悲しみを逸らそうとしていたのかが理解できた。悲嘆に身を任せるよりも、痛みは軽く済むのだ。

しかし、今はもう、彼らの苦痛を外へ向けるために鍛造すべき斧はなく、赴くべき戦場もない。今はもう、彼らは悲哀に溺れるしかないのだった。

ソーはロキの手を掴む指先に力を込めた。ロキは彼を見上げた。その罪悪感に満ち、悲嘆に暮れた青と茶色の目を見上げた。

「今ならわかる」ソーが言った。「お前がなぜ、産む前にあの子の姿を見たくないと言ったのかが。あれは…あれは酷い光景だった…」

ロキは最初の嗚咽を漏らしていた。

「あいつは、あまりにも小さくて――」

脳裏に浮かんだその光景の重みに、ロキは押し潰された。前方に傾いで、ソーの膝の上に顔を埋めると、彼は次々と湧き起こる嗚咽に喉を震わせた。

ソーの手が彼の髪に置かれた。「お前たち二人を守りたかった」ソーは泣いた。

「そして私はあなたを守りたかった」ロキはすすり泣く。「あなたは私にテッセラクトで私の命を買えと言ったのに、できなかった――あんなふうにあなたが死ぬところなんて、見ていられなかった。私はあなたを失ったことがなかった、私はそんなに強くない、私には――」

ソーはそこでようやく彼の顔に手を伸ばし、彼の頭を上げてその目を覗き込んだ。「お前は俺を失ったことはない」ソーは囁きかけた。「一度もだ」

ロキは再び嗚咽を漏らした。ソーにしがみつくために膝の上に乗り上げ、相手の呼吸を奪うかのように強く抱きしめた。ソーも同じくらい強く彼を抱き返していた。

その夜が明けるまで、彼はソーと共に泣き、子供たちの死を、彼らの家を、そして奪われた未来を思い、嘆いたのだった。過去七年の間に、どれほどの衝撃的な出来事が二人を襲ったことか、ロキは何度も思い返していた。彼自身の喪失だけでなく、ソーの失ったものも含めて。

この夜、ロキがソーの寝室を訪れたのは、そのためだった。世界はもう何年も二人を引き裂こうとしてきた。そして、その度に彼らは互いの元に戻ってきた。ソーは己の幸福よりもロキを選び続けてきたし、最近になってロキもソーを選ぶようになってきていた。彼らが経験してきた全ての苦難、失ったもの全てを思えば、ここで諦めることに何の意味があるというのだろうか？

ソーは他に失うものがあるのか問いかけていた。ロキも自己憐憫に陥る時に、同じことを考えたことが何度もある。互いに認めようとしなくとも、答えはいつも明白だった。

だが、彼らはもう互いを失うことはない。彼らにはもはや、それしか残されていないのだから。


	25. 難局を切り抜けて

それからの数週間は怒涛のように過ぎ去った。大虐殺の日の翌朝、ロキがソーの腕の中で目覚めた瞬間から、彼らはアベンジャーズと共に彼らの基地にてあの惨劇の日の反撃に出るための準備を整えていた。

新しい味方も得た。クリー=スクラル大戦で戦い、宇宙の力を取り込んだ地球人の女。宇宙から舞い戻り、遅れて到着したトニー・スターク。彼と共にやって来たのはサノスの青い肌の方の娘、ネビュラであり、ロキが最後に彼女を見た時と比べて怒りが減り、覚悟が強まったような面持ちを浮かべていた。

サノスを追跡するという決断が素早く下された。ロキはこの対決を心待ちにすると同時に、恐れも抱いていた。タイタンのガーデンに向かう間、彼を地に繋ぎとめていたのは、こっそりと彼の手を握るソーの手だけだった。

サノスを見つけたとたん、そのあまりに安らかな様子に、彼は愕然としていた。

奴は小さな小屋を建てていた。その隅には収穫した果物の麻袋が置いてある。とても香り豊かなものが火に掛けられてぐつぐつと煮えていた。戦場で纏っていた鎧は不気味な案山子となっており、本人は平素な衣服を着ていた。

ひどく安らかに見えた。とても幸福そうに。

この男はロキの二人の赤子が生まれる前に殺した。二人の母親に、そして父親に筆舌にし難い苦痛を与えた。母親の子宮が破壊されるよう仕向けた。それにもかかわらず、宇宙はこの男にハッピーエンドを与えることを良しとしたというのか？

アベンジャーズがサノスを問い詰める間も、ロキは激怒のあまりカタカタと震えていた。話すことも、悲鳴を上げることもできなかった。身の裡から脱出しようと憤怒が暴れ回ったが、その過程で彼を麻痺させていく。

それから、サノスの目がネビュラに向けられた。その顔が和らぐ。「感謝する、娘よ」と、彼は言った。

責め苦に合わせてきた娘に。その身を引き裂いてきた娘に。一度も愛情をかけてやったことない娘に対して。なのに、この男はロキの娘と息子を殺すことに躊躇は見せなかった。ロキならば二人の子供に惜しまぬ愛情をかけてやったというのに――

「あるいは、私はお前にひどい扱いを――」

ロキは切れた。

喉を破り出た絶叫と共に、彼はブレーカーを宙に振り上げ、サノスの首を綺麗に刎ねた。ドシドシドシ、とありふれた音を立てた頭と体が床に転がった。

しかし、サノスの死後の空気は彼の生前と変わらず緊張していた。ネビュラ、ロケット、そして人間どもが皆彼を凝視している。これまでの戦いの結末が、これほど拍子抜けするものだとは信じられないかのように。

ロキもそれを信じ難く思っていた。あまりの呆気なさに、何かの間違いのようにも思えて、耳が鳴った。

「お前、なにやったんだ？」ロケットが尋ねる声が聞き取れる。

ソーの答える声は、彼がロキのすぐ隣に立っていることもあって、もっとはっきりと聞こえた。もっとも、彼自身の声も唖然とした響きを持っていた。「頭を狙ったんだ」

ロキの胃が掻き回された。これ以上サノスを、この小屋を、この惑星自体を見ていることができなかった。背を向けて、逃げるようにドアへ向かえば、ソーがすぐ後に続いた。

XXX

その後、ロキは身の置き所が無くなったような気がしていた。宇宙全体を見ても、誰も彼も身の置き所を失くしているようだった。何もかも滅茶苦茶だった。違いは、ロキは自分の人生が大惨事になってしまうことには慣れていたのに対し、他の者たちは現実に追いつこうと必死になっている段階だということか。

それにはソーも含まれていた。彼もまた、他の者たちと同様に正気の縁でぐらぐらと揺れていた。いつものように、彼は地球の完全なる崩壊を食い止めようと様々な任務に身を投じていた。人々の役に立つことで、自分が失望の中に沈むのを阻止していた。

ロキはよく、彼がこの場にいなかったならば、ソーはどうなっていただろうかと考えた。少しでも周りが静かになれば、左右非対称の瞳には空虚で惑うようなものが漂っていた。そんなときは、彼の肩に手を置いたり、特訓を申し出たり、脇腹にナイフを刺したりして彼を現実に呼び戻すよう心掛けた。(ナイフには一度しか頼ってない。ソーは反射的に彼を掴んで頭から窓の外に放り出そうとしたが、少なくともおかげでソーは生き生きとしていた。ロジャーズに『仲間を殺そうとするな』という厳しい説教を受けたのも可笑しかった)

ひとつ、ロキが特に気を付けたのは互いの食欲だった。二人のストレスへの対処方法は、これに関しては真逆だった。ソーはストレスを感じると過食するのに比べ、ロキは一口も食べなくなってしまう。

最初の数回は、山盛り過ぎるほどの食事をソーが半分食べ終えた頃にロキがこっそりその残りを捨てていたことに、ソーが気づいているのかもわからなかった。だが、何週間もそれを続けていると、ソーが彼の手首を掴んで止めていた。

この調子では太るだけだと厳しい口調でソーに噛みつこうとしたロキだったが、兄の目に浮かぶ優しげな懸念の色に、押し黙っていた。「これからは」ソーが柔らかく言った。「俺の皿を奪うなら、自分で食べることだ。分かったか？」

その要求が意味する愛情に、ロキの胸にある何かが大きな鼓動を繰り返していた。あるいは、それは彼に残された心の一部だったのかもしれない。「分かった」と、彼は呟いた。

ソーは彼の手首を放した。腹いせにロキはその皿ごとゴミ箱に突っ込むこともできた。八年前ならばそうしていただろう。代わりに、彼は皿を取って、ソーのハムサンドイッチを一口食べた。

「ソースのかけ過ぎだ」ぶつぶつと文句を言う。部長面も忘れない。

しかし、視界の片隅でソーの笑みがちらついた。兄のそんな顔は何カ月ぶりだろう。

もっとも、それを認識したことは見せなかった。ロキはそのまま廊下を下り、この施設で二人が共用している寝室に向かった。

しかし、キッチンを半分ほど通り抜けたところで、小さな含み笑いを漏らした女の声がして彼はピタリと立ち止まるのだった。

その声を発した人物を睨みつける。それは隣接するラウンジの隅にある椅子に座り、タブレットで世界のニュースを流し見していたナターシャ・ロマノフだった。ウクライナが食糧難に陥っていることに対して笑ったのではないことは明らかだ。

「なんだ？」彼は噛みつくように言った。

彼女は首を振る。「別に。ただ…」ロマノフは彼に婀娜っぽくからかうような目を向けた。ここ数ヶ月というもの、そういった軽い雰囲気は著しく欠けていた。「…なぜスティーブとブルースがあなたたち二人のことを簡単に受け入れたのか理解できたと思って」

ロキは彼女が選んだ言葉に気づいた。彼女自身が受け入れたとは言わなかったのだ。ただ、彼女の友人らの視点を理解できたと言っただけ。

ソーとの恋人関係が周囲に知れた場合、どんな反応が返ってくるだろうかと、彼は常に考えてきた。多くは、彼が父親に対して怒りを覚えた時にオーディンに宣言してやるところを想像したものだ。それも、彼が大事な黄金の嫡子を堕落させたと知った父が見せる驚愕と憤怒の表情を見るためだけに。だが、他のアスガーディアンや、あるいはニューヨークの戦いで相手にした人間どもと対峙していた時も、ソーを辱めるために真実を明かしてしまえば、困惑と嫌悪の反応を得るだけだと思っていた。

それが現実には、彼とソーが互いにとって良い相手だと穏やかに面白がるといった反応を得ようは、まったく予想していなかった。

だから、彼は歯を噛みしめ、廊下を進んだ。寝室へ向かう間も、背にロマノフの薄ら笑いを感じるのだった。

居心地の悪さを発散するために、ソーのサンドイッチの切れ端を腹立たしげに噛み千切った。

本当にソースが多すぎた。

XXX

大虐殺から丸一年経った頃、彼らの世界は再び激変した。今回は、彼らの下に一人の人間が現れたところから始まった。彼は『量子世界』と呼ばれるものを通して時空旅行を可能にする方法を知っていた。

この人間とロジャーズ、ロマノフはスタークを味方につけることに成功した。その男の姿を見るだけで、ロキは嫌悪感を覚えていた。スタークは大虐殺後の世界を受け入れ、レディ・ペッパーとの間に娘を設けていた。親となった喜びでいっぱいの疲労感を見せる男の姿は、ロキにとっては我慢ならなかった。

ロキは、スタークとバナーが彼らに解説した時間旅行の話にも嫌悪感を煽られた。安全にできるのは、過去からインフィニティストーンを『借りて』来て、現在で使用し、灰に変えられた者たちを蘇らせることだけだった。こうすれば、現在の時間軸で彼らが復活することになる。大虐殺が起こる以前に失われた者たちは、帰らない。

しかし、時間旅行のメカニズムがどういったものなのか理解するなり、ロキはルールに従うことはやめると決心していた。彼はあまりに長い間喪失感と共に生きてきた。それに「ノー」と言う時が来たのだ。

彼らの『タイムハイスト』とやらに参加すると同意した時、彼らは皆ロキを疑わしそうに見やった。「どうした、いきなり全宇宙に関心を抱いたとでも言いだすのか？」スタークが彼に言い放った。

だが、ロキは彼の目をまっすぐ見返した。「私はこの数年間であまりに多くのものを失ってきた。いい加減、何かを取り戻す手助けをする時が来たというだけだ」

ほとんどの者は、完全に納得の言った顔はしていなかった。だが、そのまま放っておくことにしたようだ。助力を得られるなら、できるだけそうしたいのだろう。

彼らは知る由もないことだったが、ロキは過去からインフィニティストーンを持ち帰る話をしていなかった。彼はそれよりも遥かに貴重なものを持ち帰るつもりでいた。


	26. タイムハイスト

彼らに定められたルールは、それぞれ一往復分の量子カタリストしか持てないことだった。しかし、ロキは直ちにその理論の抜け穴を見出していた。彼らは時空の好きな所へ飛ぶことができるのだ！だったらピムパーティクルが存在していると分かっている場所を訪れ、好きなだけタイムジャンプできる可能性を開けばいいではないか！

彼に必要なのはさらに三往復分だけだ。ひとつはフリッガのために、そして、もう二つは次代の違う妊娠していた頃の自分二人。簡単な話だ。

そうすればすべてが報われる。彼を襲ったすべての悲哀と苦痛。悲鳴を上げて泣き崩れた全ての瞬間。そのすべてがついに報われるのだ。

ひどく醜いタイムジャンプスーツを纏うことだって。ソーでさえ、あまり着こなせていなかった。しかし、ロキの中では兄が一番似合っていると思っていた。

ロジャーズが仲間を奮い立たせる口上を述べた。ロキは目をぐるりと回さないよう気を付けた。彼らの計画に協力しているのだと思わせなければいけない。

思い返せば、いつもの呆れた顔を見せなかったことこそが、量子トンネルに飛び込む直前にソーが探るような眼差しを彼に向ける要因となったのかもしれなかった。

XXX

計算通り、ロキは1970年のS.H.I.E.L.D.地下本部に出現した。この秘密基地に侵入し、ピム博士の研究室に忍び込むのは朝飯前だった。ここにはロキが必要としている赤い小瓶が何個もあった。

だが、その一つに手を伸ばした時、彼の背後でもっとも腹の立つ声がした。「幾つ使うつもりだったんだ？」

ロキは息を吐いた。小瓶を収めたガラスケースに反射する、ファイルキャビネットに寄り掛かるソーの姿があった。ロキの後頭部に穴を開けんんばかりの眼差しを据え、彼は腕を胸の前で組んでいる。ソーが彼を止めようとすることを、ロキは想定しておくべきだった。

しかし、問いかけに答えずにロキは言った。「私の目的を知っていれば、あんたは私を止めようとはしないだろう」

ソーは首を振りながら苦笑した。「数年前ならば、お前の目的を推察するのは難しかっただろう。お前の狙いが混乱の種をまくことだったからな。だが今は違う」笑みが消える。「お前は彼らを救おうとしている」

ロキは小瓶を六つ掴み(用意周到であることに問題はないだろう？)身を翻してソーの否定的な眼差しを真っ向から受け止めた。「それであんたはそれが間違っているというのか？」彼は言い放った。

ソーの目に悲哀が潜んでいる。組まれた腕に視線が落された。「今はそうだ」彼は呟いた。「そう認めるのは辛いが――」

「ほう、『辛い』のか？」ロキは嘲るように言った。あの古傷が息を吹き返し、それと同時に、悲劇を止められなかったソーに対する古い怒りも掻きたてられた。「その辛さが私が八年も抱えていた苦痛に少しでも近いのなら、私が目的を果たせるよう手助けしているはずだ！」

「で、お前はどうやってそれを実行するつもりだったんだ？」言い返し、怒りに満ちたソーの眼差しが何倍にもなって返ってきた。「過去のお前たちを俺たちの現在に連れ帰るつもりだったのか？二人が出産するのをも待ち、赤子らをお前が引き取り、過去の自分たちにはお帰り願うとでも？あの頃のお前が赤子をおとなしく手放すと本気で考えたのか？」

ロキの目は涙でチクチクと痛んだが、この口論を終わらせる賢い言葉を言い放とうとしていた。しかし、ソーが最後に告げた言葉が、その考えを粉砕した。

ロキはこの計画を様々な角度から見て、親殺しのパラドックスを避けるために過去の自分たちをそれぞれの本来の居場所に戻すことも含めて考慮したのだ。彼はまだ苦しむことになるが、子供たちは苦しまずに済む。彼らは生きて成熟し、ついにロキの腕の中に納まるのだ。

何もかも考え抜いたのに、これだけは見落としていた。彼自身よりもソーの方がよく説明できるもの、彼自身の心だけは。

そして、ソーは正しかった。

ロキは昔から自己中心的であったし、この先もそうだ。過去の自分たちに子供の命がかかっていると説明したところで、彼らが赤ん坊を手放すとは思えない。手渡す相手が別次元の自分であってもだ。自分の子供が安全な場所ですくすくと育つだけでは駄目なのだ。あくまで、自分で育てることが重要なのだから。

今彼がしていることだって、同じことではないのか。子供たちを定められた未来から奪い去ろうとしている。それも、ロキが彼らの母親でいるチャンスを得るためだけに。

それだけでなく、これは因果性を破壊する可能性だってある。もし、彼が娘を流産していなければ、サノスの要求に応じてしまうまで心を壊されることはなかったかもしれない。サノスがステイツマンを襲撃した時に彼が妊娠していなければ、サノスはロキをソーの目の前で殺すことで満足していたかもしれないではないか。

そうなった場合、ソーはどうなる？復讐に失敗し、自滅への道をまっしぐらに進み、周りの全てに対して心を麻痺させていったかもしれない。

ソーが彼の目の前まで移動してきていたことに、ロキは気が付いていなかった。嗚咽を漏らさないように必死になっていた。悲哀は彼を強くしたのだと思っていたのに、それは彼を弱々しくさせただけではないか！

ソーは両手を持ち上げた。片手はロキの首筋に置かれ、もう片方の手は後頭部に回された。次に彼が囁きかけてきた時、ロキは兄も涙を堪えているのを聞いた気がした。「お前があの子たちを守りたいのは分かる。俺だってそうだ。だが、彼らはもういないんだ」

ロキは大きく鼻をすすった。そして苦いものが胸中に広がっていった。

「いや違う、あんたはあの子たちを守りたいんじゃない」彼は噛みつくように言った。涙に歪む視界でソーをきつく睨んだ。「あんたは他の者たちを助けたいだけだ。あんたが世界を守ることよりも家族を優先させたことが一度だってあったか？」

その言葉はソーの何かを動揺させたのが分かった。だが、異なる色の双眸はロキの目から外されることはなかった。相変わらず、決然としている。

それはロキを嫌な気分にさせた。彼は顔を背けたが、ソーはその顎を強く掴んで強引に彼に向き直らせた。その眼差しに宿る厳しさは、ニダヴェリアの鍛冶炉よりも熱く燃えていた。

ソーの声は低く、憤怒に揺れていた。「俺の目を見ろ。俺がお前の為にスタークやロジャーズ、バナー、この宇宙にいる他の誰でも死なせる覚悟がないと言えるのか？」

ロキは鼻で笑った。だが、ソーは彼に刺すような眼差しを突き付けている。

三秒過ぎた。そして五秒。それから十秒。

そして、兄の揺るがぬ決意を見つめ続けるうちに、ロキは彼の言葉を否定できないという事実を強く悟っていた。この時になって初めて、彼は様々な喪失を通して如何にロキに全てを捧げるようになっていたのかを理解した。そのあまりに強烈な愛情は怖いほどだった。

やがて沈黙を破ったのはソーだった。「今の俺にとって最も重要なのは家族だ。そして今俺の手に残された家族はお前以外いない」視線を落とし、首を振る。「この時間旅行が意味するところをすべて理解したわけじゃない。どんな矛盾が起き、どの異なる時間軸が生まれるのかも、あるいは消滅するのかも分からない。俺に分かるのは、もしお前の作戦を実行させて、お前がそれに失敗してしまった場合、その悲しみは必ずお前を破壊するということだけだ。そんなことは耐えられない」

彼の言った悲しみの重みに、ロキは押し潰された。あまり大きな嗚咽が漏れ出てしまわないよう抑えながら、目を閉じたロキはソーの胸板に身体を寄せた。ソーの両腕が直ちに彼を包み込んだ。

ロキは鼻をすすり、泣いている証拠がそれ以外に表れていないことを願った。あまりに大きな願いだったかもしれない。「私はあの子たちの母親だったのに」彼は言い張った。

「分かっている」ソーは呟き、顎の下にロキの頭部を押しつけた。「それは良く分かっている。そして俺はあの子たちの父親だった。この事実が無くなることはない」

その思いに、ロキはソーにしがみついていた。彼を包み込むソーの腕は誓うように力を込めていた。この先もずっと、彼らは娘と息子の両親であったという誇りを持つことができるのだ。たとえ、どちらも生まれなかったのだとしても。

それに、ある意味、死には一種の安全性があった。あの子たちは祖父母と共にヴァルハラにいるのだ。ロキが現在に彼らを呼び込み、命を与えた場合、必ず危険が付きまとうが、あの場所ならば彼らを苦しめるものは何もない。

彼らは長いことそこに立ち尽していた。先に抱擁を解いたのはソーであり、上体を引くと、ロキの額に口づけをした。「それを渡してくれるか？」

ロキはピムパーティクルを要求するソーの手の平に視線を落とした。溜め息と共に、彼は兄の手に四本の小瓶を置いた。

それからソーはもう片方の手も差し出し、促すように眉を撥ね上げた。

もう一度、今度はもっと苛立った溜め息と共に、ロキはこっそりポケットに忍び込ませようとしていた二本の小瓶を手渡した。

ソーは感謝の笑みを浮かべた。彼は四本の小瓶を元に戻し、二本は彼とロキが本来の目的地へ飛ぶために手に持った。「準備はいいか、弟よ？」

ロキは残された涙を拭い去ると、頷いた。そして二人は共に縮むと、2013年のアスガルドへ向けて旅立った。

XXX

結局、あの愚かなモータルからエーテルを取り出すのに、ロケットは彼らの助けを必要としなかった。ロキは喜んだ。あの当時、兄と寝ていたあの女の姿を目にしなければならなかったなら、彼は彼女の喉を掻き切っていたかもしれなかった。

少なくとも、その前まで何世紀にも渡ってソーと寝ていたのが誰なのか――そして、彼女がソーの褥から去っていった後も彼と寝続けているのが誰なのか、教えていたかもしれない。そうしていれば、彼女は(また)彼を引っ叩き、嘘つきだと責めただろう。

あるいは、もっと興味深いことに、彼女は彼を信じたかもしれない。なにしろ、地球で暮らしていた頃、ソーがあまりに頻繁にロキの話をしたものだから真実を察していたとロジャーズが話していたではないか。このジェーンという娘が同じ時期にソーと別れていたことを踏まえると…彼女も察していたのかもしれない。

しかし、この仮説を検証するのも面白かっただろうが、それよりもずっと心に迫る存在が彼の気を引いていた。

彼の母親だ。

彼女に最後に告げた言葉を、ロキはまだ覚えている。この時点で、彼女はほんの数時間前にロキの唇から発せられたきつい言葉を耳にしていたはずだ。それなのに、彼女はソーに向けたのと同様に温もりのある微笑みをロキに向けていた。

二人が未来から来たのだと聞いて、フリッガは笑った。「私に言えるのは、あなたたち二人が再び手を取り合っているようで本当に安心したことね」

ロキの喉が緊張した。隣でソーも体を硬直させているのが感じられる。理由はきっと同じだろう。

確かに、過去の二人はこの次の日に手を取り合っているのだから。協力して彼女の仇を取るという行動に出たのだ。そして、その死は今から数時間後には訪れるのだ。

「母上」ソーが言った。「母上にお伝えすることが――」

ソーが家族を助けるために過去を変えようとするその偽善をロキが指摘できる前に(とはいえ、この場合彼は兄を止めなかっただろうが)フリッガが彼を遮った。「私が知るべきことは、然るべき時に知るでしょう。あなたたちは、もう行かなければ」

彼女はまずソーを抱きしめた。その時に、彼の耳元で何やら囁きかけていた。それはつまり、ロキに聞かれたくない言葉だったのだろうが、彼は癖でその唇の動きを読んでいた。『気を長く持ってやりなさい』と彼女は言った。

これに関して、ロキは反論できなかった。忍耐力を持たない者にロキを扱うことはできない。しかし、弟との関係についてというよりは、恋人との関係についてのアドバイスに聞こえる。

まさか、彼女は知っていたのか…？

彼女がロキを抱きしめた時、彼は相手を放したくないと思った。それが叶わないことは分かっていたので、ロキは先に彼女に囁きかけていた。「あんなことを言うつもりはありませんでした。あなたは確かに私の母でしたし、ずっとそうです」

「分かっています」彼女は囁き返してきた。「そして、その名誉を得られたことをずっと誇りに思っています」そして、彼女はさらに彼の耳元に唇を寄せると、さらに声を落として囁いた。「それと、心配する必要はないのよ。あなたの父上と私でしっかりとあの子たち二人の面倒を見ているから」

ロキは息を呑んだ。

ああ、彼女は知っていたのだ。

フリッガは彼の頬に口づけをして、彼を解放した。「息子たち、幸運を祈っていますよ」

ロキはロケットと共に再び量子トンネルに飛び込む準備をしたが、ソーが片手を上げて彼を止めていた。「ちょっと確かめたいことがある」

ロキはソーが手を宙に向けて差し出すのを見るまで、彼が何の話をしているのか分からなかった。ソーはただ待っている。

ロケットは困惑していた。フリッガが時折少し時間がかかることがあると説明している。ロキは目をぐるりと回していた。

聞き覚えのある金属的な音を奏で、ミョルニルがソーの手に返ってきた。彼はまだ相応しい存在でいられたのだ。

そして、そのハンマーの姿を見るなり、やはり覚えのある嫉妬の痛みがロキのもとに返ってきた。それはかつて彼とソーの間に広がっていた溝を思い出させるものだった。ちょうど、ストームとブレーカーが二人が新たに対等の立場にある証であると同じように。

だが、まだ相応しいのだと知ったソーの目に煌めく喜びの光を見れば？

まあ、それならば自分も報われると彼は思うのだった。


	27. 一体何度このタイタンを殺せばいいのか

彼らは他のアベンジャーズと同じ瞬間に戻ってきた。アベンジャーズ勢揃いというには一人足りなかった。ロマノフだ。ヴォーミアでの出来事を聞かされると、人間たちの悲しみは危うく彼らを圧倒するところだった。大虐殺からこの方、彼らは皆精神的なガス欠状態でやって来たのだ。新たな喪失を経験する度、彼らはさらに絶望に追いやられるのだった。

ナターシャ・ロマノフに対して、ロキはあまり関心を抱いていなかった。彼女の死について、彼はあまり長くは考えなかった。だが、沈黙は守り、人間たちが悲哀の中を掻き分け、サノスのスナップを彼らのもので巻き戻す目的に意識を向けるまで待った。

当然ながら、それが成功したのかどうか、すぐには分からなかった。だが、その結果を示す何らかの兆候が表れるのを待つ間に、ソーはロキを脇の方に連れて行った。

「考えていたんだが――」

「危険な暇つぶしだな、兄上」

ソーは小さく笑った。「もし俺たちの試みが成功していて、大虐殺で失われたものが元通りになったら、俺たちで新しい家を建てようかと考えていたんだ」

ロキは眉を引き上げた。「あなたはここに残りたいんだと思っていた」

「そして、俺はお前がアベンジャーズと共に暮らすより、ニダヴェリアの鍛冶炉の門を開け続けていたいだろうと思っている」ソーはニヤリと笑って答えた。「いつだって好きな時にここを訪れれば彼らに会える。だが、彼らは俺の家族ではない」

ロキはきっと今にもソーの腕の中に飛び込みそうに見えたことだろう。本当にこの兄は愛すべき馬鹿だ！

その感情の波を掻き分けるために、ロキは実用性のものに意識を移した。ブレーカーを召喚するべく手を差し出す。あまりに頻繁にそれを持っていたので、柄には彼の手の形に窪みが現れ始めていた。これに関して、ソーと同等に相応しい存在になれたことは実に気持ちが良かった。

「では」彼は言って、ブレーカーの柄の先でタイルの上に小さな円を描く。「ストームとブレーカーはビフレストを開くことができる。新たな王国を築くために、どこへなりと行ける」

「ほう」ソーが言う。「すでに王国の話をしているのか？」

「だって、私たちは王なのだからな」

ソーは笑った。ロキは兄がその称号にあまり関心を持っていないと理解している。正直に言えば、実はロキだってそれほど関心がなかった。だが、どこかに新たな家を築くというのならば、夢を大きく持って何が悪い？

「わかった」ソーは受け入れた。「俺たちの王国を建てよう。それをどこに建てるかは…」その声が次第に小さくなる。後頭部を掻き、肩を竦めると、言葉を続けた。「…それはまた別の機会に話し合うということでいいか？」

ロキは同意していただろうが、ソーがあまりにそわそわしているので、あからさますぎた。相手の言わんとしていることを察すると、ロキは一気に面白くなくなった。「地球に建てたいんだろう、あんた」

「それは…」

「そうなんだな！ソー、あんたたった今アベンジャーズと暮らすつもりはないって――」

「アベンジャーズと一緒じゃない！地球は広い。どこかの国から土地を譲ってもらえば、もしかしたら――」

ロキは鼻で笑った。「礼儀正しく求めさえすれば、地球の国々の政府が一筆の地を誰にでもくれてやってると本気で思ってるなら、あんたは相当な世間知らずだな」

ソーは目をぐるりと回した。ロキは今の兄がそうする時、義眼が眼窩の中で不快に擦れるため痛むのだと知っている。ソーは余程ロキに腹が立っていないとこのような仕草を避けているはずだ。「ほらな？またの機会に話すべきだと言っただろう？」

「そうするべきかもな」ロキは言い返した。

しかし、口論の熱は下がりつつあった。ソーはストームを呼び寄せるために手を出した。それをブレーカーのすぐ横に立たせ、杖のようにして身体を支えると、彼は上体を前に倒す。

ソーは笑みを浮かべ、二人の武器を見下ろした。「少なくとも、お前は俺が提案した名でこいつらを呼んでくれるようになったな」

今度はロキが目を回す番だった。確かに、彼は名前を変えようとするのを諦めていた。もう今更の話だ。武器の名はストームとブレーカーで定着している。

彼も自分たちの武器を見下ろした。「まあ、これから長期的にあんたと二人きりで暮らすことになるんだから、争う時は勝てる見込みがある時だけにする」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「だったら、俺もそうするかな」

ブレーカーの柄に手を置いたロキの手に、ソーの手が重なる。ロキが目を上げると、ソーの青と茶の双眸が甘い優しさで彼の域を詰まらせようとしていた。

古傷や皴が増え、短い髪に義眼になっても、ソーはこれまでロキが見てきた者の中で最も美しい存在だった。

だが、眠り続けている親密さに再び火をつけるのを試みようと、ソーにキスをするため身体を寄せ始めたその時、施設全体を揺るがす爆発が起こった。

XXX

サノスだった。

もちろん、サノスだった。

ロキは驚きすらしなかった。彼があの怪物の首を刎ねたというのに、サノスは当然のように彼を悩ませるために帰ってきたのだ。

今回は、しかし、五年前のサノスであった。どうやら、ロキたちの取った幾つもの時間旅行の内一つがサノスの知るところとなり、彼らの計画を推察したようだった。このため、サノスはこの瞬間にまで飛び、彼らが組み立てたガントレットを奪いに来たのだった。

自分の居場所を確認したロキは、建物が半壊して彼を押し潰さんとする中、呼吸することだけに集中しなければならなかった。魔法で砕片をどかす間も、これ以上壊れた破片が落ちてきて彼を潰してしまわないよう、細心の注意を払う必要があった。

これには思っていた以上の時間がかかった。その最中も、ソーの叫びや鬨の声が遠くに聞こえ、ミョルニルの奏でる音や雷のパチパチとした音も耳に届いていた。このサノスとの戦いは、以前の二回に比べれば、随分と長引いているように思えた。

これにロキは不安を覚えた。

魔力を使って急いで内臓の様子を探る。だいたいは問題ないと結論し、ロキはブレーカーを手に呼ぶと、建物の残骸を潜り抜けた。またあのタイタンと戦うことを心底恐れていたロキだったが、ソーに一人で立ち向かわせ、死なせるつもりはなかった。

しかし、ロキがようやく戦場に立つと、どうやらソーは到底一人とは呼べない状況にいた。なぜなら、ドクター・ファッキン・ストレンジが数多くのポータルを開き、そこから宇宙全体のヒーローたちが姿を現したのだ。

子供の頃、ロキは栄光ある戦いの中、英雄的な死を遂げることを夢見ていた。大人になってその夢は熱を失っていたが、他人の前ではその概念を嘲る間も、密かにそのことを考えるのを楽しんでいた。アスガルドの偽王であった時も、そんな死を迎えたふりをして演劇まで上演したくらいには。

もう長いこと、自分自身を宇宙のヒーローの一員に数えてこなかった。だが、目の前に現れた大勢の者たちと共に戦い死ねれば？

少なくとも、ドラマチックには死ねる。

XXX

奇跡的に、ロキは死ななかった。

ソーも同じだ。互いにそれが起こらないよう、気を配っていたのだ。しかしよくよく考えれば、味方勢力に死者はあまり出ていなかった。

逆にサノス軍はと言えば、トニー・スタークのおかげで彼らの残骸となった灰は風に吹き飛ばされていた。しかし、サノスが己の失敗を見回し、穏やかな最期を迎えようとしていると――

ネビュラが駆け寄り、荒々しい声を上げながら、怪物の首を刎ね落した。生命の煌めきを失ったサノスの目が身体と共に掻き消える前に、ネビュラは出来る限りの痛みを相手に与えることに成功したのだ。

もちろん、ソーはスタークとロマノフの死を惜しんだ。彼らの死に対し、ロキはどんな感情を抱いたのか、自分でも分からなかった。この人間たちは臨機応変に立ち回るのに長けていたし、勇敢だったことは認めざるを得ない。二人とも、必要だと感じた時に己を犠牲にすることを厭わなかったのだから。

だが、勇敢だろうが、ただの人間であったことに変わりはないので、ロキの時間や心をかけてやるほどの存在ではなかった。

だから、彼はソーに付き添ってスタークの葬式に出席はしたが、集まった人々とは少し離れた所に控えていた。葬式が終わる頃に気がつけば、ロキはネビュラと共に所在無げに立ち尽していたのだった。不適合者が二人、この小さな惑星に共にいた。

だが、ちょうどロキが立ち去ろうとした時、ネビュラが彼を止めた。「これをあなたに渡そうと思ってたの」彼女は言った。「ちょっと待って」

そして彼女は頭を地面と水平に傾けると、おもむろに頭蓋骨をガンガンと叩きはじめた。

ロキはただそこに佇み、徐々に困惑を深めながらその様子を眺めていたが、やがてネビュラの耳から何かが出てきて、待ち受けていた彼女の手の平に落ちた。コンピューターチップだ。

「はい」彼女は言って、それを彼に差し出した。「念のため、録画しておいたもののコピーを作っておいた。あんたとあんたの兄さんが欲しがると思って」

ロキはそれを受け取った。そこにどの断頭の場面が録画されているのかは見当がついていた。「ありがとう」

再び、居心地の悪い沈黙が二人の間に漂った。言葉にせずとも頭に浮かぶ、サノスの領域で二人が初めて出会った時のことで満たされた沈黙だった。

ガントレットの最初のスナップから二度目のスナップまであれだけの時間があったのに、ロキは彼の拷問における彼女の役割について何も言わずにいた。ネビュラもまた、サノスが彼女に何をしてきたのか、具体的なことは何も話していなかった。もっとも、彼女の受けてきた仕打ちはその機械仕掛けの肉体が雄弁に物語っていたが。頭では、それらが全てサノスの責任であって、彼らのせいではないと理解している。それでも、どちらもそれを口に出して告げることはなかった。

ロキが沈黙を破った。「お前はガーディアンズと行動を共にするのか？」

彼女が頷くまでに数秒かかった。「多分、それが一番いい」それ以上彼女は何も言わなかったが、ロキはその言葉の意味を読み取っていた。彼がガーディアンズと過ごした時間は少なかったが、その時に得た感想としては、彼らは明らかに互いを家族として認識していたことだった。ネビュラはまだそう認める心の準備ができていなかったかもしれないが、きっと彼女はまさにそんな関係を必要としている。なにしろ、ガーディアンズには彼女の姉も在籍していた頃があったし、彼らは彼女の記憶を取り戻すための行動を起こすようだったので。

家族と言えば、ソーが集いの端の方にいたロキを見つけた。彼は二人に頷きかける。「レディ・ネビュラ」

ネビュラは身動ぎした。そんな風に呼ばれたことはなかったようだ。

彼女はロキもよくやるように、話題を逸らした。「あなたたち二人はどこへ行くの？」

ああ、そうだった。この疑問はまだロキとソーの間に溝を作り出していたのだった。

ロキは兄に向き直った。だが、ソーはただ彼の答えを待ち、促すように彼を見つめ返している。その答えが何であろうと、受け入れるというように。

あるいは、だからこそ、ロキはこのように答えていたのかもしれない。

「地球に残る。なにしろ、ノルウェーは我々に文化的な借りがあるからな」

彼らが神話となって地球の一地域に影響を与えていたことをネビュラは知る由もなく、彼が何の話をしているのか見当もつかないだろうことは察しがついた。だが、彼女は突っ込んだ質問はしなかった。「幸運を祈るわ」とだけ言って、彼女は立ち去った。

ロキはソーとその顔に浮かんだ嬉しげな微笑みに向き直った。「いいんだな？」ソーが尋ねる。

「まあ、どちらにしろ他の星で建築材を探さないといけないがな」ロキは言った。「一生木造の小屋で生活する気はないから」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「結構だ」

そうして二人はオスロの現政府に要求を告げるために、ビフレストを開くのだった。


	28. ノルウェー

結局、そんなに簡単な話ではなかった。ロキはこうなることを予期していた。地球はまだ一つの政府によって統一されていなかったし、政府当局間の関係は実に複雑だった。人間どもは官僚制度が大好きなようだ。

このため、彼とソーはノルウェーの国王、その首相、そして議会と話す必要があった。北欧会議だけでなく、『欧州連合』や『北大西洋条約機構』に『国際連合』などの他の国際機関も彼らと話したがっている。だが、ソーとロキはそれらの要求は無視した。二人は土地を得てそこで暮らすということ以外、人間たちに依拠する必要性を育みたくはなかったのだ。

ロキとソーは人間たちを相手にうまく交渉するため、愛嬌を振りまいたがその必要は全くなかった。どうやら、北欧五ヶ国は、以前ソーが地球に滞在していた頃に彼に永住権を与えたいと幾つものオファーを出していたようだ。彼を名誉市民にまで仕立て上げていた。

ロキに関しては、彼らは一様に躊躇いを見せたが、ソーも彼も動揺しなかった。数週間以内に、彼らは国民投票を行い、大多数がロキを受け入れる旨を示していた。

こうして、ソーとロキは要求通りのものを得ることができたのだった。ノルウェーの西海岸沿いに位置する三百平方マイル(約776平方キロメートル)の領土はニューアスガルド王国として生まれ変わるだろう。この地に置いて、彼らには独占狩猟権と漁業権が認められ、自らの国家の法律を定める権利も得た。代わりに、彼らが外の世界との外交や経済関係を発展させる時が来れば、その時はノルウェーに特別有利な待遇を与えると約束した。

こうして、ソーとロキは他の惑星に飛んでは必要な建築材を持ち帰った。オーディンと最後に語らった場所に、二人は新たな家を築き始めるのだった。

その間、二人はあまり話さなかった。筋力と魔力を使って壁を築き、毎日くたくたになるまで働いた。だが、それだけが理由でないことに、ロキは気づいていた。

大虐殺のすぐ後に暴発したような悲しみに襲われた時と、タイムハイストの最中の出来事以外、彼らはろくに悲しむことをしてこなかった。そして、彼らはオーディンが死んだ場所、ミョルニルが破壊された場所に家を建てている。今になってようやく、二人きりになった彼らはこれまでの喪失に折り合いをつけようとしているのだ。

さらに、次の家には彼らの子供も共にいるものと信じていたからでもあるのだと、ロキは知っていた。しかし現実には、二人きりの生活だった。未だにロキはその事実を本当はどう捉えているのか分かっていなかったし、あまりじっくりと考えるのも怖くてできなかった。

一ヶ月後、ついに家が完成した。それは宮殿ではなかったが、あばら家でもなかった。二人暮らしには充分すぎるほどの広さはある。インテリアはシンプルではあるが、ロキの感性に沿うように、少しお洒落な部分もあった。

新居で過ごす最初の夜、二人は餓死寸前であるかのように、ソーの作った鹿肉のシチューを大量に平らげた。肉体的、そして感情的な疲労が二人を呑み込まんとしていた。今夜はきっと熟睡できるとロキは確信していた。

なのに、就寝した後も、ロキは毛布の下ですっかり眼が冴えており、天井を見つめていた。

「妙だ気分な」ソーが言って、彼もまだ起きていることを明言した。

ロキはクスクスと笑った。ソーも一緒に笑う。「確かに妙だな」ロキは言った。

「最後にこんなに二人きりになったのはいつだったかな」ソーは疑問を声に出していた。

ロキは過去を振り返る。現実的に見て、それはおそらく狩猟のため二人でニフルヘイムの大自然に入った時の事、すでに二百年近く前の事だろう。しかし、感情的に見れば答えはかなり違っていた。「ここ数年内に、今以上に孤独を感じたことがあるのは確かだ」と、彼は言った。

それはただ何気なく述べた、彼の経験したものに対するユーモラスな解釈のつもりだった。だが、実際に口に出してみると、ひどく悲しい発言になってしまった。

ソーはごろりと寝返りを打つと、ロキに半分乗り上げた。片手でロキの顔を撫で、片目が柔らかく煌めていた。「もう二度とお前にそんな思いをさせたくはない」彼は静かに告げた。「お前がそう感じることがないよう、俺にできることならなんでもやろう」

感傷的な言葉に、ロキはもう少しで溜め息をつくところだった。寸でのところで我慢する。「もう一人じゃないのは分かってる」彼は言った。「臭い息を吐きかけられてるんじゃあ、嫌でも忘れることなんてできないよ」

ソーは吐息交じりに笑った。吐息のほうに重点を置いて。「そうか。それでお前が孤独に感じずにいられるのなら…」

ロキが遮る前に、ソーは全力でロキの顔に直接息を吐きかけた。ロキは吐き気を催した素振りを見せた。「やめろ！」

「俺はここにいるぞ、弟よ」ソーがからかう。「お前がそれを常に感じていられるよう、俺は考えつく限りの臭いを身に纏ってやろう！」

また大きく息を吸ったのを見て、ロキは慌てて片手で兄の口を塞いだ。ソーはその手の中で楽しげに笑っている。

「気は済んだか？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは頷き、ロキの手の平に唇を押しつけた。その目はしかし、まだ彼をからかっており、悪戯っぽく輝いていた。

だが、ロキの手に軽い口づけをしたことに意識が向けられると、その目は別のもので輝き始めた。

数秒間、彼らを包む空気が緊張を増す中、二人の間に沈黙が下りた。サノスがステイツマンを襲撃した前夜以来、二人は身体を重ねていなかった。今、ロキはその欠乏を強く感じ、それは皮下で熱く燃える炎のようだった。

そして緊張の糸が切れた。

ロキは両手でソーの頭を掴むと、唇に向けて引っ張り下ろした。ソーはロキの口を貪った。急激な情欲に圧倒され、二人は息を合わせてキスを交わすこともできずに歯がぶつかり合って音を立てた。

ロキはいつ魔法で夜着を消し去ったのか憶えておらず、ソーもいつの間にか彼の上に覆い被さり、今や大きく開いたロキの脚の間に納まっていた。まるで熱に浮かされたようだ。彼の素肌と触れ合うソーの肌の感触が欲しい。彼の汗を嗅ぎ、喘ぎ声を聞き、彼の精を感じ――

「待って」

称賛すべきことに、ロキの膣の奥深くまで一気に貫こうとしていたソーはその寸前で動きを止めていた。滴る膣のすぐ近くにソーのペニスの熱を感じた。

「どうした？」ソーが息を乱しながら尋ねる。

ロキは視線を下ろした。少しだけ視界に入ったソーの陰茎が先走りでぬめり、疼いているのが目に見えるほどだった。

だが、彼の膣の中でその陰茎が彼に何を与えるのか、よく知っていた。

「無理だ」彼は囁いた。顔を背ける。「また私を孕ませるなど、させることはできない。無理、もう嫌なんだ…」

ソーだって理解してくれるはずだ。そうだろう？

念のため、ロキはソーの下から転がり出ようとした。だが、そうできる前に、ソーが彼の顔に触れた。その手のあまりの優しさに、ロキは衝撃を受けて固まった。

顔を上げると、ソーは彼にうまく言い表せない表情を向けていた。悲しげなのに、優しい。だがそこには切望する影もあった。その望みをロキが叶えることはできないのに。

「なら、俺にしてくれ」ソーが静かに告げた。

ロキの思考が急速に止まる。一瞬、彼は言葉の処理ができなかった。ソーの要求さえもうまく処理できない。

結局、彼は馬鹿みたいな返事をしてしまった。「あんたは妊娠できない」

ソーは笑った。「まあ、そんな態度じゃあ無理だな」

ソーの笑い声は、彼が何をロキに求めているのかを理解するのに必要な数秒間を与えてくれた。肩の荷が下りた。ソーのこちらの望みならば簡単に叶えることができる。喜んで。

彼はソーが先程まで取っていた仰向けの姿勢に戻るのを眺めていた。意図を汲んで、ロキは起き上がると彼に覆い被さった。彼に場所を開けるため、ソーはいとも簡単にその脚を開いた。

「本当にいいのか？」ロキが尋ねる。「ずいぶん久しぶりだけど」

ソーは微笑む。ロキはそこに恥ずかしげなものを見た気がした。ソーが視線を下ろした時、それが正しかったのだと悟る。「正直に言えば、俺の失敗した戴冠式の日から一日たりも、これをお前に与えられることを想像しなかった日はない」

ロキは息を呑んだ。それは八年前の話だ。八年。しかもそのうち半分ほどの間、ソーはロキが死んだものと思っていた。生きていた間も彼らは常に争っていたか、ソーが彼に与える側にいた。なのに、ソーはずっと受けることも切望していたというのだ。

ロキは上体を倒してソーに口づけをした。今度のものは興奮しきったものではなかったが、情熱的であることに変わりはなかった。ソーの指先が彼の髪を梳き、彼を近くに抱き寄せていた。

口づけをする間に、ロキは片手でソーの体を下の方までなぞった。胸板を過ぎ、腹へ、陰茎、陰嚢に。そしてさらに下へ向かい、彼の後孔へ指先を添えた。探るように触れればそれはピクリと動き、ソーはロキの口内で息を呑んでいた。

「魔法でやってしまえ」ソーは彼の唇に触れたまま呟いた。

「それでは充分に解せない」

「俺なら耐えられる」

ロキはソーから少し顔を上げた。「それは疑わしいな」ロキは言った。「それに、ただ耐えればいいというものじゃない」

指先を魔法で召喚した油で濡らそうとした時だった。ソーが静かに問いかけたのは。「本当にそうか？」

ロキは動作を止める。ソーのことをまじまじと見つめた。しかし、彼はロキの視線から隠れていた。何か罪悪感を抱いている時にしか見せない仕草だ。

しかし、彼らがこれまで受けた苦難と喪失にたとえソーに一辺の責任があったとしても、まさかソーは己が性的に罰を受けるべきだと本気で考えているのだろうか？

ロキは踵の上に座ると、空いた手でソーの顎を掴み、兄の顔を彼に向けさせた。彼と視線を合わせると、ロキはしっかりと告げる。「そうだ。あなたは耐えればいいというものじゃない」口角を片方上げて、ニヤリと笑う。「それに、あなたはこれを楽しまなければいけない」

そして、彼は油にぬめる人差し指をソーの後孔に押し込んだ。息を呑んだソーが締め付けてくる。やはり八年も誰も受け入れていない場所とあっては、きつすぎるのも当然だった。ロキが魔法だけで済ませていれば、相当痛い思いをしたことだろう。

だが、ロキは何をすればよいのかよくわかっていた。指を押し入れるのを止め、ソーの内壁の中で指先で柔らかに円を描く間、空いた手でソーのペニスを弄んだ。快感を呼び覚まして相手が力を抜くように促し、苦痛を和らげるのだ。

程なく、それは功を奏した。あまり時間をかけずに、ロキは一本の指の付け根まで押し入れることに成功した。こうすれば、ソーの前立腺に届く。それはソーに声を上げさせていた。「あぁっ、ロキ――」

「イイか？」

「あ――はぁっ――イイ…」

その隙を狙って、ロキは二本目の指を加えた。ソーは呻き声を漏らして唇をかんだ。「ああ、そう、弟よ、そこだ、もっと――」

しかしロキはそれに騙されない。こんなに早くソーが更に受け入れることができるとは到底思えない。こうして、次の十分間、ロキは二本の指を出し入れしたり、中で指を開いたりして油を塗り込み、兄の後孔を解した。ソーが喘ぐことしかできない間に、彼を徐々に高みに昇らせていく。

やがて、ロキは三本目の指を加えていた。おそらく四本目もいけるだろうと踏み、小指も滑り込ませた。四本の指でソーを犯し、兄は悦びと憤懣の両方に苛まれ、ロキの指に押し開かれながらただ喘ぐだけの存在に成り果てている。

ソーは突然自分のペニスの根本を握り込むと、大きな声で「んんっ」と唸り、絶頂を抑えこんでいた。

ロキはニヤリと笑う。「イキたければ、イってもいいんだぞ」

ソーは彼を睨みつけた。「お前こそ、約束したようにとっとと俺を犯せばいいだろう」

これに、ロキは相手をからかうことも、指でソーを苛め続けることもできた。だが、それはソーが彼を欲しているのと同等に彼の中に入りたいと望んでいない場合だ。

だから、彼は慎重に指を引き抜くと、自分の陰茎に油を塗った。そうする間、ソーの後孔を見下ろす。それは柔らかく解れていた。紅い中身が見え、濡れた内壁が明りを反射しながら埋めるものを欲して蠢くさまがわかる。それを見ているだけで、ロキは自分の手の中で達してしまうところだった。

ゆっくりと中に滑り込んだ時、彼は急激に襲い掛かってきた快感で死んでしまうかと思った。どれほどこの感覚が恋しかったことか、気づいていなかった。兄の窒息しそうなほどに熱く締めつけてくる感覚に酔いしれる。

最後まで納めると、彼はソーを見下ろした。ソーは頭を後ろに投げ出し、呻きながら両目をきつく閉じている。ソーの性的な反応に慣れていない者が見れば、それは激痛に耐えるような表情に映ったことだろう。だが、ロキはこの表情を知っている。ロキと同じように、ソーも快楽に溺れているのだ。

ロキはソーの上に覆い被さる。その顔の横に手を添え、頬に薄らと残る、未だに消えないダガーの傷痕をそっと撫でた。ソーが彼に視線を向けると、その目は欲望に染まっていた。

ロキはこれ以上彼から離れていることができなかった。ソーに口づけをし、彼の全てを堪能しながらゆっくりと腰を動かし始めた。ソーは彼の口内で喘ぎ、彼のペニスを締め付けると肩にしがみついてきた。

ロキは早くも荒く激しい律動を刻み始めた。長くはもたない。こうして誰かを抱くのがあまりに久し振りだった。「一緒にイキたいなら」彼は息を荒げて言った。「早くした方がいい」

ソーは彼の意図を汲んだ。彼はロキと同時に自分のペニスに手を伸ばし、それを扱き始めた。喘ぎ声が大きくなった。もうお互いに持たないだろう。

彼はソーの精液が自分の手の中に零れ落ちるのを感じるまで、瀬戸際になんとか押し留まった。ロキの陰茎を包み込む内壁が痙攣を繰り返し、ソーは叫び声を上げていた。続いて、ロキも果てていた。絶頂の鋭い波が押し寄せ、彼は兄の中奥深くで弾けていた。

大きく息を吸いこみながら、彼はソーの上に倒れ込む。ソーの腹に散ったべたべたとした白濁の上に横たわる。ソーは両腕でロキを包み込み、共に余韻に身体を震わせながら相手を抱き寄せていた。

ロキはそのまま眠りに落ちることもできた。だが、べたつくものから離れ、ソーの横に身体を滑らせるだけの意識はあった。ついでに洗浄の呪文も唱える。過去それを怠ったことで、翌朝互いの皮膚が接着した状態で起きたことが何度もあった。明日の朝目覚めた時にその後始末をする気分にはなれない。

ソーはロキを近くに引き寄せた。「ありがとう、弟よ」彼は不明瞭に言った。それを聞くに、彼は急激に睡魔に襲われているようだった。

兄弟の精を中からこぼしながら、すっかり満足して力の抜けきった状態で眠りに意識を明け渡す時の感覚を、ロキは良く知っていた。彼はついにそれを兄に返してやれたのだ。仄かな笑みが唇に浮かぶ。「ありがとう」彼もその言葉を返すと、眠りに落ちた。


	29. 価値

翌朝も、彼らは互いを堪能し合った。シャワーの中でロキは再びソーを抱き、ソーが必死に壁に寄り掛かる中、ロキは激しく彼を突き上げた。浴室の音響は二人分の欲に満ちた喘ぎ声を次第に強く響かせていた。それもあってか、ロキは久しぶりに激しく達していた。

朝食を平らげながら、二人はもはや互いに対する好意を隠す必要がないことに思い至っていた。地球で得た彼らだけの国家において、それを隠す相手がそもそもいないのだ。彼らはいつどこでも口づけを交わし、手を取り合い、あるいはテーブルの下で互いの足を遊ばせることだって簡単にできるのだ。だから、彼らはそのようにした。

しかし、二人の間に広がった平安は外に出たとたんに壊れた。玄関ポーチに置かれた大きな箱に、ソーは危うく正面からぶつかって転ぶところだった。

それを見るなり、ソーは何よりも好奇心を抱き、爪先で箱をつついていた。一方、ロキの方はダガーを手にしていた。

どちらもそこに箱など置いていない。つまり、それは別の誰かがロキの築いた防御障壁を物ともせずに越えて彼らの土地に忍び込み、この謎の荷物を置いて行ったことを意味している。ロキはこれがひどく気に食わなかった。

「落ち着け、ロキ」ソーが言った。「とにかく中身を見てみよう」

それは大きな箱の中に入った幾つもの箱であった。その上に手紙が置かれている。

「『お元気でお過ごしのことかと存じ上げる』」ソーが手紙を朗読した。「『地球には引っ越し祝いの贈り物を送る習慣がある。正確を期するために言えば、これはミスター・パーカーの考えだった。ソーサラー・スプリーム、マスター・オブ・ミスティックアーツ、ドクター・スティーブン・ストレンジより』」

その名にロキは全身を緊張させた。彼はまたあのモータルの魔術師に会うことがあれば、向こう三十年はポケットディメンションに閉じ込めてやろうと己に誓っていた。それが、彼らを地球に歓迎し、プレゼントを置いて行くと見せかけて、ストレンジはロキの守護の魔術を掻い潜ったのだ。あいつめ！

ロキが怒りに震えている間、ソーはさっそく箱の一つを開けていた。「なんだこれは？」

ロキはダガーを消し去ると、中身を覗き込んだ。それぞれの箱には何枚もの板切れや様々な金属の留め具が入っていた。それらは安価な組み立て式の家具の材料のように見える。

すると、ソーが大声で笑い始めた。「何だ？」ロキが尋ねる。

「これが何かわかったぞ！」ソーが笑いながら言う。箱に描かれたロゴを指差した。「以前、クリントに教えられたことがある！スウェーデンで始まった家具屋のチェーン店からだ！」首を振り、彼は楽しげに笑っている。「あの蜘蛛の子は賢いな。俺たちの新居のために、我らの先祖の言葉で名づけられた家具を贈ってくるとは」

そうかもしれないとロキは思った。彼は箱の中をじっくりと眺めやる。素材は軽く、決して造りの良い物には見えなかった。「私たちの家でこれを使うのは却下だ」

「なんだと？」ソーが彼を見やる。「使うに決まってるだろう！そうしないと失礼に当たる」

「失礼なのは奴らがここに勝手に侵入したことだろう」ロキは噛みつくように言い返した。「しかも許可なく国境を越えたことになるんだぞ！」

「許可なら、どうせ俺が与えていた！」

「私は与えなかった！そもそも、奴らは許可を取ろうとしなかったんだから、これは不法侵入だ！」

ソーは一瞬黙り込み、ロキは一点勝ち取った。やがて、ソーが告げた。「せめて家具を組み立てておいて、彼らが訪ねてきた時に出すということはできないか？」

ロキは呆れてポーチの日除けを仰いだ。「『彼らが訪ねてきた時』だと？ソー、彼らは私たちを訪ねない！」

「何故だ?」

「ここが私たちの物だからだ！」ロキは金切り声を上げていた。両手は周囲に広がる草原を示している。「この全てが私たちの物だ！ここに来たのも平穏に暮らすためだ。それもあんたがモータルの友人どもを好きな時に呼び寄せていては台無しになる！」

ソーは彼を睨みつけた。「お前は俺がここで平穏に暮らすつもりでいたと思っているのか？お前と暮らすというのに！？」

言葉のナイフはロキの心臓に深く突き立てられた。彼は口を閉ざす。

のしのしと屋内に戻ると、彼は寝室に入り、背後で勢いよくドアを閉めていた。

XXX

三分後、ドアが静かにノックされた。「ロキ？」

ロキは二人のベッドに座り、ドアに背を向けていた。ソーの入室を拒もうかと本気で考えたが、兄の声にはすまなそうな響きがあった。溜め息をつくと、彼は魔法で鍵を開け、ソーの入室を許可した。

ソーはロキの隣に腰を下ろした。ロキは彼を見ようともしない。

「悪かった」ソーが優しく告げた。「あんなことを言うべきじゃなかった。平穏かどうかはどうでもいいんだ。お前とここで暮らしたい。この八年で俺が学んだことは、お前のいない人生よりもお前の隣にいる人生の方が常にいいということだった」

ロキはその言葉が波のように彼に打ち寄せるに任せた。彼は望まれている。宇宙で一番大切な相手が。まだ生きている者たちの中で唯一彼の愛している相手が隣にいてほしいと言っているのだ。

「アベンジャーズの奴らはここに来なくていい」ソーが告げる。「必要とあれば俺があいつらの下を訪ねればいい。お前が正しい。ここは俺たちだけの場所であるべきだ」

シーツが衣擦れの音を立てる。見れば、ソーが彼の横に掌を上に向けて手を置いていた。彼に尋ねている。

ロキは応えた。手を取ったが、顔を上げてソーの目を見ようとはしなかった。

ソーは彼の額に唇を押しつけた。「愛しているぞ、弟よ」彼が囁く。多くの感情に呑み込まれそうになり、ロキは小さく震えはじめた。

ようやく、彼はソーを見上げる。ソーの目はとても柔らかく、とても優しい眼差しを彼に向けていた。ロキと目が合うと、彼は微笑んだ。

身体を寄せてロキにキスをしようとすると、ロキはそれを受け入れた。それは甘く唇を合わせるだけのもので、二人を再び結び合わせ、互いに負わせた傷を癒すものだった。ロキは詰めていた息を吐いていた。

身体を離すと、ソーはもう一度彼に微笑みかけた。だが、それはすぐに気まり悪そうなものに変わる。「それで、その…実は部屋に来る前に家具を組み立て始めていたんだ。だから…元に戻すのを手伝ってくれないか？」

ロキの胸で浮かれていた愛情が僅かに萎んでいた。「仕方ない」彼はぼやいた。

どうやら、ソーは本棚を組み立てようとしていたようだ。長方形の合板を刻み込まれていた溝に嵌め込んだだけだった。ネジを締めるのに必要なミッドガルドの道具がなかったのだ。

ソーがそれを解体する間、ロキは他の箱に目をやった。ソーは組み立て方法を図解で表している説明書をいくつか取り出していたようだ。椅子、机、テーブル、箪笥…

五つ目を手に取った時、その手は震えはじめていた。

それはベビーベッドだったのだ。

顎が震える。その光景はあまりに鮮明に脳裏に浮かんでいた。このベビーベッドが新たに増築した部屋に置かれ、その傍には椅子があり、彼は夜そこに座って赤子に乳を――

解説書を持って震えるその手を、ソーがそっと取った。「大丈夫だ」ソーが宥めるように言う。だが、そんな彼の声も震えていた。

ロキはソーから顔を背け、涙を押し戻そうとした。何度もしっかりと瞬きを繰り返す。

「もういいんだ」ソーが告げる。「こんなに苦しいならば。サイラとエイナールの二人で充分だった」

ロキは心臓が止まるかと思った。

驚愕の表情をソーに向ける。ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。きっと、声に出して言ってしまったことを、今気づいたのだろう。

「あの子たちに名をつけたのか？」ロキが尋ねる。震える声は蚊の鳴くほどのもので、ほとんど音として機能していなかった。

ソーの目が床に落ち、また上げられる。その顔には後悔の念が刻み込まれていた。「お前はつけたがらないだろうと思ったから」

ロキは顔を背ける。

「それに、名前もない相手に話しかけるのもおかしな気がしてな」ソーが言った。

これを聞いて、ロキの胸に何か温かいものが生まれた。それはもう一度ソーに顔を向け、大きく見開いた目で相手を見る勇気を与えてくれた。「あんた…あんたもあの子たちに話しかけていたのか？」

ソーは困惑していた。おそらく、この事実を明かしたことでロキが彼を怒鳴りつけたり、ナイフで刺したりしていないからだろう。だが、彼は小さく頷いていた。「今もまだ話しかけている」静かに告げる。「毎日だ」

これらの情報はロキを圧倒するところだった。この話題でソーが紡ぐ一言一言が、彼をついに打ち砕くことになるだろう。それでも、彼は尋ねずにいられなかった。「どんな話をするんだ？」

ソーは肩を竦める。「いろんな話だ。毎日、俺たちが何をしているのかを話す。俺たちの新居について話した。ステイツマンのことも。乗船していた頃にな」

乗船していた頃に。ということは、これは最近始まったことではないのだ。ソーは何年も前、彼らの存在を知った時から子供たちに話しかけていたのだ。サイラが死んだと知った時に。そして、ロキが新たに妊娠したことを知った時からも。エイナールはいつも父の声を聴いていたに違いない。

「俺たちの友人の話をした」ソーは続ける。「亡くした者たちも、まだ生きている者たちも。母上と父上のことも教えたが、今では二人とも祖父母を良く知っていることだろうな」語尾の方で彼の声は揺れていた。

鼻をすすり、彼はそれを拭った。「アスガルドの話を聞かせた」彼は言った。「エイナール…エイナールにはヨトゥンヘイムについて俺の知る限りの話をした。いつの日か、あの子をそこに連れて行くことも。あの子が大――」

自分で言葉を切った。大きくなったら、と彼は言おうとしていたのだろう。息子が決してなれないものだ。

ロキはソーが多くのことを言葉に表していないのだと知った。もしかしたら、彼はエイナールに地球の話をしたのかもしれない。彼がそこで育てられることを約束し、ソーが愛する地球の人々や文化、物の話を聞かせてやったのかもしれない。もう彼と共有することができないものの話を。

「多くは」ソーは言った。「お前の話をしていた」

ロキの目が見開かれた。

しかし見てみれば、ソーは彼に微笑みかけていた。「如何にお前が賢く機転が利くか。誰も敵わないような才能に溢れていることとか。お前が認めなくとも、いかに深く他人を愛すことができるか」視線を落とし、ソーは肩を竦めた。「たぶん、だから俺はあの子らに話しかけているのだと思う。両親にとても愛されているのだと保証してやるために」

ロキは俯いたソーの頭を凝視した。子供たちに彼らが愛されているのだと告げる役目を、ソーが己に課したのだと知って、ロキは胸が痛んだ。彼はロキがそうしないと正しく悟っていたのだから。

「苦しくならないのか？」ロキが尋ねる。

ソーは彼を見上げた。言葉を発する前に、その表情だけでロキの問いに答えていた。「なるに決まっている」ソーは言った。「俺の愛だけでは足りないのだと理解している。それはあの子たちを死から守れなかったし、あの子らを助けてやれなかったことに対する償いにもならない。だが、俺があいつらにやれるのはこれしかないんだ」

ロキの意識は一瞬、彼らの遺体がどうなったのかに向けられた。深入りしないよう、急いでその考えから意識を背ける。

「だが、俺がかつて愛した者たち全てが同じだ」ソーは静かに告げた。「アスガルドの友人たちをまだ愛している。彼らが死んだにもかかわらず。母上と父上をまだ愛している。二人とも俺たちを偽り、父上に至っては俺たちを互いに争わせたにもかかわらずだ。地球の友人たちを愛している。彼らが皆百年以内に死ぬのだとしても。俺たちの子らが特別俺を苦しめるわけではない。人を愛すと心は痛むものなんだ」

ロキの目に涙が滲みた。ソーはひとつ重要な名前を省いていた。

「そんなに痛むなら、どうしてそうするんだ？」なんとか尋ねる。

ソーは彼を目を合わせた。ロキの目に溢れた涙を見た時、ロキが誰のことを話しているのか察したはずだった。

その顔に小さな笑みが浮かべられる。「それは時折ひどく難しく感じることもあるが…だからと言って、それだけの価値がないことにはならないからだ」

ロキは最初の涙が一粒彼の頬を伝い落ちるのを感じた。ソーから視線を逸らすことができない。こんなに難しく、壊れた存在であるロキを愛すことに価値があると宣言する、あり得ないこの兄から。

ソーは彼の肩に触れた。「これを全部地下室に動かしておこう」彼は言った。ロキは頷くことしかできなかった。

家を建築していた時、地下室を作ることにしていた。冬の間、そこに塩漬けにした肉や野菜の漬物をたっぷりと保管しておけるよう。使わなかった建築材もここに保管してある。いずれ増築することにすれば、その時に使えるし、あるいは銀河系間の市場で売ることもできる。

ここに、彼とソーは箱に詰めた家具を加えた。もしかすると、ラベジャーの船長が船室にIKEAの家具を備え付ける日も来るかもしれない。

箱を片付け終える頃には、ロキもようやく言葉を発するだけの落ち着きを取り戻していた。その言葉を口にするのは難しかったが。これを、彼は階段でソーを先に行かせて遠ざかるその背に向けて告げることで和らげた。「あなただけだ」

ソーは立ち止まり、振り向いた。「なんだ？」

ロキは勇気を振り絞るために深呼吸をすると、階段を上りはじめ、ソーの一段下で立ち止まった。「私にとってその価値があったのは、いつだってあなただけだった」彼は呟いた。

ソーはゆっくりと破顔していた。ロキの項に手を伸ばすと、二人の額を合わせる。「その言葉はお前が思う以上に俺を幸福にしてくれた」彼は囁くように言った。「ありがとう」

ロキは微笑み返した。今世紀中、彼がソーに愛を告白するのにここまで近づくのはこの一度だけかもしれなかった。彼が言わんとしていたことをソーが汲み取ってくれたことにほっとした。

ソーが階段を上り切ると、ロキは一瞬立ち止まった。家具の入った箱に視線を戻す。

手の一振りで、彼はベビーベッドをポケットディメンションに移した。そうしてからようやく、彼は地下室を出るのだった。


	30. 待ちに待った決断

冬は彼らが思っていたよりも早く来た。だが、彼らは幸運だ。なにしろ、ソーは常に熱を発しているようなものだったし、ロキはむしろ寒さによって感覚が鋭くなっていたため、生肉やキノコ類を集めに出掛けることに問題はなく、食糧の貯蓄を減らすことはなかった。それに、たとえ地球の冬季にうまく馴染めなかったとしても、いつでもビフレストを利用して他の惑星の収穫にあやかることもできるのだった。しかし、二人とも来年の冬はもっと準備をしておこうと決心するのだった。

またも幸運なことに、春もロキが思っていたよりも早く訪れていた。目の前で雪の中から花が顔を覗かせたくらいだ。野菜を植えた庭園もすくすくと育った。この世にはまだ魔法の残滓が漂っているのかもしれない、とロキは思った。他にこの豊穣を説明することができなかった。

といっても、それはロキの庭仕事を手伝う豊穣の神が地球に腰を据えたという事実に思い至るまでの事だったが。

こうしてそれらの兆候を探すようになると、ソーに触れられただけで瓜が大きくなったようにも見えるのだった。彼が摘まむベリーがその手の中で熟すのも。彼が歩めば、その足に向かって花が靡くのも。

その度に、ロキは思わず下腹部に手をやっていた。それに気づいた途端に手を外したが。

馬鹿馬鹿しい話だ。なのに、格子垣に絡まる植物に対して嫉妬するのを止められない。ソーの力が植物などにではなく、彼に注がれれば子宮に植えた種が大きく育ち、ロキの胎もソーの手の内で果物のように丸く熟れていくことができるのに。

それだけではない。ロキは夜毎眠りに落ちたふりをしては、ソーの囁く声に耳を傾けていた。きっと子供たちに語り掛けるのは夜間に違いないと思っての行動だ。それはいつもその日一日の出来事についての、ありふれた、どうでもいい内容だった。

それでも、ロキはその数分間のために生きているようなものだった。時に、ソーはロキの下腹部に手を置くこともあった。まるで子供たちがまだその中にいるかのように。そして、彼はサイラとエイナールをそっと呼ぶ時、まるでそれらの名が神聖な言葉であるかのように恭しく口にしていた。それがどの言語においてももっとも貴重な言葉であるかのように。

ロキはまだ彼らに話しかけることができずにいた。だから、代わりにソーに語らせ、二人とも子供たちを愛しているのだと告げさせていた。

彼が心の底で育てていた願いの正体に気づいたのは、ソーが語り掛ける娘と息子の名に三つめの名前が加われば良いのにと思い始めた時だった。

それでも、彼は考え直し、それが本当の望みなのだと彼の深層心理に同意するまで、それなりの時間がかかった。浴室に閉じこもって、一人きりの時に口に出すまでにさらに時間がかかった。家の反対側にいるソーに聞こえてしまわないよう、その時の声は低く保っていた。

その願いを口にした時、世界は壊れなかった。悲哀と苦痛は彼を呑み込まなかった。彼はただ…なんとなく嬉しく思うだけだった。

しかし、それから一週間彼はその思いを放置していた。その願いが心に根付くのに任せた。そうしてからある晩、彼はようやくソーにそのことを持ち掛けるだけの勇気を奮い立たせた。

ソーはリビングにあるソファの一つに座り、去年のユールにレディ・ペッパーから郵送されたスタークタブレットを使い、ゲームに興じていた。(彼女は少なくとも気遣いができており、ノルウェー政府の大使に送り届けてもらった。行く手を阻まれた男は酷く困惑した面持ちで、まるで玄関の扉を叩くようにロキの魔法障壁を叩いたのだ。それでも彼らの領域への侵入ではなかったので、ロキは良しとしたのだった)。

ロキは彼の隣に座った。今ソーが嵌っているゲームは何やら小さな生き物に交通量の多い道路を渡り切らせるのが目的だった。ゲームプレイはひどく単純で、正確な瞬間に画面をタップするだけだった。反応時間を測るだけの、単純なテスト。戦場で揉まれたアスガーディアンであるソーは、あっという間に順位表の頂点に上り詰め、しかも他のプレーヤーたちに二万点以上の差をつけていた。今では自分のハイスコアを更新しようと挑戦を続け、このゲームのために作られたアベンジャーズキャラを解放することに躍起になっていた。

「話したいことがあるんだが、いいか？」ロキが彼に尋ねる。

「ん？」ソーが言う。彼の注意はまだゲームに注がれており、画面ではスパイダーマンと思われるキャラが線路や道路の上を跳び越えていた。

ロキは溜め息をつく。「大事な話なんだ。それを置いてくれるか？」

「何の話なんだ？」

危うく、ロキはそのまま諦めてしまうところだった。だが、なんとか勇気を振り絞って告げた。「私たちがもう一人子供を作る話だ」

ソーは凍りついた。ピクセル化されたスパイダーマンはトラックに撥ねられて、ゲームは12047点で終了した。彼の最高得点には程遠い。

だが、もはやソーの中でゲームの優先度は最下層にまで落ちており、近くのテーブルにタブレットを置くと、彼は身体ごとロキを向いた。「な…なんだって？」

ロキの心臓は激しく鼓動を刻んでいる。何度も呼吸をするよう自分に言い聞かせる必要があった。「あなたが欲しがってるのは知ってた」彼は言った。「そして、あなたが何も言わなかったのは、あなたが私がまだその話をする心の準備ができていないと知っていたからだとも。でも今は出来てる。覚悟ができた」

ソーはゴクリと喉を鳴らした。「そのことについて話す覚悟か？それとも、もう一度試す覚悟か？」

「試す必要なんかないと思う」ロキが言う。「あなたほどの強い子種ならば、一度で孕む」

ロキは視線を落とし、ソーの胸元辺りを見つめた。「子供が欲しい」彼は言った。「あなたの子が欲しい」他にも言えることはあった。子供と一緒に遊ぶことや、子供に教えること、ただシンプルに共に過ごすこと。だが、その夢を語りはじめてしまえば、彼は感極まってしまうだろう。だから、それらの言葉は呑み込んでいた。

「それで…」ソーはロキが感じているほどに緊張した声で言った。「…お前はいつ、この子を受胎しようと考えているんだ？」

ロキは再び彼と目を合わせた。「一時間後くらいかな？一応、勇気を出すまでに時間はかかると思う。あなたにこの話を持ち掛けるのを何度練習したか知れない」

ソーは笑い、ロキも笑った。だが、どちらにとっても緊張のあまり、それはすぐに薄れていた。

「また私を孕ませてくれるか、兄上？」ロキが静かに尋ねた。

ソーは彼の手を取った。その目を輝かせながら、彼は頷いた。「もちろんだ」

XXX

言葉通りに一時間後、ソーはロキの膣の中で陰茎を抜き差ししていた。ロキは彼の二の腕をあまりに強く掴んでいたため、きっとソーの上腕に指の形をした痣を作っていることだろう。ロキの上げる嬌声は全てソーの唇に呑まれていった。

「ロキっ」ソーは彼の口内で息を呑む。「ロキ、イキそうだ――」

ロキはソーの腰に回した両脚にさらに力を込めると、必要なだけ激しく彼を突き上げるよう促した。だが、ソーは荒々しく腰を動かしているわけではなく、ただ性急なだけだった。

ソーは貪るようなキスを仕掛けた。ロキはソーの髪を掴んでさらに近くに引き寄せた。二年間短髪を保っていたソーだったが、最近になってまた伸ばし始めていた。ちょうど耳にかかるくらいの長さは、彼らが身体を重ねる時にロキにとって手で掴むのにちょうど良く、今回も例外ではなかった。

ソーは二人の身体の間に手を滑り込ませた。はじめはそれが何のためかロキには分からなかったが、ペニスに快楽の波が押し寄せると理解した。「だめっ」激しい呼吸の合間に言うと、彼はソーの手を振り払った。「あなたがイク時に私もイクから、私…これを感じたいっ…」

ソーは従った。全力を込めて腰を叩きつけ、口づけをすることもできないほどに切羽詰まっていた。

大きく喘ぎ、彼は一層深い所を抉り、そして…来た。

ロキはソーが最初の種を噴き出すところまでしか感じられなかった。直後には彼自身の絶頂が襲いかかっていたのだ。その勢いに彼は叫び、体を痙攣させながら嗚咽を上げ、精を溢していた。

次に気が付いた時には、頬にはソーの手が添えられており、彼は暗闇の中で目覚めた。何が起こったのか理解するまでに数秒かかった。体が正常な時にソーが膣の中で達するといつもそうだったように、彼は意識を失っていたのだ。

瞬きをする。何が起こったのか、そしてそれが何を意味しているのか理解したとたんに彼は恐怖を覚えていた。だが直後に彼はソーと目が合った。兄は彼にとてつもなく優しい笑顔を向けていた。「うまく行ったと思うか？」ソーが囁く。

ロキは膣から精が一滴零れ出るのを感じた。頷く。「うまく行ったよ」

ソーは息をついた。嗚咽にも聞こえた。実際に、ロキにはソーの目が少し潤んでいるようにも見えた。

ソーは上体を倒して彼にキスをした。ロキは出来るだけ近くにソーを引き寄せ、キスを返した。どちらも多くの感情を抱えており、それは恐怖から興奮まで、そしてその間の全ての感情を含んでいた。この先、彼らは互いのために強くあらねばならない。

彼らの三人目の子供のためにも。


	31. 大いなる力で

新たに親となる、雲の上を歩くかのようなふわふわとした期待に満ちた喜びは第一三半期を通して続いていた。今回は懐妊した瞬間から知っていたので、新たな赤ん坊の存在を始めから堪能することができたのだ。

ロキの悪阻は一日中続いたが、それでも彼の気が滅入ることはなかった。数ヶ月も経てば、それが無くなることを知っていたからだ。

だが、そうなった時、それよりもずっと辛く醜いものが現れた。

三ヶ月目になると、ロキは焦燥感を覚えるようになった。手に何かを持っていればそれを弄り続け、夜更けまで家中をそわそわと歩き回る。

ある夜、ソーが眠たげに片目を瞬かせながらロキの肩を掴み、彼を止めた。「もう寝よう」起きたばかりの掠れた声で言った。

「あと少ししたら」ロキは応える。

ソーは溜め息をついた。「お前はいつもそう言うが、それからまた数時間は起きている。だが、その理由も分かる気がする」

両手でロキの頬を挟むように持ち、そっと顔を上げるとソーと目が合うようにする。「お前は今十二週目だ」ソーが囁いた。「だが、お前は安全な場所にいるんだ。ここならば何も悪いことは起こらない。子供にも、お前にも」

ロキは詰めていた息を吐いた。だが、彼の何処か高慢な部分が兄の言葉に寄り添うことを食い止めようとしていた。

ソーはそれも分かっているようだった。腕の中にロキを引き込み、近くに抱き寄せた。「大丈夫だ」囁きかけ、ロキの背を擦る。

筋肉ひとつずつゆっくりと、ロキはソーの抱擁に力を抜き始めた。やがて、彼はソーの腕の中で溶けるように、全体重を寄せていた。ソーが彼を支えてくれることは分かっていた。

彼らは長いことそうしてリビングに立っていた。しばらくすると、ソーはロキの額にキスをするために上体を動かした。「ベッドに行こうか？」彼は尋ねる。

ロキはただ頷き、それに従った。

それから一ヶ月もすると、今度はソーの番だった。

彼らは何らかの理由で喧嘩をしていた。それはアベンジャーズの次の任務で手助けをするかどうかの議論だったかもしれない(ソーはそのつもりでいて、ロキは反対していた)。あるいは、それはニューアスガルドの国境を越えた侵入者がいないか確認するため、パトロールの必要性があるかの議論だったかもしれない(ロキはそのつもりでいて、ソーは反対していた)。あるいは、それはもっと家庭的な内容だったかもしれない。たとえば、皿洗いが誰の番か、などといった(「お前なら魔法を使って二秒で終わらせられるだろう！」ソーが不平を言って、「そういうことじゃない！これはものの道理の話だ！」とロキは言い返した)。

理由が何であろうと、それは五分以内にいつもの口論から激怒した怒鳴り合いへと発展していたのだ。ロキは頭痛を覚え始めていた。「もうあんたは意味が分からない」彼は言って、こめかみを揉んだ。「私の話を聞いてさえくれれば――」

「それに何の意味がある！」ソーが怒鳴る。「お前が道理を理解しようとせず頑固な考えを改めないなら無意味だろう！？」

「私が頑固だって？あんたなんか頭が固すぎるせいで、問題に直面する度にどんどん大きくなっていく棒で叩く以外に解決法を知らないくせに！」

「当面の問題を無視して俺を侮辱するのは楽しいか？」

「だから、その話をしようとしてるんだろうが。あんたがちゃんと私の話を聞けば――」

「聞いてるだろう！」

カッとなったソーが怒声を上げるなり、彼の前進から雷が飛び出し、壁を焦がして窓を割った。

雷に撃たれる寸前に魔法で防御障壁を召喚していなければ、ロキは重傷を負っていたに違いない。しかし、彼の立つ床の上に、その足元まで近づいていた焦げ跡を見れば、安心などとてもできなかった。

「あんた、正気か！？」ロキはソーに向けて金切り声を上げた。「私に当たってたら、子供はどうなっていたと思うんだ！？」

ソーは躓くように後退した。彼は愕然としているように見える。

それを見たとたん、捻くれた満足感がロキの胸中を満たした。だが、それもソーが踵を返して逃亡を図ると掻き消える。

しかも、彼は別の部屋へ向かったのではなかった。彼は玄関へ足を向けており、途中ストームを引っ掴んでいた。

ロキの顔が曇った。「ソー、あんたどこに…」

だが、ソーは訊いていなかった。あまりに勢いよくドアを開いたので、一番上の蝶番が外れたほどだった。

「ソー、待って――」

ソーはフィヨルドの崖までずんずんと進むと、ストームを頭上に掲げた。

「ソー！」

彼はビフレストを開くと、どこへなりと飛び去ってしまった。

ロキは目を閉じると、抑え切れない溜め息をついていた。まだほんの僅かにしか膨らんでいない腹を擦りながら、心拍を落ち着かせようとする。

ソーがミョルニルを持っていた頃、彼らの口論から飛び去って行ったことが何度かあった。だが、ストームとブレーカーは宇宙のどこにでも逃げ道を開いてしまう。

このため、ロキはソーが何処へ向かったのか、さっぱり見当がつかなかった。

心ここにあらず、といった状態で手を振ったロキは、魔法を使って家の掃除をし、修復をした。だが、彼と共に統治する王、恋人、事実上の夫、腹の子の父である兄との関係を修復するには、多大な労力が必要となるだろう。

今のところは、ただソーの帰りを待つほかなかった。

XXX

それは夜まで待たねばならなかった。ロキは書斎で読書をしていた時に、外でビフレストが開く音を聞いた。すぐさま本を置く。

ドアを開ける前に、ソーの機嫌が直っているのか分からなかったため、ブレーカーを持っていった方が良いだろうかと考えた。だが、それはやめることにする。先程、ソーは故意に力を放ったわけではなく、出て行ったのも気を落ち着けるためだろう。あれは全てカッとしたはずみの出来事だったのだ。

そして今、彼の姿を見るなり、ソーはストームを草原の上に落とし、両手を上げて争う意思のないことを示していた。

ロキは相手を手招きする。「中へ入って」彼は言った。

ソーは一瞬、困惑したように見えた。まさか、中に入れてもらえないとでも思っていたのだろうか。ここはロキの家であると同時に、彼の家でもあるのに。

だが、ロキは彼らが屋内で落ち着くまで待ってからでも、ソーの自己喪失や罪悪感に向き合える。ソーがついてくると信じて、彼はキッチンに入っていった。

マグカップを二つと材料を揃えている間に、ソーも屋内に入ってきたがタイルの縁で立ち止まっていた。まるで、キッチンだけは彼が入ることの叶わない、ロキの安全圏であるかのように。「ロキ」彼は囁くほどの声で言った。「本当に、本当にすまなかった――」

「分かってる」ロキは言った。「飲み物が出来たら話そう」

ソーはロキが飲み物を作っている間、ずっと黙っていた。ソーのカップにはたっぷりのマシュマロを載せてから、ロキはマグを彼に渡した。

それを受け取りながらソーは眉間にしわを寄せていた。「なんでホットココアなんだ？」

「この家に四種類の飲み物があるからだ」ロキは言った。「まずはビール。でもこれは私が飲めない。紅茶もあるが、あなたはそれを拒む。水もあるが、それではリラックスできない。だから、ホットココアだ」

ソーはそれ以上質問しなかった。熱いココアに吹きかけて、一口飲む。

彼らはしばらくの間、黙ってちびちびとココアを飲んでいたが、やがてロキが口を開いた。「それで、さっきのことだけど」

ソーの罪悪感がまた顔に書き直されて、ロキを見上げた。「本当にすまなかった、ロキ。怒りに我を忘れるなんて、あってはならないことだった。お前に重傷を負わせたり、子供を危険な目に遭わせるくらいなら死んだ方がましだ」

「分かってる」ロキは静かに言った。「もうあなたを許した。そのつもりじゃなかったのは分かっているんだから」

ソーはロキの言葉に唖然としていた。その理由も分かる気がする。なにしろ、彼は古い恨みをその消費期限を大きく過ぎるまでずっと抱え込むことで知られている。それに、将来何処かでソーと再び大喧嘩した時に、またこの話を持ち出すことだって十分あり得た。

しかし、その評判は彼がまだアスガルドの二番目の王子だった頃に得たものだった。あの頃彼の存在を表していた単純に『違う』性質も、今ではそれ以上のものになれたと思いたかった。

あるいは、ソーが彼に向ける慎重な笑みを見れば、それを理解してくれたのかもしれない。だが、それもすぐに掻き消えて、ソーは床のタイルに視線を落としていた。「怖いのは」足下に向かって呟く。「いきなり怒りが燃え上がったことだ。もしかすると…」彼の声はさらに小さくなった。「…もしかすると、俺はお前が子を宿している間は傍にいない方がいいのかもしれない」

「つまり、子供が産まれた後ならば、あなはここに帰って来て、その子が成長する予定の家で同じような言動を見せるリスクを背負ってもいいと？」ロキが尋ねた。「私たちが離れ離れになるのが解決法だというのならば、それは永久的なものでなければならないよ」

それを聞いて、ソーはひどく苦しげな顔を彼に向けた。ロキはすぐにそれを拭い去るべく口を開く。「私たちが別離することが解決法だとは言ってない」ソーを宥めるように言った。「私はただ、あそこまで口論を発展させないようにしようと提案しているんだ」

すぐさま、ソーは少し安心したような顔になった。ロキも同じ気持ちだ。二度とソーに会えなくなると考えただけで、腹の底まで苦痛が広がった。

ソーは彼の提案に頷いていた。「同感だ。だが、それこそが怖いことでもある。俺がどうしてあそこまで怒りを感じたのか、自分でも分からないんだ。この一年の間だけでも、似たような喧嘩はあったのに、俺は力の制御が効かなくなってお前を攻撃するようなことはこれまでなかった」

確かにその通りだ。だが、その時ロキはこれまでと何が違うのか、唐突に閃いていた。

「何故か分かったかもしれない」彼は言った。ソーが彼を見ている。「私が妊娠十七週目だからだ」

ソーの顔に恐怖に満ちた理解が広がった。震える息を吸いこむ。

「ここ数日、私たちは二人ともピリピリしていた」ロキが続ける。「今までその理由が分からなかった」

ソーの目が彼から外れ、また床に落とされた。ロキの視線も同じ道を辿る。二人は静かに佇み、再び命を吹き返した悲痛な記憶の亡霊と格闘していた。

手の甲に触れそうで触れない指先の感触がして、ロキは顔を上げた。だが、ソーはすぐに手を引いており、慎重になっているのが分かった。ロキが彼に触れられたくないと思っているのだろうか。

だが、ロキはもはや、腫れ物のように扱われることに辟易としていた。特に、それがソーからくるものであっては。だから、彼は決心してソーの手を掴んでいた。

だが、それでも足りない。どちらが先に動いたのかは定かでなかったが、どちらであったにしろ、二人はキッチンカウンターにカップを置くと、次の瞬間には互いを抱きしめ、最後に十七週まで進んでいた妊娠への追悼のように目を閉ざし、慰め合っていた。それは、現在の妊娠へ対する不安を宥めるためでもあった。

ソーの皮膚に永久的にこびりついているオゾンの香りはロキを安心させてくれた。昔から、ソーはロキの肌には魔力の残滓であるどこか甘いスパイスの香りがあると話していた。この香りもソーを安心させるようだ。こうして少しずつ、一秒ごと、一呼吸ごとに彼らは互いの心を宥めていった。

「ひと月前にあなたが言っていた通りだ」しばらくしてロキが言った。「サノスは死んだ。この宇宙にあいつほどの力を持った存在はない。そして、私たちは二人とも全父として、最後に奴が私たちを苦しめた時よりも力がついた。私たちの家族は今までで一番安全になったんだと」

ソーは彼の首元で頷いた。「俺たちにとって最も脅威となるのは、どうやら互いのようだ」

ソーに回したロキの腕に力が込められた。「あなたは私にとって脅威ではないよ、兄上。私があなたにとって脅威ではないように。だけど、私たちがどれほど強力になったのかは自覚しないと駄目だな。そのつもりがなくても、周囲を破壊しかねない」

「そうだな」ソーが言った。「それに、俺たちはこれから親になるんだ。ただ兄弟であった頃のように手の付けられないような喧嘩に発展させるわけにはいかん。お前が言ったとおりだ」

確かに彼自身の言葉ではあったが、その展望はロキを躊躇わせた。二人は全父となったのだ(あるいは、ロキの場合はこれから母親になろうとしているのだから、厳密に言えば全母となるのだろうか？用語について、彼とソーはまだ決断を下していなかった)。二人がまだ王子だった頃、喧嘩をしてもその影響は基本的に自分たちだけに留まった。だが、これから家長になるにあたって、二人の喧嘩は彼らに頼らざるを得ない存在にも影響が及ぶことになる。何かにつけて互いを攻撃しようとする日々には終わりを告げなければならない。

「ということで」ロキが言った。「ちょっとした挑発を受けただけで互いの痛い所ばかりつくのはもうやめる。いいな？」

「いいぞ」ソーが言った。それからクスクスと笑いだした。「あるいは世界中のカップルがやるように、俺たちも苛立ちをぶつけ合う時は怒りのセックスをしたほうがいいのかもな」

まあ。確かに一理あるかもしれない。ソーにしては悪くない提案だ。

ロキはソーを見上げるために身体を引いた。「でも、私あなたに怒ってない」

ソーは微笑んだ。「だったら、仲直りセックスはどうだ？」

ロキも微笑み返した。これもまた、ソーにしてはなかなか悪くない提案だった。

XXX

三時間後、二人はあちらこちらに散らばったシーツや枕と絡み合って、共に仰向けになり天井を見上げて荒い呼吸を繰り返していた。ここ五十年でも最高レベルのセックスマラソンだった。

「これは確実にいいアイディアだった」ロキが息を切らせて言った。

ソーは頷き、同じく息を切らせて言った。「ああ。ああ、そうだったな」


	32. 初雪

ロキの人生で初めて、妊娠が十七週以上に及んだ。夢ではないのだと、何度も自分に言い聞かせる必要があった。

腹が膨らみ、体が柔らかくなっていった。やはり女性のものに比べればかなり小ぶりではあったが、胸筋とは違う膨らみが胸に現れた。もはや他のなにものにも間違えられないほどに(ソーがそれに気づいた時、ロキを見るとすぐに手と唇でそれらに触れようとするものだから、それを止めさせるためには去勢すると脅す必要が出てしまった)。

ロキの悪阻も止まった。代わりに、体中が痛くなった。新たな重みを支えるために腰が痛んだ。乳首が大きくなり、硬くなっていく過程で痛んだ。浮腫みのせいで足首が痛んだ。胎児がそれを押すので腎臓が痛んだ。体のどこもかしこも痛む理由があったので、仲間外れは嫌だとばかりに、頭までそれ加わって痛んだ。

ソーは出来る限りロキを助けようとした。毎日三度はマッサージをしてくれた。ロキが作ったクリームを体に現れた皮膚線条や疼く乳首に塗るのを手伝ってくれた。夜になれば、日々の疲れを溜めた筋肉を和らげるよう、ロキの身体に低電流を流しこんでリラックスさせてくれた。

しかし、体の不快感に対処するのに一番良い方法は体を冷やすことだと、ロキはすぐに学んでいた。

はじめは、冷凍庫の角氷を持つだけでも助けになった。次に、彼は低音の水風呂に頻繁に入るようになった。地下室は地上の屋内よりも二十度ほど気温が低かったので、日中の大半をそこで過ごすようになった。

妊娠の後半になってくると、冷たさの欲求は増すようだった。幸いなことに、この子を受胎したのは春分に近い日だったので、欲求が増えると同時に、外の気温が下がっていた。

初雪の日、ソーは留守にしていた。彼は最高峰の医療器具を交渉で入手することが可能である惑星ファロリアを訪れていた。ロキは出産時に人間の医者を頼るつもりはなかったのだ。

この時、ロキは一人だった。このため、食料の塩漬けに勤しんだり、増築しておいた子供部屋の装飾を仕上げたりした後、彼は外に出て雪を堪能することにした。

外に足を踏み出した瞬間に、疼痛が減ったように感じられた。その緩和は肌に雪の結晶が落ちる毎に増していくようだった。着こむ必要性は感じなかった。なにしろ、彼は霜の巨人なのだから。そもそも、それこそ彼が寒さを求める理由だった。

このため、彼は普段の部屋着であるチュニックとズボンだけを纏い、雪の中を裸足で歩いていた。彼にとっては、草の上を歩くのと変わらなかった。

腰を下ろすのにちょうど良い大き目の岩が連なる場所を見つけると、彼はそこに座り、雪の中に足を突っ込んで、指先で雪の上に落書きし始めた。周囲の静寂に浸る。ソーのことをいくら愛しているとはいえ、時にはこうして一人でいる静けさと自由気ままさを欲することがあった。

胎の中で赤子も静かになっていた。この小さき者は常に動き回っており、始めの方こそそれは喜びをもたらしてくれたが、最近では体にとっては不快感を及ぼすものになっていた。だが今は静かだ。それもロキは気にならない。それはどちらかというと、『おや、これはどういうことだ？』といった感想を抱くものだった。まるで、胎児も寒さを求めていたかのようだ。

ロキは自分の腹に視線を落とす。今や、かれは三十四週目に入っていた。そして、それは明確な形を持っていた。丸く膨らんだ腹部を見れば、彼が妊娠しているのは誰が見ても明らかだった。

それに関して、今のロキは肩の力を抜いていた。三十週目に入った頃に、唐突に転機を迎えたのだ。いつ子供が産まれても、その子が生存する可能性が高くなったからだ。彼とソーは今度こそ、本当に親となることが確定した。

ソーと言えば、兄の聞き慣れた足音が雪を踏みしめて近づいてくるのが分かった。

ソーはロキの隣に腰を下ろした。岩の上に座る二人は随分と体を近づける必要があったので、腿が触れ合うところだった。外にいれば、ソーの体温をより鮮明に感じ取ることができた。ソーは激しく震えている。彼が身体を温めようと呼吸する度にロキの耳にそれが聞こえた。

ロキは彼を見やった。予想通り、ソーは今にも凍りついてしまいそうだった。きっとジャケットや毛布を六枚以上は身体に巻きつけているのだろうが、寒さはやはり骨に沁みた。なにしろ、ここは冬のノルウェーなのだから。

彼はロキに帰還を告げに来たのだろう。「必要な物は手に入ったか？」ロキが尋ねた。

ソーは首肯するだけだった。寒さに顔が赤くなっている。その眉や睫毛、髭に雪の結晶がくっついていて、とても綺麗に見えた。

ロキは早く中に入っていいぞと言わんばかりに、微笑みかけた。

だがソーは動かなかった。彼はただロキを見つめていた。というより、始めは見つめていたのが、それは急激に凝視に近いものに変貌していった。妊娠が進むにつれ、ソーは次第にロキの身体に釘づけになっていったのは確かだ。彼の中の豊穣の神がそうさせるのか、あるいはただ単に男性としてそうなのか、ロキには分からなかったが(別に文句を言うつもりはない。なにしろ、毎日与えられているオーガズムが三回から五回に増えたのだから)。

このため、ロキはソーに対して眉を撥ね上げると、顔を背けた。それなのに、ソーは彼の意を汲んでくれなかった。歯をガチガチと鳴らして震えているにもかかわらず、ロキをじろじろと物欲しげに見据えているのだ。

その音に耐えられなくなったロキは、口を開いた。「そのままなら死ぬぞ」彼は言った。「早く家に戻れ」

ソーはただ首を振る。「あと少しでな」と、彼は歯を鳴らしながら告げた。ロキは溜め息をつき、それは空気中に白く浮き上がった。いいだろう。そんなに動きたくないなら、ソーなど苦しめばいい。

しかし、そこでソーは彼の手を取った。それが焼けるように熱かった。

ロキはそれに視線をやる。その瞬間、ようやく理由を知った。ソーが何故いつもよい温かく感じるのか。何故ロキから目が離せずにいるのか。

ロキの手は青くなっていたのだ。

それを見るなり、ロキは紅潮していった。きっと顔まで青くなっているのだ！彼の瞳は赤くなっているに違いない！何故こんな単純なことに気が付かなかったのか。ソーが戻ったとたんに身を隠すことだってできたはずなのに。

彼はソーの手を振り払おうとした。だが、ソーはただそれをさらに強く掴み、ロキをその場に引き留めた。

ロキはソーを見上げ、きっとその顔に浮かんでいるに違いない嫌悪と蔑みの表情に備えた。だが、まだ寒さに震えるソーに浮かぶ不快感はそれに対するものだけだった。

彼は微笑んでいた。そして、その目には優しさが浮かべられていた。

それにどう反応すれば良いのか、ロキには分からなかった。

「お前がどんな姿をしていようと、それを憎むことが俺にできると思うか？」ソーは囁くように問いかけた。

それを聞いたロキは、詰めていた息を再開するよう自分に言い聞かせなければならなかった。ソーの目に浮かぶ愛情は、今のロキにとって処理しきれないものだった。

深呼吸をする。九年間も喉に痞えていた物が唐突に消えた。

目に涙が溜まる。それは凍って、彼の睫毛で小さな結晶になった。ソーがそれを見たとしても、何も言わなかった。ロキと共に沈黙のうちに座り、震え続けてはいたが、ロキの手を放すことはなかった。

彼が家に戻ると、ロキも共に戻った。それからソーに人生最高の口淫をしてやるのだった。


	33. 冬至

それが起こったのは、当然のように冬至だった。二人ともそれを予期するべきだった。ロキは霜の巨人なのだし、その肉体は寒さの中でこそ最も機能を高めるのだ。彼の身体が一年の中で最も寒く、最も暗い日を選ぶのは当たり前のことだと言えるではないか！

だが、そんなことは考えもしなかった二人はいつも通りの生活を続けていた。ソーは『ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™(助産婦の助手)』でロキの様子を見た。要するに、それは母子共々の健康状態を様々な数値で表す、妊婦の腹部に取り付けるスキャナーであった。ファロリアでソーが入手した幾つかの医療器具の中でも、最も重要なものだった。

すべて正常値を記録していた。胎児は健康であり、ロキも同様だった。だから、彼とソーはそのまま午前中をいつも通りに過ごした。

できるだけ穏やかに愛を交わした。朝食を食べた。備蓄された食料の一覧表を作った。ソーは僅かな太陽の光を頼りに、狩りに出掛けると言った。ロキは昼寝を取ることにした。ということで、もう一度情を交わして性欲を満足させると、ロキは眠りに落ちた。

目が覚めた時、皮膚が燃えるように熱くなっており、腹部には強烈な陣痛が襲いかかっていた。

息を切らせる。窒息しそうだ！早くどうにかしなくては！

最初に思い浮かんだのは地下室だったが、そこまで歩ける気がしなかった。そもそも、大きくなった腹のせいで足下が見えないとあっては、階段を下りるのも危険だ。彼の本能が衣服を全て剥ぎ取って外に出て、雪の吹き寄せを見つけるよう叫んでいたが、それがあまり良い考えでないことくらい分かる程度には正気を保っている。

妥協策として、彼は浴室の床に掘られた入浴用プールに冷水を満たした。しばらく前に彼は、水道管に魔法を使って急速に水を冷やすことができるよう、ソーを説得していたのだ。通常は、これだけで充分彼の本能の欲求を満たすことができていた。

だが、プールの冷水に身体を沈めると熱を和らげることができたとはいえ、足りなかった。もっと冷たいものが今すぐ必要だ！

指先から氷を生み出そうと試みたが、何も現れなかった。彼の気力を奪い続ける、次第に勢いを増す陣痛のせいだろう。ずっと彼が拒んできた力が必要になったとたんに仕えなくなるとは！

他にどうすれば良いのか分からず、彼は出来るだけ足早に玄関まで移動した。魔法を使って雪を宙に浮かせた。

新たな陣痛の波が彼を襲うと同時に、それを浴室の方へ投げる。悲鳴を上げ、膝をついた。青くなった肌の裸体を晒し、大きな腹を抱えて玄関に膝をついている彼の姿はきっととんでもない光景に違いない。

幸いなことに、周囲三百マイルにいる唯一の男は、毎日彼の裸体を見ている人物だった。そもそもロキがこんな状態になっている原因である男だ！

しかし、ソーに対して怒りを覚えても無意味であることは、正気を失いつつあるロキでも理解できていた。早く浴室に戻り、氷と雪で極限にまで冷やされた水に潜りこまなければならない。そうすれば、全部良くなる。

ノルンに感謝するべきことに、雪の大半はプールまで届いていたようだ。ロキはすぐさま中に入っていった。

溜め息をつく。ようやく、ようやくほっと息がつけた！

それも、新たな陣痛の波が五分後に彼を襲うまでのことだったが。今度のは一分近く続いた。その間中、ロキは呻き声を上げていた。

ロキは陣痛がその痛みそのものと痛みが襲う間の時間を測定するものだということは知っていた。だが、これはきっと疑陣痛に違いない。確か、人間どもは二人の科学者の名に因んで、ブルクストンとなんとか収縮とか呼んでいたはずだ。

魔法を使って、彼は寝室からミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™を運び込もうとした。何度も失敗して、本、シャツ、ソーのタブレットを運んだ後、ようやく目的の器具を手にすることができた。それを腹につけて待つ。

『収縮間七分、持続時間平均四十三秒です』女の声で報告があった。『おそらく、分娩中です』

ロキは苛立ちも露わに呻いた。「おそらくとはどういうことだ！？」彼は器具に向かって怒鳴りつける。

もちろん、答えなど返ってこない。そして次の四時間に及び、彼は全く何の助けにもならない報告を何度も聞く羽目になった。陣痛の収縮間と持続時間の平均値に変化はあり、たぶん、彼はこの部分に注意を向けているべきなのだろうが、それはいつも同じ文句で終わった。『おそらく、分娩中です』

四時間は五時間になった。それから六時間に。彼にできることはただプールの壁に背を預け、左右に身体を揺らしながら器具の馬鹿げた声に耳を傾けることだけだった。やがて、彼は奇妙な感覚に襲われた。まるで水の中で尿をしたかのような。ペニスではなく、膣から尿を出せるとして。

『羊膜嚢が破裂しました』声が告げた。『おめでとうございます。あなたはこれで正式に活性分娩に入りました』

「そんなことは言われなくても分かる！」ロキは咆哮を上げた。

『子宮頸管拡張、現在五.二センチメートル』声が続ける。『次のお報せがあるまで、いきむのはおやめください』

ロキは膨れた腹で可能な限り、がっくりと前方に身体を倒していた。もう、少なくとも一時間は痛みが来るたびにいきむ衝動に駆られていた。その衝動は強さを増す一方。それなのに、待たないといけないというのか？

さらに一時間、拡張の遅々とした進展に耳を傾けていたロキは、耐え続けることができるか自信がなくなってきた。「すまない」胎児に懇願するような声をかける。「私には無理かもしれない」

その時、玄関のほうで何かがガタンと音を立てた。今になって思い出したが、玄関の扉は開け放たれたままだったはずだ。家の中を半狂乱になったような足音が響き渡ったのも、それで説明がつくだろう。

次の瞬間には、ソーが浴室になだれ込んできた。まだ毛皮の上着を何枚も重ね着したままだ。手には少し血がこびりついていた。その目は荒々しかった。これから出産しようとしていなければ、ロキはこの場でソーに襲い掛かってペニスを咥え込んでいただろう。

「始まったのか？」ソーが小さな声で怖々と訊いてきた。これこそ、蚊の鳴くような声と形容するべきだろう。

ロキが言葉を発する前に、ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™が報告した。『子宮頸管拡張、現在八.六センチメートル』声が続ける。『次のお報せがあるまで、いきむのはおやめください』

ソーはただその場に立ち尽し、凍える屋外から駆けこんできたために息を切らせていた。ロキはプールの中から彼を仰ぎ見て、今や常に存在しているかのように感じられる陣痛がいきむよう促し続けているために息を切らせていた。どちらも、一言も言わなかった。

ソーが動いた。入浴プールの縁まで来ると、ロキの前に膝をついた。「いつからだ？」

「おひ――」ロキは果てしない苦痛に耐えながら言葉を紡ごうとした。「お昼――頃から――」

ソーの目が大きく見開かれた。ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™に手を伸ばすと、ホログラフィック画面を映し出した。ロキはそれを確認することすら忘れていたようだ。

ソーは心拍、血液中の酸素飽和度、収縮履歴などの関連情報すべてに目を通した。ロキの中にいる胎児の実時間処理された位置画像を表示した。正常に逆さまになっており、ロキの子宮頚口に頭部が押しつけられている。いきむよう促す圧力はここから来ていたようだ。

「よし」ソーは言った。立ち上がると、寝室へ向かっていった。

ロキはパニックになった。「どこ行くの？」尋ねる彼の声はいつもより数オクターブ甲高かった。

「必要になるかもしれないものを集めるだけだ」ソーは彼に呼びかけた。「すぐ戻る」

ロキはプールの縁に額を置いた。次の強烈な陣痛がその兆しを見せ始めており、周囲を認識する能力を全て奪っていった。その間中、彼は呻き続けた。それは何時間も続いたように感じた。いや、むしろ何日も続いたかのように思える。

ちょうど痛みが和らぎ始めた頃に、ソーが再びプールの縁に跪いており、ロキの頬に手を添えて彼の顔を上げた。「戻ってきたぞ」ソーが宥めるように言う。「ここにいる」

『子宮頸管拡張、現在八.九センチメートル。次のお報せがあるまで――』

「もう黙ってくれ！」ロキが金切り声を上げた。

『――いきむのはおやめください』

ロキは痛みと憤懣からくる涙を止められなかった。体中の細胞がいますぐいきめと悲鳴を上げているのに、どうやって我慢しろというのか。

「あと少しだ」ソーがロキの髪を撫でながら優しく囁きかける。「あともう一センチだけだ」

ロキは嗚咽を漏らす。だが、ソーの手とソーの声を感知しただけで、少し恐怖が和らいだ気がした。

「あとほんの少しだ、弟よ」ソーが告げる。「もう間もないだろう」

ロキは涙に濡れた目でソーを見上げた。「なんであなたはそんなに落ち着いてられるんだ？」なんとか声を絞り出す。

ソーは彼に微笑みかけた。「今のお前にそれが必要だからだ」

分かった。ロキが再び性行為に及べるようになったら、ソーに好きな穴を一晩中使ってもらってもいいと思った。だが今彼にできることは、唇を噛んで痛みに悲鳴を上げそうになるのを抑え、ソーの優しい手に頭を預けることだった。

ソーの手が何らかの動物の血に染まったままなのも気にならなかった。「そういえば」――痛みに喘ぐ――「狩猟はうまく行ったのか？」

「ああ」ソーは相変わらずの柔らかな声音で答えた。「後脚を骨折した赤鹿を追跡した。一年子だ。ナイフを眉間に命中させた。何も感じなかっただろう」

ロキは可能な限り頷いた。また陣痛が来ている。「それは良かった。今、私にも同じことをしてくれる？」

ソーはクスリと笑った。「お前にはできる、俺のかわいい弟よ。耐えるんだ。あと少しすれば、いきめるから」

ああ、なんてこと。ソーは今本当にできる限り彼を励まそうとしている。彼がロキを『かわいい弟』などと呼ぶのは、ロキが高いプライドの壁を上回るほどに慰めを必要としている時だけだ。長い人生の中でそれが起きたことなど、ロキは片手で数えられる。

数えると言えば、ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™がようやく期待できそうな数値を報告していた。『子宮頸管拡張、現在九.三センチメートル』声が続ける。『次のお報せがあるまで、いきむのはおやめください』

「ほらな？」ソーが言った。「もう間もない」

彼はロキの髪を撫で続け、励ましの言葉を囁き続けた。ロキは貪欲にそれをすべて呑み込んだ。体を左右に揺らす。ほとんど和らぐことのなくなった陣痛が強烈になってくると、喘ぎ声が止まらなくなった。

特別鋭い痛みに、彼は悲鳴を上げた。いきまないようにするのに、全神経に呼びかけなければならなかった。「ソー、私――わたし――」

「何が必要だ？」

だが、それ以上ロキは何も言えなくなった。今のロキが知る言葉は『いきむ』と『ソー』と『今』しかなくなってしまった。

『子宮頸管拡張、現在九.七センチメートル。次のお報せがあるまで、いきむのはおやめください』

「ソーぉ…」ロキは嗚咽交じりに言った。

ソーは立ち上がった。絶望がロキを丸呑みにしようとした。

ソーが何をしているのかを見るまでは。彼がただ見ている目の前で、ソーは着込んでいた服を脱ぎ捨てはじめた。毛皮の上着、ブーツ、鎧、チュニック、ズボン――

「なにしてるんだ？」

「お前が俺を必要としてる」とだけソーは言った。下着まで取り去ると、彼はロキと同じように素っ裸になっていた。

そして、彼はプールに入ってきたのだ。

ロキははっきりと懸念を表したかったが、この時彼に言えたのは「冷たいぞ」だけだった。控えめ過ぎる表現だろう。プールの縁には結晶ができているというのに。

「そうだな」ソーが言った。「気づいた。だから、この子は何としても無事に産まないと。なぜなら――」

続く言葉は彼が腰まで水に浸かったところで鋭く息を呑んだために奪われた。ロキはソーの睾丸が一気に体内に引っ込められるところを想像していた。それが凍死してしまっていなければだが。だからこその、先程の発言だろう。

だが、ソーはそれ以上不快感を表には出さなかった。ロキの傍に寄ると、彼を両腕で包み込んだ。「俺はここにいるぞ、弟よ。ここにいる」ロキの耳元で囁いた。

ロキは二人の間に挟まれた大きな腹がある状態で可能な限りソーにしがみついた。ソーが酷く凍えているのが伝わってきた。ロキのヨトゥンの肌に触れているのだから、余計に寒くなっているだろう。彼の素肌はロキの肌に炎のように熱く感じられた。

だが、ロキは気にしなかった。この瞬間彼は、一人でこの苦痛に挑むよりはソーの焼けつくような素肌に包み込まれている方が良かった。

『子宮頸管拡張、現在十センチメートル。いきむまで五、四、三――』

ロキは驚愕してソーの目を見上げた。そんなに早く始まるとは思わなかったのだ！まだ準備ができていない！

だが、ソーはロキの上腕を強く握りしめた。「俺に掴まっていろ」彼が囁いた。

『――二、一。いきみましょう』

ロキは悲鳴を上げながら全身の力を込めていきんだ。その瞬間、分娩第一期が耐えられないと言っていた五秒前の自分を引っ叩いてやりたくなった。今度こそ、人生最悪の苦痛を味わっていた。

彼にできる唯一のことは、ソーに掴みかかったまま身構え、悲鳴を上げながらいきむことだった。ソーは彼をしっかりと抱きしめ、いかに彼が上手にいきんでいるか、彼にはできるのだと、この調子だと励まし続けていた。

五百年後(のように感じられた)、ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™がもう一度喋った。『いきむのを止め、休みましょう』

ロキはほっと息をついた。「信じられない。ずっと続くかと思った」

「十秒間だったぞ、ロキ」

「嘘だろ？」

ソーは彼の背中を撫ではじめた。「今はできるだけ力を抜け。大丈夫だ。うまくやってる」

『進行は最小限です』

今回その惨めな器具を怒鳴りつけるのはソーの番だった。「黙れ、このっ、こっちは弟を励まそうとしてるんだが！？」

当然だが、医療器具は聞き入れなかった。『赤ちゃんは一.三センチメートル移動しました。もっと強くいきみましょう。二十六秒後に再開します』

ロキはソーの腕の中で萎れた。「もう無理、できない」弱々しく呻く。

「いや、できる」ソーが言った。できるだけ歯を鳴らさないように努力しているのがロキの耳には聞こえた。「お前にはできるし、お前はやるんだ。俺が一緒にいるからな」

こうしてそれは続いた。ロキは十秒間いきみ、三十秒の休息を得て、また十秒いきむのだ。ソーはミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™が何と言おうと、ロキに捧げる励ましの言葉が尽きることはなかった。

毎回、ロキはもう力尽き、もうそれ以上耐えることはできないと思った。だがその度に、どこから湧いて来るのか、彼はもう一度いきむ意志を見出すのだった。ソーの言うように、たとえ〇.五センチメートルの進展しかなかったとしても、進展であることに違いはないのだから。

その時にはそんな風に感じられなかった。だが、次の三十分をかけて、赤ん坊はゆっくりと確実にロキの産道を下りていった。

やがて、彼は何かに引き千切られると思うほどに押し広げられるのを感じた。赤ん坊に頭があると概念上で知るのと、実際に膣壁に頭を押しつけられるのとでは全く違った。

再び休息を得ると、ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™が新しいことを告げた。『赤ちゃんの頭部が出てきます。次は十五秒間いきみましょう。四十五秒後に再開します』

ロキは呻き声を上げた。十秒間いきむのでも耐え難い苦痛だったのに、次は十五秒だと？

「ロキ」ソーが言った。「赤ん坊の頭に触ってみる。いいな？」

ロキは頷いた。ソーは片腕を放して水の中に突っ込んだ。またも体の一部が氷水のプールに沈んだことで、彼は凍えあがった。

数秒間ロキの脚の間を探っていたソーの目が大きく見張られた。「ロキ。髪の毛がある」

ロキは息を呑んだ。それを知ったロキの目にもソーと同様に感動の涙が浮かべられていたことだろう。医療器具を通して胎児の姿を詳細に映し出すことも可能だったが、彼らはずっと健康状態を測るためだけに使用していた。過去の経験がそれ以上のことを知ることを拒ませたのだ。

だが、彼らの赤子は健康で、三十八週目に出生を迎え、しかも髪が生えていた。

ロキはソーの方に身体を丸めた。ソーはただ彼を抱き寄せ、こめかみに口づけをしながら背中を擦った。今度こそ、本当に産まれるのだ。

ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™はあまりに、あまりに早く言葉を発した。『いきみ始めるまで五、四――』

ロキはソーの肩にしがみついた。出産について読んだことで学んだのは、この段階がもっとも酷い激痛を伴うということだった。

『――三、二――』

「俺がついてる、ロキ」

『――一。いきみ始めましょう』

ロキはかつて、この瞬間喉を突き破って出てきた絶叫ほど大声で叫んだことがなかった。マウでさえ、彼からこれほどの悲鳴を引き出したことはなかった。

それでも、マウの拷問に比べればこの痛みの方がましだ。この痛みには目的があった。それに、ソーが共にいる。そして、この痛みは高確率で子供の死ではなく生に繋がるものなのだ。

だから、ロキはどれだけ諦めたいと思っても、力を抜くわけにはいかなかった。医療器具が言ったように、丸十五秒間腹の筋肉に力を込めたのだった。それが終わる頃に、究極まで押し開かれていた膣の激痛から唐突な解放感がを味わった。

『いきむのをやめ、休息しましょう』器具が言った。『四十五秒後に再開します』

膝から力が抜けそうになり、ロキはまたもソーに全身を預けた。ソーは力強く彼を支え続けた。

「すごくうまくやってるぞ」ソーが言った。「あと少しだ。頭部が出た。あと一、二回で全部終わるぞ」

それを聞いて、ロキは嗚咽を漏らした。「頭を持っててくれるか？」

ソーはそれに手を伸ばし、微笑んだ。「ああ、俺の手の中にある」

ロキは安堵の息を漏らした。馬鹿な考えかもしれないが、魂の奥底でそれを信じていた。その命運がソーの手の内にある限り、赤子は無事だと。

『出産に備えてください』ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™が言った。『援助されている方がいるようでしたら、赤ちゃんの肩が出てきた時点で取上げるよう、指示しましょう』

ロキは鼻を鳴らした。この器具はずいぶんと明るい声音で話している。単独でこんな恐ろしい経験に臨む者がいれば会ってみたいものだった。

「ソー、あなたが――」つい指示通りにするところだったが、それ以上言う前にソーが頷いていた。

「取上げるために水中に潜らないとならん」彼は言った。「だから、次にいきむ時は背後のプールの縁に掴むんだぞ」彼はロキの手をプールの縁に置いた。「だが、お前がいきみ始めるまで、潜らないでいるからな」

ロキは覚悟を決め、勇気を奮い立たせるため深く息を吸った。「冷たいぞ」彼は言った。

ソーは鳴り続ける歯を見せて笑った。「まあ、もう脚の感覚がないからな、大丈夫だろう」

ロキは彼を困惑して見つめるしかなかった。出産に纏わる話をする時もそうだったが、ソーは一度たりと一般的な父親に見られる恐怖や無知さを見せてこなかった。彼らを一段階ごとに導いてくれる医療器具があるのは確かだし、宇宙において最大の恐怖を目の当たりにしながらも笑顔で切り抜けてきたのも確かだ。しかし、やはり彼を見ていると畏怖の念すら感じられた。

「怖くないのか？」ソーに尋ねる。

ソーは大きな笑みを見せたが、それもすぐに掻き消えた。「怖くてちびりそうだ」

何故だか、それを聞いてロキは勇気づけられた。それは彼だけが恐ろしい思いをしているのではないと教えてくれたのだから。

『いきみ始めるまで五――』

「大丈夫だ、ロキ」ソーが言った。「お前にはできる」

『――四、三――』

「出来うる限り力を込めていきめ。そうすればこれで終わる」

『――二、一。いきみましょう』

ロキはソーが大きく息を吸いこんで水中に潜る音を聞かなかった。あまりに大声で悲鳴を上げるのに忙しかった。しかも、外では狼が呼応して遠吠えを始めていた。きっとこの後は声が掠れて使い物にならなくなってことだろう。

頭部が一番苦痛を感じる部分ではなかった。肩を押し出す方が千倍も酷かった。膣をさらに引き伸ばしたのだ。これでは破れてしまう。きっと彼は失血死してしまい、子供も彼に繋がれたまま死んでしまう！

そんなことはさせない。赤ん坊を押し出さないといけない。彼はアスガルドの王。彼を拷問にかけたすべての者より長く生き抜いた！奴らがやったことを思えば、最大の勝利の瞬間に死んでいる場合ではない！

声が枯れるまで叫び続けると、彼は全身の力を振り絞っていきんだ。ソーの指が引き伸ばされた膣の縁に触れるのを感じた。赤ん坊の肩が通り抜けられるよう、引っ張って手伝おうとしている。だが、それだけでは足りない。これはまだロキにかかっていた。強く押せば押すほど、これは早く終わる。もう終わらせないと――

そして、終わった。

彼は安堵の息を呑み込んだ。焼けるような痛みがなくなった。終わった。彼はやったのだ。

次の瞬間、水中から立ち上がったソーが大きく息を呑み込んでいた。二人とも激しく息をついている。ロキは全身の力を使い果たして。ソーは呼吸を止めていたから。全部、終わったのだ。

次に聞こえたのは息を呑む音ではなく、甲高い泣き声だった。

ロキの脳味噌はその泣き声にぐいっと引き寄せられ、『それは私のだ！』と叫んでいた。その音を発している者に視線が吸い寄せられた。

そこに、ソーの腕に抱えられた小さな青い赤ん坊がいた。

彼の赤ん坊。

彼らの赤ん坊だ。

ロキは圧倒的に大きな感情に呑まれて嗚咽を上げ出した。ソーも泣いていた。三人とも(三人！)しゃくりあげていた。

ロキは赤ん坊を渡してほしいという言葉も紡げないほどに圧倒されていた。今はそれ以外に望むものは何もないというのに。だが、次の瞬間には、ソーは彼に身体を捩る小さき者を手渡し、しゃくり上げながら告げた。「彼女はここにいるぞ」

「彼女」ロキは吐息交じりに言った。ソーはただ頷く。

ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™が何か言いはじめ、様々な医療的な数値を並べ始めた。ロキはたった一言、『健康』とだけ拾った。それだけわかれば充分だった。娘は健康だ。そして、生きている。

医療器具の言葉を、ロキはすべて無視した。彼は胸元に抱いた娘以外のものに意識を向けることができなかった。彼女の髪は水でずぶ濡れだ。ヨトゥンの肌は滑るよう。初めて肺を使い始めた娘の顔はしわくちゃに歪められ、紫色になっている。片腕が空を切った。

この数時間の苦痛、この九年間の苦難、ロキの人生における全ての痛み。何もかもがこの瞬間に繋がっているのなら、充分報われたと感じられた。

XXX

ソーはすぐにプールを出ると、身体を乾かし、乾いた衣服と毛布に身を包んだ。ロキは咎めようとも思わなかった。凍りついたソーでは出産後のことでロキを手伝うことができなくってしまう。

ミッドワイフ・ヘルパー™がへその緒を切るのに最適な時間だと告げると、ソーは居間からブレーカーを持ってきた。ロキは彼に任せた。彼らの娘を抱いている現在の位置から動きたくなかったのだ。彼らの娘。彼の娘、彼の健康な赤ちゃんだ！

事実、ロキは娘を腕の中に迎え入れた瞬間から一度も彼女から目を離さずにいた。このため、その後ソーがしていたことのほとんどを認識できていなかった。ある時点でソーがボウルを運んでいたのを見た気がする。後に、それが胎盤を運んでいたのだと知った。しかし、胎盤を押し出した記憶がない。記憶が飛んでいるという事実は心配すべきことなのだろうが、これまでの人生でもっとも強烈な鎮痛や母子の絆を形成するための神経伝達物質を放出していたため、何も気にならなかった。

次に覚えているのは、ソーが彼をプールから助け起こし、魔法のかけられた緑の毛布に乗せてくれたことだった。ソーを熱すぎると押し返す夜が何度もあったので、この魔法が駆けられた毛布が生まれたのだった。ロキにとっては充分冷たく感じられるが、ソーにとっては室温と変わらない。

毛布に包まれた後、ロキはソーが「痛みのためだ」とかなんとか言いながらゲル状の何かを膣管に塗るのを感じた。それからソーは彼らを抱え上げると、ベッドまで運んだ。ロキは一度たりと赤ん坊を手放さなかった。彼女を見つめ続け、瞬きする間さえ惜しんだ。

ソーは彼が横向きに横たえ、赤子を包み込むように身体を丸めるのを手伝った。それからロキの髪を優しく撫でる。「鹿の解体をしてこないといけない。いいか？」

「え？」

「狩猟で狩ってきた鹿だ。お前の下に駆け付けた時にポーチに置き去りにしてきた。俺たちの赤ん坊のベッドの周りが狼の群れに囲まれるわけにはいかんからな」

ロキは娘を守るようにさらに身体を丸めていたことに気が付かなかった。「群れごと殺してやる」分娩後の半分酔ったような声で言った。

ソーはクスリと笑った。「俺だって」それからロキの額にキスをした。「すぐ戻るからな」

ロキは弱々しく笑った。ソーが出て行く時、彼はできるだけ静かにドアを閉めた。ロキと赤子が休息し、絆を結ぶのに必要な静寂を与えるために。

ロキは毛布にさらに潜り込んだ。その下で彼と彼の娘はまだ濡れて裸のままであり、それにロキは感謝していた。彼は本能的に彼女のために胎内のような環境を作ってやりたかった。そうすることで外の世界に徐々に慣れさせてやれるように。

彼女は少し身動ぎし、少しだけ泣いた。その目がさらにぎゅっと閉じられる。「よしよし」ロキがあやすように言った。手の一振りで照明を低くする。霜の巨人にとっては弱光の方がよく目が見えたので、あまり強い光では彼女にとって心地よくないだろう。

彼は彼女にすっかり見惚れていた。彼女ほど美しい赤ん坊はかつて存在したことがないと言い切れる。彼女の空色の肌はとても滑らかで、体中にある少しだけ盛り上がった線はなんとも優雅だ！指と趾(どちらも十本ずつだと彼は数えた)は赤ん坊にしては細長い！彼女の耳はロキと同じ形をしており、髪は…

彼女の髪は乾きはじめていたので、その色が父親と同じダークブロンドだと分かった。それに気づくなり、ロキの心臓は大きく脈打った。

「お前はなんてかわいいんだ」彼は囁いた。「どれだけお前に会えるのを楽しみにしていたか知っているか？今この瞬間をお前と迎えるために、私がどれだけの苦難を乗り越えてきたか」彼は親指で彼女の頬っぺたを撫でた。「そのすべてが、一秒ごとが、無駄じゃなかった。今、こうしてお前といられるのだから、何もかもが報われたよ。私の愛しい娘」

赤ん坊は柔らかな音を立てて、彼に擦り寄ってきた。それに気づくなり、ロキは嗚咽を漏らしていた。娘は彼に近づきたいのだ。彼の体温に。彼の声のする方に。何世紀もの間多くの者たちに蔑みや疑惑の目を向けられてきたのに、外界に出てきて三十分の赤ん坊は彼を安全な場所として認識しているのだ。他の誰よりも、彼の傍にいたいと思ってくれている！

彼は娘を胸元に引き寄せた。彼女は何ヶ月もの間、彼の心音を聞いてきたのだ。彼女はこれしか知らない。彼女が安心できるのならば、何でもくれてやろうと思った。特に、それが彼自身ならば。彼がその名誉に相応しくあるように。彼が願うのはこれだけだった。その可愛らしい頭に口づけを落とし、彼は娘のためにそうあり続けることを誓った。

その時、どこか遠くで叫ぶ声がした。「俺は父親になったぞ！」

ロキは、ソーの叫びに思わず微笑んでいた。どうやら、外で吹き荒ぶ吹雪の中に出て行ったソーが草原のど真ん中で叫んでいるようだ。いったい誰に向かって叫んでいるのやら。全宇宙に対してかもしれない。彼の声を聴こうと思ったものならば何でもよかったのかもしれない。「聞こえたか！？ロキがついさっき俺の娘を産んだんだ！俺たちには子供ができたんだ！美しい子だ！完璧な子だ！俺は二人とも心底愛しているぞ！！」

ロキは吐息交じりの笑い声を漏らしていた。再び赤ん坊に視線を戻す。「お前の父上は頭がおかしくなってしまったようだ」彼女に囁きかける。「でも、あの人の言ったことは本当だよ。お前の父上はお前を心底愛している。私も同じだよ」改めてその愛の深さを思い知ったロキの声は揺れていた。「お前を何よりも愛している。これまで愛した人誰よりも。お前が一番だ。そして、お前に可能な限り良い人生を与えらえるよう、私にできることなら何でもするよ。誓って」

彼女は小さく呼びかけるような声を上げた。娘の上げる音をひとつ聞く度に、彼は何度でも恋に落ちるようだった。

すると、赤ん坊が彼の胸元に鼻先を埋めていることに気がついた。彼女が何を欲しているのか認識するのに数秒かかった。

彼女に乳を与えようと身動ぎしたとたんに、ソーがそっとドアを開けた。彼は上半身裸であり、剥き出しになった素肌は冷気に晒されていたせいで鮮やかな赤になっていた。ロキはニヤリと笑った。「もっと大声で叫べばよかったのに」彼は言った。「サカールに住む何人かが聞こえてなかったみたい」

ソーは吐息交じりに笑った。「悪い。つい我慢できなかった」笑みが消える。「彼女を怖がらせてしまったか？」

ロキは首を振った。「でも、ちょうど授乳しようと思っていたところだ。座るのを手伝ってくれるか？」

ソーはそれ以上何も言わずに彼の隣に移動した。程なくして、ロキは八つも重ねられた枕やクッションに背を預け、半分ほど上体を起こした体勢になっていた。

準備ができたロキは、赤子の頭を胸元に引き寄せ、左側の乳首に導いた。赤ん坊によっては、これが難しいこともあると本で読んだ。念のため、ミルクボトルを幾つか準備してあったが、ロキはそれを使わなくてもいいことを願っていた。

しかし、彼らの娘は母親のように賢く、父親のように食欲旺盛だった。数秒と経たずに乳首を加えると、ごくごくと乳を吸い始めたのだ。

ロキはほっと息をついた。これが本に書かれていた荷が下りるような感覚かと理解した。確かに、荷が下りると形容するに相応しい感覚だ。胸にあった鈍い圧迫感が和らいだかのような。

娘がしっかりと乳を飲む間、彼はその様子を愛しげに見守っていた。こうして肌を触れ合わせ、彼の身体から彼女に栄養を与えていると、娘と深い所でつながっている気がした。乳を飲みながら、娘は彼の腕の中ですっかりリラックスしていた。そこが完全に安心できる場所だと本能的に理解しているのだ。

力強い腕に包み込まれると、ロキにも似たような感覚が押し寄せてきた。ソーがベッドに乗り上げ、ロキを胸元に抱き寄せたのだ。その肩越しに彼らの娘が授乳する様子を見守っている。

すっかり腹いっぱいになった娘が乳首を放すと、その頬っぺたをミルクが一滴伝い落ちた。ソーはロキを包む緑の毛布の端を掴むと、それで娘の頬を拭った。

彼の手が再び彼女の顔に近づいたが、寸でのところで止まった。「どうした？」ロキが尋ねる。

「ただ…」ソーは言って、さらに手を引いた。「…お前が、その、青い時に俺の肌に増えると燃えるように熱いと言うから。彼女に痛い思いをさせたくない」

ロキはそれを考えたこともなかった。だが、そんな心配はないようにも思えた。「彼女はアスガーディアンとのハーフだ」彼は言った。「あなたの手が彼女を取上げた。あなたは彼女を傷つけないよ」

ソーは再び彼女に手を伸ばした。やはり、寸でのところで躊躇い、彼女に触れたとたん、痛みのあまりに悲鳴を上げるのではないかと身構えているようだった。

だが、彼女は泣かなかった。父親に頭を撫でられる間、彼女は身動ぎしなかった。彼が触れる度に、その肌が黄金の桃のような色合いに染まったが、指先が通り過ぎるとまた青に戻っていた。荒々しい力を持ち、何千という数の敵を屠ってきた男が生まれたばかりの娘の髪を撫でる時の優しさを見て、ロキの胸中が温もりで満たされた。

「ブロンドの髪だぞ」ロキが指摘した。

「赤ん坊の髪は長じるにつれて色が変わることも多い」ソーも指摘した。

「そうだな。でも、今彼女はあなたと同じ髪の色をしているよ」

これに、ソーは何も言わなかった。言う必要などなかった。兄の心から誇らしげなものが発せられているのがロキにも感じられたからだ。

「ロキ」ソーが囁いた。ロキが顔を向けると、涙に濡れたソーの瞳は彼に全ての誇りと愛情を注いでいた。

「お前を本当に誇りに思うぞ」ソーが言った。

ロキは微笑んだ。なんてこと。この調子では彼まで泣きだしてしまいそうだ。

「本当に誇りに思う」ソーが繰り返して言った。彼の娘の頭にあった手が今度はロキの頬に添えられた。その熱も気にならなかった。「彼女をここに連れてくるのに、お前は本当に努力をしてきた。多くの苦難を乗り越えてきた。そして、とうとうお前はやったんだ。俺を…俺を父親にしてくれた」

さっそくロキの涙の最初の一粒がソーの指を伝い落ちている。

少なくとも、これに関して彼は一人ではない。ソーだってすでに涙を流し始めていた。「お前が弟で嬉しい」彼はなんとか搾り出した。「そして、俺の子の母親になってくれて嬉しい。お前は俺の人生最愛の人だ」

ロキは思わず嗚咽交じりの笑い声を漏らしていた。ソーは彼が切望してきたとおり、全ての意味において彼を愛して傍に置いておきたいと思ってくれているのだ。

「私も嬉しい」彼は言った。「あなたにとって、そのすべてになれることが。あなたも私の兄で、私の子の父親で、私の人生最愛の人であってくれて、本当に嬉しい」

ソーは彼に優しく口づけをした。心地よいホルモンの放出と、穏やかなキスの間で、ロキは心のどこか遠くでソーに声に出して最愛の人なのだと告白していたことに気が及んだ。もっとも、彼らの子がついさっき生まれたことを踏まえれば、今更言葉を濁す必要も感じられない。

彼はソーの唇に向かって濡れたような笑い声を立てた。「私たちを見てみろ。ほんと、どうしようもない馬鹿だ」

ソーも笑った。ロキの胸元に身体を預けてぐっすり眠る娘に視線を下ろす。「まあ、彼女のように美しく完璧な存在を一緒に作ることができたんだ。きっと、絶望的なほどの馬鹿ではないだろうよ」

ロキは笑みを深めた。一緒に娘を眺めながら、彼はソーの頭に自分の頭を預けた。「約束してくれ」そっと囁く。「彼女をありのままに育てるって。私たちの両親のように、彼女を失望させないって」

ソーは彼の頬にキスをした。「約束する。俺たちの家族は秘密と嘘の上に成り立つようなことはしないと。彼女は誇りと喜び、愛を注がれて育つだろう」

その当時の長い夜、ソーの誓いの言葉はロキを優しく包み込んだ。こうして、二人は夜を通して二人で作った完璧な赤ん坊に感動の眼差しを注ぎながら、互いに体を寄せ合うのだった。


	34. エピローグ　(太陽に照らされて)

八カ月で多くのことが変わった。ソーと暮らす日々は新たに家族に加わった者によって著しく変化を遂げた。最近になって、ようやく一晩通して眠れるようになったのは、まさにノルンの女神に感謝をささげるべきことだろう。

ロキの身体も変わった。まだ常に使用されているためか、小ぶりな乳房が残されていた。腹は通常の形に戻ったとはいえ、少し柔らかいままだったし、どこか銀色にも見える妊娠線が幾つも残された。ソーはその全てを愛しく思っていた。しかし、やはり自己陶酔型のロキは新しいクリームや格闘術を試しては妊娠前の姿に戻ろうと躍起になり続けていた。

後者に関しては、ソーも手伝っていた。娘が昼寝をしている間に野外で激しい格闘を繰り広げているうちにそれが激しいセックスに変わったとしても…まあ、運動は運動だ。

だが、最も著しい変化は、ソーにとって始めは驚くべきことであると同時に喜ぶべきことだった。ロキは特定の人物たちがニューアスガルドを訪問するのを許可するようになったのだ。赤ん坊にとって早い段階で社会に触れるのは重要な事であり、これは同時に彼やソーに何かがあった場合に子供を預けることのできる相手、「ガーディアン」を探すためでもあった。

それもただの「ガーディアン」ではいけない。地球人であっては駄目だ。それを許すことができるのは、何も得るものがなくてもロキのために何かをしてくれると証明した者たちでなくてはならなかった。そう、たとえば三年前にステイツマンの残骸から死に瀕していた彼とソーを救い出した者たちのように。

ということで、彼の娘のガーディアンになる可能性がもっとも高いのは、自らをガーディアンズ・オブ・ザ・ギャラクシーと呼ぶ者たちであった。

こうして、今日、夏も終わりに近づき涼しくなり始めたこの日、ロキは彼らが娘と交流する様子を離れた位置から眺めているのだった。三十ヤード(約二十七メートル)離れたポーチの柱の一つに寄り掛かり、彼らの様子を見守っていた。

ガーディアンズの宇宙船がそこにある。彼らは時折宇宙の彼方からロキとソーのために様々な物を持ってきてくれた。ソーはそれらをロケット、ガモーラ、ネビュラ、クイルと共に物色していた。暇を弄んでいるうちに、ソーは様々な製品を修理するのが上手になっていた。(もっとも、彼は優位な立場にある。電気製品が動かなくなっていれば、自分で生み出す電気を使ってジャンプスタートできてしまうのだから)

その他の者たちがロキが観察している者たちだった。彼らがロキの愛しい娘と交流しているのだから。彼の可愛いギスラと。

ドラックスが彼女を抱えていた。これは良かった。彼自身、かつては父親だったことがあるのだから、ロキはガーディアンズの中で赤ん坊を任せるとしたら彼が一番安心できた。彼の種族における青年となったグルートは、娘の目の前に手を翳し、指先から白い花を咲かせては引っ込ませていた。彼なりの『いないいないばあ』だろうか。新しい花が現れる度に、ギスラは歓喜の声を上げていた。

その間、マンティスはその喜びを感じるために彼女の肩に触れていた。ギスラがきゃらきゃらと笑い声を上げる度に、三人とも笑っていた。「彼女、今凄く嬉しがってる！」マンティス本人も何度も嬉しそうな声を上げるのだった。

ギスラが声を上げて笑うたびに、ロキは微笑んでいた。未だに彼はギスラがいつも喜びに満ちていることに感動を覚えていた。彼女がロキ・オーディンソンなる気難しく気紛れな人物から生まれたことを忘れる者がいても責められまい。それも彼女が夏のためにアスガーディアンの素肌を纏っていることだけが理由ではない。明らかに、娘の気質は父親に似たようだった。

もちろん、ソーはこれを否定していた。彼はいつもギスラがロキのように、あるいはそれ以上に賢く成長するだろうと言っていた。さらに、彼はロキが自分で思うほど感情に振り回される歩く大惨事だとは思わないと話していた。

日々が過ぎていくうちに、ロキは次第にソーの正しさを思い知らされるのだった。そして、それはすべて彼女のおかげだった。母親であることは、彼を安定させてくれた。ささくれだったものを宥め、激しかった気性を和らげてくれた。以前に比べ、彼は世界に対して圧倒的な忍耐を見せるようになっていた。それも娘に教えられたものだった。

父親であることはソーも安定させてくれた。ロキが渾沌の中で生き生きするように、彼は善いものに囲まれていると生き生きしていた。子供というものは、二つの性質を併せ持っていた。親となったことで、二人は可能だと思っていたよりも互いの絆を深め、互いにもっとも良い自分でいられた。彼らは共に統一戦線を組んでいるのだ。もはや、彼らを引き裂くものは何もない。何においても彼らに頼らねばならない、彼らの生きた愛の証である娘の存在がある限りは。

船の方からガモーラが歩み寄るのを見て、ロキの眼差しはギスラから外れた。「彼らに加わらないの？」彼女は赤ん坊の周りに集まった三人を示して尋ねた。

「彼らが娘と相性が良いかどうか確かめたかったんだ」彼は言った。「今のところ、心配はなさそうだ」

「どうして？彼女、いつかガーディアンになるの？」

ロキはクスリと笑った。「私やソーにいつも名誉ガーディアンがどうのと言っているのはお前たちだろう。それに、未来のアスガルドの女王は宇宙全域に同盟相手を作っておくべきだ」

ガモーラが次に言った言葉はどこか躊躇いがちだった。「そのことだけど…さっきソーにも話したばかりよ。彼らを見つけたかもしれないって」

「誰を？」

「あなたたちに残された民を」

ロキの中で何かが凍りついた。彼の視線は、しかし、周囲の風景を見回し始めた。

はじめ、彼とソーはいつかステイツマンの生き残りを見つけてここに住まわせる日が来るだろうかと考えたものだった。家を建てている間に、建築材を求めて立ち寄った惑星で何度も聞き込みをした。だが、民の噂を聞いたかと思えば、手掛かりはすぐに消えてしまったのだ。そして彼らの意識が妊娠と、その後に新生児の世話に注がれるようになると、やがているかどうかも分からない生存者を求めて宇宙を探し回ることを諦めていたのだった。

だが、もしかすると、彼らは地球にいる三人のアスガーディアンより多くの民を統治する王になれるのかもしれない。そうならば、今のところ、彼らは最低の国王だろう。民衆を三年間も放置しているのだから。

ガモーラは横目で彼を盗み見ながら、彼の様子を観察していた。「確かなことは言えないわ。私たちが拾った通信だってうまく聞き取れなかった。良かったら、調査に行って報告に戻れるけど」

ロキは頷いた。「そうしてくれると助かる。でも、見つけてもすぐにどうこうするつもりはないと思う。もし、彼らがまだどこかにいるとして、彼らは私たちがいなくても三年間やってこれたんだ。もう少し待つこともできるだろう」

「何を待つの？」

「ギスラが宇宙旅行に耐えられる年齢になるまで。私のこれまでの子供たちとの歴史を考えれば、私が彼女と離れたくない理由は分かってもらえると思う」

ガモーラはそれに微笑んだ。だが、それもすぐに掻き消え、彼女の表情は深刻なものになった。彼女が次に何を言うか、ロキは察することができた。二人の間で徐々に募っていたものだ。

そして予想通り、彼女は言った。「前から言おうと思っていたのだけど。あの時のこと、私がどれだけすまなく――」

「いいんだ」ロキが言った。「お前だって奴に苦しまされてきたのは知っている。奴の子らの皆がそうだったように」

彼女の眼差しは彼から離れていった。「だからって、私があなたの拷問に加担した言い訳にはならない」彼女の表情はさらに重くなった。ロキはその気持ちがよく分かった。できれば忘れてしまいたい記憶はあまりに多い。

「この広い宇宙のいろんなところに、謝りたい相手がたくさんいるわ」彼女は静かに告げた。「そのうち多くは、一度もそんなチャンスを得られなかった」彼女は彼に向き直った。「だけど、あなたに謝るチャンスは得られた。だから、本当に、ごめんなさい」

ロキはその言葉を受け入れ、彼女の眼差しから逃れようとしなかった。彼女の誠意は明白で、責任逃れをしようとも、自己憐憫に陥ることもなかった。ロキなどよりも、よほど立派な人物であった。

だが、彼も彼女に伝えたいことがあった。「サノスの手中にいた間、私に少しでも優しくしてくれたのはお前だけだった」

「ジャケットを渡したのなんて、大した優しさじゃなかった」

「大したものである必要はなかった。お前だって苦しめられていたんだ。あの苦痛の中で受ける小さな優しさがどれほど意味のあるものか、お前なら分かるだろう」彼がそう言うと、彼女の顔に次第に笑みが浮かべられていった。

二人の耳にギスラの甲高い笑い声が届いた。見れば、ソーがドラックスの腕から抱き上げた娘を頭上でクルクルと回していた。先程よりもよほど苛烈な遊びだったが、ロキはすぐに肩の力を抜いていた。彼自身を除けば、ソーよりも娘を任せて安心できる相手はいなかった。

「だいたい、あなたたち二人はどうやって子供ができたの？」

「なんだって？」

ガモーラは彼に柔らかな好奇心に満ちた眼差しを向けていた。「アウトライダーの後…あなたにはもう無理なのかと」

ロキはあの怪物どもの名を耳にしても、もはや強い反応を感じなくなったことを知った。ソーとギスラと共に幾つもの明るい思い出を作ることができたからだろう。それと、三年前に何百という怪物どもをズタズタに切り裂いてやったことか。暴力に訴えた復讐が良くないなどと言った者は明らかに自分を強姦した相手の頭蓋骨に斧を振り下ろしたことがないのだな、と思った。

「確かにできなくなっていた」彼は言った。「長いことな。だけど、私もサノスも、兄上の豊穣の神としての力を見くびっていたようだ」

ガモーラは頷いた。それから、ロキが何を言おうとしているのか理解したようだ。大きく見開いた目でロキを見上げ、すぐにその眼差しに楽しげな光が浮かんだ。「待って…あなたもしかして…彼の、その…」

「そうだ」

これに、視線を逸らしたガモーラはにやついた顔を隠さなければならなかった。彼も同様だった。「凄い。私…それは考えもしなかったわ」

「一ヶ月の内に兄上の精液で完全再生した子宮の存在を知った時の私の驚愕を想像してみるといい」

これに、ガモーラは爆笑していた。慌てて口を手で覆っていたが、すでに遅かった。しばらくして自制心をだいたい取り戻したガモーラが言った。「それって、あの人をのぼせあがらせないの？だって、男って基本的に自分たちのブツが魔法か何かだと思ってるでしょう？それが、実際に魔法の力があるって分かってしまえば…」

ロキは肩を竦めた。「確かに、ソーはその知識に相当喜んだがな。時々ムカつく時もあるけど、そんな時だって私も高確率でいい思いをさせてもらっているからな」

彼が示唆したことに対し、彼女が眉を引き上げる反応のみを見せたことに、彼はついつい感心してしまった。二人は他の者たちに視線を戻した。ギスラはソーの肩に頭を載せていた。クイルが変顔をして彼女を笑わせていたが、ソーの背後でそんなことをしているのには理由がありそうだとロキは思った。

「どうだろう」ロキはガモーラに問いかけた。「クイルに事のことを話してみては？」

「それは酷い考えだわ」彼女は言った。「彼、最近ようやくソーの周りにいても変に身構えなくなったばかりなのよ。彼のペニスが劣ってるなんて知ってしまえば、怒り狂うに決まってるわ」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。まさにそのためにクイルに教えてやろうと思ったのだが。しかし、ガモーラは彼のことを心底大事にしているようなので、黙っていてやろうかと思うのだった。今のところは。

「ガモーラ！」クイルが彼女を呼んだ。「もう行くぞ！」

ロキは彼女と共に他の者たちに歩み寄った。歩きながら、ガモーラは彼に告げた。「でも、本当に良かったと思っているわ。私たちが初めて会った時、あなたは家族がいないと言っていた。でも、今は素敵な家族ができたみたいで、本当に良かったわね」

ロキは微笑んだ。「お前も良い家族ができたようで、良かったと思っている」

彼女は微笑み返し、クイルの隣に行くと彼と手を繋いで船の方に戻っていった。

ドラックスとグルートは先程からギスラに別れを告げている。「お前の友達はもう行かないといけないんだ」ソーが彼女に言った。「また別の日に遊びに来てくれると言っているぞ」

ロキはソーから娘を受け取った。「ほら、おいで、かわいい子」彼は言った。「ミルクを飲んで、お昼寝をしないとね」次の言葉は言わなくても良かったのだが、言ってしまうことにした。「お前の一番好きな小父さんとはまた今度遊ぼうな」

ドラックスの顔が輝いた。「はっ！だから言っただろう、クイル！」

「なーに言ってんだ」クイルが不機嫌そうに言った。「俺のことを言ってたに決まってるだろ！ついさっきまでギスラちゃんを笑わせてたのは、お・れ・だ！」

「クイル」ロケットが言った。「ギスラちゃんが笑ってたのはお前さんがひでぇ顔してるからだよ。だいたい、一番好きな小父さんてのは俺のことに決まってるだろ。なにしろ、一番いいオモチャを持ってくるのは俺だからな！」

「アイ・アム・グルート！」

「うん、確かにあなたのお花が一番好きみたいよ！」

「ギスラちゃんが一番好きなのは俺だ、クイル！」

「ち・が・う！」

こうして騒ぎ合いながら、彼らは船に入っていった。ロキは彼が始めたことに対し、浮かべた笑みをほぼ完璧に隠していた。

もちろん、ソー以外の全員からは、ということだったが。彼は無言のうちにロキを嗜めるように両の眉を引き上げている。「なんだ？」ロキが尋ねる。「私は確かに悪戯の神以上のものになったかもしれないが、悪戯の神であることに変わりはないんだからな」

ソーは含み笑いを漏らしながら、愛しげに首を振った。「俺はお前をどうすればいいんだろうな？」

「まあ、そのうち何か思いつくだろう」ロキは色っぽく言うと、ギスラを抱えたまま気取った調子で家の方に戻っていた。ソーは先程届けられた物を片付け始めた。彼らの背後で、ガーディアンズの船が浮かび上がり、再び宇宙の彼方へと旅立っていった。

ロキはポーチに組み立てたシェーズ・ロング(長椅子)に落ち着いた。ソーはそれを『屋外の巣』と愛し気に呼んでいた。最大限の居心地の良さを再現するために様々な毛布やクッションでいっぱいになっていた。ロキはここでギスラに授乳するのが一番好きだった。

ロキがそこに腰を落ち着けるなり、ギスラが緑色の瞳で彼を見上げ、彼の胸に小さな手を伸ばし始めた。「ちょっと待って」彼はあやすように言った。いつもの場所に身を包んでから、彼は慣れた手つきでシャツの紐を解いて右胸を晒した。

彼女は直ちに乳を飲み始め、彼は乳房の圧迫感が減ったことでほっと息をついていた。未だにロキは、娘とこうしているのが一番お気に入りの時間だった。他の誰も彼女とこうした親密な行為はできない。ソーでさえ。

彼は彼女の頭を近くに引き寄せ、柔らかなブロンドの髪を撫でていた。彼女が片手を上げてもう片方の胸に触れた。彼はしばらく彼女の好きにさせてシャツを掴ませていたが、その拳に指を差し出した。すると、彼女は癖のようにそれをギュッと掴んだ。

ポーチの上を歩くソーの足音に、彼は顔を上げなかった。ギスラを邪魔しないよう、できるだけ慎重にロキは前方に動いた。こうすれば、ソーが後ろに滑り込むことができるので、ロキはソーの胸板に背を預けるのだった。

娘が生まれた夜のように、ロキはソーに抱えられながらギスラに乳を与えた。これも癖のようなもの。新しい『ルチーン』だった。

ルチーンはロキにとって良い思い出の少ないものではあった。だが、この格別な心地良さは何ものにも代えがたかった。

このルチーンに安心しきったロキは地平線に視線を這わしていた。彼らの王国の草原が目の前に広がっている。もしも、ガーディアンズたちがアスガーディアンの生き残りの居場所について情報を得て戻ってきたら、彼はソーと共に民をここに連れ帰り、定住させてやれるかもしれない。

身の裡に唐突な喜びが開花して、彼は柔らかな笑い声を立てはじめた。

「どうした？」ソーが尋ねる。

ロキはしばらく笑い続け、やがて満足したような溜め息で締めくくられた。もっとも、今彼を包み込む感情は満足どころの話ではなかった。

「ようやく、辿りついたんだ」彼は言った。

「どういうことだ？」

ロキは周囲を見回した。自分たちの手で築いた家屋はあの黄金の王宮などよりずっと故郷らしく感じられた。玄関ドアのフレームに寄り掛かる王の武器であるストームとブレーカーは彼ら二人が対等なものである証。そしてついに、彼の子宮から生まれ、彼の胸を啜る赤ん坊に視線を落とした。

故郷。新世界。そして、愛。

「私はここにいる」彼は言った。「初めから、こうあるべきだった場所に辿りついたんだ」

はじめ、彼はソーが理解したのかどうか分からなかった。だが、一瞬後にはロキを抱きしめる両腕に力が込められていた。彼は長く甘いキスをロキの首筋に落とした。

ロキはそれに身を寄せた。すべてに身を寄せた。彼はこうして次の三十分、二人で立てた家のポーチで娘に乳をやり、兄に抱きしめられ首にキスを受け続けていた。彼らの頭上では、彼らの王国に燦々と降り注ぐ太陽がすべてを照らしていた。


End file.
